Delirio y Condena
by Bella Scullw
Summary: A nadie le gusta estar enfermo, afortunadamente los científicos han encontrado la cura para la pandemia que asotó durante mucho tiempo el planeta. Por fin hay cura para esa enfermedad llamada amor. En medio de aquella arisca y frívola sociedad una muchacha intentará mantener a toda costa una promesa que será la esperanza en medio de toda esa falsa felicidad./Adaptación Delirium.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Prólogo: Escapar del destino**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Hace más de setenta años el amor fue considerado una enfermedad, y hace cuarenta que los científicos descubrieron su cura. A los dieciocho años todas las personas debían ser sometidas a esta cura para librarse del amor._

_Para ser feliz._

.

Corrió con fuerza, sus pies tropezaron y se enredaron en su huida pero no le importó. Se levantó del suelo cada vez que caía y se apoyó sobre los codos para tomar más impulso y de esa forma compensar el tiempo perdido en cada patética caída. Las lágrimas agolparon sus ojos y se desparramaron sobre sus blancas mejillas como rocío matutino, tan suave y tan ligero que ella apenas lo notaba. El camisón azulino que llevaba puesto no le dificultaba la huida pero si la convertía en un punto llamativo al correr por las escaleras como posesa. Los doctores y enfermeras se detenían un segundo apenas para mirarla antes de comprender que era lo que pasaba. Pero no dejó que eso le preocupara.

El número de personas que iban tras ella se agrandaba conforme subía los pisos. El edificio del hospital contaba con ocho más la azotea, pero ella apenas rozaba el inicio de las escaleras del tercer piso cuando supo que todo estaría perdido si no hacía algo. Podía oírlos tras ella, debajo, en los escalones inferiores y sobre ella, arriba, en los escalones superiores de los otros pisos. La estaban acorralando, como a un animal herido, acorralando para llevarla al matadero, aunque ellos insistieran en que no, en que eso la sanaría. Pero tendrían que matarla primero para dejar que hiciesen eso con ella.

Contuvo un gemido de dolor y se alzó con agilidad entre los últimos escalones. Corrió con prisa por todo el pasillo, patinando al detenerse en la última puerta y la abrió con fiereza. Los ventanales abiertos de la habitación filtraban con fuerza el aire que despeinó su larga cabellera rosada. Los mechones se enredaron aún más y azotaron contra su rostro.

— ¡Detente, Detente! —los doctores más próximos estaban casi a unos metros de llegar.

Una sonrisa triste y apagada, desesperada y complaciente adornó su pálido rostro antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Echó el pestillo y utilizando aquella valiosa fuerza superior en cualquier chica de su edad, corrió uno de los escritorios esparcidos y lo apoyó contra la puerta, así les dificultaría más su entrada. Para cuando lograran abrirse paso a la fuerza sería demasiado tarde.

Aspiró el aire con fuerza, dejando que le quemara los pulmones y esparciera el dolor por cada parte de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y lloró con fuerzas, gritando su pena. No podía contener mucho su desdicha y su condena. Estaba marcada desde que era una niña, siempre lo había sabido, solo los demás quisieron ignorarlo pensando que no eran más que caprichos de infancia. Sin embargo, _él _fue la fascinación de su infancia, el capricho de su adolescencia y el delirio de su condena_. Amarlo_ era un pecado, era insano, era corroyente y destructivo porque el amor era maligno. El amor era una enfermedad letal, la más ruin de todas, la más peligrosa y la más dolorosa.

_Sólo eres un estorbo._

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cogiendo con fuerzas sus mechones rosas y retorciéndolos entre sus dedos. ¿Por qué lo _amaba_? ¿Qué había hecho él para que le _amara_? ¡Nada! ¡Nunca hizo nada! Él podía pasar como cualquier curado sin problemas, sin necesidad de ninguna maldita operación porque era tan frío y desprovisto de sentimientos que nadie dudaría sobre su posición y pensamientos. Aun así lo _amaba. _Era como el aire que necesitaba para respirar, el deseo que encendía su pasión, el dolor que destruía su corazón.

Dolía, dolía tanto, más que cualquiera herida que jamás hubiese obtenido.

El deseo, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de saberlo bien…el simple recuerdo de su rostro le daba vida, le daba energía y al mismo tiempo la mataba con lentitud, como la peor de las torturas. Su indiferencia era como la navaja que se abría paso entre su pecho, dejando un dolor punzante y bizarro en su interior.

Pero aun así, todas esas cosas le pertenecían a ella, todo lo que él le causaba eran para ella, para sí. ¡Ningún doctor se lo iba a quitar! Nunca había obtenido nada de él, ni siquiera podría decir que lo había perdido, porque no se podía perder lo que no te pertenece. Pero no permitiría que le quitaran sus recuerdos.

¡NO, NO! ¡Se negaba a eso rotundamente!

Doloroso o no eran lo más valioso para ella. No sólo las cosas sobre él, sino también sobre sus amigos, sobre su familia, todo, todo aquello por lo que tenía sentido vivir. Todo aquello que la hacía humana, que le hacía sentir dolor o felicidad. Todo le pertenecía a sus sentimientos, a su corazón.

Ninguna cura del mundo le libraría del amor sin importar cuan mortal fuera.

Prefería morir antes que olvidar todas esas sensaciones.

Y eso era lo que haría.

Probablemente la azotea era el mejor punto para asegurar su muerte pero no tenía caso ya, era imposible llegar. Se conformaría con lo que tenía a mano, incluso si sobreviviera a la caída estaba segura que sus padres darían la orden de dejarla morir para que no tuvieran que vivir con su vergüenza. No quería terminar como ellos, con la mirada vidriosa, sin gozar de algo, solo siendo estúpidamente "felices" en un mundo donde ya no podían sentir. Se levantó del suelo tambaleante. Las cortinas blancas y floreadas bailotearon en su dirección, como invitándole a ir, dándole paso libre hacia su única y dolorosa salida. Sonrió tontamente dando un paso y luego otro. Los golpes seguían aporreando contra la puerta con más fuerza, los gritos se alzaban con facilidad y la desesperación se filtraba la voz de todos esos tontos. No querían perderla, no a ella siendo quien era, no cuando era una de las mentes más brillantes del estado, no cuando sus experimentos y sus aportaciones habían sido tan útiles en todos los campos. Mucho menos cuando ganó sin saberlo el favor de la doctora y científica más importante del siglo. No cuando solo tenía dieciséis años y tenía toda una vida por delante, especialmente cuando aún querían que terminara lo que había dejado pendiente.

Les mortificaba que exactamente ella hubiese sido infectada.

_Es una lástima, un completo desperdicio. Una chica tan brillante contaminada por el delirio del amor._

Y pretendían arreglar todo curándola. Pretendían arrebatarle toda su vida en un minuto.

No los dejaría.

Dio otro paso cuando la puerta comenzó a ser derribada. Miró sobre el hombro con indiferencia pintada en sus ojos jades vacíos. Otro paso más, la puerta se abrió unos centímetros. Otro paso, el escritorio rechinó contra el suelo al ser levemente apartado. Uno más, un jadeo angustioso resonó antes de que la puerta fuera medio abierta. Otro paso más…oh, sí, ya no había más lugar para dar otro paso.

Extendió los brazos con fuerza, el aire se escurrió entre su cuerpo, aliviando su dolor, secando sus lágrimas. Se puso de puntillas sobre el borde de la ventana como un pájaro a punto de volar, eso es lo que haría. Volaría hacia la libertad de la muerte, al menos eso si podía elegir. Escuchó murmullos y más gritos, pero no provenían desde atrás, provenían de abajo. Durante un ínfimo segundo se sintió confundida y revoloteó su mirada al suelo sin sentir vértigo. Muchas personas estaban mirando su espectáculo con horror y desaprobación, algunos parecían alentarla a saltar de una vez para que dejara de ser un peligro, otros no parecían de acuerdo con su elección. Todos pensaban que la cura aliviaba el dolor, pero no era así, no curaba el amor ni aliviaba el dolor, simplemente desvanecía los sentimientos, te quitaba la capacidad de elegir la felicidad.

Entonces unos gritos resonaron más fuerte. Su mirada se llenó de dolor al verlo gritar con desesperación, siendo apenas contenido por sus padres, al menos su mejor amigo tenía padres que si le querían a pesar de la cura, que si lo amaban y valoraban. A lo lejos lo vio bajar de un auto, a _él _del brazo de aquella pelirroja que había presentado días atrás como su prometida, la razón por la que perdió el control y determinaron que debía ser curada aunque aún no alcanzara la edad apropiada. Hubo un momento de vacilación cuando sus miradas se encontraron a pesar de la lejanía. Él no parecía haber cambiado nada su expresión a pesar de adivinar su intención. La chica por el contrario alzó la mano con horror.

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

— ¡Sakura, detente ahora mismo! —la voz de trueno de Tsunade le hizo desviar su atención. Acababa de bajar de otro auto junto a Shizune, la cual se veía igual de desesperada que su maestra.

La voz apenas le llegaba a esa altura pero sabía lo que había dicho. Sacudió la cabeza riendo tontamente, como si estuviera haciendo una travesura. Detrás los jadeos se incrementaron y la puerta se abrió más. Solo unos segundos y serían capaces de entrar. Miró a esos ojos mieles de Tsunade y abrió los labios.

—_El amor…lo más mortal de todas las cosas mortales —_recitó con los ojos vidriosos. Aunque creyera en el amor, sabía que todas esas cosas eran verdades, no era una enfermedad pero si lastimaba y también mataba —. _Te mata cuando lo tienes… —_se empinó de nuevo, abajo los gritos se alzaron de nuevo —…_y cuando no lo tienes…—_miró a Sasuke, a Tsunade, a Karin y a Naruto y se dejó caer.

Escuchó el ruido que hicieron al abrir la puerta, escuchó los pasos desesperados correr hacia ella cuando se lanzó. Incluso sintió como unos dedos rozaron su camisón sin poder obtener la presión suficiente para detenerla. Y después todo lo que sintió fue dolor.

Dolor, puro dolor. Cada musculo de su cuerpo, cada hueso protestó ante la caída. Su consciencia se iba a medida que el dolor se extendía. Una negrura invadía su mente y su vista. Sintió un líquido extenderse en torno a ella y una cálida mano caer sobre su cuerpo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir.

Al menos había ganado en eso.

_Ahora te toca a ti, cuídalos por mí, Hinata. _

_._

* * *

_Ok, lo sé. No tengo remedio u.u, pero simplemente desde hace un tiempo vengo pensando este nuevo fic…fue mientras dejé en HIATUS todas mis historias, el problema ahora en sí es lo que ha revelado Kishimoto (SPOILER: Obito/Tobi) y eso ha revuelto momentáneamente mis historias, ya más o menos tengo pensando en algo para poder seguir bien con todo el giro que ha dado el manga, pero primero quiero asegurarme que termine de aclarar eso ya que la mayoría de mis fics son del mundo de Naruto y están afectados._

_Mientras tanto publicaré este AU para entretenerme momentáneamente. Tengo otros fics AU, lo sé y los continuare en su momento, pero el haberlos dejado tanto tiempo bloqueó mis ideas y estoy intentando desbloquearlas. Con esto quiero decir que al menos subiré un capi por semana (a menos que haya algún imprevisto: o sea exámenes o viajes), las ideas para este fic están más frescas y las aprovecharé rápido antes de que la inspiración se me acabe._

_También aclaro que este fic está inspirado/adaptado de la "SAGA DELIRIUM" DE "LAUREN OLIVER" Es una saga muy buena que tiene como base central el hecho de que el amor es considerado una enfermedad, sin embargo mi idea en sí es muy diferente a la verdadera trama._

_Y en ningún momento será un NaruHinaSasu, solo para aclarar. Será un NaruHina y como siempre me gusta habrá una pareja secundaria, que en este caso será ObiOC._

_Espero que este pequeño prólogo haya llamado vuestra atención, es absolutamente necesario para toda la trama del fic._

_Gracias por dedicarme su tiempo._

_Besos._

_Bella._


	2. I:Cuídalos por mí

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Cuídalos por mí**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Tsunade siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer perfecta. Era respetada y admirada, todas la alababan y confiaban en su criterio, no existía persona que no creyera algo que ella dijera, porque su palabra era sagrada. Era la doctora y científica más importante del siglo y más que todo era la una de las principales luchadoras contra el delirio del amor, muchos de sus aportes habían renovado la cura y le habían hecho más resistente a las personas. No tenía familia a excepción de una ahijada, sobrina de su fallecido prometido Dan Kato, y había vuelto a Shizune también una mujer respetada y admirada, dueña de todo su legado y sus experimentos.

Cualquiera podría decir que ella era inmensamente feliz, no padecía del delirio del amor, tenía una diga heredera y luchaba contra la horrible enfermedad que todos temían.

_El amor._

Pero no todo era como se creía. Tsunade llevaba una doble vida: por un lado era la respetada científica que luchaba contra el amor, quien llevaba a cabo nuevos experimentos para que la cura sea aplicada a personas menores de edad, era la brillante doctora que salvaba; pero por otro lado en la clandestinidad ella hacia todo lo contrario, luchaba por el amor, intentando aun sin completo éxito desbaratar la cura y poder otorgar algo de esperanza a aquellos que luchaban en silencio por el sentimiento que sabían daba verdadera felicidad.

Y no todo salía como ella esperaba, no solo no había completado el último experimento que tenían, la última esperanza, sino que además había perdido una hija dos años atrás.

_Sakura._

Y Tsunade sabía que era su culpa, ella le había _matado._

— ¿Piensa en eso aún, Tsunade-sama? —la voz de Shizune interrumpió los desolados pensamientos de la mujer.

—Es imposible dejar de pensar en eso —dijo Tsunade quitándose los guantes y tirándolos a la basura.

Había estudiado todo paso por paso, pero no había nada que se_ pudiese_ hacer.

Una vez curado, una persona no volvía _jamás._

Solo _la muerte_ podría arreglar todo.

Shizune suspiró quitándose los lentes y tallando sus ojos, bostezó con cansancio y sus ojos oscuros se posaron con tristeza sobre los nuevos informes que habían llegado a sus manos, tantas nuevas personas que debían ser _curadas del amor._ Y aunque no quisiesen, aunque pesara en sus almas y sus corazones ellas debían seguir con esa doble vida, con esa actuación hasta el final, todo por un poco de _esperanza_.

—Usted no tiene la culpa —dijo suavemente —. No podía adivinar cuál sería su decisión.

—No, no, tú tenías razón…_debí _cumplir su_ última petición._

Y esa vez Shizune no la cuestionó, porque queriendo o no, la verdad desdibujada entre los pensamientos de ambas era lo que quedaba.

_Tsunade había matado a Sakura._

—Ambas son completamente ridículas —una persona entró llevando sobre sus manos unas hojas de forma descuidada. La chica les observó con sus oscuros y gélidos ojos y una mueca de desdén en sus labios —. ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir con ese cursi lloriqueo? Sakura está muerta, nombrarla a cada rato no la hará revivir. De verdad que me hartan, si fue lo suficientemente estúpida para "enamorarse" pues debió ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que le esperaba de ser descubierta. Todo fue _su _culpa. Ella se _suicidó_, ya déjenla ir.

Los ojos mieles de Tsunade la observaron con dureza.

—No, claro que no. _Sus recuerdos_ es lo único que queda. ¿No lo crees?

La chica le miró con odio.

—Algún día voy a desbaratar esos malditos recuerdos de vuestra mente y de toda esta maldita organización. Algún día las _destruiré _y haré añicos su _preciado amor_. Y vas lamentarlo, Tsunade, _porque no sabes lo que has creado_.

—Y mientras tanto vete de aquí, tienes nueva misión ¿No? —Tsunade se giró y prestó atención a unos papeles que minutos antes había desechado, dándole la espalda con firmeza —. No soporto escucharte, lárgate y ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Ella hizo una mueca burlona, fue una sonrisa cruel no vacía de ironía y después de eso se fue.

Shizune que contempló en silencio toda la conversación suspiró cuando la puerta fue cerrada con brusquedad. Mantenían toda la organización secreta allí, en el subterráneo de la casa de su madrina, con toda la mayor seguridad existente. Con el paso del tiempo de ser solamente Tsunade, la organización había pasado a ser más y más grande, muchas personas, menores o mayores de edad la conformaban, personas que no eran nadie y personas que lo eran todo. La cuestión era que al final diese _el resultado_ esperado. Habían esperado por mucho tiempo una _oportunidad_, ahora está se había presentado y debían prepararse para todo lo que se avecinaba.

Y esa oportunidad tenía rostro y nombre.

_Hyuga Hinata._

Se encontró mirando una de las dos carpetas que llevaba examinando tanto tiempo. Una hermosa muchacha de piel blanca, ojos perlas y cabello azulado miraba sin expresión alguna desde la fotografía. Todo lo que se tenía que saber de ella estaba escrita en los demás papeles. No cometerían ningún fallo, no _otro_.

Finalmente Hyuga Hinata había _regresado_ a cumplir _su promesa_.

_¿Esto es lo correcto, Sakura-chan? _—pensó mirando a la hermosa muchacha. La fecha de su cura estaba especificada a un lado de toda la información. Solo faltaban siete meses.

Tsunade tiró los papeles al suelo con furia haciéndola saltar en su sitio.

—Tsunade-sama, por favor…—se levantó apresuradamente tirando las carpetas al suelo sin querer.

Los ojos de Tsunade movieron rápido a la fotografía de Hinata, enfocándose especialmente en los dos collares que se veía llevaba cuando le fue tomada la foto. Shizune también lo notó.

_¡Miren, miren, Tsunade-shishiou, Shizune-neesan! ¡Sasuke-kun y Naruto me han regalado este lindo anillo pero no me queda, así que lo llevare como un collar! ¿No es lindo?_

Shizune frunció los labios débilmente.

_¿El anillo?...lo tiene ella…ella los cuidara por mí, cuando la vean sabrán que es lo correcto._

— ¿Es lo correcto, entonces? —preguntó Tsunade desolada.

—Es lo correcto —murmuró Shizune —. Hinata es lo que queda de Sakura-chan.

—Entonces que así sea —determinó Tsunade con dureza —. Hinata será el inicio de la _rebelión, _y que irónico suena, pensar que otra persona _igual _a ella _traicionó_ a sus amigos.

Y era cierto, Hinata era idéntica a aquella persona.

Porque si, Hinata representaba _una nueva oportunidad_, pero su rostro solo representaba la _traición._

Miraron el otro expediente, la otra fotografía. Una muchacha de gélidos y oscuros ojos les miraba inexpresivamente. Toda la información que sabían también estaba allí.

_Miku Anima._

La rubia desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Crees que hará bien su misión?

—Completamente —Shizune recogió los papeles y los ordenó. Apagó la luz de la lamparita y miró a su madrina —. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y los Uchiha también _caerán._

_Algún día las destruiré y haré añicos su preciado amor._

_Y vas lamentarlo, Tsunade, porque no sabes lo que has creado._

—_Y espero que sea antes de que ella logre eso —pensaron ambas a la vez._

¿Por qué la tenían de su lado? Porque era muchísimo peor tenerla del otro lado, y mientras pudieran obligarla a hacer lo que querían debían tener mucha precaución. Porque _ella_ les _odiaba, _y ella deseaba _destruirlas_.

Y las dos sabían que _tenía_ todos los medios para lograrlo.

.

~o~

.

—Yo…no creo que sea una buena idea —Ino murmuró nerviosamente apartando el mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara.

—Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo, Ino-chan. No diré nada —rebatió Hinata con una sonrisa.

E Ino la miró, y no, no miró sus ojos perlas, su piel blanca o su oscuro cabello, miró exactamente las cadenas de esos collares que llevaba en el cuello cuyos dijes se escondían entre la holgada ropa de Hinata. Y nuevamente la rubia dudó. Hinata acababa de ser transferida de Suna hacia Konoha y por lo tanto cursaría los últimos meses del instituto y la directora le había encargado ayudarle en cualquier cosa. Y con gusto se hubiese negado, pero no podía, Hinata era una _Hyuga, _y la directora le había dicho que a los _Hyuga_ se _los respetaba _y_ obedecía._ Y allí estaba, intentando quitársela de encima, sin poder hallar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle saber que realmente _necesitaba_ hacer eso _sola_. Que necesitaba que se fuera, porque Ino sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto ante los ojos de todos, pero no le importaba. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el recuerdo de su mejor amiga.

Entonces aspiró aire nuevamente y sus ojos azules vagaron levemente por el solitario parque, por el suelo las hojas eran arrastradas por el fuerte viento y temía que pronto el ramo de flores de cerezo que llevaba también se desbaratara y cayera como aquellas hojas.

—No estorbaré, no quiero regresar a casa aun, no es como si…—Hinata suspiró tristemente —. No es como si estuvieran esperándome de cualquier modo. No quiero estar sola, por favor, Ino-chan.

Los labios rosas de la chica se fruncieron mientras pensaba que de verdad tendría que terminar llevándola.

—Está bien —aceptó —. Pero prométeme que no dirás nada.

—Lo prometo —asintió con una brillante sonrisa —. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al cementerio —contestó Ino sin emoción mientras retomaba sus pasos entre aquel conciliador silencio que les acompañaba.

Y Hinata frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

— ¿Cementerio? Creí que nadie visitaba el cementerio en ningún estado.

—Nadie lo hace —Ino se detuvo un momento —. Y tú no sabes nada esto ¿No lo prometiste?

—Lo siento —se disculpó inmediatamente con un leve rubor en las mejillas —. ¿A quién visitarás? ¿Una amiga?

—Lo fue mientras vivió…hasta que se suicidó. No creo que tenga caso intentar ocultártelo. Hace dos años hubo un incidente aquí en Konoha. Fue algo que se esparció como pólvora por todos los estados, eres una Hyuga debes estar enterada, fue lo nos dejó humillados. Haruno Sakura escapó de los doctores antes de que la operaran y se lanzó desde un tercer piso.

_Había sido el escándalo que había humillado a las familias más sobresalientes y poderosas._

_Porque Sakura se había suicidado por amor._

Ino parpadeó para borrar las lágrimas innecesarias y alzó entre sus manos las flores de cerezo. La visitaba de vez en cuando, cuando podía hacerse un tiempo sin que nadie la viera o sospechara, cuando tendría a deprimirse mucho iba hacia el cementerio y le contaba todo lo que había pasado.

Miró hacia atrás al ver que Hinata no le seguía.

— ¿Hinata?

Ella se había detenido unos metros atrás, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Levantó la cabeza cuando la llamó y sonrió tristemente.

—Lo siento, me distraje —avanzó los pasos rápidamente —. Y si, escuché sobre eso.

—Seguramente debes estar pensando que soy una estúpida, que Sakura es una vergüenza para nuestra sociedad…pero no importa, solo no digas nada.

—No pienso eso —murmuró con suma tranquilidad —_. Créeme que no pienso eso._

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¿Eh? No, claro que no.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo más de una vez Ino había visto a Hinata apretar sus dedos sobre las cadenas de los collares, y tenía curiosidad por los dijes, no sabía porque, era como si sintiera una especie de deja vù. Cuando llegaron, caminaron bastante hasta llegar a la parte más alejada del cementerio, una sencilla lápida se alzaba donde rezaba el nombre de "Haruno Sakura", y una fotografía de una niña de doce años con una gran sonrisa y unos enormes ojos alegres les saludaba.

Ino ladeó la cabeza y sostuvo con incredulidad los tallos de unas flores de cerezo marchitos que se encontraban sobre la lápida.

—Alguien estuvo aquí hace poco…que raro —apartó los tallos marchitos y puso sus flores. Sabía que nadie visitaba a Sakura, no a la vergüenza de la sociedad.

—Sus flores favoritas son las de cerezo —dijo Hinata inclinándose a un lado de ella.

Ino le miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Su n-nombre…lo supuse.

—Ya…—la rubia decidió no darle vueltas al asunto a eso y acarició suavemente la fotografía que estaba allí. El recuerdo de la felicidad de Sakura que murió al _enamorarse_ —Iré por algo de agua y un jarrón, siempre están disponibles aunque nadie los utilice, vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas.

—No lo haré.

Cuando Ino se perdió de su vista, Hinata giró en su sitio y miró la fotografía con un velo de tristeza y dolor en sus ojos, sus mejillas volvían a estar teñidas de rojo, todo a causa de las lágrimas que quería pero no podía derramar. Se inclinó suavemente ante la lápida y se sentó en la hierba sin importarle manchar sus jean desgastados. Abrió un poco su chamarra y dejó de ocultar los collares que cayeron sobre su pecho con un suave tintineo al chocar entre sí.

—Creo que Ino-chan demorará, Sakura-chan —dijo como si hablara con alguien —. No esperé que hoy ella viniese —miró los tallos marchitos que estaban a un lado —, de lo contrario no habría dejado flores hace unos días. Esto se está complicando un poco —añadió tímidamente —. No está siendo tan fácil acercarme a ellos sin decirles la verdad. Llevo ya casi una semana en Konoha pero aún no he visto a Sasuke-san o Naruto-kun.

Ella apretó entre sus manos los dijes que sus collares. Los dos habían sido regalos de Sakura mientras vivía, uno era un anillo con una flor de cerezo que Sasuke y Naruto le habían regalado a Sakura pero que nunca le quedó así que se decidió que haría función de un dije, el otro era un guardapelo con las fotos de Naruto y Sasuke pero ella nunca lo había abierto, no quería hacerlo hasta no conocerlos. Porque estaba allí en Konoha para eso. Para cumplir con la promesa a Sakura y proteger a Naruto y Sasuke de la sociedad mezquina donde crecían, la sociedad donde el amor era considerado una enfermedad.

Para darles un poco de esperanza y devolverles todo lo que perdieron con la decisión de su amiga.

Lo intentaría al menos…

_Te los deje a ti, Hinata. Cuídalos, cumple tu promesa…_

No, no lo intentaría. Tenía que lograrlo como sea, pero aunque tuviese seguridad de que no se rendiría en acercarse a ellos también tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar, de sus propios sentimientos, tenía miedo de usurpar un lugar que no le correspondía, tenía miedo de caer ante el _amor_. Tenía tanto miedo de ir en contra de todo lo que le había sido enseñado.

Porque amar era un pecado.

Pero debía borrar ese miedo y cumplir el último deseo de Sakura.

_Ahora es tu turno, Hinata, cuídalos por mí. Vive y hazlos vivir._

_Lo haré, Sakura-chan. Lo haré._

Honraría la promesa a Sakura, trataría de ganarse su propio lugar en los corazones de ambos, no quería ser un reemplazo no solo porque era inaceptable pensar que Sakura podía ser reemplazada, sino porque realmente deseaba estar con ellos, por si misma, no solo por un recuerdo. Deseaba poder ser su amiga, deseaba de una vez por todas resolver el conflicto de su corazón que se había llenado de ilusiones y sueños con las palabras de Sakura durante tres años.

Cuando la conoció acababa de cumplir los trece años, Sakura, la chica genio de Konoha había realizado un viaje de negocios acompañando a Senju Tsunade, le había encontrado desmayada fuera del hospital. Y Hinata podía recordarlo con dolorosa claridad, había sido su cumpleaños pero nadie se molestó en recordarlo, nadie se molestó siquiera en darse cuenta de su presencia o su dolor. Y había corrido entre dolor y lágrimas hasta perder la conciencia. Cuando despertó allí había estado Sakura, y sin saber cómo ni porque había llorado y le había dicho todo aunque nunca antes la había visto.

Y Sakura había comprendido y sonreído, y ella había encontrado una amiga.

Una amiga que sufría lo mismo pero que se mantenía a flote por otra cosa.

Amistad, eso había dicho Sakura con una sonrisa mitad sombría, mitad alegre.

Y esa había sido la primera vez que oyó hablar de Naruto y Sasuke.

Las dos mitades de un todo. Luz y oscuridad. Cálido y frío. Cariño y amor.

Naruto todo sonrisas, alegría, vivacidad e hiperactividad. Siempre feliz, siempre lleno de sueños e ilusiones, con una familia que lo adoraba incluso traspasando los límites de la cura. Rubio, de ojos azules y tez bronceada. Como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, donde rescataba a la princesa, se daban un beso y vivían felices para siempre. No había escuchado de los cuentos de hadas antes de eso. Eran cosas prohibidas.

Sasuke todo lo contrario. Sombrío, estoico y callado. Inteligente y astuto, también cruel. Vivía para su familia, orgulloso de a dónde pertenecía. Con una familia tan dura como la de la mayoría. Aun así, era feliz con lo que tenía. Era como un perfecto sueño oscuro y atractivo, al menos así lo había descrito Sakura con un suspiro soñador y triste.

Lo eran todo para ella, constituían su propia vida y su propia felicidad. En un mundo donde el amor era considerado una enfermedad, Naruto y Sasuke eran su ancla para mantenerse viva.

Todo lo que le dijo había sido tan diferente a lo esperado, tan alentador y tan irreal que Hinata había deseado más. Deseado más de aquello tan peligroso y tan prohibido.

Sakura había sonreído feliz y ese día se hicieron amigas.

Los días pasaron, las semanas también, luego los meses y los años. Su amistad se fortaleció y así fue como la vida de Sakura fue también la de Hinata. No conocía a ninguno de ellos, pero sentía algo muy especial por Naruto, _amaba (quería asegurarse de aquello)_ ese chico tan especial y tan surreal que ofrecía amor a raudales sin pedir nada a cambio. De Sasuke no necesitaba nada, sólo le recordaba a su familia, pero los dos venían en un paquete tan enmarañado que separarlos era impensable. Ellos constituyeron también su todo. Su vida se tambaleó hasta girar alrededor de un nuevo eje, donde su centro ya no formaba su familia llena de vacío y dolor, sino la de esos dos chicos tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo.

Pero todo se había destruido, Sakura se había suicidado y ellos dos habían muerto en vida.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también…también m-me quise morir…toda mi vida se derrumbó tras tu m-muerte. Todo…lo que había aprendido a amar se destruyó. Ellos dejaron de ser los mismos…yo t-también…pero me prometí a mí misma que si salía viva de todo eso, yo…yo los buscaría y…los cuidaría tal como me lo pediste, Sakura-chan. —el tartamudeo volvió su voz temblorosa y débil. —Y aquí estoy. Lista para cumplir tu promesa.

Vio a Ino acercarse con un jarrón.

Guardó al instante los dijes de tal forma que se ocultaran entre sus ropas y se levantó del suelo con rapidez.

—Yo…los cuidaré, lo juro por mi vida, Sakura-chan. Muchas gracias por todo.

— ¿Tardé mucho? —preguntó Ino decaída al llegar a su lado.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y apartó algunos oscuros mechones que caían sobre sus ojos.

—No que notara, Ino-chan.

La rubia sonrió sin alegría y dejó las flores en agua, tras eso se inclinó sobre la lápida y como ese día quiso llorar nuevamente, pero se contuvo y suspiró.

—Son unos estúpidos, frentona. Te lo dije un montón de veces, ese cabeza hueca de Naruto, y el engreído de Sasuke. No se hablan…no, que bueno sería si solamente no se hablaran. Pareciera que quisieran matarse cada vez que se ven. Insistí a Tenten que unos buenos golpes les harían reaccionar…no funcionó —Ino torció el gesto con disgusto —. A veces me pregunto si realmente merecían todo lo que hiciste por ellos…pero no te cuestionaré. Ese par de atolondrados te hicieron sonreír como yo no pude, así que supongo que estamos a mano. Pero lo he intentado y no funciona. Ellos dos se _odian_. Lo siento, Sakura…sé que eso realmente te lastimaría si lo supieses.

Hinata jadeó detrás de ella.

— ¿Se odian?

—Bueno supongo que después de que se gritaran de todo y se golpearan hasta cansarse cada vez que salía a relucir el nombre de Sakura…—Ino se encogió de hombros sin entender porque Hinata parecía horrorizada ante eso, si ella ni los conocía —…incluso les han prohibido estar cerca por los daños que ocasionan con sus peleas. Además si un nueva pelea se da, los arrastraran a la sala de operaciones incluso aunque no cumplan los dieciochos años…tampoco es que falten más que unos meses.

—Eran amigos…

—Lo eran —los ojos de Ino se volvieron sombríos —. Pero Sakura murió y ellos le acompañaron.

—No pensé que fuese tan terrible su relación —dijo Hinata sintiéndose desolada.

—No pensé que tú supieras algo de su relación —mencionó Ino con una ceja arqueada.

—Se escuchó mucho de eso en Suna.

—Claro —Ino volvió su atención hacia la lápida —. Frentona…donde sea que estés ahora… espero que puedas hallar la tranquilidad que nunca encontraste aquí. Te quiero mucho, Sakura, lo sabes ¿no? Siempre te quise, eras mi mejor amiga. Lamento no poder visitarte todos los días, lo que menos quiero esa a esos malditos guardias tras de mí con sospechas, pero volveré en cuanto pueda.

Ino le hizo un gesto a Hinata y comenzó a alejarse. La Hyuga se debatió un momento echando una mirada a la rubia y sacó de su bolsillo una única flor de cerezo algo arrugada por haber estado en su bolsillo. La dejó al lado del jarroncito con las flores de Ino y se alejó.

Era hora de seguir adelante.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de ver a Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¿Quieres ir al parque central? Mis amigas se reúnen allí, lo tenemos permitido hasta el anochecer, incluso algunos chicos, siempre y cuando sean de nuestro status. Lo único bueno de ser asquerosamente ricas, Hinata, es que no nos impiden acercarnos tanto a los chicos, ¿Por qué lo harían? Al fin y al cabo a nuestros padres no les servimos más que para otro buen negocio. Seguro que se mueren porque encontremos un buen esposo y nos larguemos de sus casas—una sonrisa irónica cruzaba los labios de la Yamanaka.

Hinata supo que eso era cierto.

—Me encantaría, Ino-chan.

—Ya vas a ver, te caerán bien.

.

~o~

.

Naruto salió de su casa con parsimonia, como de costumbre intentando encontrar algo que le satisficiera y le pudiese distraer de los horribles recuerdos que se presentaban día con día. Pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años y tendría que someterse a la operación que le daría la cura para el amor.

El amor, eh, pensó con amargura.

_El amor…lo más mortal de todas las cosas mortales —recitó ella con los ojos vidriosos. —. Te mata cuando lo tienes… —se empinó de nuevo sobre la ventana, él gritó pero sus padres le sostuvieron —…y cuando no lo tienes…—ella los miró y se dejó caer._

¿Por qué, Sakura-chan? Pensó deprimido.

Habían pasados dos largos años, pero para él el tiempo nunca había transcurrido.

La muerte de Sakura seguía lastimando su corazón día con día. No, su muerte no, su suicidio, porque ella había elegido esa opción, había preferido la muerte a dejar de amar a Sasuke.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó sin ser consciente de por dónde iba, tal vez podría ir al cementerio a dejarle unas flores…

— ¡Hinata, baja de ahí ahora mismo, te lastimarás! —Naruto levantó la cabeza al oír la enojada voz de Ino, sorprendido notó que se encontraba en el parque central, donde todos se reunían casi siempre, todos a excepción de él.

¿Por qué había ido allí?

Sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recriminarse cuando vio la razón del enojo de Ino.

Una chica de su edad se balanceaba sin equilibrio alguno entre una de las ramas del árbol de cerezo más antiguo que había allí, al parecer todo por intentar bajar a un gatito de color naranja con una cola encrespada. Apenas podía verla mientras hacía intentos de no caerse.

—No pasará nada, Ino-chan. E-Estoy bien —por el golpe que se dio no parecía que sus palabras fueran por el mismo camino que sus acciones.

Se acercó con curiosidad, no la reconocía. Lo único que podía ver de la chica era su largo y bonito cabello negro azulado.

Hinata se sostuvo con fuerza de la rama donde estaba parada, sabía que no era muy buena con su equilibrio pero sería inhumano dejar allí a ese pobre gatito que maullaba, esperaba realmente no arrepentirse. Miró al suelo y se mordió el labio inferior. El gatito maulló de nuevo.

—Ya falta p-poco —susurró para sí misma estirando sus dedos y rozando el suave pelaje naranja.

El gatito le miró agitando la colita encrespada y le olfateó luego. Hinata no estaba segura de que hacer. Sus dudas quedaron resueltas cuando el gatito le lamió la mano y se acercó a ella, enterrando sus garras en su pesada chamarra y estando a salvo de nuevo. Hinata sonrió de forma aliviada y le acarició la cabecita escuchándole hilar felizmente. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y volteó triunfante para enseñarle a Ino que lo había conseguido.

Pero Ino ya no estaba sola. Un chico rubio de hermosos pero tristes ojos azules estaba a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad.

Tenía unas peculiares marcas en cada mejilla, como unos bigotitos, y aunque no sonriera como Sakura siempre había dicho que hacía, Hinata sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho.

¿Era _él_?

Sus ojos volaron hacia los de él y de pronto todo dejó de existir para ella. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero sabía quién era, su corazón se lo decía.

_Naruto._

— ¡Hinata! —escuchó el grito aterrado de Ino y supo porque.

Verlo fue demasiado surreal y sin darse cuenta había perdido por completo el equilibrio. Abrazó al gatito contra su pecho con fuerza y se preparó para el horrible golpe que se llevaría, pero no llegó y cuando abrió los ojos notó que alguien le había atrapado al vuelto.

Naruto apenas comprendió lo que pasaba cuando la miró, había encontrado en esos bonitos y tristes ojos un montón de sentimientos contradictorios. Tristeza, alegría; dolor, emoción; esperanza, ¿amor? Y cuando ella perdió el equilibrio hizo lo único que pudo hacer, correr y atraparla antes de que le pasara algo. Algo se agitó en su pecho cuando la chica (Hinata) abrió los ojos y le miró con tortura y anhelo.

¿La había visto antes?

No, estaba seguro de eso. Se acordaría de lo contrario, porque sería difícil olvidarse de alguien como ella, con esos raros pero hermosos ojos, con ese largo cabello brillante, con esa blanca piel, con esa reconfortante sonrisa y con ese intenso rubor en las mejillas.

Pero entonces ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

—Naruto-kun —susurró ella con esperanza en la voz.

Y no supo porque pero en ese momento algo dejó de doler en su pecho y la acomodó entre sus brazos antes de caer en cuenta de algo.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

.

* * *

_Ok, lalá~_

_Dije que actualizaría una vez por semana, y cumplo con eso. Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo._

_Muy bien, me retiro porque supuestamente debo estar haciendo una tarea -.-, así que no tengo mucho tiempo, gracias por leer._

_PD: Como dije mis historias no serán actualizadas (las del mundo de Naruto) hasta que termine de resolverse lo de Obito/Tobi) lo siento de verdad._

_Ahora sí, besos._

_Bella._


	3. I:Pétalos de Cerezo

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Pétalos de Cerezo**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Cuando abrió los ojos, ella se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo un vaso de agua y mirándole con curiosidad. Era muy bonita, de expresivos ojos jades y largo cabello rosa. La reconoció rápidamente, había escuchado de la chica genio de Konoha: Sakura Haruno. Sin embargo eso no interesaba, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era saber que estaba haciendo acostada en una camilla del hospital._

—_Te encontré desmayada afuera —había comentado enredando uno de sus dedos en sus bucles rosas. _

_No contestó porque recordó la razón de su desmayo, de sus lágrimas y su dolor._

_Ella pareció darse cuenta de su estado tan miserable porque sonrió con dulzura._

—_No tienes que hablar si no lo deseas. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta te encuentres mejor. Llamaré a tu casa para avisar ¿Cuál es tu teléfono?_

— _¿Llamar…a…c-casa? —repitió con la voz rota —. No es…n-necesario. Para ellos…s-sería una bendición que d-desapareciera…no les i-importa n-nada d-de lo que pasa conmigo. Gracias de todas maneras. _

—_Eso no…_

— _¡No les importa! —gritó llorando —. ¡Quiero estar sola!_

_Sakura frunció los labios pero asintió silenciosamente. Volvió una hora después con noticias de su casa, al fin y al cabo ignorando su deseo había llamado deduciendo correctamente su familia por el color inusual de sus ojos. La sonrisa que llevaba antes no parecía la misma, y Hinata supo que Sakura entendió todo con esas simples palabras que intercambió con sus padres._

— _¿Q-Qué dijeron?_

—_No es necesario que—_

— _¿Qué dijeron?—exigió. Esa vez no hubo tartamudeo o temblor en su voz._

_Sakura miró al techo y jugó con sus manos al contestar._

—_Dijeron: Bien, cuando se sienta mejor que vuelva a casa, mientras tanto no es necesario que se nos moleste por tonterías. _

_Y le dolió, sí que dolió. Se encogió sobre sí misma, apretando los dedos entre las sábanas que le tapaban e hizo todo por aguantar las lágrimas, por intentar disminuir el dolor. Llevaba años acostumbrándose a ello así que realmente no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y aguantó un sollozo recordando que no debía ser patética, debía ser fuerte y olvidar esas tonterías. Dolor, amor, odio…cualquier cosa…eso no importaba, todo se desvanecería con el tiempo, cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años y fuese operada…_

…_cuando fuese feliz…_

—…_pero…esa no es la solución ¿Sabes? —miró entre lágrimas con sorpresa como Sakura se sentaba cautelosamente a su lado, sujetándole las manos con delicadeza. Pudo entrever una firme decisión en sus ojos y la sombra de un miedo que no entendió —…amar, odiar…sentir dolor o felicidad…todo eso nos pertenece, Hyuga Hinata. Una operación no tiene derecho a quitarnos nuestra decisión…sé lo que piensas, sé lo fuerte que puede ser tu dolor…créeme que lo sé. En nuestro mezquino mundo donde el amor es una enfermedad todos vivimos lo mismo, podemos desear la cura pensando que acabara con todo el dolor…pero no es cierto._

_Hinata apretó los labios con rabia, apartándola y sollozando en silencio._

— _¡Tú qué sabes!_

—_Sé más de lo que crees —Sakura le miró con tristeza. Tenía las manos apretadas y los labios fruncidos como si estuviese intentando no llorar —. Mis padres raramente notan que estoy, y si lo notan no es más que para hacerme recordar que debo llevar honor a la familia y dejar de ser tan inútil. _

_Sacudió la cabeza intentando no oírla, era su dolor, no quería oír el dolor de otros, pero Sakura se mantuvo firme._

—_Yo…estoy arriesgando mucho…Tsunade-sama…Shizune-neesan…ellas me matarían si supieran lo que estoy haciendo…pero por favor…te escucharé y a cambio escúchame tú…no tienes nada que perder._

_Tal vez fueron sus palabras, tal vez fue su firmeza o el miedo en sus ojos ante lo que hacía…no sabía, pero terminó aceptando. Cuando se dio cuenta había descargado todo su dolor, todo su resentimiento, había dicho todo a una completa desconocida y no solo eso. Desde que comenzó a hablar sobre su propia soledad, Hinata tuvo muy en claro quién era Sakura, no era necesario muchas palabras, solo unir un hilo y otro. Sakura no solo era la segunda favorita de la médico y científica más importante del siglo…no…_

…_además era una renegada._

_Ella formaba parte de ese grupo clandestino que luchaba por el amor._

—_Te resumiré toda mi felicidad en simples palabras, Hinata: amistad y amor…Naruto y Sasuke._

_**Amistad: Naruto…**_

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó el Namikaze con sorpresa.

Incapaz de encontrar una excusa lógica para su arranque de debilidad, Hinata se mordió los labios, frustrada mientras las palabras de Sakura se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Amistad y amor; Naruto y Sasuke. ¿Qué diría? Ella no estaba preparada aún para revelar la verdadera intención de su viaje. No en ese momento y probablemente no en mucho, mucho tiempo, al menos no mientras no ganara su confianza y su cariño. El labio inferior le tembló levemente mientras se enfrentaba a los oscuros ojos azules de Naruto, a esos ojos que lejos de parecerse al cielo despejado se asemejaban más al azul tormentoso que no predecía nada de calma o tranquilidad. Unos ojos que mostraban a lo lejos el mucho sufrimiento que su dueño había tenido. Un ligero dolor le atravesó el pecho, fue apenas imperceptible pero eso opacó rápidamente su pánico ante la pregunta de Naruto, fue un dolor que se intensificó mientras mantenía el contacto visual y ella entendió que le dolía.

_Hiperactivo, tonto, cabeza hueca, alegre y entusiasta…es mi mejor amigo…_

Y lo que tenía delante de ella no era un chico de alegre carácter y ojos expresivos y animados…

_Solamente era un joven triste, opaco y sin vida en los ojos._

—_Naruto-kun…yo…no pensé que realmente fuese tan grave —_pensó Hinata con afligimiento deseando alargar la mano y acariciar la mejilla de Naruto y decirle que todo iría bien, que ella estaría allí para sanar su corazón. Pero no podía y contrario a sus propios deseos y confusos sentimientos, Hinata apartó la mirada—…he visto fotos en Suna del heredero de los Namikaze…yo…lo reconocí…rápidamente. Siento mi osadía por la familiaridad con la que me expresé, Namikaze-san, yo soy…

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharle hablar con desolación, de hecho se sorprendió en escucharla hablar, pero reconoció instantáneamente que tenía una suave y tímida voz, bastante cálida y acogedora. En cuanto a su respuesta, Naruto se encogió de hombros al instante, había visto sus ojos, sabía a qué familia pertenecía porque aunque se empeñara en saltarse las clases de etiqueta y un montón de cosas en su opinión innecesarias, sus padres mismos se ponían a darles lecciones sobre las familias de renombre y un montón de tonterías que tenía que aprenderse y que le servirían en un futuro, así que reconocerla como una Hyuga no fue algo difícil.

Ni siquiera sonrió, solo atinó a bajarla suavemente cuando ella se interrumpió en medio de su presentación y le miró haciéndole saber que ya podía bajarla. La dejó sobre el suelo pero sin soltar su mano, había algo cálido en aquel gesto que Naruto acostumbrado en esos dos años a tanta oscuridad no quiso soltarla.

Un pálido rubor inundó las mejillas de Hinata mientras terminaba de presentarse.

—Soy Hyuga Hinata y me he mudado a Konoha hace una semana, es un placer conocerle —ella sonrió con timidez e inclinó la cabeza levemente en señal de saludo. Su corazón martilleaba con pesadez en su cuerpo, dividida entre la emoción y el dolor. Naruto apenas parecía escucharla.

—Namikaze Naruto, ´ttebayo —entonces dijo sonriendo, fue solamente la sombra de sus sonrisas de antaño pero al menos fue algo —. Eres rara —agregó — somos de la misma edad ¿no? No es necesaria la formalidad.

Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente.

—L-Lo siento, no pensé que le molestara.

—No me molesta, ´ttebayo…solo es extraño —Naruto se encogió de hombros —. Ah, y debiste tener cuidado al trepar ese árbol, pudiste haber roto algo.

—Mereció la pena —Hinata acarició con la mano libre la cabeza del gatito que ronroneó con suavidad —que lindo.

—…ah…sigo aquí —Ino dijo en tono casual a un lado de ellos con una ceja arqueada. La rubia apenas podía creer que había vuelto a ver a Naruto sonreír después de dos años de horrible silencio y miradas resentidas, de hecho apenas podía creer que la tímida Hinata hubiese podido lograr eso. Pero fuera de aquello, no le gustó la forma en la que Hinata miraba a Naruto, no porque ella de algún modo podía sentir algo raro hacia su amigo, solo que esa mirada era extraña, era…_delirante. _No era aceptable que alguien mirase así a otra persona. Ino no podía soportarlo, había visto a Sakura mirar de esa forma a Sasuke durante mucho tiempo y el resultado era ahora que su mejor amiga se encontraba metros bajo tierra.

—Créeme que es imposible olvidar que estás aquí, Ino, ´ttebayo —soltó Naruto en tono ligeramente burlón ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la rubia.

Pero Hinata apartó la mirada y se mordió los labios, no quería ser tan obvia pero tendía a dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Tenía que actuar con cuidado, había captado la sospecha y recelo en Ino.

— ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido, hmp? —expresó de pronto una fastidiada y resentida voz.

Naruto y Hinata voltearon al mismo tiempo, el primero con tanta rapidez que por un momento Hinata pensó que se rompería el cuello, eso quedó descartado al ver como esos ojos azules se oscurecían de resentimiento y rabia al mirar a la persona que había llegado hasta ellos. Hinata apenas procesó el hecho de que Naruto estuviese con ella, para comprender que quien estaba frente suyo, tomado del brazo de una pelirroja era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Y otro agudo dolor le atravesó el corazón al reconocerlo.

Ojos y cabello negro, tez pálida y mirada altanera.

…_**y amor: Sasuke. **_

_Orgulloso, arrogante, de pocas palabras…puede ser muy vengativo pero también muy protector._

Y como Naruto no quedaba mucho tampoco del antiguo Sasuke, allí delante de ella se encontraba un muchacho _resentido, arisco y con unos ojos que parecían irradiar odio_. Hinata se encogió ligeramente, era mucho peor que Naruto.

Durante tres años se mantuvo escuchando los relatos de Sakura, pero no había sido más que eso, relatos, sueños, emociones que la misma Sakura representaba en alegres palabras, expresándolo según sus propios pensamientos. Pero que ella no tenía idea de cómo tomaría en la realidad. Naruto y Sasuke pertenecieron a Sakura, a la vida de ella y cuando ella dejó de existir, ellos también lo hicieron, al menos la parte que Sakura había conocido de ellos, y por lo tanto lo que ella misma conocía.

Pero nunca creyó que realmente fuera tan _horrible._

La mirada de Naruto representaba _resentimiento_, pero la de Sasuke no representaba _nada._

_¿Es que no hay nada que salvar? _Se preguntó Hinata conteniendo las ganas de llorar al verles allí juntos.

Su amistad estaba _destruida_.

.

~o~

.

Mikoto miró con duda a la muchacha que estaba sentada frente a ella con postura correcta y la mirada en el suelo. No sabía si sería una excelente idea, pero no tenía tiempo ni oportunidad para negarse. Tiempo era lo que menos tenían, ya sabía que los Hyuga habían regresado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, un paso en falso y el teatro que por años se alzó se iría en picado hacia su destrucción.

— ¿Tsunade-sama está segura? —insistió solo para asegurarse.

—Completamente, Mikoto-san —respondió la chica con cautela entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros al mirar alrededor —. ¿No se encuentra nadie en casa?

—Fugaku e Itachi están trabajando, Sasuke ha salido a pasear con Karin y le he dado el día libre a la servidumbre —respondió Mikoto con un suspiro apoyándose con tristeza en el sofá. Se notaba decaída y desolada. Solo quedaba unos cuantos pasos más que dar y triunfarían, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Bien entonces —dijo la chica acomodándose su oscuro y largo cabello con cuidado, asegurando bien los ganchos —. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, necesito estar cerca de ellos y con suerte antes de que llegue el día de la operación habré logrado hacerme con la información necesaria sobre los renegados que están en los subterráneos, tendremos acceso a la mayor fuente de información para nuestra organización y liberaremos a las personas que nos apoyaran sin dudar.

La Uchiha asintió afectada.

—Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Hemos esperado por este día tanto tiempo, no me echaré para atrás.

—Entonces no tiene por qué tener dudas.

—No es que tenga dudas sobre ti —murmuró Mikoto con miedo apretando sus manos de forma nerviosa —. Es sobre él sobre lo que no tengo mucha fe.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon.

—No dejaré que me descubra, delo por hecho.

Ella intentó decir que realmente había mucho más de por medio, pero el timbre sonó y Mikoto se levantó rápidamente para abrir la puerta, afortunadamente la salita de la casa estaba cerca a la puerta y no tuvo que caminar mucho. Le hizo un gesto a la muchacha sentada en el mueble y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella, con gestos que desprendían completo desdén y desprecio se encontraban dos personas: un hombre de unos treinta años, de tez pálida, cabello y ojos negros y un atractivo envidiable; y a su lado con toda la pinta de querer estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de corto cabello marrón oscuro y atormentados ojos del mismo color.

La mujer suspiró internamente y formó una sonrisa cordial y fría, era hora de comenzar con el plan.

—Obito, Rin, entren —se hizo a un lado mientras el matrimonio entraba.

— ¿Por qué abriste tú la puerta, tía? —preguntó Obito ladeando el gesto con ligero desprecio —. Para eso está la servidumbre ¿No?

—No creo que tenga nada de malo que Mikoto abra la puerta, Obito. —siseó Rin bajamente mirando a su esposo casi con odio —. No se va a morir ni nada por el estilo.

—Nadie te ha dicho que hables, así que cierra la boca y camina —Obito sujetó con fuerza el codo de Rin y la hizo caminar a la fuerza. La castaña siseó bajamente e intentó que Obito la soltara pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte y se dio por vencida mientras Mikoto fingía no oírlos y los conducía hacia la sala.

Obito y Rin se detuvieron en medio de su nuevo forcejeo mientras divisaban a la compañía no deseada que aguardaba allí. Rin se soltó con un suave aspaviento aprovechando la sorpresa de Obito y avanzó con delicadez hasta sentarse al lado de donde Mikoto se había sentado, haría lo que fuese necesario para no tener que sentarse con Obito, ya lo soportaba lo suficiente cada día desde que estaban casados, así que aprovechaba la poca paz que tenía de vez en cuando. El pelinegro no pareció tomarse bien la acción de su esposa pues le envió una mirada envenenada y terminó sentándose en otro de los sofás después de darle una mirada de reojo a la desconocida muchacha que se encontraba allí.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó —. Dijiste que era urgente.

Mikoto asintió y miró sin emoción en dirección a Obito.

—Les conseguí una empleada, su nombre es Miku y servirá en vuestra casa tanto tiempo como sea necesario.

_¿Miku?_

Al mismo tiempo Obito y Rin la miraron, escaneándola al instante. Era una joven de unos veinticinco, tal vez menos, tal vez más. Tenía la tez pálida y unos increíbles ojos oscuros, resaltándolo todo con un largo cabello del mismo color, y Obito frunció el ceño pensando que de no ser imposible ella podría pasar por una Uchiha, pero los Uchiha estaban hechos para mandar no para servir así que descartó alguna posibilidad de parentesco. Igual no estaba nada feliz de haber sido llamado solo para eso, había estado discutiendo asuntos importantes con otros inversionistas sobre las empresas Uchiha, además que alguno que otro asunto sobre los renegados que estaban bajo su cargo. Siendo uno de los líderes de las empresas más importantes él no tenía tiempo para ver algo tan simple y molesto como la servidumbre de su "hogar", si es que se lo podía llamar así. Detestaba a Rin y ella lo detestaba a él, lo cual ciertamente no era el paso hacia la futura familia que tenían que formar lo quisieran o no. Una extraña en su casa solo empeoraría las cosas.

— ¿De verdad nos llamaste para esto? —interrogó enojado.

—Ya llaman la suficiente atención con vuestros pleitos en público y privado —la voz de Mikoto era llana y vacía, desinteresada pero también fría —. Los Uchiha no tenemos por qué estar en boca de todos, así que limítense a llevar a cabo los consejos de otros. No solo tienen una desestabilidad como pareja sino que ni siquiera tienen un heredero como mínimo ¿Cuántos años llevan casados? ¿Diez? No me interesa de cualquier modo. Miku servirá en su casa y al menos se callaran las habladurías sobre vuestra posición económica, es una vergüenza que la señora de la casa tenga que ocuparse de las labores cuando tenemos toda una fortuna a nuestra disposición, así que Rin limítate a obedecer.

La castaña aspiró con fuerza, frunciendo los labios y mirando en dirección a donde Miku se mantenía en silencio con desconfianza. Tener a alguien más viviendo en el horrible y lúgubre lugar donde lamentablemente compartía su vida con Obito no era algo que le agradara. Tenía suficiente con discutir él mañana, tarde y noche, no se daban tregua y normalmente eran como extraños excepto en las pocas excepciones donde Obito quería tomar su derecho como esposo aunque ella no se lo permitiera, que alguien fuese testigo de eso sería humillante. Por otro lado podía ver el lado bueno a las cosas, Obito paraba fuera el mayor tiempo posible y ella podía encontrar en Miku tal vez una amiga y distraerse con algo, era el único consuelo que podía ver.

— ¿Y exactamente porque ella? —Obito no parecía contento por la elección, pero no podía contradecir a la matriarca de la familia en general.

—Es una buena muchacha, tiene habilidades perfectas en todos los ámbitos así que podrá ocuparse de toda la casa sin necesidad de más servidumbre, lo que menos queremos es que más personas sepan de vuestra condición pésima marital. —respondió la matriarca sin emoción en la voz. Durante un segundo apenas sus ojos se toparon con los de Miku y ella sonrió levemente al ver lo bien que se llevaba la situación —. Así que acéptenlo o no, esto ya no es un consejo, es una orden. Estoy cansada de las habladurías. Mantengan con honor nuestro apellido.

Rin no sonrió pero asintió en silencio.

—Está bien, Mikoto-san, no tengo problema alguno.

—Es tu decisión, tía, no me interesa, solo que no se meta en mis asuntos —Obito se levantó desajustándose la corbata —. Ya vámonos, Rin, y tú, Miku o como sea que te llames levántate.

Miku obedeció al instante manteniendo la mirada en el suelo con sumisión.

—Es todo un honor servir a la familia Uchiha, haré bien mis labores, señores —dijo en tono llano y solemne haciendo una leve inclinación en señal de respeto.

Obito ni la miró, fue a paso brusco y rápido hacia la puerta abriéndola y saliendo sin esperar a su mujer o a la nueva empleada. Mikoto le tendió unos papeles a Rin con los datos de Miku y asintió en silencio para que se fueran. La castaña sonrió falsamente y salió también después de una breve despedida.

Miku sonrió con arrogancia deteniéndose un momento.

—De verdad los rumores se quedan cortos, no se soportan para nada —comentó incrédula.

—Intenta no abordar eso, Obito no es quien conociste alguna vez —recomendó Mikoto con suma tristeza —. El niño alegre y travieso murió para dar paso a ese hombre despiadado que no dudará en hundir a quien sea con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos.

La mirada de Miku se volvió gélida mientras recuerdos de su breve y feliz niñez pasaron por su mente, todo eso antes de que su mundo se volviera un auténtico infierno.

—No tiene por qué dudar de mí. Algún amé a Obito-kun, pero ellos lo mataron —su voz sonó resentida y acarició casi imperceptiblemente algún punto detrás de su oído izquierdo —. Ese que está ahí no es más que un impostor. —y tras esas desesperanzadas palabras, Miku avanzó rápidamente saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Mikoto se derrumbó en su sitio, tallándose los ojos con fuerza y suspirando para sí misma. Esperaba que realmente todo fuera bien. Y sus desolados recuerdos volvieron a inundar su mente una y otra vez mientras pensaba en lo que pudo ser y no fue, en todo lo que había perdido a lo largo de su vida y en lo que podía impedir que otras personas perdieran si todo resultara siendo un éxito.

_¡Ha vuelto, Kushina, ella ha vuelto, Hana ha vuelto!_

_¡Ella ya no es Hana, ´ttebane, ella es nuestra enemiga!_

¿Enemiga, eh? Tocó una cicatriz de tres patas detrás de su oído izquierdo, aquella cicatriz que la marcaba como una curada, alguien que ya no podía ser infectada con el delirio del amor, alguien que no podía volver a sentir resentimiento, rencor, odio o…amor…

Como hubiese deseado retroceder el tiempo y poder haber hecho algo más, salvar a Minato y Kushina pero salvarla también a ella.

_Algún día me lo agradecerán, verán que sí. No pueden vivir con esa enfermedad, es contagiosa Mikoto. Eres tú la que no entiende, el amor debe ser destruido._

No veía que llegara ese día nunca, jamás agradecería lo que ahora le tocaba vivir, lo único que podía hacer era luchar para que sus dos hijos tuviesen una vida mejor y pudiesen vivir el amor sin temor.

_Deja de llorar, lamentablemente no pude alcanzar a los demás…pero sé que puedo confiar en ti. Mi nombre es Senju Tsunade y no te voy a operar. Tú y otras personas me ayudarán a luchar en contra de esta sociedad, para eso debes fingir ser una más, así que solo estate quieta mientras hago una cicatriz falsa._

…y eso era la realidad. En ese mundo hostil y vacío existían muchas clases de personas: las operadas que vivían "felices" pensando que sin sentimientos se podía alcanzar paz; las renegadas, que contrario a los operados luchaban en clandestinidad por el amor, por una nueva oportunidad, ocultos de todos y haciendo movimientos de vez en cuando los renegados eran la escoria de la sociedad cuando se les descubría; los neutros que incluso siendo operados no iban para ningún bando porque simplemente no encontraban satisfacción en la operación pero tampoco anhelaban el amor; y los condenados que fingían estar operados, fingían actuar como los demás pero que realmente solo ayudaban a mejorar la rebelión en silencio, casi no existían diferencia entre los renegados y los condenados…la única tal vez era que los renegados vivían mayormente en los bosques que estaban separados de los estados por verjas electrificadas y los condenados formaban parte de familias importantes y se arriesgaban demasiado…si se les descubría ayudando a la rebelión no había salvación alguna ni modo de escapar…por eso se les llamaba condenados.

Y ella era una condenada.

La cicatriz que le marcaba como una curada era falsa y si alguien la descubría ella estaría literalmente muerta.

Pero Mikoto ya no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar así que arriesgaría todo por un nuevo mundo.

Uno donde todos pudieran amar en libertad.

.

~o~

.

Sasuke detestaba salir de casa, siempre prefería pasar las largas horas del día o la noche encerrado en su habitación sin hacer nada, mirando el techo hasta que tuviese que parpadear a la fuerza o simplemente hundirse en la miseria de las pesadillas porque ni siquiera allí podía hallar un descanso a su constante culpa. Habían pasado ya dos años pero el momento seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, martilleando sin más y cavando un oscuro agujero en su corazón hecho trizas, incluso aunque muchos dudaron sobre el hecho de si tenía o no tenía corazón.

_Sasuke-kun…yo te amo…_

Nadie sin embargo tenía derecho a dudar sobre el aprecio que le tuvo a Sakura, creció con ella y Naruto y fueron amigos hasta ese trágico día. Él realmente nunca pudo prever que Sakura terminaría suicidándose por _amor. _No así, no por su culpa.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y lo quisiese o no él tenía que seguir hacia adelante, el día de su operación estaba tan solo a unos meses y tras eso su compromiso con Karin Uzumaki sería absolutamente formal, por ello debía dar fe a ello saliendo con Karin a pasear a la fuerza, fingir que se alegraban por la unión de dos grandes apellidos y los próximos éxitos que eso cosecharía. Solo tenía que ir a montar un teatro porque él no miraba a Karin ni para saludarla y porque Karin que ya había superado su atracción hacia él se la pasaba escapando de su casa para ir quien sabe a dónde. Tampoco es que le importara lo que ella hiciese, mientras no le molestara no tendría por qué intervenir.

Ese día había salido forzado por su madre y todo había estado relativamente normal, sonrisas falsas, expresiones vacías y un paseo asquerosamente aburrido, pero algo había cambiado en un segundo, algo que le había hecho ponerse en guardia instantáneamente.

Oír la voz escandalosa de Yamanaka ya había sido un fastidio solo para que después se uniera Naruto (y algo dentro de él se había removido al recordar las peleas que siempre tenía que tener con el que fue su mejor amigo) y salvara a esa chiquilla desconocida. Lo que le hizo ponerse en guardia no fue el hecho de que Naruto le ayudara, no, fue el hecho de como ella _miraba _a Naruto. Le miraba como si fuera una especie de héroe, le miraba con profundo anhelo y adoración, Sasuke reconoció esa mirada al instante, era la misma que Sakura le había otorgado a él desde el comienzo de la adolescencia hasta que se enteró de su compromiso con Karin.

Era una mirada de _amor._

_Del despreciable y letal amor._

_Delirio del amor._

Y sin venir al caso miró con profundo resentimiento a esa desconocida. Era muy hermosa, de tez blanca, cabello largo azulado y ojos característicos de una Hyuga, pero a él no le impresionó en lo más mínimo, ella sonreía tímida y tontamente y tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. Era patética. Detestó su forma de sonreír, su forma de hablar, la dulzura que parecía emanar, y sobretodo detestó su forma de parecerse a _ella_. A Sakura.

Nadie podía parecerse a Sakura, nadie, y mucho menos tener el derecho de mirar de esa forma.

_Absolutamente nadie._

— ¿Qué vas hacer? —Karin le sujetó al sentirle avanzar hacia ellos.

—Nada que te interese —respondió siguiendo hacia Naruto, Ino y esa Hyuga sin importarle ya nada.

—Es una locura, les han prohibido armar un escándalo.

—Karin solo lárgate y déjame en paz.

—Ya quisiera, pero sabes que lamentablemente no puedo —la pelirroja se sujetó con fiereza a él y suspiró resignada a lo que sea que viniese. No opuso resistencia mientras Sasuke avanzaba llevándola con él.

Sakura había muerto por amor, la había querido mucho, realmente la quiso demasiado, más de lo que se permitió admitir, ya había fallado con ella, la había dejado morir. No dejaría que Naruto fuese arrastrado por lo mismo aunque tuviese que pelearse de nuevo, era preferible que le operaran a verle ir por el mismo camino que Sakura arrastrado por esa cara bonita y esa dulzura falsa.

— ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido, hmp? —expresó con resentimiento y fastidio.

La reacción de Naruto fue tal como lo imaginó, asesinarle con la mirada y soltar con brusquedad a la Hyuga. Y hablando de ella, Sasuke la pudo mirar más de cerca y con más atención, detallándola completamente y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que la había visto en otro lugar, no sabía dónde ni cuándo, pero tuvo la certeza de que ya la había visto. Pudo captar un temor inundarle los ojos, pero fue un temor diferente a lo que imaginó, no miedo sino dolor, una sombra que bailoteó apagando el brillo de su mirada.

¿Quién rayos era ella?

Le estaba mirando como si le conociera…no de hecho como si no lo _reconociera_, con un extremo pánico y dolor que le irritó profundamente.

— ¡Sasuke! —Ino exclamó con sorpresa y temor —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le ignoró.

—Oh, tu eres Hyuga Hinata ¿No? —Karin se soltó de Sasuke ajustándose las gafas e intentando llevar una conversación civilizada. Sus nervios fueron bastantes obvios para la tensa situación en la que se encontraban, con Naruto fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke y con éste mirando con desprecio a la aterrorizada Hinata —. Mi clase estaba hablando de tu llegada hace unos días, es una lástima que no compartamos el mismo salón, me llamo—

—Uzumaki Karin, la prima de Naruto-kun y la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke —murmuró Hinata en voz baja.

Karin parpadeó.

—Eh, sí.

—Hyuga Hinata —siseó Sasuke recordando de pronto las palabras de su madre. _"Nunca confíes en un Hyuga"_ —. No puedo decir que sea un placer conocerte.

Hinata bajó la mirada débilmente.

—L-Lo…s-siento…

— ¡¿Pero por qué te disculpas?! —saltó Naruto irritado —. ¡Es éste bastardo el que debería disculparse!

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Sasuke con rabia.

— ¡La acabas de ofender, maldita sea! ¡Pero claro porque te interesaría! —exclamó Naruto airado —. ¡A ti no te interesan los demás! ¡Sakura-chan está muerta por tu culpa! —gritó con amargura y rencor.

— ¡Repite eso, perdedor! —apartando salvajemente a Karin del camino Sasuke alzó el puño con toda la intención de estamparlo contra el rostro de Naruto, el rubio hizo el mismo movimiento ante las caras pálidas de Ino y Karin, pero antes de que los dos siquiera lograsen golpearse sus manos fueron inmovilizadas.

Hinata había llevado sus manos a sus labios intentando acallar un sollozo al verles tratándose como si fueran enemigos acérrimos, pero su miedo había sido reemplazado casi con indignación al verles alzar el puño el uno contra el otro. ¿De verdad eso era todo lo quedaba? ¿Odio y rencor? ¿Eso era todo lo que quedaba del amor de Sakura? ¿De su sacrificio? ¡No lo permitía! ¡No se los permitiría! Por su siempre inseguro y tímido carácter raramente su padre se había preocupado en su formación como heredera no solo de un gran imperio sino también de otros negocios que habían aumentado la fama y poderío de su familia, un legado no solo llevado por el dinero o los bienes, sino también por su finura, su educación. Había sido uno de sus tutores quien le había instruido en todo lo necesario, y en especial en una rama que ya poco se usaba por carecer aparentemente de importancia: las artes marciales. No era un prodigio como Neji o Hanabi pero curiosamente en esos dos años había logrado comprender y asimilar lo que su padre había dado por perdido en ella toda su vida.

No fue algo difícil, corrió con agilidad y se puso entre ambos, con una mano detuvo el puño de Sasuke y con la otra el de Naruto, tras la sorpresa de ellos dos Hinata estrechó los ojos y pidiendo perdón internamente alzó la mano y de un suave golpe en el cuello tumbó a Sasuke, y de otro tanto en el estómago tiró a Naruto sobre la hierba. La especialidad de su familia se basaba en el puño suave, usar más la energía espiritual o en otras palabras saberse exactamente cada debilidad del cuerpo humano y así usando la menos cantidad de fuerza física se podía hacer bastante daño. Se irguió con las manos en alto y la expresión torturada, pero sus ojos eran firmes y casi furiosos mientras los miraba con decepción.

Le quedaba un largo tramo para intentar recuperar lo que quedaba de ellos.

Naruto y Sasuke por su parte no lo habían visto venir, apenas habían sentido la presión sobre sus puños detenerles en un segundo, la sensación de unas pequeñas y menudas manos les habían dejado en blanco antes de que unos ligeros golpes les enviaran al suelo con una fuerza demoledora. Los dos miraron a Hinata completamente pálidos y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

La Hyuga evitaba la mirada de ellos dos.

Ino ahogó un grito y Karin se acomodó las gafas con manos temblorosas.

Nadie nunca antes había podido parar con fuerza a esos dos, nadie a excepción de _Sakura, _porque ella tenía una inusual fuerza para una muchacha.

Pero lejos de todo eso, Sasuke no solo estaba sorprendido por el golpe que apenas fue un roce y que dio más dolor del que parecía en primer lugar (que obviamente no se comparaba con la fuerza bruta de Sakura) sino porque había captado un destello rosa brillar entre las ropas de Hinata. Un destello de un _anillo de flor de cerezo. _

¿El anillo de Sakura? No, no era posible, ese anillo había desaparecido y una extraña no lo podía portar como si nada.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —uno de los guardias que vigilaba siempre el parque se acercó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada recelosa ante el alboroto armado sacando a todos del momento de horrible tensión e ilusión —. ¿Namikaze y Uchiha? ¿Otra vez? —exclamó enfadado al verlos en el suelo —. Esto es el colmo, es suficiente, llamaré a sus familias y…

—Es culpa mía —interrumpió Hinata al instante inclinándose con postura insegura. Ellos le observaron sorprendidos —. Y-Yo…intentaba b-bajar un gatito…y ellos…ellos s-solo intentaron sostenerme cuando perdí el equilibrio…y-yo soy t-torpe y caí tirándolos a ellos.

El guardia le miró sin creerle.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Hyuga Hinata —se presentó haciendo un educado gesto lleno de gracia y respeto —. L-Lamento haber...armado un a-alboroto. No era mi intención, por favor no es necesario que llame a nadie.

El guardia se sobresaltó al oír su apellido así que no tuvo más opción que creerle e irse no sin antes mirarles con recelo. Karin e Ino respiraron aliviadas al ver que no había consecuencias por esa estúpida pelea, las dos fulminaron con las miradas a los dos chicos tirados en el suelo que miraban a Hinata sin creérselo.

Sasuke se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa e ignorando la ayuda de Karin. Ino por otro lado tiró de Naruto a la fuerza y le regañó con fiereza y rabia. El rubio no la escuchaba, miraba a Hinata sin entender ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Nadie defendía a nadie en esa sociedad.

—…estúpidos! —gritaba Ino dando una patada al suelo con rabia —. ¡Maldita sea estoy harta de ustedes dos y sus patéticas peleas! ¡Sakura está muerta y pelearse no la revivirá! ¡Ella estaría decepcionada de ustedes, cobardes! ¡Tienen suerte que Hinata los haya salvado!

—Demasiada suerte de hecho —susurró Karin mirando a Hinata con interés.

—No le pedí que lo hiciera así que cállate, Yamanaka —le cortó Sasuke con furia —. Karin, muévete ya que…

La voz de Sasuke de pronto se silenció mientras los ojos del chico se entrecerraban cuando miles de pétalos de cerezo se desprendieron del viejo árbol donde Hinata había estado bajando al gatito. Los delicados y preciosos pétalos bailotearon con el grácil viento en una danza sincronizada, alborotándose y ondulándose mientras descendían y escapaban entre el susurro del viento. Algunos cayeron y tapizaron el suelo alrededor de ellos de brillante rosa, como suave escarcha que parecía irradiar luz propia, otras sin embargo se detuvieron en su camino y aterrizaron sobre las palmas de ellos cinco.

Los ojos de Ino se llenaron de lágrimas que se derramaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras unos cuantos pétalos se prendían en sus dedos.

Karin sostuvo uno con angustia, recordando la mirada de Sakura mientras se lanzaba, ella jamás había podido olvidar esa escena. Dudaba que alguien pudiese olvidarla alguna vez.

Naruto cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas también hacían acto de presencia, los pétalos cayeron sobre sus hombros, su cabello y una de sus manos, recordándole una y otra vez las sonrisas y enojos de su mejor amiga y la mujer que amó y no le correspondió.

Sasuke miró sin emoción en los ojos el único pétalo que aterrizó sobre su mano, la textura era suave y frágil, un movimiento y se rompería en pedacitos, tal como él rompió el corazón de Sakura. La ira, el resentimiento y el dolor lo inundaron, cerró con fuerza la mano, como si pretendiera destruir ese recuerdo, pero no dejó que el pétalo se hiciera daño.

Y Hinata sonrió con melancolía, llena de tristeza pero también de alegría. Los pétalos rodeaban su cabello como si fuera una corona de flores, al igual que sus brazos y sus manos. Cuando recordara a Sakura tendría que hacerlo con la alegría de lo ella fue, de lo que vivió y de lo que amó, ya no con tristeza, ahora tenía que vivir por ella y por ellos, por si misma y todo lo que le aguardaba.

Ino miró a Hinata sonreír con lágrimas que no derramó y mientras su mirada se alternaba entre ella y esos dos, creyó que aún había una esperanza.

_¿Era eso una señal?_

Sakura, pensaron todos.

.

~o~

.

—Esta será tu habitación: es cómoda y espaciosa, no creo que tengas problemas —dijo Rin con una dulce sonrisa mientras con una mano abarcaba todo el lugar.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha (una de las tantas considerando la extensa familia que eran) Obito había salido a una reunión muy importante sin ni siquiera anunciárselo a Rin, la castaña por su parte no se había hecho problemas con eso y la expresión arisca que le acompañó en todo el trayecto en el auto desapareció como por arte de magia. Miku no sabía exactamente que esperar de eso ¿Dónde estaba la mujer acida y rabiosa que había visto horas atrás? Al parecer había desaparecido junto a Obito. En ese momento parecía la caracterización de la dulzura personificada, era realmente amable y agradable_, demasiado_ para ser una _curada_ de hecho.

Miku le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la cicatriz detrás del oído izquierdo de Rin que se podía ver claramente por su corto cabello. Había casos en los que la operación no funcionaba, no había explicación para esos extraños e inauditos casos, sin importar cuantas veces la operación fuese hecha la persona no podía librarse del amor o las emociones, generalmente esas personas eran descubiertas con facilidad y encerradas por ser consideradas un peligro, pero habían otras que lograban salvarse de eso y hacer creer a los demás que estaban curadas, Miku sabía que Tsunade era un claro ejemplo, eso había sido lo que le había llevado a luchar por el amor, el saber que no era malo. Pero Miku no veía ningún rasgo característico de Tsunade en Rin, tampoco podía simplemente pensar que era como ella misma, con una cicatriz falsa. Había ya tantas personas no operadas con cicatrices falsas que difícilmente ella podía recordar sus rostros o nombres, pero Tsunade le había dado esa misión: conseguir información de los renegados que estaban en las prisiones subterráneas bajo la supervisión de la familia Uchiha, en especial bajo la supervisión de Uchiha Obito, y claro de paso hacerlos _caer_. Ella estaba segura que si Rin tuviese una cicatriz falsa, Tsunade habría tenido el detalle de contárselo ¿Verdad?

Asintió en silencio a las siguientes instrucciones que Rin le daba mientras bailoteaba alegremente en todo el lugar. Parecía una niña pequeña: dulce, soñadora y feliz. ¿Cuál era la Rin real?

—…entonces realmente espero que podamos ser amigas —Miku parpadeó con sorpresa cuando después de toda la explicación sobre sus deberes Rin se posicionó frente a ella sosteniendo sus manos y dándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Yo debo servir con honor a la familia Uchiha, señora, no creo que…—intentó decir sin mirarla.

—Tonterías, sé que Mikoto no es tan estricta como aparenta, así que sé que puedo confiar en ti —Rin suspiró con melancolía —. Yo estoy tan sola, lo único que quiero es alguien con quien hablar, alguien en quien pueda confiar. Sé que te puedo parecer extraña, pero yo no haré nada en contra de ti y a cambio tú no hagas nada en contra de mi ¿Si?

—…—Miku la observó confundida. ¿No hacer algo en contra de ella?

—Quiero decir que lo que sea que pase en esta casa debes mantenerlo en silencio —explicó Rin pacientemente —. Ya hay muchos rumores sobre mi relación con Obito y eso solo acrecienta un recelo que no conviene a nadie, mucho menos a mí, no queremos sobre nosotros las palabras traidores o condenados ¿ok?

—Si la señora lo desea así —Miku inclinó la cabeza de modo servicial —, así será. No diré nada jamás.

—La señora no desea nada —protestó la castaña —. Es Rin quien te lo pide, solo yo, no la señora Uchiha ¿Está bien?

Miku se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Rin sin comprender, a pesar de estar curada parecía actuar exactamente como lo contrario y no solo eso, Miku sabía que Rin y Obito se amaron bastante mucho antes de la operación, no hacía falta decirlo, era cuestión de ver el modo en que se miraron el uno al otro durante largos años, no podía negar que el ver que Rin dejaba su atracción por Kakashi Hatake y correspondía a Obito le había dolido muchísimo, pero el verlo feliz le había aliviado. Ese había sido su único consuelo mientras tenía que ocultarse de todos y permanecer mirando sin poder actuar. Como ellos dos fueron comprometidos el que se quisiesen o no realmente no tuvo importancia para sus familias, así que no se preocuparon por la extraña relación demasiado cariñosa que tenían los dos, al fin y al cabo la operación borraría eso. Y vaya que la operación había borrado ese amor, lo había hecho añicos y lo había destrozado sin pudor. Obito había cambiado y Rin también, al final el amor que se tuvieron se transformó en resentimiento y rencor. Los rumores lo rodearon con rapidez desde su matrimonio y sin un heredero después de diez años de casados las cosas no iban bien con ellos. Miku dudaba que algún día fuera bien, pero realmente no alcanzaba a comprender porque había ese fallo entre Obito y Rin, la operación borraba el amor, simplemente quedaba vacío complementado con costumbres y deberes, pero eso no significaba que creara odio o rencor o que volviera una relación tan imposible.

¿Sería que Rin no había asimilado bien la operación? ¿Sería el cambio de Obito? ¿O tal vez el hecho de que Kakashi (que era uno de los infiltrados de Tsunade) hubiese terminado por corresponder a Rin lo que había afectado todo?

Sea lo que sea, ella debía dejar de pensar en eso.

—Si Rin lo quiere así, entonces estaría encantada de ayudarle —sonrió intentando llevar bien las cosas.

Rin le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Gracias, Miku. Sé nos llevaremos bien —Rin le abrazó —. Bueno te dejo instalarte con tranquilidad. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer —ella la soltó y salió agitando la mano alegremente.

Miku miró un largo rato la puerta por donde había salido y después de suspirar la cerró con fuerza, echando el pestillo. Se sentó en su nueva cama y observó sin satisfacción el lugar donde viviría los próximos meses hasta que llegará el día de la operación de Hyuga Hinata (si es que se daba tal operación). Era un cuarto como Rin dijo bastante espacioso y cómodo. Un ropero sencillo se encontraba al lado de su cama y el pintado era de colores oscuros y opacos, tal como debía ser. Colores chillones y demasiado claros despertaban recelo, cualquier cosa que fuera llamativa, que entusiasmara demasiado hermosa causaba recelo. Como si todo lo bueno fuera lo malo, así lo catalogaban.

Y presa allí, en una casa donde tendría que convivir con la persona que amó, Miku solo deseó que todo saliera bien, realmente bien, que mereciese la pena el sacrificio que hacían todos.

Acarició su largo cabello negro, maldiciendo el tinte que había tenido que añadirle para que tomara ese color opacando el rojo heredado de su padre y tras eso se acostó mirando el techo sin expresión.

Había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Esperaba que al igual que ella hacia su misión, Hyuga Hinata cumpliera también, ella era la última esperanza.

.

~o~

.

—L-Lamento l-las incomodidades, Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata por tercera vez acariciando la cabeza del gatito que tenía en brazos solo para no tener que mirarlo.

Naruto que caminaba a su lado alzó la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella sí que era rara ¿Cuántas veces ya se había disculpado? No había contado pero podía asegurar que bastantes desde el mismo momento en que se presentó y encima eran cosas por las que ella no tenía la culpa. Ella no le había obligado a acompañarle a su casa, había sido su propia decisión después de que Sasuke se fuera sin más con Karin detrás de él, e Ino se disculpara y se fuera por su propio lado. No había podido dejarla allí sola, parecía bastante desorientada y sus padres siempre le habían inculcado el ser caballeroso con las mujeres, incluso aunque fuesen desconocidas.

—No es nada, ´ttebayo. Deja de disculparte.

—Y-Ya…n-no q-quiero s-ser una molestia —susurró Hinata tímidamente.

— ¿Molestia? —repitió Naruto en voz baja.

Hinata le miró con temor.

—Simplemente q-…quiero decir que pareces muy triste, yo no te conozco… —Hinata siguió acariciando la cabecita del gatito y miró el cielo rosa y dorado que marcaba ya el ocaso, lo que decía no era verdad pero tampoco era una mentira—…y no quiero entrometerme en tu pena…sería descortés de mi parte.

Naruto suspiró con fuerza e infló las mejillas levemente, casi en un gesto infantil mientras pensaba en las palabras de Hinata.

— ¿Parezco triste, ´ttebayo? —preguntó inexpresivo.

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente y dejó de acariciar al gatito, su mano voló a los dijes escondidos en sus ropas y los sujetó con firmeza mientras miraba con Naruto se detenía unos pasos más adelante al percatarse de que ella ya no estaba a su lado, él le miró con una ceja arqueada y el rostro sin alguna expresión, sus ojos seguían estando teñidos de dolor y resentimiento. Hinata no lograba hallar al Naruto del que ella se había ilusionado.

_El amor es lo más mortal de todas las cosas mortales, te mata cuando lo tienes y cuando no lo tienes._

El amor era demasiado_ doloroso_. Hinata podía comprobarlo en ese momento.

— ¿De verdad quieres que responda? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de tristeza.

Naruto apartó la mirada y metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De pronto se sentía completamente incómodo mientras veía el gesto triste de la chica. ¿Le había dicho algo malo? De alguna forma sentía que sí.

—No…no es necesario, ´ttebayo —se alborotó el cabello con desesperación —. Sé perfectamente la respuesta.

—Entonces… ¿P-Por qué no haces algo al respecto? —preguntó Hinata suavemente.

Él le miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Algo al respecto dices?

—Volver a sonreír, a ser el mismo de antes,_ vivir _—con cada palabra Hinata se había acercado un paso más y más a él que cuando Naruto parpadeó ella estaba tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Era bastante bajita pero se había alzado y Naruto instintivamente se hizo un poco para atrás, aquello solo logró que los últimos rayos del sol le dieran en el rostro y pudo captar en todo su esplendor la belleza inusual y casi perfecta que Hinata poseía. La sorpresa se transformó en calma y la distancia nula entre ellos lejos de incomodarle le agradó. Ella le sonrió con suave dulzura, con una calma y una ternura que necesitaba de verdad. Una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se posó sobre su pecho buscando algo y Naruto abrió la boca cuando la vio sujetar entre sus dedos un colgante con el símbolo de un remolino que él llevaba siempre.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse como ella sabía de eso, cuando Hinata habló.

—Al igual que el remolino la vida da muchas vueltas, solo debes seguir y buscar el giro de tu vida y controlarlo, Naruto-kun —dijo con extremo cariño —. Sakura-chan no querría verte hundido en la soledad y el dolor. Vive, si no es por ti, al menos por ella.

Hinata dejó el colgante y tentativamente llevó una mano hacia la mejilla del confundido Naruto, el roce produjo un choque de química que hizo que las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeran de rojo, su mano tembló y soltó un ligero aspaviento cuando Naruto apoyó su mano sobre la suya.

Sus ojos azules reflejaban tantos sentimientos confusos y contradictorios.

— ¿Quién eres tú, ´ttebayo? —preguntó bajamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata bajó la mirada unos segundos y espió a través de sus pestañas. El gesto fue infinitamente tierno y adorable.

—Tú ya la sabes, _yo cuidare de ti_ —dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Tras eso Hinata se separó y dio una vuelta en su sitio tambaleándose ligeramente y acariciando la cabecita del gatito que seguía entre sus brazos y le miraba con curiosidad. Ella le hizo un gestito y siguió caminando. Naruto no se movió de su sitio.

—C-Cielos —exclamó Hinata deteniéndose y chocando una mano con la otra —. T-Tengo que…b-buscarte un nombre…pareces un zorrito… ¿Tal vez Kyūbi?

—Puede ser también Kurama, ´ttebayo —dijo Naruto reaccionando al fin y acercándose —. ¿Te lo quedarás?

Hinata asintió alegremente.

—Kurama será entonces —dijo alzando al gatito en lo alto y haciéndole nuevos gestitos —. Gracias, Naruto-kun. V-Vamos r-rápido, el toque de queda está a punto de empezar.

Hinata dio alegres saltitos riendo y abrazando al gatito contra su pecho, Naruto le miró en silencio caminando más lentamente y entonces aunque realmente no había entendido muchas de sus palabras él sonrió ante la vista de Hinata alegre. Apenas la conocía pero ya sentía que le caía bien, tal vez podría encontrar a alguien que le entendiera en ella.

—Gracias a ti, Hinata —murmuró siguiéndola mientras el sol se ocultaba y el velo de la noche reemplazaba la luz del sol.

Pero eso no importaba, él tenía su propia luz que reía y saltaba a unos metros de él, señalándole un camino en medio de toda su oscuridad.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Bueno como dije, un capi por semana :D, así que aquí está. Solo para aclarar algo, el recuerdo de Sakura estará muy presente durante los primeros capítulos hasta que Hinata los conozca por ella misma. Tal vez Sasuke parezca demasiado…eh…posesivo por lo de Sakura…pero bueno él se siente demasiado culpable y es eso lo que le lleva a actuar así. Y Naruto, él puede considerar a Hinata alguien en quien confiar, e incluso sentirse bien con ella, pero por el momento él aún sufre por lo de Sakura, el romance empezara a su debido momento. Y claro recuerdo que en uno de los reviews me dijeron que Hinata mantenga su amistad con Shino y Kiba, y será así ;D, en el próximo capítulo se verá :D_

_Ahora sí, gracias por leer y comentar, y por el tiempo que me dan._

_Gracias._

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	4. I:Mucho más que un recuerdo

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Mucho más que un recuerdo**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

—…las enfermedades más peligrosas son aquellas que nos hacen creer que estamos sanos… (*)— La voz de la sensei sonó extremadamente inexpresiva y lejana, como si estuviese dando un discurso hacia un público invisible. El matiz de sus ojos tampoco ayudó mucho a quitar esa concepción. Ella parecía metida en su propio mundo, con sus ojos vidriosos enfocando en un punto muy lejano a los estudiantes a quienes dictaba clase.

Hinata la miró unos segundos sin escucharla realmente, solo mirándola, estudiándola mejor dicho. La sensei era una _curada_, alguien que no podía sentir amor, todos los adultos lo eran. Desde que se había descubierto una cura para el amor, el gobierno decretó que todas las personas mayores de edad debían aplicársela sin excepción. Una vida sin amor era una vida sin dolor: feliz, precavida y sensata. Era el pase a una estabilidad y paz que no se encontraría de otra forma. Hinata se sabía todo eso de memoria, lo había escuchado desde que tenía edad para recordar: de su madre, de su padre, de sus tíos, de su primo, de su hermana y de todos a su alrededor. Porque el amor era la peor de todas las enfermedades y debía ser _erradicada_ a toda costa.

Sin embargo, ya desde hace mucho, incluso mientras pensó que la cura era la salida a todos sus problemas – su timidez y su dolor –, ella sabía que simplemente era una falsa felicidad. Había visto a su primo entrar en esa sala de operaciones, había visto a muchas de sus compañeras hacerlo, incluso a personas conocidas, y cuando ellos salían simplemente todo acababa. No es que la cura _diera_ felicidad, es que la _arrancaba_ de cuajo, era como si los _mataran_ y pusieran a un _impostor_ en su lugar. Neji siempre había sido bastante serio y estricto, demasiado pero aun así ella había hallado un punto sobreprotector y cariñoso en su primo para con ella, y aquello también había sido arrancado cuando el verano anterior Neji había sido operado. Ahora, cuando lo miraba, era como si mirase a un extraño, alguien que muy apenas la notaba y saludaba, alguien que ya no _podía amar_. Había sido una gran pérdida que lamentar porque desde el mismo momento que Neji salió de la sala de operaciones supo que su primo había muerto.

Se encontraba completamente _sola._

Sakura se había _suicidado_ y a Neji lo habían _matado._

El timbre sonó fuertemente justo cuando la sensei terminaba de leer unos de los párrafos del libro del manual del delirio del amor.

—Bien, vayan a su receso, las quiero aquí en cuanto el timbre suene nuevamente. — Dijo sin mirarlas.

Hinata suspiró y cerró el libro fuertemente, quizá demasiado fuerte, algunas de sus compañeras le miraron unos segundos y cuchichearon entre sí al instante. Sintió como un leve calor se instaló en sus mejillas y se encogió en su sitio mientras arreglaba sus cosas, lo malo de ser la nueva y encima ser la heredera Hyuga es que todas siempre le miraban y susurraban a sus espaldas, y ella no estaba segura de querer enterarse de lo que decían. Apartó el cabello que le caía por la cara y se levantó para ir a la cafetería, el receso simplemente era para comer algo, así que no iba más allá de media hora.

Estaba saliendo ya cuando vio a Ino pulular junto a una chica de cabello atado en dos moñitos en torno a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Las miró un momento sin comprender que hacían por allí, después de lo acontecido el día anterior, Ino no se le había acercado ni para saludarla, parecía metida en sus propios pensamientos incluso dentro de clase, como Konan-sensei raramente se preocupaba por quien le escuchaba o no, Ino no había tenido problema alguno en ignorarla. Ir a la cafetería pronto pasó al olvido cuando vio que, aprovechando el montón de estudiantes que salían de todos los salones, aquellas dos chicas abrieron la puerta de las escaleras y la cerraron con precisión. Y eso no fue todo, apenas había pestañeado sorprendida al no entender porque se dirigían a la azotera cuando Karin (saliendo de quien sabe dónde) también había hecho lo mismo.

Las demás estudiantes no parecían notarlo, reían y charlaban ajenas a todas.

Miró al interior del salón un instante, donde Konan-sensei se mantenía mirando algo, supuso que algún tipo de libro más sobre el delirio del amor, parecía bastante enfocada en eso. Dentro también habían una que otra chica que no miraban a ningún lugar en especial, Hinata sabía que esas chicas que no disfrutaban reunirse con las demás ya estaban curadas. Las consecuencias de la operación es que al perder el amor, perdías todo aquello que te gustaba, que amabas o que disfrutabas hacer; sin ninguna preferencia, sin ningún entusiasmo el dolor no era algo en lo que ellas podían pensar.

Entonces Hinata se miró, llevaba de nuevo un pantalón jean desgastado y una sudadera morada que le quedaba bastante holgada (le gustaba la ropa cómoda), su cabello le caía hasta las caderas y era lo único que siempre mimaba de sí misma, le recordaba muchas cosas, sobresaliendo Sakura y su madre entres esas muchas cosas. Era tan diferente a todas, tan diferente para ser quien era, para ser lo que se esperaba de alguien como ella.

Cerró los ojos y salió del salón, caminó casi casualmente y aprovechando el tumulto que aún había abrió la puerta frente a su salón y la cerró. La oscuridad le dio la bienvenida al instante, ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando se golpeó los tobillos al retroceder con el primer escalón. Apenas podía distinguir, así que sujetándose a las paredes, subió rápidamente las escaleras. No tenía mucho tiempo y tenía bastante curiosidad por lo que Ino, Karin y la otra chica habían subido a hacer. Además necesitaba estar cerca de ellas para acercarse a Naruto y Sasuke; Ino había sido la mejor amiga de Sakura, y Karin era la prometida de Sasuke y prima de Naruto. Realmente necesitaba estar cerca de ellas para poder acercarse más a ellos.

Era plenamente consciente de que solo faltaban siete meses para su operación, cuando el tiempo acabara lo quisiese o no sería arrastrada a la sala de operaciones. Era toda una carrera contra el tiempo, no solo por su propia operación, sino por la de ellos para lo que incluso faltaba menos. Si no se salvaba ella al menos debía salvarlos a ellos.

Cuando llegó a la cima de las escaleras y abrió la puerta, ya se había dado cuenta que no muchas personas subían a la azotea, se notaba polvorienta y antipática, casi solitaria. Los rayos del sol le dieron con fuerza en el rostro y bajó la cabeza cerrando un ojo, ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Ladeó la cabeza al ver que allí no había nadie. Era muy extraño, había jurado que las había visto subir allí. ¿A dónde se habrían ido?

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber subido allí cuando unas carcajadas le hicieron mirar a su alrededor.

No había nadie.

Hinata frunció el ceño y miró dubitativa a todos lados, la azotea era bastante grande, pero estaba segura que no veía a nadie. Las risas volvieron a escucharse y esa vez Hinata notó algo que antes había pasado desapercibido: eran risas masculinas. Ensanchó los ojos y retrocedió un paso con sorpresa, era imposible. Los chicos y las chicas eran separados y raramente tenían contacto, la única excepción a esa regla era entre las familias de poder y dinero, a quienes les gustaba relacionarse solo para hallar otro buen negocio en una boda arreglada. Aun así, aunque tuviesen permitido reunirse de vez en cuando (sobre todo en eventos o fiestas), jamás se les permitía estudiar juntos. Había colegios de primaria, secundaria, superior y universidades solo para mujeres, así también como solo para hombres. Era impensable que hubiese chicos allí.

Pero las risas volvieron a escucharse y Hinata caminó hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba, donde terminaba los terrenos del colegio y de donde ahora podía estar segura escuchaba las risas apagadas. Cuando llegó allí y miró con curiosidad para abajo, se sorprendió al ver un campo bastante extenso de futbol donde unos chicos jugaban y reían animadamente, pasándose la pelota y celebrando cada gol. Apenas podía distinguir por la altura, pero pudo ver con sorpresa la cabellera dorada de Ino y la roja de Karin sobresalir entre el reducido grupo de chicas que estaban allí.

Abrió la boca sobresaltada al verles con esos chicos como si nada, como si no estuviese prohibido, no es que ella hiciese mucho caso a las prohibiciones, pero después de lo sucedido a Sakura, ella había asumido que todos en Konoha tenían muy presente lo dañino que podía llegar a ser el amor.

—No lo entiendo. — Susurró apoyándose y pestañeando al ver a los chicos jugar con emoción.

No a muchos metros se erguía otro imponente edificio que estaba de espaldas al campo, seguramente el colegio de los chicos. No podía creer que se reunieran entre los dos colegios de esa forma tan imprudente. ¿Y si alguien subía a las azoteas de los respectivos colegios y los veían? ¿No les importaba lo que les sucediera? Tal vez creyeran que ese campo era impenetrable porque estaba rodeado de paredes viejas y maleza que no creía que alguien se aventurara a entrar y seguramente por eso lo habían hecho su lugar de reunión, pero el hecho de que no pudiesen entrar por allí no significaba que no pudiesen hacerlo por arriba, tal como ellos.

— ¿Cómo bajaron Ino-chan y Karin-san? — Se preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Había como cuatro pisos hacia abajo, ¿Cómo rayos habían descendido sin problemas?

La respuesta la encontró a unos metros, una escalera de sogas estaba atada a unos clavos fijos en la pared externa. Hinata tembló al ver el temple que debían poseer para hacer eso sin pensarlo mucho, realmente eso no se veía muy estable, aun así tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y con dedos temblorosos se cogió fuerte del muro, pasando una pierna por la baja pared, el vértigo golpeándole fuertemente cuando su pierna quedó colgando en el aire. Sin mirar hacia abajo pasó la otra pierna y se apoyó en la inestable escalera, chilló asustada cuando ésta se balanceó en el aire sin ningún tipo de apoyo que le mantuviera quieta.

Si bien Ino y Karin parecieron no tener ningún problema al hacer eso, Hinata descendió torpe y débilmente, enredándose en los últimos "escalones" y cayendo nada elegantemente al suelo, gimió de dolor cuando al moverse descubrió que su tobillo le dolía demasiado. Seguramente se lo había torcido. Maldiciendo el momento en que decidió hacer esa locura, Hinata se levantó aguantándose el dolor y ayudándose de uno de los arboles cercanos. Había caído entre la espesura de la maleza, algo alejada del campo, afortunadamente toda esa hierba había aligerado algo la caída o se habría hecho más daño.

Pero ¿Por qué había bajado? Incluso si Naruto y Sasuke estuviesen entre esos chicos que jugaban, ella no tendría excusa alguna para acercarse a ellos, sin contar con que los minutos seguían transcurriendo veloces y el descanso llegaría pronto a su fin.

— ¡Eh!, ¡¿Quién eres tú?! — Exclamó alguien detrás de ella.

Volteó sobresaltada y terminó cayendo nuevamente al suelo al haber perdido el equilibrio que el pequeño árbol le daba.

Un chico de su edad le observaba entre divertido e incrédulo, tenía el cabello castaño corto y alborotado, los ojos negros y unas peculiares marcas rojas en las mejillas, tenía un aspecto feroz. Al lado de él se encontraba otro muchacho, con ropas extrañas que le tapaban casi todo, lo único que Hinata podía distinguir era el cabello oscuro y las gafas negras, parecía completamente inexpresivo.

Ella retrocedió algo incomoda, a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida con su primo, a pesar de que el día anterior había de hecho intervenido en una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke, ella jamás antes había tratado con chicos desconocidos (y de algún modo ni Naruto ni Sasuke eran completos desconocidos para ella), y aun le atemorizaba la idea de hablar o relacionarse con hombres, no era algo muy cotidiano para su vida. Era vergonzoso sobretodo porque no tenía idea de que tendría que decir, lo cual resultaba irónico porque parecía saber exactamente al menos que hacer con Naruto y Sasuke.

—Eh, déjame ayudarte. — El chico se acercó tendiéndole una mano, con una gran y ancha sonrisa.

Se notaba de personalidad alegre y extrovertida, tal como el Naruto de antes.

Con timidez alzó la mano y la apoyó sobre la de él, dudosa de que más hacer.

—Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, un gusto, Hyuga Hinata, ¿No? — Se presentó sin perder su sonrisa.

Hinata asintió sin perder su timidez, pero no tuvo tiempo de intentar decir algo cuando él la sujetó con fuerza y tiró de ella haciéndola levantarse con un movimiento veloz. Ahogó un gemido del dolor ante el movimiento y sonrió tensamente al ver que Kiba le miró con preocupación.

—Vaya, no sabía que te habías hecho daño, lo siento — Se disculpó rascándose la nuca con la mano libre.

—Eso te enseñara a dejar de ser tan alborotado, te lo he dicho muchas veces. — Reprendió el otro muchacho —. Soy Shino Aburame, un gusto, Hinata.

Asintió con nerviosismo y se apartó de Kiba para volver a apoyarse en el pequeño arbolito. Ellos parecieron captar su estado porque se apartaron ligeramente.

— ¿C-Cómo s-saben mi nombre? — Preguntó evitando mirarlos.

Por toda respuesta, Kiba soltó una risotada y se le acercó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y mirando hacia el horizonte con pose guay. Shino rodó los ojos.

—Ino nos contó ayer todo. Les diste una paliza a esos dos. — Contó Kiba excitado, parecía estar en su gloria —. Me refiero a Naruto y Sasuke, por supuesto. Nadie los ha puesto en su lugar desde…— Repentinamente Kiba se trabó con las palabras y su rostro adquirió una expresión sombría —…lo que quiero decir es que…— El chico ya no parecía saber que decir.

—Estábamos vigilando que nadie descubra este lugar, hacemos turnos rápidos y vimos como bajabas así que te esperamos. Te reconocimos cuando te vimos los ojos, solo podías ser la chica de la que Ino habló ayer. Por eso sabemos quién eres, lo que no responde es porque estás aquí. — Shino salvó la situación antes de que pensaran en cosas tristes. Habían pasado ya dos años, pero el tema siempre dejaría tras sí demasiado dolor, y lo mejor sería no tocarlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Hinata, que había agachado la cabeza al entender de qué hablaba Kiba, miró a Shino y sonrió levemente.

—V-Vi a Ino-chan y Karin-san v-venir, t-tenía curiosidad. — Explicó torpemente —. Me sorprendió ver que…bueno… — Ella miró alrededor con cautela —…Se reunieran tan l-libremente cuando e-está prohibido.

— ¿Nos delatarás? — Inquirió Kiba poniéndose serio.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—No g-ganaría n-nada con eso, yo no lo haré.

—Excelente. — Le sonrió el muchacho, probando que podía cambiar de alegre a sombrío, de sombrío a serio, y después a alegre en menos de cinco minutos —. Y si, es verdad, somos demasiados temerarios, pero dime, Hinata, ¿Qué es la vida sin riesgo?

—_Una vida normal._ — Pensó, pero prefirió no decirlo. Ella no tenía derecho a eso cuando se estaba exponiendo solita a ser considerada como una condenada por sus pensamientos y sus acciones. Lo que si no podía dejar de pensar era que de alguna forma Kiba tenía mucha razón, ellos eran temerarios, pero eran jóvenes, la vida se les terminaría cuando entraran en la sala de operaciones y al salir fueran otras personas. Personas que no disfrutarían con nada ni con nadie, personas que se casarían y tendrían hijos porque así se los ordenarían, personas que no podrían volver a soñar o sonreír de verdad nunca más.

Entonces, ¿Qué sería la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

Simplemente una pérdida de tiempo en esa sociedad, entonces lo mejor era aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían.

— ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? — Preguntó.

Shino le miró con curiosidad y Kiba lo celebró con un grito.

— ¡Eso es, Hinata, hay que vivir la vida! — El chico del puro entusiasmo la abrazó y la alzó en vilo, dándole vueltas.

Hinata quedó casi en shock, ya de por si era demasiado extraño que hubiese un grupo de chicos y chicas que hablasen y riesen casi en las narices del gobierno, que se tocasen y que se divirtieran sin temer al delirio del amor, pero era muchísimo más raro que aquellos dos chicos le tuviesen confianza casi al instante, y sobretodo que Kiba le diera un abrazo cuando eso era como gritar a los cuatro vientos que habías contraído la mortal enfermedad. Porque el contacto masculino y femenino debía ser al mínimo, por no decir nulo, las excepciones siendo entre los prometidos (Karin y Sasuke por ejemplo). Y aunque el repentino abrazo del chico la incomodó y la dejó incrédula (ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a muchas muestras de afecto), le dejó una bonita sensación en el pecho, cuando se dio cuenta había correspondido el abrazo y una sonrisa había abarcado su rostro mientras Kiba seguía dándole vueltas.

Shino les hizo volver a realidad con un carraspeo cuando la vio lo suficientemente mareada.

—Está mareada y tiene el tobillo torcido. — Alegó cuando Kiba la dejó en el suelo sin soltarla, ayudándole a no perder el equilibrio —. Tendrás que cargarla.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y Hinata soltó un aspaviento cuando el chico sin problema alguno le subió sobre la espalda.

¿De verdad, por qué ellos eran tan diferentes? Ella aun no podía acabar de entender, en Suna o en cualquier otro lugar estarían horrorizados de un contacto tan estrecho entre personas de diferentes sexos. Era _incorrecto_, era _delirante_, pero ellos no tenían problemas con eso y ella menos.

Shino debió notar su mirada curiosa, porque mientras caminaba sin hacer ruido delante de ellos, le explicó.

—Si hubieses sido otra persona sin duda nos encargaríamos de que no hablara de esto, pero tras lo que dijo Ino ayer pensamos que no eres una amenaza. — Hinata le miró con atención desde la espalda de Kiba. ¿Amenaza a qué? —. Reunirnos en nuestro status no está totalmente prohibido, pero tampoco completamente permitido. — Hinata recordó el comentario de Ino mientras salían del cementerio. En la alta sociedad, por las mismas bodas arregladas, que los herederos se reuniesen o tuviesen una buena relación les facilitaba las cosas, pero una cosa era intercambiar unas palabras con propiedad ante la vista de todos, y otra cosa que se reunieran en secreto a reír, jugar y bailar. Eso sí era ir en contra del gobierno con toda regla y ellos estaban haciendo eso.

Kiba asintió secundando las palabras de Shino y tomó la palabra.

—Por eso mismo pensábamos acercarnos a ti, o mejor dicho dejar que Ino te dijera. Normalmente nos reunimos por la noche en lugares abandonados para ir a conciertos clandestinos. Hay ciertos grupos…— Kiba tanteó mirándola de reojo sobre el hombro. Hinata le devolvió la mirada con comprensión —…que los organizan. Tú los llamarías condenados o traidores, incluso renegados…nosotros los llamamos salvadores.

—Pero Ino aún está algo reacia a hacerlo. Tiene miedo. — Siguió Shino metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra —. No miedo de infringir las reglas, ella tiene miedo del amor en sí. Ella dijo que tú le recuerdas mucho a Sakura, a la forma en la que miraba a Sasuke…y todo terminó como ya sabes. No es una comparación bonita. Tiene miedo de que todo se vuelva a repetir.

_El amor…lo más letal de todas las cosas letales, te mata cuando lo tienes…(*)_

Hinata enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Kiba, el chico no se quejó pero pareció tensarse ante su reacción.

…_y cuando no lo tienes.(*)_

—Tras la muerte de Sakura comprendimos que todo lo que aprendimos a creer y respetar…no está bien. Comprendimos que está sociedad en sí no está bien. — Dijo Kiba en voz baja —. La decisión de Sakura nos hizo abrir los ojos y entendimos que debemos luchar porque dejen de decirnos que hacer o con quien reunirnos, que dejen de prohibirnos todo. El amor no puede ser tan malo como creímos.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

— ¿Y ustedes no creen que el suicidio de Sakura sea la prueba más grande que el amor es dañino? — Tenía que escuchar su respuesta, tenía que convencerse de que aunque pareciesen confiables, ella en sí no podía ilusionarse pensando que había otras personas que pensaran como ella. Sakura le había asegurado que Ino y todos los demás creían que el amor era malo.

Kiba sonrió amargamente.

—Sakura se suicidó por amor, el idiota de Naruto casi se dejó morir después de eso, el bastardo de Sasuke nunca fue ni por asomo al entierro o dijo algo… es más que suficiente para saber que el amor es dañino, pero eso no significa que sea malo. Son cosas diferentes. Tuvo que morirse Sakura para que nos diésemos cuenta, pero ya es algo. Desde entonces comenzamos a reunirnos con más frecuencia que antes, a hacer cosas prohibidas, a disfrutar de la libertad que no nos daban.

La Hyuga humedeció sus labios y mantuvo su expresión serena. Ellos seguían avanzando y ya podía ver a unos metros a los que se encontraban allí. Karin e Ino le miraban con ojos incrédulos desde sus sitios.

—Y entonces pensamos que si nadie hace algo, nosotros podemos hacerlo hasta que se nos acabe el tiempo. — Shino dijo lo que alguna vez, dos años atrás, entre tristeza dolor se prometieron —. _Rebelión._

—Ir en contra de todo esto, de toda prohibición. — Dijo Kiba en tono burlón —. Eso es más que suficiente para amargarles la vida. Y tú, Hinata, formarás parte de esto, no eres como la mayoría, piensas como nosotros. Así que, ¿Aceptas?

La chica de cabello marrón amarrado en moñitos le miraba con fijeza, del mismo modo que otros dos muchachos: uno de cabello celeste pálido y ojos violetas, y otro de cabello y ojos naranjas. No sabía quiénes eran esos dos últimos, pero reconoció a la primera ahora que la veía más de cerca. Tenten Ama iba en un curso superior y también formaba parte del grupo de amistad de Ino y Sakura. Además, pudo distinguir a un muchacho que estaba tendido viendo las nubes a unos metros, al lado se encontraba un muchacho rollizo que comía sin parar (Shikamaru y Chouji). No encontró ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke, y pensándolo bien era imposible mientras esos dos siguieran con resentimiento y culpa.

Eran un grupo bastante extenso si pensaba que, hasta hace unos minutos, creía que solo ella tenía ese tipo de pensamiento.

Sonrió con calidez, alegrándose de eso.

—Yo estaría feliz de estar con ustedes.

La voluntad de Sakura era mucho más que un triste recuerdo, ahora era la fuerza que los impulsaba a luchar por lo que mucho tiempo creyeron correcto.

Y Hinata comprendió lo que había sucedido.

_Sakura les había dado dolor y abierto los ojos hacia un nuevo camino, y ella les daría esperanza y les llevaría de la mano por ese camino_

Dolor y esperanza…ahora lo entendía. Eso era lo que se necesitaba para luchar por el amor.

.

~o~

.

— ¡Te de dicho que vengas aquí, maldita sea, Rin!

— ¡Yo soy tu esposa no tu esclava!

Miku saltó en su sitio ante los gritos que volvían a llenar la casa. El plumero se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo, ella miró el objeto casi con resentimiento, como si tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo. Apenas había pasado un día y realmente no entendía como esos dos aún no se habían matado entre tantas peleas que tenían. Dios, realmente gritaban más de lo que hablaban. Y todo eso se daba por la menor estupidez, por una mirada o por una palabra, por hablar, por no hablar, por reír, sonreír, ¡Por cualquier cosa! ¡Se iba a volver loca!

Tomando calma de donde no la tenía, recogió el plumero e intentó sin éxito ignorarlos y seguir limpiando el despacho de Obito. Había entrado allí con la necesidad de empezar su búsqueda en los archivos y recoger cualquier tipo de información, pues mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido se iría. Aun así era imposible de momento intentar hacer algo.

Limpió los libros y ordenó los papeles mientras a unos metros, Rin y Obito seguían gritándose de todo. La discusión afortunadamente terminó y Obito ingresó al despacho dando un potente portazo.

Miku se estremeció cuando Obito le miró con rabia. Al instante soltó la foto que tenía en manos y la dejó en su sitio. Era la foto de la boda, ninguno parecía feliz.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Exigió saber.

—Limpiaba, señor. — Respondió con voz firme pero respetuosa, y dejó la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Obito avanzó con paso impetuoso hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de ella. Miku apretó los labios y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarle, tenía miedo de hacerlo, no de él, sino de ver sus ojos y recordar con dolor que ese no era el Obito que conoció de niña, que el hombre que quiso ya no existía y ahora solo quedaba las sobras del cariño y alegría del Obito antiguo.

—Dije bien claro que no quiero que te metas en mis cosas. — El tono de su voz destiló puro desprecio mientras su oscura mirada la recorría con altanería — ¡La servidumbre de hoy no sirve ni para acatar la más simple orden!

La pelinegra apretó los puños y contó mentalmente hasta diez para no perder el control. Una curada no expresaba emociones, de hecho ni siquiera las conocía o sentía, así que era difícil enojarse o caer en provocaciones. De hecho un curado no tenía por qué enojarse, porque simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Pero Obito y Rin eran realmente un caso, y ella no estaba curada, así que enojarse era algo relativamente fácil de hacer, especialmente por el tono que estaba usando Obito con ella al desquitarse, era tan diferente al tono siempre expresivo, alegre y travieso que usaba cuando era niño, a las sonrisas llenas de calidez e impulsividad que daba, él era tan diferente al de antes. Ella amó al antiguo Obito, pero casi podía asegurar que odiaba a ese otro Obito.

—Lo lamento, señor. — Pero no debía mostrar alguna emoción, debía contenerse —. Solo que si yo no limpio ¿Quién lo hará?

—Ese no es tu problema, solo no te metas en mis cosas y lárgate. — Siseó el Uchiha —. Y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo.

No le miró. Obito frunció el ceño.

— ¿No me has escuchado?

—Yo no creo que…

—No importa lo que crees, cuando hablo con alguien espero que me mire a los ojos o es signo de que es una persona débil y enclenque, yo detesto a las personas débiles.

No respondió y ya casi veía todo acabar porque a él no parecía hacerle gracia que no le obedeciera. Cuando él le sujetó con fuerza la barbilla y le hizo alzar el rostro para mirarle, por un momento se perdió entre aquellos pozos oscuros que se adivinaban en esos ojos sin luz. Miku apretó los dientes con rabia e intentó sin éxito soltarse, apartarse o desviar la mirada, pero Obito no la dejó ir, la miró casi con rabia, con resentimiento y ella sollozó internamente porque él se estaba encargando de convertir su poco amor en completo odio.

_No lo soportaba._

—Suélteme, señor. — Pidió con voz temblorosa —. Ya entendí.

Obito torció el gesto y la soltó con brusquedad. Rodeó el escritorio y cogió su maletín antes de irse dando otro potente portazo. No pasaron ni unos dos minutos cuando los gritos comenzaron de nuevo.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

— ¡A trabajar maldita sea! ¿A dónde más?

— ¡Te dije que renunciaras!

— ¡Y yo te dije que por supuesto que no lo haría! ¡Son solo unas horas!

— ¡Solo lo haces para ver a Kakashi!

— ¡¿Por qué querría ver a Kakashi?!

— ¡¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?!

— ¡Hablas como si hubiese algo entre él y yo! ¡Reacciona Obito, es imposible!

Acompasando su respiración, Miku dejó el plumero sobre el escritorio y abrió la puerta espiando en silencio. Rin y Obito estaban al lado de la puerta que daba a la calle, a juzgar por la forma en la que Rin apretaba su mano en torno al pomo parecía que no deseaba otra cosa más que estamparle un golpe a su esposo. Estaban tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia, cualquier pensaría mal de la escena (algo así como si tuviera un toque romántico) pero los gritos arruinaban un posible malentendido, no había más que desprecio en la mirada de ambos mientras los gritos continuaban sin cesar.

Sabía que Rin trabajaba en el hospital, era una buena y reconocida doctora, y tenía como colega a Kakashi Hatake, uno de los amigos de infancia de Obito y la misma Rin. La amistad que los tres se habían profesado se había destruido desde el mismo momento en que Obito salió de la sala de operaciones siendo otra persona, sobre todo cuando unos años después mientras cursaban sus respectivas carreras, Kakashi (a quien Tsunade había ofrecido no operarle a cambio de que ayudase a la rebelión) había terminado enamorándose de Rin. Si, había resultado una completa ironía siendo que tiempo atrás Kakashi no había correspondido los sentimientos de ella, la cual terminó cediendo ante el amor de Obito (todo eso antes de la operación de Obito y Rin). Cuando eso sucedió, Kakashi supo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, primero porque se suponía que estaba operado y no podía amar, segundo porque Obito y Rin estaban comprometidos y se casarían al terminar las carreras, y tercero porque Rin tampoco podía amar. Ya en ese tiempo, Kakashi seguía amando a Rin tanto como antes, y era todo un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, pero parecía que a Obito no le podía engañar.

Lo cual resultaba curioso. Miku casi podía asegurar que Obito parecía_ celoso_, si, en los términos más primitivos que un hombre podría mostrarlo, pero ya, eran _celos_. O tal vez ella estaba alucinando, una de dos. Obito no podía sentir celos porque no podía amar, no podía sentirlos porque estaba operado en contra del amor.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma?

Una persona normal en esa sociedad ignoraría el significado de la palabra celos, pero ella no era una persona normal, desde que tenía ocho años había vivido oculta bajo la protección de Tsunade y había sido rodeada poco a poquito de personas que reían y disfrutaban, que amaban y odiaban. Ella no era ajena a los sentimientos o emociones, por esa razón le costaba un poco fingir que no los tenía, y por esa misma razón podía reconocerlos en otra persona, era como una marca que a gritos decía "Infectado". No podía ver esa marca en Obito ni en Rin con suma claridad, pero tampoco podía decir que no lo tenían, eran más bien una mezcla rara entre una persona curada y una infectada.

¿Qué secretos ocultarían esos dos? No le extrañaba que les miraran y susurraran, para ser curados ellos demostraban demasiadas emociones.

Rencor, resentimiento, ira…no eran cosas buenas, pero eran sentimientos, y después de todo se decía que el odio solo era otra forma de amar.

— ¡Quédate con tus paranoias! — Con el último grito, Rin abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

Miku suspiró, con tantos portazos algún día esa casa se derrumbaría.

Obito apretó los dientes de rabia y tiró su maletín con fuerza contra una de las paredes donde todo el contenido cayó con estrepito al suelo. Él lanzó una maldición y tironeó con rabia del nudo malhecho de su corbata, que si no se equivocaba había sido la razón de la primera discusión.

Durante unos segundos se debatió entre fingir que no había oído ni visto nada o facilitarle el trabajo. Ganó lo segundo.

Fue a paso lento, rodeando los muebles de la sala para no tener que mirarle a los ojos y se arrodilló para recoger y ordenar los papeles. Había bastantes cosas y sus ojos iban y venían con rapidez entre las letras de contratos con otras empresas.

Sin embargo, un papel con la foto de un adolescente llamó su atención. Parpadeó intentando ver que era lo que decía cuando le fue arrebatado, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue algunas letras.

…_iko…_

— ¿No te dije que no te metieras en mis cosas? — Obito le frunció el ceño a su lado, el papel estaba entre sus manos.

Miku tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo para no retroceder instantáneamente ante la cercanía.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Ya deja de disculparte y ayúdame a recoger. — Refunfuñó el pelinegro cogiendo los papeles como podía, metiéndolos al maletín sin cuidado. Miku los recogió y ordenó bonito antes de meterlos con los demás.

Ella miró de reojo la concentración del Uchiha mientras cerraba el maletín con fuerza, como desquitándose la rabia que había quedado tras la discusión con su esposa. Estaba que echaba chispas sin duda, pero incluso así parecía más tranquilo que antes (lo cual era contradictorio), apenas y había sido brusco con ella.

Obito levantó la mirada y la fijó en ella tan rápido que fue pillada. Pero en aquel momento él ya no parecía tan despreciable y resentido, de hecho había un punto de concentración en sus ojos negros al mirarla, como si recordara algo, más bien como si quisiera recordar algo que se le hacía conocido.

_¿Vamos a jugar, Obito-kun?_

_¡Vamos, Miku-chan!_

Miku apartó la mirada con brusquedad y se levantó de forma tan rápido que casi se precipitó hacia el suelo. Obito se levantó a tiempo y le sostuvo del brazo ayudándole, durante un segundo los ojos de ambos se mantuvieron sobre el firme agarre hasta que Obito la soltó.

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo de lo que pasa en esta casa.

—No lo haré, señor. — Negó retrocediendo un paso y arreglando las arrugas inexistentes en el mandil blanco que llevaba sobre el uniforme negro de sirvienta.

Obito masculló algo y le miró de reojo. Había algo en ella que se le había hecho conocido mientras recogía sus papeles, algo que de pronto le había dado la sensación de haberla visto en otro lugar, aunque difícilmente podía decir donde, si había sido antes de la operación jamás recordaría porque los momentos y toda su antigua vida eran más bien destellos borrosos que no significaban nada.

—Volveré para la cena, prepara la comida. — Ordenó dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Señor. — Llamó ella titubeante.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó hosco.

—Permítame. — Golpeándose mentalmente por buscar acercársele inconscientemente, Miku se detuvo a unos pasos de él y le arregló bien el nudo de la corbata y el cuello de la camisa sobre el terno.

Obito abrió la boca, más sorprendido que molesto. La primera discusión con Rin había sido porque le había pedido (amablemente o al menos lo intentó) que le ayudase con el maldito nudo, bueno, tal vez no había sido muy amable, pero la cosa es que Rin se negó. Él realmente odiaba lidiar con aquello. La sensación sin embargo de que la chica que su tía le había impuesto como empleada lo hiciese en lugar de su mujer le extrañó, la única mujer a la que se había acostumbrado a que le ayudase o se preocupase por él era precisamente la que en ese momento aborrecía (Rin), y no era algo que le gustase, no podía evitarlo, eran impulsos que no podían controlar, como si todo lo que Rin despertara en él fuera rechazo cuando en el pasado, antes de la operación, todo había sido tan diferente.

Era algo que no estaba en sus manos arreglar porque tenía la sensación que la operación le hacía sentir ese horrible rechazo que apenas le permitía tocarla.

—…. — El Uchiha miró con precaución a la chica.

—Listo, señor Uchiha. — Miku retrocedió de nuevo con la mirada clavada en el piso, sintiendo como la sangre quería acumularse en sus mejillas.

Dándole otra mirada extraña, Obito salió de su casa cerrando la puerta normalmente, sin tirarla como acostumbraba cada mañana. Subió a su auto y fue camino a las empresas Uchiha.

Había mucho que hacer.

.

~o~

.

— ¿Estará bien? —preguntó Ino con preocupación.

—Por supuesto, solo fue una leve torcedura, mañana debe estar perfecta. — Respondió la enfermera ajustándose los lentes de fondo de botella.

La rubia suspiró aliviada, e intercambiando una mirada con Karin, se acercaron a la camilla donde Hinata reposaba con tranquilidad. La Hyuga mantenía la mirada en la ventana, viendo fijamente el exterior, recordando sin duda los pocos minutos perfectos que pasó en ese campo, con Kiba, Shino y los demás. Había sido encontrar un paraíso después de todo el infierno vivido, era como compensar todas las pérdidas que tuvo. Realmente jamás hubiese imaginado encontrar a más personas como ella, no cuando todo eso era tan prohibido.

Le habían presentado a todos, y aunque había captado a primera vista el recelo y la poca aceptación de Ino y Karin (seguramente porque les seguía recordando que la historia se podía repetir), en general se sintió bienvenida a ese grupo de chicos que había encontrado esperanza donde los demás habían encontrado horror y humillación. El problema fue, claro, cuando la media hora se acabó y cada uno tuvo que ver cómo ir hacia su respectivo colegio. Kiba le había cargado con todo gusto hasta los escalones y con todo el dolor de su alma (y de su pierna) tuvo que subir con la mayor rapidez posible. Había sido un martirio. Ya en la azotea, Ino, Karin y Tenten le habían sujetado como podían y habían descendido las escaleras casi a las carreras, cuando salieron hicieron todo un drama (afortunadamente, gracias al ambiente vivido, había aprendido a actuar) y le habían trasladado a la enfermería.

Shiho, la enfermera, le había atendido con rapidez y precisión, vendándole la pierna y recomendándole reposo por lo que quedaba del día. Era lo único bueno que había sacado de la torcedura, no tendría que ir a clases.

—Discutiremos de esto después. — Susurró Ino fervientemente sujetándole de la mano y haciéndole volver a la realidad.

Apretó los labios sabiendo a que se refería.

—No debiste seguirnos. — Cuchicheó Karin con el ceño fruncido —. Ha sido estúpido.

—Valió la pena. — Susurró a la defensiva.

—Vamos a ver si valdrá tanto cuando sepas en lo que te has metido — Karin siseó bajamente dándole una mirada reprobatoria —. Esta noche pasaremos a recogerte a tu casa.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendida.

—Lo que has oído. — Ino miró con cautela a la enfermera que estaba guardando el botiquín. Puso las manos sobre las caderas y adquirió la expresión sombría —. Kiba ha dicho que hoy hay un concierto, irás con nosotros.

Hinata quedó en blanco ¿Esa noche? ¿Un concierto? Había escuchado un montón de cosas sobre la música y conciertos clandestinos de parte de Sakura, había escuchado de hecho demasiadas cosas prohibidas, como poesía, cuentos de hadas y escritura romántica. Sakura se había encargado de revolver todos sus pensamientos hasta que dejó de considerar esas cosas como tabú, hasta que aprendió a hallarles el encanto, aun así solo había escuchado, nunca participado personalmente en cosas así y mucho menos había escuchado música prohibida, esa donde saltabas y reías, donde disfrutabas y gritabas por emoción y placer.

Había tanto riesgo.

— ¿Ahora dudas? — Se burló Karin secamente — ¿Te echarás para atrás?

La Hyuga le miró casi con desdén, y ya era difícil para ella adoptar alguna expresión así pero no le gustaba que dudaran de ella, ya tenía suficiente con sus propias dudas.

— ¿Irán Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san? — Preguntó a modo de respuesta.

Ino parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué preguntas por ellos? — La rubia siseó casi como una amenaza. Había un interés demasiado grande para que fuera normal — ¿Es que los conoces de antes?

—No. — _(Sí),_ Hinata hizo lo que pudo para mantenerla fiera mirada de la de ojos azules —. S-Solo es c-curiosidad.

Las dos le miraron sin creerle.

—Hablaremos de esto después, iremos a las once de la noche para tener tiempo de ir al concierto sin contratiempos. El toque de queda comienza a las nueve de la noche, y los ANBUS pasan haciendo guardia a las doce y después a las tres, tiempo suficiente para ir y volver.

Tras esas palabras las dos chicas salieron de la enfermería, cada una hacia su respectivo salón, dejándola sola y dudosa.

¿Cómo se las arreglaría para escapar de casa? Si alguien de su familia le pillaba – su madre sobretodo –, estaría muerta, ninguno se tocaría el corazón para entregarle a los ANBUS o dejar que la arrastrasen a la sala de operaciones aunque aún no tuviese los dieciocho. De ningún modo permitirían vergüenza alguna en la familia.

Tuvo aquella duda mientras las horas transcurrieron y fue hora de irse a casa.

.

~o~

.

— ¡Eh, Naruto, despierta de una buena vez! — Kiba le dio una patada en el brazo con enojo.

El aludido quitó su brazo de su rostro y miró a su compañero de salón con el ceño fruncido. Había ido a la azotea justo para acostarse un rato sin que nadie le fuera a molestar, intentando ignorar, claro está, los gritos que escuchaba provenientes del campo donde se reunían. Él no era ignorante de aquel grupo tan peculiar que habían formado y de todas las cosas prohibidas que no debían hacer y que hacían antes las narices del gobierno, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ya muchas cosas habían dejado de importarle desde dos años atrás.

Lo que más le molestaba sin duda era que hasta unos momentos antes había estado tranquilo, pensando y recordando el día anterior. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había estado entristeciéndose con recuerdos deprimentes, mucho menos considerando que la fecha para su operación se acercaba.

— ¿Saltándote las clases? ¿Qué explicaciones darás? — Le preguntó el Inuzuka con sarcasmo —. Ya sabes lo que te han dicho, idiota, no querrás meter a tus padres en más problemas.

_Una más, Namikaze, una más y tu familia caerá en desgracia._

Joder, ojalá pudiese ser egoísta, pero Naruto no podía permitir que sus padres se viesen involucrados en su rebeldía, ya suficiente cargaban con sus propias penas y culpas como para que él les aumentase más problemas. Ya habían tenido de hecho demasiadas cosas sobre sus hombros desde mucho antes que él naciera.

Suspiró y se levantó.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Ya se fueron, intentarán ganar tiempo mientras le inventan algo al profesor. ¡Así que rápido!

—Ya, ya, ´ttebayo. — Refunfuñó mientras lo seguía.

Descendieron las escaleras con prontitud.

—Por cierto, habrá un concierto hoy a la medianoche, en el terreno baldío "El valle del fin"

Naruto le miró.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que "Y" estúpido? ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a negar a ir?

— ¿Irá Uchiha, ´ttebayo?

—Creo Sasuke tiene un compromiso hoy en la noche con la familia de Karin, dudo que tenga tiempo. — Respondió ignorando el tono sombrío y despechado de Naruto para referirse a su antiguo amigo. ¿Hasta cuándo estarían peleados esos dos? Esa no era la forma correcta de reaccionar tras la muerte de Sakura, lo único que hacían eran dañar su recuerdo.

El rubio se detuvo justo cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras. Kiba puso su mano sobre el pomo y le miró esperando una rápida respuesta.

¿Ir? ¿No ir? No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de ramen, ni de pasear, reír o disfrutar cuando Sakura ya no tenía la oportunidad de todo eso. Sabía qué hacía mal, sus padres le habían pedido en muchas ocasiones que pusiese de su parte para salir del hoyo donde había caído, y había tanta tristeza y dolor en su tono que solo le hacían sentir más mal. Realmente no tenía ganas de nada, ya no encontraba satisfacción en ninguna acción y sabía que su amor por Sakura le estaba matando, pero deseaba al menos intentarlo por sus padres, hasta que llegara el día de su operación, cuando eso pasase ya no tenía que preocuparse nunca más por recuerdos y promesas de amistad o amor.

Todo aquello quedaría relegado en una parte de su cabeza donde el dolor ya no tenía cavidad.

Donde su corazón latiera normalmente, a un mismo ritmo para siempre, sin acelerarse o disminuir sus latidos por alguien. Sin que sus pensamientos le pertenecieran a otra persona, solo para él y su propio egoísmo. Ya no deseaba volver a sentir algo como lo que sintió por Sakura, de hecho a veces deseaba arrancarse el corazón para ya olvidar el dolor, para no sufrir por su muerte y su decisión.

Sakura nunca tuvo la culpa de no corresponderle, así como Sasuke tampoco tuvo la culpa de no corresponder a Sakura.

Toda la culpa era del _amor_.

Pero hasta que no pudiera entrar en razón solo podía hallar un culpable físico: y ese era Sasuke.

Sakura estaba muerta y eso era lo único cierto.

¿Qué había que salvar sobre su amistad o su amor? Ya nada, ya no le interesaba, solo quería arrancarse aquello que le hacía sufrir.

…_Volver a sonreír, a ser el mismo de antes, vivir…_

…_Al igual que el remolino la vida da muchas vueltas, solo debes seguir y buscar el giro de tu vida y controlarlo, Naruto-kun. — Dijo con extremo cariño —. Sakura-chan no querría verte hundido en la soledad y el dolor. Vive, si no es por ti, al menos por ella…_

…_Tú ya la sabes, yo cuidare de ti…_

Y de pronto las palabras que Hinata había pronunciado el día anterior le vinieron a la mente como yendo en contra de todos sus anteriores pensamientos.

¿Cuidar de él? No había entendido eso, pero había sido una frase reconfortante.

¿Vivir y sonreír de nuevo? Tenía que encontrar una nueva razón para recordar como se hacía aquello.

¿Controlar los giros de su vida?

…_entonces lo comprenderás, Naruto-baka, cuando la veas sentirás algo en tu pecho, una bonita sensación y cuando ella te hable será como un bálsamo. No seas como los demás, el amor no es malo, pero no digo que no haga daño. Solo sé consciente que yo…no puedo amarte, pero llegará alguien que te amé a ti y solo a ti. Tú cuidarás de ella y ella de ti. Y entonces controlarás tu vida._

— ¿A qué hora nos reuniremos, ´ttebayo?

.

~o~

.

—Aww~— Canturreó la muchacha con desprecio —. Que tierno.

El chico sonrió cínicamente y miró en dirección a donde su compañera miraba con atención. Hyuga Hinata se asomaba desde el balcón de su habitación con un gatito de pelaje color naranja en brazos y, para hacer la imagen más perfecta, ella llevaba un vestido blanco holgado que le caía hasta las rodillas, y desde sus lugares podían ver resplandecer el brillo de los dijes de los collares que exhibía en ese momento sin miedo.

Le habían seguido una vez que las clases habían terminado, lamentablemente tenían que hacer eso siempre, vigilarla y estar al pendiente de todos sus pasos.

Claro, no había que olvidar que ella era la esperanza de la rebelión.

—Hoy irán a unos de esos conciertos ¿Qué haremos? — Preguntó el chico.

—Rogar porque los ANBUS los atrapen. — Dijo la muchacha con desinterés —. Pero como Tsunade seguramente ha previsto, tendremos que estar ahí para hacer de niñeros.

—Relájate, cada día estás más rabiosa. — El chico sonrió sin emoción alguna.

Ambos estaban con la espalda apoyada en cada lado de un callejón que había en una de las mansiones frente a la mansión Hyuga, dado que ese sitio era exclusivo para las familias de renombre ellos tenían que irse con mucho cuidado para no ser descubiertos, aunque ella deseaba con todo el alma que eso sucediese, no tenía mucha suerte.

— ¿Rabiosa?

—Sí, rabiosa. — Dijo el chico sin quitar la expresión nula de su rostro —. Me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá tener sentimientos o emociones?

Ella sonrió con frialdad.

—Cierto, tú no tienes sentimientos, tú no puedes sentir, eres un curado después de todo.

—Y tú, quizá, sientes demasiado para ser una curada ¿No? — Respondió el bostezando con aburrimiento —. Después de todo, eres especial entre los nuestros.

—Haber servido de _conejillo de indias_ para Senju Tsunade no me hace exactamente especial. — La rabia volvió a su tono —. Algún día la _destruiré_ por lo que me ha hecho.

Él sonrió calculadoramente, servir a Tsunade no era algo que le complaciera. De hecho, al ser un neutro, le daba igual que lado ganara, no le importaba si eran los renegados o los curados, iría con el mejor postor, así de sencillo. Solo le interesaba ver quien tenía los mejores medios para conseguir su propia victoria.

—Puedes. — Concedió con tono complaciente —. Pero primero debes destruirla _a ella_, a _Sakura_.

—Los _recuerdos_ de Sakura los haré añicos. — Susurró ella con asco —. Destruiré _lo que queda de ella._

— ¿Podrás ganarle a sus recuerdos? — Preguntó con diversión —. Si una persona se levanta y dice "¡no más!" a una sociedad opresiva, gana la admiración y respeto de todos, pero si esa persona muere se convierte en un mártir, es alguien casi idealizada. Sakura ha hecho eso.

Entonces ella sonrió, cruel.

— ¿Alguien idealizada? — Miró en dirección a donde Hinata seguía estando —. Veremos si eso dura mucho. Destruiré la _idealización_ de Sakura. _Destruir a esos tres será mi mayor placer. _

Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke.

—Eres realmente mala.

— ¿Mala? ¿Por qué? — Ella rió de una forma que le pondría los vellos de punta a cualquiera —. Solo les daré lo que más desean.

— ¿Un recuerdo roto o una ilusión falsa?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Tal vez algo mejor, muchísimo mejor…

_Te ayudaré a liberarte solo si tú me ayudas a mí._

Libertad, era lo que más deseaba en su vida, y la obtendría aunque tuviese que destruir a todos esos estúpidos. Solo tenía que ser paciente, un poco más, aguantaría a la idiota de Tsunade y fingiría seguir con todo el plan y entonces, cuando pensasen que estaban todos a salvo y que habían ganado, ella haría su jugada y ¡PAM!...

…_todo se iría abajo._

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Lo siento, demore unos día más de lo que pensé -.-, estaba peleando con mi hermana por la compu y ella siempre ganaba (¬¬) cuando podía entrar ya no tenía ganas de escribir. Pero como dije siempre habrá un capi por semana, lo que no les puedo garantizar es que día de la semana ^^U_

**_(*) son frases originales del Libro Delirium, del cual me estoy basando para hacer la adaptación._**

**_Habrá claro más parejas como el ShikaTema, el Nejiten, SaIno y así, las que me gustan, pero no ahora, y probablemente no en muchos capítulos más, quizá todas esas parejas se desarrollen más en la segunda y tercera parte del fic._**

**_E hice todo un lío con el ObiRinKaka XDD, pero eso no significa que quedarán juntos, es simplemente que me apateció trabajar con ese drama, para probar y darle algo más de emoción y angustia a todo. _**

_Gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho aunque no tengo el tiempo suficiente para contestarlos, gracias por sus palabras ^^_

_Espero les haya gustado._

_El otro capi algo más de NaruHina :D_

_Besos_

_Bella_


	5. I:Lo destructivo del amor

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver. **

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Lo destructivo del amor**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Mientras Naruto abría la puerta de su casa después de quedar con Kiba para el concierto de la noche, tuvo una certeza. Todas las personas de los estados podían pensar que estaban a salvo, que día con día la enfermedad era controlada y erradicaba de las personas, que pronto tendrían un mundo libre del amor, libre para vivir sin temor, un mundo perfecto para su vacío y su tranquilidad, para su rutinaria vida.

_Que equivocados estaban._

La cura no era perfecta, funcionaba y era asimilada de forma distinta en cada persona porque no todos eran iguales. Había demasiada diferencia entre las millones de personas del mundo, un montón que nunca ningún científico lograría controlar. El meollo de la cuestión estaba en la intensidad con la que se sentía algo, la intensidad y profundidad con la que podías desear algo.

Eran humanos, estaba en su naturaleza sentir, amar u odiar con la misma intensidad, y aquello era la mayor fuerza de la resistencia.

Las personas que amaban con ferocidad y pasión se resistían con fervor, tanto que incluso la operación no llegaba a surtir el efecto adecuado. A veces ni siquiera surgía efecto alguno.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Aquello era muy sencillo, incluso aunque renegara del amor para sí mismo por el dolor que había quedado con lo de Sakura, Naruto era completamente consciente de que por el otro lado, así como daba dolor podía dar felicidad: sus padres eran la mayor prueba.

Suspirando para sí mismo, cerró la puerta en silencio, vigilando que nadie sospechoso estuviese por ahí y tuviese un indicio de algo de lo que sucedía dentro. La tonada que sonaba era melodiosa y suave, dulce y arrulladora, que transmitía un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos con cada nueva nota, y él cerró los ojos, intentando no recordar nada triste. La dulce canción se oía desde la sala, así que fue a paso lento, tomándose su tiempo e intentando sonreír para no estropearles el día.

Se paró en la entrada viéndolos bailar abrazados, felices y sonrientes, siendo solo ellos dos, atrapados en su amor: sus padres.

Desde que tenía edad para recordar siempre había sentido que había algo extraño en sus padres, algo que definitivamente rompía con todo esquema que alguna vez había visto en los padres de sus amigos. Podía poner de ejemplo a los padres de Sakura o Sasuke. Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha era una pareja más formal que cualquier cosa. Naruto había reconocido en Mikoto la misma dulzura que transmitía su madre cuando estaba tranquila (que cuando se enojaba dios lo librara), una dulzura perfectamente enmascarada con una máscara de frialdad y elegancia, sin embargo, Fugaku Uchiha no tenía nada de la comprensión o cariño que transmitía su padre. No, al contrario, era estoico, reservado y hasta cruel. Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno eran el prototipo de cualquier curado: tranquilos, indiferentes y falsamente felices, el único problema era el rechazo que siempre habían despedido por Sakura. El problema de la cura era que muchas veces al eliminar el amor, las personas se negaban a tener hijos o educarlos, llegando incluso a odiarlos o golpearlos.

Esa era y había sido la triste historia de sus amigos, pero no había sido la suya.

Cuando tuvo la suficiente edad para entenderlo, sus padres le habían dicho la verdad, la razón detrás de su extraño comportamiento: no habían sido curados, la cicatriz que portaban ante todos, la que los volvía parte de aquella sociedad era falsa, como todo el comportamiento que mostraban exteriormente.

En otras palabras, ellos estaban_ infectados. Se amaban de verdad con todo lo que aquello implicaba._

Nunca le habían explicado las razones que les habían llevado a aquello, por qué no estaban operados. Demasiados riesgos dijeron, y hasta la fecha aún con lo de Sakura mucho menos habían querido revelarle algo, y de alguna forma era lo mejor. Si era operado de verdad, cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo sería otra persona, alguien que no sentiría apego por nadie, alguien que no se tocaría el corazón para entregar a sus propios padres. Él no quería hacer eso, lo mejor sería no saber nunca nada.

Por eso, por todo lo que sabía, sus padres nunca habían temido demostrar su amor libremente dentro de esas paredes, sin ser expuestos a ojos ajenos, solo ante él. Había crecido rodeado de amor y cariño, y eso seguramente le había hecho amar a Sakura rápidamente desde que la conocía, porque él llevaba la enfermedad en la sangre. _El delirio del amor. _No era producto de una orden, era el fruto del amor de sus padres.

La canción que seguía sonando en un bajo tono le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Sus padres dieron otra vuelta en medio de la sala.

De alguna forma verlos le satisfacía, le hacía creer que aunque él ya hubiese perdido esperanza, aún quedaba esperanza para todos aquellos que se arriesgaban a amar y disfrutar. Siempre le había gustado observarlos, ver y reconocer cada gesto que hacían, cada palabra que decían, cada sonrisa o mirada que compartían. Era hechizante.

Los muebles habían sido apartados y allí en medio de la alfombra los dos se movían con un mismo ritmo suavemente, casi flotando. Naruto se recostó en una de las paredes y se cruzó de brazos, dejándolos en su mundo. La mano de su padre tocaba suavemente la cintura de su madre, con delicadeza y cariño, en un gesto íntimo y grácil. Su madre tenía el rostro apoyado sobre el pecho de su padre, y él en cambio apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza pelirroja. Tenían los ojos cerrados y una boba sonrisa en los labios.

La melodía cambió y ellos abrieron los ojos, se separaron unos centímetros. El hombre rubio retrocedió unos pasos, se inclinó servicialmente y alzó su mano en dirección a la mujer, ella rió encantadoramente, con las mejillas rojas y posó su mano sobre la de él. Volvieron a bailar, sin perderse de vista, sumergiéndose en los ojos del otro, había tanta devoción y amor que brillaba en ambos que Naruto apartó la mirada intuyendo lo que seguiría.

Se _besaron_.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Cuánto llegaste, ´ttebane? — Chilló su madre.

El aludido los miró y frunció el ceño algo divertido al ver que estaban separados unos centímetros, como si se hubieran separado de un salto por el susto. Sacudió la cabeza y alzó la mochila que colgaba de uno de sus hombros para enfatizar su respuesta.

—Recién, ya acabó el colegio, ¿Lo recuerdan?

Sus padres se sonrojaron como adolescente pillados en falta. Eso era lo más divertido de todo, siempre andaban todos rojos cuando los descubría en escenas así.

— ¿Cómo te fue, hijo? — Minato se acercó con una sonrisa amable y le despeinó un poco.

—Igual que siempre 'ttebayo. — Dijo desinteresado y encogiéndose de hombros —. Iré a cambiarme, ¿Ya está la comida?

— ¡Si 'ttebane! — Chilló Kushina alegremente desde su sitio con un puño alzado — ¡Tenemos ramen de postre 'ttebane!

Naruto rió, siempre había ramen, era la comida preferida de los tres.

—Bueno, vuelvo rápido ´ttebayo. — Alzó también el puño, intentando poner entusiasmo en sus palabras.

Kushina asintió con una gran sonrisa. Minato rió levemente. Él salió de la sala y subió casi corriendo las escaleras, cuando llegó a la cima una pregunta le detuvo.

— ¿Hay alguna noticia nueva 'ttebane? — Volteó con una ceja arqueada para ver a su madre al final de las escaleras mirándole con atención. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura con expresión curiosa.

— ¿Alguna noticia ´ttebayo? — Repitió sin entender.

Vio a su padre acercarse y posicionarse detrás de su madre, también algo sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. Kushina ignoró la sorpresa de los dos y fijó sus ojos violáceos en los azules de su único hijo. Naruto podía querer engañar a cualquier, pero ella era su madre y le había dado a luz con todo el maldito dolor del mundo, lo conocía mejor que nadie y había podido en un segundo ver algo nuevo brillar en los ojos de Naruto, una pequeña llamita de una esperanza que ella ya casi había dado por pérdida. Naruto había sido todo sonrisas falsas desde hace dos años, la sonrisa que había ofrecido minutos atrás no había sido diferente, pero ella había captado algo diferente en su tono de voz, en la mirada que había dado. Esa era la razón de su pregunta.

—Nada nuevo. — Contestó sin entender.

Kushina le miró sin creerle.

— ¿Nada nuevo?

—No… — De pronto la voz suave y melancólica de Hinata se repitió en su mente, y recordó la sonrisa sincera que le había regalado. —…Aunque ahora que lo dices ´ttebayo, parece que hay una nueva alumna, al menos eso creo. La vi ayer en el parque, se llama Hinata Hyuga, era realmente extraña ¿Sabes?

Los rostros de Minato y Kushina se transformaron con una expresión sombría sustituyendo la antigua alegría, y las sonrisas se desvanecieron como por arte de magia, al igual que sus ojos que brillaron con suma dureza tras escuchar el apellido de la joven que su hijo había conocido. No eran ajenos a la llegada de los Hyuga, Mikoto se los había dicho, solo que no contaban con que Naruto la conociese tan rápido.

—…Pero era agradable. — Siguió diciendo el rubio, ajeno a la reacción de sus padres —. Algo tímida y formal, pero en fin…me gustó.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a ella. — Murmuró Kushina bajamente.

Naruto le miró confundido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Hyuga Hinata ´ttebane! — Exclamó la pelirroja airada — ¡Nunca!

— ¿Por qué, ´ttebayo? — Inquirió incrédulo.

— ¡Porque lo digo yo y punto ´ttebane!

— ¿Esa es acaso un razón? — Preguntó Naruto enfadándose —. Nunca me han prohibido acercarme a nadie ¿Por qué ahora sí?

—No la conoces. — Puntualizó Kushina apretando los puños con fuerza, desviando la mirada —. No sabes como es.

—Tampoco tú.

_Touché._

Minato acarició los hombros de Kushina con suavidad, intentando relajarla, pero él tampoco estaba feliz por la noticia recibida. Respiró y armó una falsa sonrisa, intentando calmar el ambiente, Kushina y Naruto eran demasiado parecidos y una discusión no llevaría a ningún lado entre ellos.

—Ve a cambiarte, Naruto, ya hablaremos de esto en la comida.

El rubio menor bufó bajamente y se fue con paso airado.

Minato y Kushina intercambiaron una inquieta mirada y suspiraron para sí mismos. El destino se estaba encargando de revolver sus vidas e imponerles de vuelta un pasado que habían intentado borrar con todos esos años de separación, un pasado que había dejado demasiado dolor y traición para que existiese un posible arreglo.

Un pasado que no deseaban volviese a repetirse con su único hijo, por esa razón Hyuga Hinata debería poner el mayor espacio entre su hijo y ella.

_Lo destructivo del amor_… esa chica lo representaba con creces.

.

~o~

.

Cuando anocheció, Hinata se acostó en su cama y miró fijamente el techo, esperando que de alguna forma hubiese una respuesta a su gran inconveniente. Por fortuna, la torcedura de su tobillo le había dejado paso libre para subir a su cuarto desde que llegó sin tener que soportar comer y cenar con su _"familia",_ claro, si es que realmente podía llamar familia a las personas con las que vivía. No es como si ellos significasen mucho de cualquier forma para ella, había aprendido con el tiempo a canalizar su dolor en indiferencia, la misma que ellos le mostraban, ya no sufría por sus padres ni su hermana que le aborrecían, y esa había sido la mejor decisión que tomó desde que comenzó a creer en el amor. Tenía lo suficientemente claro que la esperanza para ellos no existía, vivirían siempre en su perfecto e insensible mundo y ella jamás los podría alcanzar, tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

La cuestión en cualquier caso es que a pesar de que renegaran de ella, siempre estaban al pendiente de sus acciones, no deseaban que llevara algún tipo de vergüenza a la familia, siempre estaban sobre ella, mirándola y remirándola, como verificándola. Eso haría muy difícil escaparse sin más.

¿Qué podía hacer?

No faltaría al concierto, de eso ya estaba segura.

Kurama maulló y se subió a su regazo justo cuando estaba en medio de su dilema. El gatito naranja se frotó entre sus brazos y ronroneó. Hinata sonrió suavemente y le rascó las orejas con mimo. Era una suerte que no le pusieran negativas para tener una mascota, de hecho, si lo pensaba bien, ya casi no le ponían objeciones a nada, tal vez se debía a que se acercaba la fecha de su operación y empezaban a mirarla como la futura digna heredera Hyuga que nunca había sido. Si, seguramente era eso.

En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado: ¿Si la operaban, cómo sería? ¿En qué cambiaría? En Neji la operación no había hecho mucho que digamos, él siempre había sido callado y serio, seguía siéndolo solo con la indiferencia que ahora mostraba. Sin embargo, había sido testigo del cambio de una compañera en Suna, se llamaba Temari e iba dos cursos delante de ella, en ese momento ya cursaba la universidad. Temari No Sabaku, proveniente de la familia más prospera y cruel de Suna, había sido una chica bastante espontánea y de carácter indomable, muy alegre y decidida, todo aquello había cambiado tras la operación: se convirtió en una persona seria e indiferente, recatada y respetuosa, vacía y llana. Realmente fue un cambio drástico.

En una ocasión, Hinata apenas lo recordaba, había encontrado una foto de su madre adolescente. Había sido fácil reconocerla, era como verse a sí misma, y no solo por el parecido físico, sino por la mirada y la sonrisa que su madre mostraba, realmente se la veía_ feliz_. Había un abismo entre la figura de aquella desconocida de la fotografía y la figura de su actual madre. La sonrisa era sincera, tímida y tierna, y los ojos resplandecían y brillaban con dulzura. Ahora cuando la miraba a los ojos no encontraba nada: eran vacíos, vidriosos, lejanos, como un bloque de hielo que la luz del sol jamás tocaría para poder derretir y liberar la dulzura que había sido congelada. La fotografía estaba casi destruida, algo borrosa por lo que no pudo distinguir bien a las personas que también estaban allí, igual no hizo falta intentarlo, su madre la descubrió. Había gritado por supuesto, histérica y rabiosa rompió la foto y la abofeteó, había sido la primera y única vez que le había pegado.

Conservaba ese recuerdo como algo especial, aunque parecía ilógico por el golpe que había recibido, de alguna forma eso le había mostrado que antes de nacer hubo un tiempo donde su madre amaba y disfrutaba de la vida, donde sonreía y sentía. Donde no había espacio para la crueldad y el desprecio que destilaba en el tiempo actual.

— ¿Hinata? — Parpadeó sorprendida cuando escuchó la voz de Hanabi. Su hermana se asomaba por la puerta abierta con curiosidad. — ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro. — Murmuró recelosa, irguiéndose y acomodando a Kurama en su sitio — ¿Qué sucede, Hanabi?

—Madre me envió a ver si ya te encontrabas mejor. — Comunicó la pequeña Hyuga, pasando con suavidad y cerrando la puerta. Se quedó allí parada de forma incómoda — ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

Hinata apartó la mirada de su hermana y bajó de la cama apoyando su peso en el pie bueno. Desistió de la idea se reírse irónicamente y decirle que por supuesto no necesitaba nada, sabía perfectamente que su madre no le había enviado a verla, tal vez su tío o tía que eran un poco más considerados que sus propios padres. Kurama ronroneó yendo tras ella y frotándose entre sus piernas. La Hyuga siguió su camino ignorando a su hermana menor y cogió un frasquito de pastillas que reposaba sobre su tocador.

—No, no necesito nada. — Respondió después de unos largos minutos, depositando una pastilla en la palma de su mano y cogiendo un vaso de agua que una de las empleadas ya había dejado allí en la tarde —. Dile a tía Misumi que solo me duele la cabeza, iré a dormir de una vez, no deseo que me molesten.

Hanabi se sonrojó débilmente al saberse descubierta, asintió y se fue.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Hinata escupió la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y fue hasta la puerta, apoyándose y tratando de escuchar si había alguien cerca. Por el silencio parecía que no.

Miró el reloj, marcaban las nueve y media de la noche, solo faltaba una hora y media para que Ino y Karin llegaran por ella, tendría que preparar todo bien. Echó el pestillo y fue hacia su armario revoloteando su ropa y cogiendo algunas almohadas de repuesto que tenía allí, las arregló bien y las puso bajo las sábanas para hacer bulto, solo era por si acaso, dudaba que alguien fuese a comprobar si seguía o no allí. El problema era como bajar, era imposible cruzar los pasillos, bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta sin ser descubierta, lo único que le quedaba era bajar por el balcón, esperaba no torcerse el otro tobillo, eso sería demasiada mala suerte.

—Miauuu. — El gatito naranja se frotó de nuevo entre sus piernas, pidiendo atención.

Hinata se detuvo un momento y lo alzó de nuevo, acariciándole con ternura. Retrocedió y observó su trabajo, no es que fuese la gran cosa pero engañaría a alguien si se asomaba.

El balcón era de un tamaño mediano, así que no sufriría en apoyarse, solo tenía que ver por donde apoyarse para descender. Esperaba que Ino o Karin tuvieran piedad de ella y decidieran ayudarle con algo.

—Ah, es lo único que puedo hacer, Kurama. ¿Tu qué crees? — Preguntó mirando fijamente al gatito.

Él ronroneó.

Rió bajamente y lo dejó en el suelo para buscar su ropa. No tenía idea de que ponerse, tampoco es que fuese buena con la ropa o con la moda, no tenía mucho sentido de feminidad que digamos y nunca tuvo necesidad de preocuparse por aquello. Pero ese día, o esa noche, como fuese, iría a un concierto clandestino organizado por un grupo de renegados, los que vivían en los bosques al otro lado de las verjas electrificadas. _Tenía_ que verse bien o intentarlo al menos. No todos los días hacía eso, no todos los días conocería a bastantes chicos y chicas de cualquier lugar de los estados más cercanos que _creían en el amor,_ chicos y chicas que _no tenían miedo_ del amor, chicos y chicas que aun creían en una esperanza, por muy leve que fuese.

Y la música, siempre había deseado escuchar música prohibida, Sakura siempre lo describió como algo sensacional, algo burbujeante y emocionante que te dejaba con una sensación de éxtasis y bienestar. Experimentarlo por si misma sería fabuloso, la música prohibida hablaba y demostraba exactamente sobre sentimientos, sobre amor y pasión.

Quedó tanto tiempo metida en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las diez y media. Buscó y rebuscó y al final optó por un vestido casual corto de color gris pálido, los bordes de las mangas cortas y de la falda eran de color negro. Era un vestido bastante sencillo y cómodo, le quedaba casi como una camiseta, por esa razón también se puso un jean para conjuntar todo, igual le quedaba bien, añadió unas ballerinas y se sentó en su cama a esperar que llegara la hora esperada.

El toque de queda para los menores de edad comenzaba a las nueve de la noche, nadie que no portara una cicatriz detrás del oído izquierdo podía salir a pasear después de esa hora, los curados eran otra cosa, tenían permiso para hacer lo que desearan sin restricciones, pero como raramente poseían la capacidad de querer divertirse o hacer algo por si mismos, pocas personas lo hacían. Los ANBUS, que eran el mayor rango dentro de la policía, siempre tenían sus horas establecidas para sus vigilancias, siempre al pendiente de que nadie incumpliera las normas. Tenían que tener bastante cuidado, si ellos los pillaban irían a parar a uno de los subterráneos que la familia Uchiha mantenía bajo su cargo, apresados por tanto tiempo como se les diera la gana al gobierno, dependiendo del tipo de delito que cometían. Ir a una fiesta clandestina organizada por renegados y romper el toque de queda sin duda le otorgaría una condena de por vida.

Claro, todo eso si su familia no intervenía, ya sea para refundirla, desaparecerla y tapar todo o para acelerar su cura. Prefería la primera opción a la segunda, no deseaba que terminarán operándola, tenía todavía unos meses para pensar en algo, o para terminar tomando una drástica decisión tal como la de Sakura. Y no es como si aquello fuese algo poco común, los suicidios por amor no eran pocos, muchas veces los infectados lograban escapar de los doctores y se mataban antes de vivir sin amor. El asunto era que no quería terminar haciendo algo así, además no debía ver solo por ella, sino también por Naruto y Sasuke.

Pero, ¿Qué haría cuando llegara el momento? Sakura había mencionado muchas veces a Tsunade y a Shizune como líderes de una rebelión que llevaba años funcionando en secreto, la misma Sakura había sido una pieza muy importante para los renegados, pero ella no tenía la confianza para acercarse a Tsunade y preguntar algo. Una organización tan grande y bien oculta no era algo con lo que ella podía lidiar tan fácilmente, ¿Y si alguien le descubriese intentando llegar a ellos? No quería saber lo que podría ocurrir.

— ¡Ps! ¡Hinata! — Sobresaltada, se levantó de un salto de la cama y caminó hacia su balcón, abrió las ventanas y se asomó con precaución.

Kiba e Ino, medio ocultos entre el jardín, le hacían señas con las manos. Los dos estaban montados en lo que sin duda parecía un perro de pelaje blanco, pero Hinata nunca había visto un perro tan grande en su vida. Se mordió el labio inferior y cogiendo las llaves de su habitación dejó a Kurama dentro y cerró las ventanas. Ya en el balcón miró a todos lados, las luces de las calles estaban apagadas así que sería difícil que alguien la viera.

— ¿Puedes bajar sin ayuda? — Preguntó Kiba intentando no alzar mucho la voz.

Asintió sin estar muy segura.

Afortunadamente su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso, pero igual la altura que había hasta el suelo no le gustaba. Se encaramó en el barandal y con dedos temblorosos se aferró con fuerza antes de soltarse, esperó al menos sentir un buen golpe, pero Kiba había saltado a tiempo y le había ayudado sirviendo como almohada. El chico le sonrió y le ayudó a pararse, pero disimuladamente se frotó los brazos y el torso.

—Este es Akamaru, mi mascota. — Presentó todo orgulloso señalando al tierno y enorme canino.

Ino arqueó una ceja aun montada en el perro. Ella vestía espectacularmente, un short pequeño que le quedaba hasta mitad de los muslos, y un top con una chaqueta. Llevaba el cabello como siempre, atado a una alta coleta, y se había maquillado ligeramente. De verdad era una preciosidad. Se sintió casi ridícula con su ropa, pero intentó ignorar el sentimiento teniendo en cuenta que a ella nunca le había gustado esas cosas, así que no tenía forma de saberse vestir apropiadamente.

Kiba iba con una camiseta blanca abierta en los primeros botones y unos jean oscuros, igual los chicos no tenían que ponerse maquillaje o arreglarse el pelo. Se veía bastante guapo.

Sonrió y acarició suavemente la cabeza de la mascota de Kiba, era como hundir las manos en algodón.

—Es m-muy lindo. — Reconoció sonriendo con las mejillas rosas —. N-Nunca había visto un perro tan grande.

—Mi familia es dueña de varias cadenas de veterinarias y tiendas de perros, los nuestros son de lo mejor. — Sonrió el chico —. Cada miembro de la familia tiene uno tan grande como Akamaru, es lo único que mantenemos con nosotros incluso tras la cura. — Terminó encogiéndose de hombros. El chico se subió hábilmente al lomo del perro delante de Ino y le alzó la mano.

Hinata dudó.

— ¿N-No es mucho peso?

—No, Akamaru puede cargar hasta tres personas. — Mencionó Kiba orgulloso —. Si bien es más veloz mientras menos carga tenga, no necesitamos apresurarnos, iremos con calma para que no nos descubran.

Akamaru ladró alegremente y Hinata miró hacia atrás con incertidumbre, rogando porque todo fuera bien. Tomó la mano que Kiba le ofrecía y con su ayuda subió tras él, quedando Ino tras ella, la rubia apenas asintió a su saludo.

— ¿Karin-san? — Preguntó confundida.

—Olvidó que tenía un compromiso hoy con Sasuke. — Explicó Ino encogiéndose de hombros —. Cosas sobre el futuro matrimonio, sus carreras y la unión de las empresas Uchiha-Uzumaki. Se reunirá con nosotros más tarde, ya se las arreglará para escapar, siempre lo hace. — La chica apartó algunos mechones que le caían por la cara y la miró de arriba abajo —. Te ves bien.

—Gracias. — Sonrió tímidamente.

Kiba les hizo callarse.

—Tenemos que ir con el mayor sigilo posible. Ya más tarde tendrán tiempo de cotillear de sus cosas.

Ino bufó.

—Entonces vámonos de una vez.

Kiba le dio unas palmadas suaves a Akamaru y el perro comenzó a olisquear, preparado para comenzar la carrera hacia el Valle del Fin. Hinata se aferró con fuerza a Kiba, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Ino se sujetó a ella y contrario a cualquier cosa negativa que Hinata pensó pudiera decirle antes de callarse de verdad, la rubia simplemente dijo:

—No cierres los ojos, ábrelos. — Su tono fue suave y cálido —. Ve el mundo, enséñale tu belleza y lucha por _florecer _en medio de esta sociedad. Ve lo que lo demás no pueden ver, abre los ojos a la realidad que el resto del mundo niega. Cuando aceptes lo que haces, _serás una hermosa flor_.

"_Ino siempre te hablará con metáforas de flores, sus palabras son muy bellas. Hazle caso y florecerás."_

Abrió los ojos y la miró con una pequeña y alegre sonrisa. Ino asintió satisfecha y Kiba volvió a callarlas. Entonces Akamaru comenzó la carrera.

.

~o~

.

Karin bufó.

Si, joder, odiada todas esas porquerías de fiestas donde tenía que callarse, asentir a cualquier estupidez que dijera su madre y hacerse la idiota. ¿Por qué mierda no había podido hacerse la enferma ese día? Miró en dirección donde sus tíos brindaban con los padres de Sasuke. Ah, cierto, esa había sido la razón. Se las había arreglado bastante bien para escabullirse de más de la mitad de reuniones que habían organizado sus padres y los Uchiha, pero ese día habían invitado a más personas de la familia, hubiese sido un insulto sentirse enferma y faltar a ese lugar donde estaban celebrando por lo alto su futuro matrimonio con el bastardo de Sasuke.

El lugar era lujoso, la molesta pelirroja no lo podía negar, un lugar digno de la adinerada y arrogante familia Uchiha. Una fiesta glamurosa y ostentosa solo para los miembros de los Uzumaki y los Uchiha. Los meseros se la pasaban caminando entre el local alcanzando bocadillos y copas de vinos.

El vestido negro escotado que tenía puesto junto a los tacos de siete centímetros no le ayudarían a escapar cuando más tarde – y como fuese –, se largara de ahí. La tela apenas le cubría los muslos, y el escote no solo era en la parte del busto, sino también tenía toda la espalda descubierta.

¿Por qué se había puesto eso? Porque su madre se lo ordenó.

¡Maldición!

Karin siseó entre dientes y cogió a la volada una de las copas que llevaba uno de los meseros que pasó por su lado. Se embutió el líquido de golpe y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Sasuke acercársele con expresión disgustada.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — Soltó sin remilgo.

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, tus padres y los míos están mirándonos.

—Tú lo has dicho, mirándonos, no escuchándonos. — Karin hizo un gesto de desdén y cogió otra copa de otro de los meseros. Se embutiría de licor hasta que lograra largarse de ese jodido lugar.

—… — Sasuke se posicionó frente a ella, tapándola de la vista de los padres de ambos y aprovechando para darles la espalda. Detestaba que estuviera pendientes de cada movimiento de él —. No es como si tenerte de compañía fuera un placer, Karin, así que cállate, no quiero oír tus estupideces.

—Pues vas a oír bastantes, no tengo porque callarme. — La chica le ignoró y miró furiosa hacia un costado al no hallar más licor.

—Si no has podido escaparte con Suigetsu y Juugo no es mi puto problema. — Le siseó Sasuke acercándosele y cogiéndole del codo con fuerza, haciéndole daño. Los ojos negros de él le miraban con furia asesina, Karin no dudaba del hecho de que si no hubiese testigos él con gusto hubiese cerrado sus manos sobre su cuello —. No tengo porque aguantarte.

—Púdrete, Sasuke. — Le dijo Karin en voz baja, haciendo un bonito gesto con el dedo del medio.

El Uchiha le miró con repugnancia, pero tuvieron que contener sus ansias de pelea cuando otro Uchiha pasó por el lado de ambos. Intentaron tranquilizarse, sonrieron falsamente (Sasuke más una mueca que una sonrisa) y retrocedieron dándose espacio. Tampoco era bueno invadir el espacio personal del otro ni aunque fuese para insultarse, daría una impresión falsa. Definitivamente ninguno de ellos se soportaba, no era cualquier tontería sobre amor-odio sacado de falsos cuentos de hadas, era que simplemente se detestaban, no podían respirar el mismo aire mucho tiempo, en especial cuando estaban fuera de quicio y no podían controlarse. Sasuke estaba irritado por tener que perder su tiempo con ella, y ella estaba furiosa por haber sido impedida de ir al concierto de esa noche a tiempo, llegaría tarde y puede que no disfrutara de mucho.

La pelirroja torció el gesto cuando vio a la madre de Sasuke mirarles fijamente, casi con precaución. A veces le daba la impresión de que Mikoto Uchiha era más despierta de lo que parecía, los curados dormían, por decirlo de alguna forma. Eran incapaces de reconocer algo más allá de lo normal.

—Hagamos una tregua. — Ofreció la pelirroja respirando intranquilamente —. Yo me callo, tú te callas, somos felices y los hacemos felices. ¿Qué tal?

—Al fin dices algo inteligente. — Le soltó el Uchiha con desprecio.

Ella le ignoró y fue por algo de bebida. Solo por apariencias cogió dos copas y se le entregó una a Sasuke cuando regresó a su lado. El chico la cogió con rigidez sin dirigirle una mirada. Definitivamente habían hecho muy bien en hacer ese pacto de silencio, callados se soportaban más.

Lo que le había sacado de quicio más que cualquier cosa, era que Sasuke nombrara a Suigetsu y Juugo. Puede que se pasara la mitad del tiempo golpeando a Suigetsu y la otra mitad insultándole, pero le consideraba una de las pocas personas que eran preciadas para ella. Juugo también entraba en ese grupo, la diferencia era que el chico era mucho más tierno y agradable que Suigetsu, Juugo era todo un encanto. Ellos dos equilibraban su vida, por un lado el insoportable de Suigetsu y por el otro el tranquilo de Juugo, era lo que necesitaba para mantenerse _"cuerda",_ por decirlo de algún modo, en esa jodida sociedad. No le gustaba que él los nombrarse, era como si los contaminara con su odio, con su rencor. Sasuke antes de que todo se fuera al infierno también había formado parte importante de su vida, había sido el chico al que amó pero quien sin pudor le rompió el corazón, el chico sin sentimientos que no derramó ni una sola lágrima por la muerte de Sakura, quien tampoco intentó ayudar a Naruto cuando cayó deprimido, preso de locura por lo que la Haruno hizo, el mismo chico que estalló de furia y rencor y gritó un montón de idioteces ante la tumba de Sakura, idioteces que solo constituían insultos por la memoria de la chica que vivió y murió por su amor. Porque si, Sasuke había ido a la tumba de Sakura después de que todos se largaran, ella le había acompañado y aquel día lluvioso había sido el día que decidió dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Porque tal vez ella no podía entenderle, no podía comprender la intricada mente de Sasuke, lo único que supo era que con eso solo podía ver cuán ruin era y que seguir amándole solo sería destruirse.

Ese día Karin Uzumaki vio con toda plenitud _lo destructivo del amor_.

.

~o~

.

Hinata se sonrojó completamente y tiró de los bordes de su vestido-camiseta hacia abajo, haciendo todo intento posible porque le tapara más las piernas. Llegaron cruzando las principales calles vacías y desviándose hacia las avenidas menos transitadas, Kiba había cruzado unos terrenos baldíos con el letrero _**"Prohibida la entrada",**_ y habían seguido directo entre las colinas y los bosques hasta llegar hacia una ladera que ocultaba el **"Valle del Fin".** Allí Ino había corrido a Kiba y Akamaru exigiendo algo de _"privacidad femenina", _y entonces le había ordenado quitarse los jeans. Al principio le había mirado como si hubiese perdido la razón, Ino había rodado los ojos y señalado que el vestido-camiseta estaba bien solo, sin necesidad de jeans ni nada. A Hinata no le gustaba mostrar mucha piel y realmente lo consideraba innecesario, pero bajo la atenta y severa mirada de la rubia no tuvo otra opción, ocultándose entre la maleza se había quitado el jean y lo había dejado allí, no había nadie que pudiese llevarlo.

Después Ino había sacado un estuche de maquillaje y brillo labial de una carterita que le colgaba en uno de los brazos, y que Hinata no se había percatado antes. Le había maquillado echándole sombras negras con motitas brillantes en los parpados, y algo de brillo rosa en los labios. Finalizó todo cepillándole el cabello con los dedos y esponjándolo un poco.

—Ya estás. — Había anunciado guardando sus cosas en su carterita y sonriendo orgullosa —. Las mujeres tienen que ser fuertes para sobrevivir_,_ y en aquello entra la belleza. — Ino le guiñó un ojo —. Estás perfecta.

_Las mujeres debemos ser fuertes para sobrevivir, Ino-cerda._

Hinata se sonrojó más fuertemente.

—Gracias.

La rubia le sonrió melancólicamente y le arrastró hacia el lugar del concierto. La música era estruendosa, bastante alta pero seguramente se perdía entre tantos y tantos terrenos, laderas y la parte del bosque que no estaba separada por verjas electrificadas. Hinata tomó un momento mientras corría bajándose el vestido, para oír la canción. La voz era bella y espesa; la música que sonaba por debajo de la voz era extraña y chocante y salvaje, no se parecía a nada que haya oído antes (*). Apenas se había acostumbrado a la belleza de la música cuando vio extenderse frente a ella un viejo granero, situado entre otras dos estatuas gigantescas de dos hombres que se miraban. La música se hacía más nítida mientras más se acercaban y una emoción, una sensación hormigueante revoloteó en el estómago de la Hyuga, ansiosa por llegar y conocer ese mundo tan diferente y tan deseado.

Pronto ya no era Ino quien la impulsaba a correr, era ella misma quien ya había desistido de acomodarse el vestido y corría la par de la rubia que se manejaba perfectamente entre sus tacos.

Esa música que sonaba entre altibajos era perfectamente radiante, esplendorosa, mágica y le transportaba a otra dimensión, a otro mundo donde no existía una cura. Un mundo con amor, sin miedo. Un mundo sin _delirio_ ni _condena_. Donde amar no era delirante ni donde había que pagar por hacerlo.

_Ese era el mundo que muchas personas intentaban construir, el mundo que ella quería ayudar a resurgir._

Hinata entreabrió los labios maravillada cuando llegaron a la cima de la ladera y pudo ver todo perfectamente. El granero estaba partido a la mitad, quemado y con solo tres paredes que se mantenían levantadas quien sabe cómo, y allí, en medio de todo, una multitud de gente aplaudía y vitoreaba, saltaba, bailaba y reía, siguiendo el compás de la música y la voz. Era como ver un océano de gente. En la plataforma del granero medio destruido se encontraba el grupo, siendo iluminados por dos enormes focos de tamaño industrial. Seguramente habían conseguido electricidad de algún pueblo cercano. También habían puesto altavoces y amplificadores de modo que la música se esparcía entre todos.

Pudo distinguir la estilizada figura de la chica que cantaba en la plataforma, una menuda muchacha de corta cabellera pelirroja.

Todo era como un sueño, demasiado surreal y perfecto. Lo único que deseaba era que nunca se acabara, que siguiera más y más…

— ¡Hinata! — La voz de Kiba rompió la burbuja donde estaba metida y se sorprendió al verse ya entre la multitud, ni cuenta se había dado cuando terminó por llegar. El chico le sonrió radiantemente y le acercó un vaso de licor —. Toma, vamos, es bueno.

—No me gusta. — Dijo cogiendo el vaso igual —. Nunca he tomado.

El Inuzuka se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres puedes probar. — Kiba alzó la copa que el mismo tenía y se la tomó de un trago. —. Música y bebida son la combinación perfecta.

Le sonrió suavemente y buscó a Ino, la encontró a unos metros junto a Tenten tomando también licor. Las dos se movían suavemente entre la melodía, Tenten un poco más lento, un poco más suave y menos perfectamente que Ino. De hecho sus movimientos eran más calculados y más mecánicos. La burbuja de felicidad y dicha que le había rodeado terminó por quebrarse lentamente y las esquirlas se le clavaron en el pecho.

—Kiba. — Llamó con voz débil.

Volteó a mirarlo y descubrió que Shino se les había unido, el Aburame le saludó dando un asentimiento seco, estaba otra vez con ropas que le tapaban todo y apenas podía verle la cara.

Los dos le miraron interrogante ante su palidez. El vaso se le resbaló de las manos y acabó rompiéndose en el suelo, salpicándoles. Nadie les prestó atención, todos seguían bailando. Kiba y Shino por el contrario le miraron con preocupación.

Hinata retrocedió un paso con lentitud, la sensación de euforia que había experimentado por todo lo descubierto, por la música, por ese mundo diferente, por los nuevos amigos, todo estaba siendo reemplazada por una horrible sensación de pesar y horror.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida ¿Te duele algo? — Preguntó Kiba intentando acercársele.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿C-Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? — Le preguntó a Shino sin perder el temblor de su voz — ¿Y T-Tenten?

Los rostros de ellos se ensombrecieron entendiendo a que iba la pregunta. Kiba lanzó una mirada de reojo a Ino que se había internado más buscando seguramente a Shikamaru y Chouji. Tenten seguía en su sitio, con una sonrisa opaca y bailando desinteresa y melancólicamente con los ojos puestos sobre la cantante.

Todos seguían bailando alrededor, chillando y celebrando por lo alto, todas aquellas personas que creían en el amor, que buscaban un poco de libertad y aceptación.

—Tengo 18 años. — Respondió Shino tranquilamente —. Y me operaron en Enero si es lo que buscas saber. Tenten está en la misma situación. Somos curados, más bien dicho neutros.

Las comisuras de los labios de Hinata se torcieron hacia abajo. ¿Curados? ¿Eran curados? Miró a Tenten de nuevo, intentando encontrar la cicatriz de la operación pero no la podía ver con esa lejanía. Era una completa estúpida, ¿Cómo no lo había podido distinguir? Tenten era un año mayor, de la edad de su primo, era obvio que tenía que estar curada. ¿Entonces por qué seguía en el instituto? Tendría que estar ya en la universidad.

¡No! ¡Ese no era el problema! ¡El problema era que ellos estaban curados! ¡Los curados no aprobaban eso! ¡Los curados hacían todo por destruir el amor! Ella había confiado en ellos ¿Por qué no había podido darse cuenta?

—Sé lo que piensas. — La voz de Kiba sonó dura —. Pero no es así, Shino y Tenten están curados, pero son neutros. Seguro lo sabes, tal vez si, tal vez no, la operación nunca funciona del mismo modo en todas las personas, por eso existen los neutros, los que no están con los curados pero tampoco con los renegados. Tenten y Shino hicieron su elección hace mucho tiempo, muchísimo antes de que tú llegaras aquí, no puedes cuestionarlos, no sin antes conocerlos.

—No es necesario que escuches ahora, no tenemos que arruinarte la fiesta. — Dijo Shino con paciencia —. Tienes que calmarte.

—E-Estoy calmada. — Susurró la Hyuga con lágrimas en los ojos—. Y-Yo lo estoy, de verdad.

—No lo pareces. — Kiba le miró con pena —. Planeábamos decírtelo cuando te adaptaras a nosotros.

—Y-Yo... — Hinata aspiró con fuerza. La música ya no le llegaba. Todo su mundo estaba otra vez vacío. ¿Por qué le dolía? Ni Tenten ni Shino tenían la culpa de haber sido operados, los únicos culpables eran los científicos, los que le habían robado toda su vida y su felicidad. —. L-Lo siento.

Shino suspiró y se le acercó. Hinata cerró los ojos esperando algo, algún reclamo por su actitud egoísta, pero él simplemente le despeinó con cariño.

—Eres aún muy joven ¿Lo sabes, no? — La voz de él sonaba triste y casi melancólica, como si recordara algo —. Aun te falta mucho por descubrir de la operación y la decisión de las personas. Hay cosas más profundas, cosas que un científico no puede arrancarte completamente, no si te aferras a algo. Las personas nacen sin esperanza, resignados a su destino de perder todo en una sala de operaciones, esas personas que no luchan simplemente quedan vacías porque después de todo tampoco tuvieron algo con que llenar su soledad. Pero las personas que aman de verdad tienen algo por lo que quedarse, algo por lo cual no olvidan todo lo que sienten o aprecian. Tenten y yo aprendimos a aferrarnos a ese algo, pero ella tiene toda una historia mucho más difícil que la mía.

Fueron unas palabras que se quedaron grabadas para siempre en su interior. No recordaba exactamente que había hecho tras eso, a veces cuando recordó tiempo después, estaba segura que les sonrió débilmente, los abrazó a ambos y corrió lejos de ellos. Solo queriendo asimilar todo eso, asimilar que ellos no le harían daño, que tanto Tenten como Shino tenían su propia elección a pesar de ser curados, que ellos no representaban la sociedad que los oprimía. Que ellos dos no eran parte de los científicos que mataron a su madre, a su padre y a su primo, que no eran parte de aquellos que se llevaron a rastras a Sakura a una sala de operaciones, no eran aquellos a las que su amiga arañó y suplicó que le dejaran ir.

Ellos no serían parte de los que intentarían matar a Naruto y a Sasuke. No, no, no…

Lo que si recordaba con suma claridad era que de pronto había acabado en una parte del bosque, cayendo de rodillas y lastimándose. Los arañazos le habían cubierto las palmas de las manos y las piernas, pero eso no le interesaba. Solo le interesaba dejar de ser tan tonta y darse cuenta que el mundo no era tal como lo pintaban, si existía allá fuera una rebelión, un grupo de personas que luchaban por el amor con uñas y dientes, ¿Por qué no habrían curados que los entenderían? Curados que realmente no necesitasen hacerles daño o solo miraran sin apoyar a nadie.

El mundo no estaba solo dividido en negro y blanco, habían un montón de colores más, todo dependía del artista que lo usara.

— ¡Eh! ¿Te encuentras bien ´ttebayo? — La voz sonó clara y preocupada.

Era sumamente gracioso. Lo había conocido por las palabras de Sakura durante tres años y recién el día anterior lo había visto por primera vez en su vida, solo le había escuchado hablar esa vez, pero era increíble cómo podía reconocerle sin necesidad de comprobar, como podía escuchar esa voz latosa y chispeante con ese tic verbal y como su corazón se podía acelerar.

Le miró entre las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, allí, arrodillada en medio de la nada.

Naruto estaba encaramado en la rama de uno de los árboles, mirándole con sorpresa.

—Hinata. — Dijo con sorpresa.

—Naruto-kun. — No tenía idea de que él iría. Ino jamás respondió a su pregunta.

Él bajó de un salto y se le acercó, ayudándole a pararse. El vestido que ya de por si era corto se le había alzado, pero Naruto le había ayudado a acomodárselo sin mostrarse perturbado o avergonzado. Él había ido allí para pensar un rato sin toda esa música que no tenía idea de que le hacía sentir.

—G-Gracias. — Susurró con una triste sonrisa —. S-Soy patética, ¿A que sí?

— ¿Qué cosas dices ´ttebayo? — Rezongó el rubio rodando los ojos y pasando un brazo por su cintura — ¿Te has emborrachado? Seguramente Kiba ya te contagió su adicción.

Hinata rió y se limpió las lágrimas.

—N-No, no he tomado nada. — Explicó agachando la mirada —. Huí de ellos cuando me enteré que Tenten-chan y Shino-kun eran curados.

Naruto se detuvo y le miró fijamente.

— ¿Has huido de ellos al enterarte de eso? — Le preguntó con sorpresa — ¿No se supone que eso sería mejor? Eres una Hyuga ¿No? El amor es lo más letal de todas las cosas letales, te mata cuando lo tienes…

"_¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Hyuga Hinata, ´ttebane!"_

—…y cuando no lo tienes. — Ella asintió —. El amor es dañino.

Naruto suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué has huido ´ttebayo? De hecho, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que todos los Hyuga pensaban lo mismo.

—Yo no soy como mi madre. — La voz de Hinata sonó dura —. Yo no soy como mi familia.

—No, eres diferente. — Concedió Naruto retomando el paso. —. Así que tú crees en el amor.

—Sí.

— ¿Quién te contagió?

— ¿Qué?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, como si fuese una pregunta normal.

—Para creer en el amor en esta sociedad se necesita una sola cosa ´ttebayo. Alguien en quien creer, a quien amar. La pregunta es ¿Te has enamorado?

Hinata no dijo nada, miró hacia otro lado sintiendo como un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Naruto decidió dejar el tema por las buenas, no quería incomodarla.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste si estás de acuerdo con ellos?

—Y-Yo. — Hinata sonrió amargamente —. Siempre pensé que los curados solo desean hacernos daño a quienes creemos en el amor. E-Ellos mataron a mi m-madre, a m-mi padre, a m-mi a-amiga…yo… — Hinata sacudió la cabeza y calló.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras las palabras de Hinata tocaban un punto de su corazón que seguía latiendo esos dos años con dolor. ¿Matar? La operación hacia eso, no lo podía cuestionar, pero sabía de primera mano lo que unía a Tenten y a Shino a ellos, lo que les había hecho decidirse por una rebelión y el amor. Sabía que confiar en ellos dos no era incorrecto, como también comprendía el miedo de Hinata.

Le hizo sentarse bajo el árbol donde había estado y se sentó a su lado. No hubo intercambio de palabras por un larguísimo rato, los dos miraron el cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas y escucharon la música lejana, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando una nueva canción comenzó, una canción menos salvaje, más delicada y lenta, que Naruto la miró.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada, las lágrimas ya se habían secado y habían dejado un fino polvillo en su rostro.

Naruto le sonrió zorrunamente.

—Sé que es difícil, Hinata ´ttebayo. Yo…hace dos años yo perdí a quien amaba, hay veces en que creo que la operación es la única salida a mi dolor, y tal vez lo sea, tal vez no desee luchar. Pero allá afuera, muchas personas, incluidas Tenten y Shino, seguirán luchando por el amor, seguirán luchando por lo que creen, y créeme hace falta más que unos científicos que no saben nada para que una persona olvide lo que quiere. El amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

—…

—Te prometo que hasta que llegue mi operación te ayudaré a entender. Sakura-chan dejó un legado muy importante, ellos lo están siguiendo y si tú quieres también puedes hacerlo ´ttebayo. Luchar por el amor…eso no es incorrecto, rendirse lo es. Solo depende de tu elección. Las personas efectúan sus propias decisiones, nadie puede obligarlas a hacerlo.

Y Hinata supo que todo era cierto, cuando conoció a Sakura ella había hecho su elección, había elegido luchar por el amor. Debía hacerlo con lo que todo aquello implicaba, con lo positivo y lo negativo, con lo bueno y lo malo, con ayuda o sin ayuda. Ella no iba a rendirse e iba a seguir adelante. Ella no tenía por qué tener miedo, tenía que enfrentarse a sus temores y comprender lo que le faltaba aprender.

Sonrió tímidamente y asintió sintiéndose más calmada.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun, gracias.

Naruto asintió con una ancha sonrisa y se paró.

—Es muy bonita, ´ttebayo.

— ¿Eh?

—La música, es muy bonita. — Explicó escuchando la nueva canción. — ¿Has bailado alguna vez ´ttebayo?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, nunca había bailado, mucho menos algo como eso, como esa canción que te transportaba a otro mundo.

— ¿Te gustaría? — Naruto le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarse, recordando de pronto al baile de sus padres.

La Hyuga le miró confundida.

— ¿Me gustaría qué?

—Bailar Dattebayo. — Naruto dice las palabras lentamente, midiendo su reacción.

Y el corazón de Hinata estalló de felicidad, sintió el estómago lleno de mariposas y como la sangre invadía sus mejillas tiñéndolas de carmín. Naruto caminó los pocos centímetros que le separaban, haciéndole levantarse y se le acercó, la canción les llegó con una nota aguda, y ella se sintió desfallecer entre las sensaciones que le provocaba los brazos de Naruto envolviendo su cintura. Él le sonrió y Hinata le correspondió.

Bailaron.

Y fue lo mejor que Hinata había probado en toda su vida, una dulce sensación mejor que la misma música y la voz esplendorosa. Naruto le guió suavemente, con cuidado y paciencia, porque él parecía todo un experto mientras reía y le señalaba que hacer. Y mientras él le miraba a los ojos, mientras miraba cada pequeña acción de Hinata, mientras se sentía especialmente bien con cada gesto tierno, cada bella sonrisa o cada adorable sonrojo, Naruto supo que despegarse de ella sería difícil. Era como su salvación, lo que sin duda curaba sus heridas, lo que hacía que su corazón dejara de doler tanto.

Con el paso del tiempo mientras se movían con suavidad y elegancia, Hinata había dominado los pasos básicos y sonreía todo el tiempo. El Namikaze tuvo un impulso, y siendo hijo de su madre, él la soltó y retrocedió.

Hinata le miró con sorpresa y confusión.

Naruto se inclinó levemente, y le cogió la mano, depositando un beso allí.

Los colores cubrieron el rostro sorprendido y emocionado de Hinata. Naruto se irguió y fue allí que reconoció sin duda alguna ese brillo en los ojos de la Hyuga. Un brillo que se notaba en los ojos de sus padres cuando se miraban. El brillo en los ojos de Sakura cuando miraba a Sasuke.

Y no supo cómo ni cuándo, ni ella tampoco tuvo noción de lo que hacían, pero de un momento a otro, los labios de ambos se unieron. Un roce que despertó un sinfín de emociones, un movimiento o dos que los hizo aferrarse el uno al otro. Los sentimientos los envolvieron, los latidos se sincronizaron, y Hinata apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros anchos de Naruto, y él sujetó con delicadeza la fina cintura de la chica.

Fue un beso o tal vez algo más.

¿El inicio de una esperanza o de su destrucción?

No estaban seguros, y mientras unos fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo plagado de estrellas, ellos dos seguían besándose, las lágrimas se mezclaron entre el beso, lágrimas de felicidad y dolor.

Lo destructivo del amor era que siempre dejaba huellas, amar a quien no te ama, y ser amado por quien no amas.

.

* * *

_¡Por fin termine! -.- .Dios, estaba peleándome con este capi, bueno se los dejo y me voy, mañana tendré que salir casi todo el día por una tarea de la uni así que mejor se los dejo ya._

_Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en comentar, les agradezco mucho. _

**_Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta, Nico quien corrigió este capítulo ^-^_**

_Sin nada más que añadir porque debo ir a dormir, me despido._

_Bye_

_Besos_

_Bella Scullw._


	6. I:El color de la esperanza

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**El color de la esperanza**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Gaara asintió amenamente a las instrucciones que la enfermera le decía pulcramente al ofrecerle la planilla y un lapicero para que llenara sus datos. Aquel día estaba para hacerse su evaluación y decidieran cual era el mejor futuro que le aguardaba, había cumplido los diecisiete no hace mucho tiempo y su operación no sería hasta el año siguiente, pero las revisiones se hacían con ese tiempo de anticipación para tenerlo todo listo cuando llegara el momento. Era el hijo menor del mayor exponente en la lucha contra el delirio del amor en Suna y por aquella razón su presencia allí no era desapercibida, hacer todo eso, formar con los demás y llenar sus datos era solo seguir el protocolo para que nadie pensara que se consideraba más por ser quien era. A él realmente no le interesaba nada, ni lo que pensaran los demás o el amor o su operación, lo único que tenía claro era que deseaba que todo eso se acabase.

Rellenó sus datos y esperó pacientemente a que llegara su turno. No le faltaba mucho, tal vez uno o dos más que entraran por las puertas hacia los interminables pasillos que los llevarían a una pequeña sala, desde allí solo tendría que quitarse la ropa, ponerse un camisón semi-transparente y pararse frente a varios doctores y científicos que le harían algunas preguntas y unos meses después le entregarían sus notas. Con aquellas notas vendrían su puntaje que decidiría a que universidad iría y que carrera estudiaría, así como las candidatas más apropiadas para escoger a una que un futuro sería su esposa. Su padre no había intervenido en lo último como normalmente hacían las familias poderosas al dejarle involucrarse con otras chicas de su status, así que quienes tendrían la decisión final serían los doctores.

—Gaara No Sabaku —una enfermera se le acercó en cuanto fue su turno —. ¿Llenó todos los datos?

—Sí —contestó el chico monótonamente entregándole la planilla.

Los demás chicos estaban aún llenando sus planillas, algunos inquietos, otros serenos y unos pocos histéricos.

—Acompáñame —la enfermera indicó uno de los pasillos y Gaara la siguió al instante.

Las puertas se abrieron y cerraron detrás de ellos y el aire acondicionado le golpeó levemente refrescándole del intenso calor propio del estado donde vivía. La luz le cegó y tuvo que parpadear varias veces mientras caminaba por el extenso pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Por el rabillo del ojos divisó a algunos que ya salían de sus evaluaciones, uno que otro tenían una cara de depresión que les indicó que no les había ido bien. Si no se obtenía la nota adecuada no tendrían un futuro tampoco adecuado.

—Por aquí —la enfermera abrió una de las tantas puertas y le hizo un gesto para que entrara —. Puedes dejar tu ropa allí y cambiarte por el camisón que se ha proporcionado. Tomate tu tiempo para tranquilizarte y entrar por la puerta azul. —la enfermera le miró sin verle, con la atención puesta en cualquier otra cosa, como cualquier curado.

En cuanto salió, Gaara se quitó la ropa y la dejó doblada en una de las sillas para ponerse el camisón. Rodó los ojos de forma impaciente e inexpresiva y fue hacia la puerta azul en completa tranquilidad. No había nada que temer, era algo para lo que había sido preparado previamente desde hace mucho, tal como sus hermanos mayores.

En el laboratorio lo esperaban los evaluadores con postura correcta y llana, sentados en sus respectivas sillas detrás de una mesa extensa que estaba en mitad de toda la sala. Los observaron unos segundos mientras asentían entre sí.

— ¿Tiene su formulario? —por toda respuesta Gaara se acercó y le extendió la planilla que la enfermera le había devuelto antes de irse.

Después de que revisaran la planilla le miraron al mismo tiempo, algunos ajustándose las gafas, otros apoyando sus barbillas sobre sus manos cruzadas.

— ¿Gaara No Sabaku?

Asintió secamente.

—De acuerdo, háblanos de ti, tus gustos, tus aficiones…

Recordó las palabras de su padre y de Temari, la firmeza con la que dijeron que debía responder, la seguridad y todo aquello que era correcto. Se enfocó sin querer en la mirada inexpresiva de su hermana, aquella que le daba tras su operación y sus palabras casi cortantes mientras le instaban a no cometer ningún error. No querían que todo aquello que tenían se perdiera, no por él, _no por ser como su madre_…que estaba muerta. La sonrisa de su madre regresó entre sus recuerdos, en destellos resplandecientes y fondos claros, con aquellas palabras que susurró antes de morir "_Te amo, recuerda, eso no pueden quitártelo_" (*)

Apartó la mirada casi aturdido sin saber porque en ese momento todo había decidido regresar a él.

— ¿Deseas tomar un poco de agua? —preguntó amablemente uno de los evaluadores.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca casi sin saber lo que hacía. Entonces dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, que se le daba bien los deportes, las notas excelentes que tenía, parte de su apoyo a la lucha contra el amor, y que aspiraba a seguir una carrera que le permitiera seguir con todos los negocios de su padre.

Terminó todo con el tiempo correcto y las palabras justas. Los evaluadores asintieron complacidos, tomando notas, todo parecía augurar que estaría excelente.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre _Romeo y Julieta_?

Gaara torció el gesto, _Romeo y Julieta _era una de las tantas lecturas obligatorias, la prueba de cuan dañino y retorcido era el amor. Sabía bien que decir.

—Es una clara advertencia sobre el peligro del delirio del amor —respondió mecánicamente —. Es la razón por la que la cura es lo mejor para tener una vida feliz y sin dolor.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Azul…—_negro…_

Y las sonrisas se extendieron brillantes y satisfactorias.

—Excelente, Gaara, por favor espera a tus resultados en el transcurso de los siguientes meses. Puedes retirarte y…—las palabras de la evaluadora se cortaron bruscamente.

Un barullo se escuchó de forma abrupta, subiendo y subiendo de tono como el zumbido de un panal. Los evaluadores miraron detrás de él y Gaara por inercia hizo lo mismo. Los gritos comenzaron a extenderse en pánico, así como otro sonido, una estampida de algo que no era humano. El chico ladeó la cabeza, confundido, así como también los científicos. No fue necesario siquiera preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba, la respuesta llegó por si sola cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par chocando duramente contra las paredes y dejando paso a un torbellino de vacas que pasaron mugiendo y pisando todo lo que encontraron a su alrededor.

Le tomó un segundo comprender que le arrollarían si seguía parado en su sitio a unos metros de la mesa de los evaluadores, y le tomó otro segundo apartarse con rapidez y colocarse en un sitio seguro, un pequeño espacio entre dos columnas que soportaban una plataforma de donde doctores y alumnos se sentaban para ver las operaciones y anotar lo que les era de utilidad. En ese momento la sillas blancas estaban vacías por supuesto y Gaara puso toda su atención en lo gracioso que se veía a los evaluadores gritar en pánico, subirse a la mesa para seguridad y después bajarse y salir corriendo hacia afuera, dejándole allí.

Las vacas comenzaron a calmarse y distinguió con claridad el borrón celeste transparente que había alcanzado a distinguir cuanto entraron. Las vacas llevaban puestas unos camisones como las que él tenía, otros llevaban pelucas. La seriedad le embargó cuando leyó las palabras impresas en algunos carteles que también llevaban: "No cura. MATA"

_Renegados._

Los que vivían en los bosques, separados de los estados por las verjas electrificadas. Cuando se declaró el amor como una enfermedad y cuando se descubrió la cura hubo mucha resistencia, los que se negaron a operarse huyeron a los bosques y se refugiaron allí logrando sobrevivir sorprendentemente. De vez en cuando se aseguraban de recordar que seguían vivos, que seguían resistiendo y que seguían _luchando. _El significado de aquello no podía estar más claro: las vacas que estaban vestidos como ellos estaban destinados al matadero, en otras palabras ante los ojos de los renegados los evaluados no eran más que un puñado de reses dispuestas para el sacrificio.

Los animales se comían los papeles y comenzaron a vagar por el laboratorio. Él salió de su escondite y observó cómo se comían todos los resultados de su evaluación, suspiró enardecido porque aquello daba a entender que tendría que volver a evaluarse.

Fue entonces que encima de los resoplidos dentro de la sala y los gritos fuera que Gaara escuchó otro sonido. Al principio pensó que estaba escuchando mal, era una risa cantarina, suave, baja y divertida.

Miró hacia arriba al girar.

Había una chica mirando todo el caos desde la plataforma que minutos antes estaba vacía. Una chica que estaba encaramada sobre una de las sillas y que le clavó la mirada en cuanto él alzó la cabeza. Todo se desvaneció y se encontró mirándola como si estuviese a unos centímetros de distancia, con absoluta claridad.

Su corto cabello era castaño oscuro y tenía unos ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche, enmarcados por espesas pestañas. Una sonrisa ladina y divertida se extendía por su pequeño rostro, de hecho ella era bajita y menuda, parecía una muñequita. La ropa que llevaba no consistía en más que una sudadera verde ancha ya que una parte del cuello le resbalaba por uno de los hombros que dejaba ver la tira de algún polo amarillo, y un pequeño short que le daba absoluta comodidad, los guantes se ceñían a sus manos dejando ver sus dedos que movió en su dirección en un claro gesto de saludo.

No tuvo ninguna duda, esa chica que sonreía y agitaba la mano era una de ellos, una de los que había causado eso.

Una _renegada._

Abrió la boca para avisar a los demás, ¿para decirle algo a ella? ni siquiera él supo porque, pero ella anticipando su reacción sacudió la cabeza, instándole a callar y sorprendentemente lo hizo. Calló.

—Si me dieran a elegir a mí —los movimientos de sus labios fueron plausibles y suaves. Su voz era como las notas del piano que su hermana tocaba antes de la operación —, yo hubiese dicho lo que pensaba.

De alguna forma Gaara supo que ella lo sabía, sabía que todo lo que había dicho ante los evaluadores no fue más que un discurso aprendido de memoria, que realmente nunca quiso decir algo así, que de hecho ni siquiera sabía que quería decir.

La chica bajó de la silla y se apoyó en el barandal observándole fijamente.

—El Azul es un color precioso —siguió diciendo ella —, me recuerda al cielo cuando está despejado, siempre teñido del suave blanco de las nubes. Me recuerda a la libertad que respiro allá en los bosques. Por eso me pregunto —ella ladeó la cabeza —. ¿Por qué elegirías el azul si tú no sabes lo que es la libertad? ¿Por qué lo elegirías sino sabes su significado?

—Porque es lo correcto —respondió automáticamente.

Ella rió.

—Lo correcto no es lo que nos enseñan, es lo que aprendemos a hacer después cometer nuestros propios errores. —la chica se apartó un mechón de cabello y sonrió evaluándolo —. ¿Sabes? Si tuviera que elegir diría que el color verde es mi favorito —ella le miró los ojos intensamente —. Me recuerda a los árboles y a las hojas cuando la primavera llega, cuanto brilla el sol y las aves vuelan libres llenándolo todo con esperanza y un nuevo día. Me recuerda a mi hogar y a todo lo que amo. Me recuerda a mi propio color de la esperanza.

La alarma sonó.

Los dos miraron hacia las puertas al instante mientras el incesante sonido repercutía pareciendo querer romperles los tímpanos.

Gaara apartó la mirada al escuchar los pasos regresar y la miró. Ella miró las puertas con los ojos entrecerrados, pareciendo completamente a la defensiva, su miraba sin duda era afilada, pero cuando le volvió a mirar volvió a ser suave, comprensiva y casi divertida.

Esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche le recordaban los días cuando su madre le sacaba a pasear cuando oscurecía y le hacía mirar las estrellas, las contaba una por una y por cada cual le daba un beso y le decía cuanto lo amaba, le prometía una vida feliz y sin dolor, una que cuando creció comprendió no tenía nada que ver con la cura. Su madre le prometió una vida con amor no una sin esta. Por supuesto pensar en su madre era incorrecto.

Volvió a la realidad, una donde estaba conversando con una incurada sola para que ella le guiñara un ojo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y volvió su atención al montón de personas que ingresaron atropelladamente, farfullando algo sobre una equivocación de pedidos, sobre empleados ineficientes y otras cosas más.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la plataforma ella ya no estaba.

Había desaparecido dejando solo el rastro de sus enigmáticas palabras, sus oscuros ojos y una certeza que le persiguió mientras asentía a las instrucciones de los evaluadores sobre una nueva fecha y las disculpas que le ofrecían.

_Su color favorito no era el azul como el cielo de aquella prisión sin paredes, no, era el color oscuro como las noches cuando su madre le hacía ver las estrellas, como los ojos de esa chica._

.

~o~

.

El viento agitó el largo cabello azulado de Hinata mientras sus ojos opacos se mantenían sobre la nota de su evaluación. Apenas había cumplido los diecisiete años se la hizo para recibir las notas en esos meses, y finalmente en sus manos tenía su futuro asegurado. Solo le faltaban seis meses y medio para ser llevada a una sala de operaciones donde le anestesiarían y con algunos instrumentos especiales hurgarían en su cerebro, cortando de raíz todos sus problemas, aquella zona que le hacía tener emociones y sentimientos, lo que le permitiría vivir.

Tenía un perfecto ocho de diez. Una nota especialmente alta y atractiva para todos los estándares. Estudiaría Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de Konoha y al terminar su carrera se casaría con Sabaku No Gaara, quien según la información proporcionada había cumplido recién los diecisiete años y había pasado su evaluación recientemente con altas expectativas para su futura nota. Sus padres habían intervenido en eso por supuesto ni bien supieron que el ultimo hijo de la familia Sabaku No finalmente había cumplido le edad para la evaluación, de aquel modo apenas unos días después de que Gaara se hiciese su segunda evaluación tras el fallo de la primera, Hinata se encontró comprometida con un chico al que nunca jamás había visto en su vida.

Cerró los ojos mientras la sensación de un nudo en su garganta le atenazaba fuertemente, llenándole de una profunda pena. Había pasado medio mes desde la última vez que había visto a Naruto aquel día en el concierto clandestino, desde aquel beso equivocado como él lo clasificó al soltarla minutos después como si quemara y largarse dejándola desconsolada. Sabía que tendría que ser difícil llegar a su corazón, se había preparado mentalmente para eso todos esos años antes de trasladarse a Konoha, pero había sido muy diferente en la práctica. Naruto tenía a Sakura clavada en el corazón, allí siendo la única dueña de sus sentimientos, de su dolor.

Y eso realmente le había dolido. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a casa. Entre las lágrimas y la niebla de su cabeza solo había escuchado la voz de Kiba e Ino antes de perder la consciencia y despertar en su cama hecha un desastre. El tobillo al día siguiente ya no le dolía tanto y se había puesto curitas a las rodillas y las manos, lástima que no existiesen para el corazón. Desde entonces se había dedicado a deambular de aquí para allá casi indiferente y poco consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Kiba y Shino seguían a su lado, rodándola y protegiéndola a la distancia, estaban allí cuando quería decir algo y escuchaban en silencio, a veces le daban consejos, a veces simplemente le despeinaban y daban palmaditas como si fuese un cachorrito que necesitase cariño, y tal vez lo fuera.

Su relación con Ino y Karin no había progresado en lo absoluto, la primera parecía bastante bipolar, se comportaba bien con ella algunas veces, pero otras parecía detestarla con todo el alma, mandándole miradas penetrantes y recelosas. La pelirroja le bufaba y le ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, al día siguiente del concierto le había cogido con fuerza del brazo y le había siseado entre dientes que se alejara de Naruto, con eso le había dado a entender que solo había logrado confundir y aturdir al Namikaze y eso le había deprimido más.

Desde entonces aunque pasara tiempo con ellos cuando se reunían entre el campo de ambos colegios prefería observarlos a lo lejos, callada y silenciosa. Intentando pasar desapercibida, la aparente tranquilidad que pensó podía tener con ellos por los mismos ideales se había ido a la borda a las pocas horas, y el ambiente tenso y de recelo solo le hacía ver que lo mejor era alejarse poco a poco.

No habían ido a ningún concierto más, al menos ella ya no.

—Un ocho, es una buena nota —Hinata miró con tristeza a su acompañante.

Tenten le sonrió levemente, casi desenfocada, apoyada con desinterés en el barandal de la azotea. Desde allí podían ver a los chicos jugar y pasarse la pelota lanzado alguno que otro grito, sin ella allí abajo la atmosfera estaba completamente relajada. Karin bebía y reía con Suigetsu y Juugo, e Ino echaba porras a los chicos sin importar quienes fueran. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke iban allí y tras lo sucedido esa noche dudaba que aquello cambiara.

Se preguntó entonces si su misión, su promesa no quedaría en nada más que palabras que el viento terminaría llevándose.

Observó su nota, el nombre de su futuro esposo y su carrera. Todo estaba perfecto, era sin duda el prototipo de la vida que cualquier joven de su edad querría, era una vida buena. Antes de conocer a Sakura había creído en todo eso, había estado preparándose para aceptar su destino y lo que ello conllevaba. ¡Era una vida sin dolor! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejar que todo siguiera su curso? Tenten y Shino eran curados y tenían sus vidas tranquilas, todo ya estaba arreglado con ellos y su tiempo se acabaría cuando los otros también fuesen operados. Aquel pequeño grupo, un puñado de chicos no cambiaría todo un destino. Tal vez había sido un error ilusionarse sin más.

—Una excelente nota. —repitió con amargura —. Perfecta.

— ¿Estás siendo sarcástica? —preguntó la castaña con interés —. ¿Si, verdad?

—Sí —miró abajo con tristeza —. Yo quería ser parte de ellos, y-yo… ¿Por qué siento que me he e-equivocado? —había suplica en sus ojos —. Q-Quería t-tantas cosas…y ahora ellos me miran como si y-yo…

Tenten suspiró bajamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, sus ojos se clavaron en el cielo. Hinata pensó que no le contestaría, pero minutos después lo hizo.

—Ellos pueden decir muchas cosas, Hinata —respondió lentamente, casi midiéndola —. Sakura fue una buena chica, no la conociste por supuesto, pero era buena, puedo decir también que era bastante impulsiva y algo melodramática, se la pasaba mirando a Sasuke con la esperanza de que la viera como algo más, nunca le interesó que eso fuera mal visto. Por otro lado quería mucho a Naruto, aunque algunas veces le regañara y le diera un que otro golpe bien merecido. Ella fue demasiado lejos por sus ideales, mucho tiempo intentó convencernos de lo que ella creía era correcto, llegó tan lejos que incluso la misma Ino amenazó con delatarla si seguía con aquello. Cuando se detuvo, cuando dejó de hablar sobre el amor y la música prohibida obtuvimos lo que quisimos claro, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor intentando sembrar la semilla de la rebelión nuestra vida se volvió normal. Pero el tiempo pasó y ella se alejó visiblemente, Ino se preocupó más pensando que se había infectado, intentó sin éxito que le dijera de donde había sacado tantas cosas sobre el amor o alguna lucha o los renegados. Sakura nunca habló aunque Ino estuvo a punto de delatarla en una ocasión.

Tenten hizo una pausa y miró en dirección donde Ino saltaba de un lado para otro, aparentemente alegre, pero internamente triste, siempre con una carga interior.

—Sakura se volvió más callada, seria y cerrada. Rara veces nos hablaba y apenas comía. No había duda de que ella estaba infectada, no fue cuestión de buscar muy lejos, aunque Sasuke nunca había movido un dedo comprendimos a quien amaba. Cuando se descubrió todo y se ordenó su inmediata operación en manos de otro doctor que no fuera ni Tsunade-sama o Shizune-sama pensamos que todo acabaría, que ella volvería y habría paz. —Tenten mostró una sonrisa vacía —. Nunca pensamos que ella terminaría lanzándose desde ese tercer piso.

—Lo hizo por _amor…_

—Sí, _amor —_la chica se encogió de hombros —. Nos golpeó duro, no tienes idea de lo que sentimos cuando la vimos llorar desesperada y hecha un desastre, cuando se puso de puntillas en la ventana y nos miró con lástima, como si nosotros fuésemos los que tuviésemos una condena de muerte. Ino lloró dos meses seguidos después de eso, Naruto al principio gritó y lloró, después no hizo nada, así de sencillo, solamente se dejó morir. Los meses pasaron y la noticia estaba demasiado reciente, se escuchaban susurros y murmullos por todos lados. Varias veces intentaron llevarse a Naruto a la fuerza a una sala de operaciones, pero al final se lo impedía. Llegaban noticias sobe resistencias, noticias sobre renegados y suicidios, noticias que solo podían deprimirnos más. Pero un día Karin se plantó frente a nosotros con gritos. Estaba toda histérica mientras decía que Naruto se iba a morir si no hacíamos algo.

Hinata se sobresaltó. Varias veces pensaba en Sakura, demasiado tiempo porque solo dependía de ella para conocerlos, porque no tenía la suficiente confianza que inspirarles al resto. Había escuchado mucho sobre los primeros meses de la depresión de Naruto, las noticias se detuvieron al cabo de un largo tiempo.

—Ino fue la primera que reaccionó. Buscó en internet todas esas cosas de las que Sakura hablaba, cosas sobre música, sobre poesía, cosas sobre resistencia. Eran básicamente páginas que duraban poco tiempo en circulación, hacker que se encargaban de infiltrarse ante las narices del gobierno. Fue un proceso duro y difícil, no teníamos ninguna prueba de que eso funcionara y no teníamos confianza, pero al final por Naruto lo hicimos. Los primeros conciertos fueron sensacionales…yo ya no puedo recordar bien la sensación…supongo que tú ya lo sabes, lo experimentaste hace un mes. Fue todo un mundo nuevo, centelleante, un mundo de colores que siempre había estado bajo todas las tinieblas. La venda cayó de nuestros ojos y comprendimos de lo que hablaba Sakura. Llevamos a Naruto y a Sasuke a la mala, la primera vez se lo tomaron bien, mas parecían perdidos en sus propias mentes pero escuchar la música los trajo poco a poco. Cuando ya no había necesidad de la música para sacarles palabras comenzaron a despertar por sí mismos, con eso también comenzaron las peleas y los golpes.

Hinata arrugó el papel en su mano y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Al menos ya habían salido de su depresión. A veces van a los conciertos pero rara vez con nosotros. Prefieren estar solos, escuchar la música sin nadie a su alrededor. Les gusta más así. Lo que quería decirte es simple. Sakura nos abrió los ojos pero fue con mucho dolor, fue necesario para que comprendiésemos el velo de mentiras en el que vivimos, pero aun así a pesar de nuestros cambios, de nuestras creencias que han evolucionado nunca nos podremos librar completamente del miedo. Ellos tienen miedo —miró a Ino y Karin. —. Naruto tiene miedo, Karin e Ino sienten pánico. Naruto no quiere volver a sentir dolor, solo quiere olvidar que Sakura se suicidó, quiere olvidar que prefirió morir a vivir sin amor. Ino no quiere volver a perder a otra amiga, no quiere volver a sentirse culpable por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de lo sucedido. Karin no quiere verse de nuevo en el papel que le tocó con Sakura y Sasuke, no quiere que alguien muera porque la persona que ama está comprometido con ella.

Con cada palabra Tenten le miró más fijamente, primero el rostro, luego las manos y el cabello, los ojos y la ropa. No entendió porque lo hacía.

—Tú lo sabes, Hinata. Tú recuerdas mucho a Sakura.

Ella apartó la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas concentrarse en sus ojos. Había querido ser para ellos algo más que el recuerdo de Sakura, quería su propio lugar.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo Tenten suspirando —. Tú no eres Sakura. Jamás he dicho eso, no, hay un abismo entre ambas. Son como polos opuestos. Ella era alegre, extrovertida, de mal carácter y algo empalagosa, leal y fiera. Tú eres como una princesita, dulce y tierna, te sonrojas por nimiedades, y eres algo insegura pero al mismo tiempo firme.

—Pero no soy Sakura —susurró.

—No, tú eres Hinata —le dijo —. Y debes estar bastante orgullosa. El problema entre su parecido no es su carácter como tampoco su físico. Son sus pensamientos, Hinata, es tu forma de pensar, tú forma de hablar y expresarte y es tu forma de mirar a Naruto.

—Y-Yo no…

—Lo miras como Sakura miraba a Sasuke, hablas como Sakura hablaba del amor, te expresas tal como ella lo hacía. Es como si…ella te hubiese enviado aquí.

Hinata se golpeó sin querer la mano contra la pared ante el sobresalto que le dio por las palabras de Tenten. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró por la boca sintiendo la garganta seca. Si ella supiese cuan certeras eran sus palabras.

—Tú estás enamorada de Naruto. —sentenció Tenten con firmeza —. Lo que no entiendo es como pudo suceder eso. Apenas lo has visto dos veces en tu vida.

Hinata supo que negar aquello seguiría siendo inútil. Tras el beso con Naruto en el concierto todo el recelo había aumentado como espuma, seguramente los demás veían en ella lo mismo que en Sakura, temiendo que algún día se lanzaría desde algún piso dejando a Naruto con el corazón destrozado, muerto en vida, como Sakura lo hizo sin desearlo. Tenían miedo de algo que nunca podrían controlar, de un sentimiento que no estaba en sus manos ni en las de ella.

—E-El amor es tan irracional —finalmente dijo con una nota de dolor en la voz —. N-Ni s-siquiera yo se la r-razón.

— ¿De verdad no la sabes?

—Me gustaría saberla —confesó mientras las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por sus mejillas —. A-Al menos estaría en p-paz.

— ¿Entonces porque no la buscas? —le preguntó Tenten perpleja —. Naruto no es alguien que te lastimaría jamás, al menos no queriendo. A veces me das la sensación de que intentas agradarnos como siguiendo una pauta, una guía, como un libro ¿Y sabes? Eso no es bueno. Hinata, debes conocernos, conocerlo por ti misma, no por lo que dicen los demás aunque sea una base. Al menos hasta que llegue tu operación.

Hinata le miró con sorpresa, las lágrimas brillaron entre sus pestañas cuando parpadeó incrédula. Tenten era una curada y tras todo lo sucedido se le había acercado poco a poco logrando ganar su confianza, a pesar de todo eso Hinata encontraba en ella más astucia de lo que podía pensar cabía en alguien que ya no podía sentir. Era demasiado observadora y aunque no pudiera enfocar sus sentimientos si lo hacía con su inteligencia. Miró hacia otro lado, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras un suave carmín le teñía las mejillas cuando Tenten le sonrió _casi _divertida. Era demasiado fácil de leer para ella.

Hipó y apretó los puños cuando Tenten le dio otras palmaditas en la cabeza, casi con ternura.

— ¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez? —preguntó.

— ¿Con toda sinceridad? —preguntó Hinata con la voz distorsionada aun por las lágrimas.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos recordando las palabras de Ino.

_Es como si nos conociera _

—Con toda sinceridad.

—No —afirmó mientras el timbre sonaba anunciando el fin del receso —. Nunca nos hemos visto antes…_no cara a cara_.

Hinata asintió para sí misma al ver como todos se despedían y comenzaban a subir las escaleras. Ella dio media vuelta y descendió la azotea dejando a una confundida Tenten reunirse con los demás. Había tenido la decisión de conocerlos a todos por sí misma, de hacerse su lugar, pero sin importar cuando lo intentara nunca podría librarse de la costumbre de siempre pensar como Sakura lo haría, de recordar sus palabras y sus consejos para ayudarse. Tenten tenía razón, siempre actuaba pensando como Sakura lo hacía, intentando ser como ella inconscientemente aunque se prometió no ser un reemplazo.

¿Por qué tenía que dudar? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar y actuar diferente?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y abrió la puerta con cuidado al salir y escabullirse entre el ciento de estudiantes que iban hacia sus respectivos salones. En lugar de ir obedientemente corrió hacia el baño y entró bruscamente espantando a algunas chicas que estaban allí, todas salieron al verle con los ojos rojos por el llanto. La puerta se cerró con un ruido estremecedor detrás de ella y Hinata se refugió en el último baño intentando no llorar.

Naruto no quería verla. Karin le tenía amenazada. Ino le detestaba. Y Sasuke…Sasuke ni siquiera le miraba ni para despreciarla.

—E-Excelente trabajo, H-Hinata —se dijo desilusionada —. E-Excelente…y-yo…s-soy un fraude.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta de los baños pero no le prestó atención, siguió hundida en su depresión, si tenía suerte nadie se daría cuenta de que no había regresado y si tenía mala suerte podía alegar que se sentía mal, la cabeza le dolía un poco.

Pero tal parecía que tenía mala suerte, el sonido del agua duró un minuto antes de que el grifo fuera cerrado, y la chica que había ingresado caminó hacia la última puerta donde estaba ella. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver los pies de la chica por debajo de la puerta, los zapatos relucientes y las medias blancas sin duda mostraban que era otra estudiante y no alguna profesora.

— ¿Estás bien?

Hinata alzó la cabeza mientras un aturdimiento le sobrecogía. ¿Qué rayos…?

— ¿Hay alguien allí, no? —siguió preguntando la chica con una nota de preocupación en la voz —. El timbre ha sonado, debes volver a clases o habrá graves consecuencias.

—…y-yo…

—Ah, entonces si hay alguien —la voz sonó alegre —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, l-lo siento —murmuró parándose del retrete cerrado donde se había sentado —. E-Estoy bien.

—No es bueno que te encierres —le aconsejó —. Si alguien te descubre escapando de clases te pondrán una amonestación y bajara tu nota de evaluación, además claro de despertar recelo. No quieres que haya sobre ti la palabra condenada o traidora ¿No?

—No, c-claro que no —susurró acongojada solo de imaginarse lo que su madre le haría —. S-Solo me s-siento un poco mal.

—Puedes ir a la enfermería.

—La enfermería no me ayudaría en nada —dijo cerrando los ojos —. Nadie puede hacerlo.

—Sí, hay una persona que puede ayudarte, eres tú misma.

—S-Soy patética.

—Depende del lado porque el que lo veas. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—F-Fue un error ilusionarme —descargó toda su frustración en palabras que debía guardar para sí misma —. Pase tanto tiempo en un mundo de sueños que olvidé la realidad, viviendo una vida que no es mía, tomando un lugar que no corresponde. Y me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo misma?

—…quizá es porque no lo has intentando —hubo cierta duda en la voz de la desconocida —. Nunca intentes ser otra persona, sé tú o ellos al final solo te verán como esa persona que no eres. Sé tú para que todo esté bien y comprendan la diferencia entre tú y ella.

_Me das la sensación de que intentas agradarnos como siguiendo una pauta, una guía, como un libro ¿Y sabes? Eso no es bueno._

_¡Lo siento, lo siento, 'ttebayo! ¡No sé qué porque lo hice!_

Pero ella si sabía porque Naruto le había besado.

_El problema entre su parecido no es su carácter como tampoco su físico. Son sus pensamientos, Hinata, es tu forma de pensar, tú forma de hablar y expresarte y es tu forma de mirar a Naruto._

A pesar de intentar ser ella misma había terminado sin querer comportándose como Sakura, mirando como ella y hablando como ella. Era algo bastante enraizado dentro de sí, algo que Naruto había encontrado rápidamente, la razón por la que seguramente se había apegado sin problemas a ella. Aquel día en medio del baile Naruto le había mirado como un hombre miraba a una mujer, le miró a ella pero también miró el recuerdo de Sakura. El recuerdo que Hinata cargaba sobre si con ímpetu, el recuerdo del que no se quería olvidar.

—Tú no eres ella.

—Yo no...q-quiero olvidarla —susurró desesperada.

—Los sueños son efímeros, se desvanecen con el tiempo y no quedan ni siquiera como bellos recuerdos. Si vives un sueño la realidad lo hará añicos. Seguir con tu vida, esa es la realidad y esos son los recuerdos, estancarte en el pasado no es vida y es un sueño roto que terminará lastimando a todos. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Y-Yo le prometí…que los protegería.

— ¿Lo hiciste? Entonces cumple tu promesa. —Hinata respingó ante la voz fiera de la chica —. Sal de ahí de una buena vez, si nos encuentran aquí también me meteré en problemas, mi madre me mataría. Han pasado ya diez minutos desde el toque del timbre.

Hinata se apoyó en la puerta mientras la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, asintiendo antes de recordar que ella no le podía ver, era cierto, no tenía por qué retenerla allí, no era justo meter en problemas a una desconocida que amablemente le había ayudado.

—S-Si, ahora salgo —apoyó una mano en la puerta y se limpió las ojos rápidamente, intentando que no quedara nada del llanto anterior.

_Algún día los conocerás, no serán solo palabras. Sé qué harás lo correcto. Tú y yo somos diferentes, tan diferentes como lo son Naruto y Sasuke. Mi vida es mi vida y la tuya es la tuya. Nunca te confundas. Mi vida no es tu vida, y la tuya no es la mía._

Aspiró fuertemente mientras giraba la perilla, un olor familiar pero desconocido penetró sus sentidos. Al parecer antes no se había dado cuenta por su propia depresión, había un fuerte olor florar en el baño, la encargada de la limpieza se había excedido. La cabeza le dio vueltas, el olor era muy fuerte o ella estaba muy sensible.

Casi se derrumbó al salir pero la chica le sostuvo ayudándole.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—El…o-olor —susurró mareada.

La chica olisqueó extrañada.

—La encargada de la limpieza se excedió un poco pero no es para tanto. Estás muy pálida ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

—Algo —admitió confusa. Realmente sus ganas de llorar y su conflicto interno no le habían dejado comer mucho en esas dos semanas, apenas probaba los bocados, y en los recesos Kiba y Shino le obligaban a veces. Había leído de eso en los libros que repartía el gobierno. Después de todo el _amor era una enfermedad y mataba._

—Ven, creo que después de todo si necesitas la enfermería —Hinata alzó la cabeza para intentar sonreírle agradecida pero los ojos le pesaron y lo último que escuchó antes de perder la consciencia fue un suave tintineo.

.

~o~

.

Cuando despertó Hinata gimió bajamente por el dolor atroz que sentía, las sienes le latían y las ganas de devolver le invadieron en cuanto se incorporó.

—Cálmate, las clases han acabado —Ino entró a su campo de visión con el ceño fruncido —. Parece que te gusta la enfermería ¿No? Dos veces en menos de un mes.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó acostándose mientras sentía la garganta seca.

—Te desmayaste —explicó la rubia sirviéndole un vaso de agua y tendiéndoselo —. Shizune-senpai me llamó en mitad de clases y he estado aquí desde entonces. —Hinata tomó el vaso de agua y bebió un poco bajo la atenta y fría mirada de Ino.

— ¿Shizune-senpai? —susurró sorprendida —. ¿Y Shiho-san?

—No pudo venir hoy —respondió la Yamanaka con voz gélida —. Shizune-senpai iba a presentar hoy una nueva campaña contra el delirio por eso estaba aquí, fue una suerte de cualquier modo. Si Shiho-san te hubiese revisado ahorita no estuvieses aquí. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Hinata le miró desconcertada.

— ¿De qué hablas, Ino-chan?

— ¡No me llames así! —gritó la rubia furiosa —. ¡Y no me mires así!

La Hyuga calló inmediatamente algo temblorosa, desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior al entender porque Ino había terminado perdiendo la razón. Estaba volviéndolo a hacer, comportándose como Sakura.

—L-Lo siento, I-Ino-san.

—Shizune-senpai dijo que estás débil, no has estado comiendo y es lógico que hubieses terminado perdiendo la consciencia —murmuró Ino intentando tranquilizarse —. ¿Sabes que uno de los síntomas del delirio del amor es el poco apetito? Seguro que lo sabes y seguro que sabes qué pensaría alguien de lo que te ha pasado.

Hinata perdió el color de la cara.

— ¿Shizune-senpai dijo…?

—Shizune-senpai no dijo nada —respondió Ino con brusquedad —. Alegó tu desmayo a algo de stress.

La Hyuga asintió aliviada.

— ¿Y d-donde está la chica que me ayudó?

— ¿Te refieres a la que te trajo? —Ino se encogió de hombros cuando asintió —. No lo sé, te dejó y se fue.

—Bien —murmuró dejando el vaso en la mesita que tenía al lado —. L-Lo s-siento.

—No sé porque haces esto —susurró Ino caminando hacia la puerta —. No sé porque miras a Naruto de _esa _forma. Ni siquiera sé porque te comportas extrañamente, lo único que sé es que no me causas buena espina. No confío en ti y no quiero que te involucres mucho con nosotros.

La Yamanaka apoyó la mano en la perilla de la puerta y miró hacia el suelo con desesperación. Había intentado de verdad entender a Hinata o confiar en ella, al principio había sido fácil pero cuando la chica conoció a Naruto todo se había ido por la borda, desde el primer momento había captado esa sensación en el ambiente que sin mucho éxito intentó ignorar en Sakura mientras ella vivía, era casi asfixiante la adoración que podía ver. Intentó de nuevo por petición de Kiba ser amable en el concierto, pero cuando la encontró llorando hablando sobre Naruto y un beso todo había terminado. No podía arriesgarse más. Todos ellos, incluyendo Tenten y Shino de alguna forma hacían su propia rebelión, solo fundada para joderles la vida al gobierno en sus narices, para demostrarles que podían tener un poco de libertad en caso de que los descubrieran, pero de ninguna manera quería volver a estar cerca de alguien que amaba. No, eso le lastimaba, le hacía recordar a Sakura y lo que más quería era olvidar lo que le había conducido a la muerte.

—_Es suficiente ¡Estoy harta de esto, Sakura! —corrió y le cogió del codo obligándole a voltear. _

_Ella forcejó fieramente, casi histérica mientras cuchicheaba gemidos de dolor. Apretó su agarre y cerró la puerta de una patada empujándola hacia el interior. Su padre no se encontraba así que no había problemas, las empleadas estaban en la cocina y ésta bastante lejos para que lograran escuchar algo y ellas no salían a menos que se les diera una orden._

— _¡Suéltame, Ino! —ella gritó furiosa enterrándole las uñas en la mano._

_Siseó de dolor y la soltó pero se puso entre la puerta para no dejarla ir._

— _¡De una jodida vez dime de dónde has sacado esas ideas! ¡Dímelo!_

— _¡Estás bastante ilusa! —gritoneó la pelirosa con ira —. ¡Primero muerta antes de delatar a alguien! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Primero me mato antes de hablar!_

— _¡Te delataré! ¡Te entregaré a los ANBUS! ¿Quieres probar si soy capaz?_

— ¿Ino-san? —respingó bajamente algo aturdida por los recuerdos.

—_Si lo haces…entonces no eres la persona que yo creí que eras —los ojos jades le observaron con tristeza._

—No te acerques a nosotros —puntualizó con rabia —. No lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué? —exigió Hinata con impotencia —. Dime ¿Por qué?

—Porque no eres buena para nosotros —habló —. No lo eres, no te acerques a Naruto, él solo ve a Sakura en ti, tampoco te acerques a los demás, solos nos confundes ¿Comprendes? El vacío de Sakura nunca será llenado por ti. No te acerques, no eres buena para nosotros —repitió —. ¡No lo eres!

— ¡YO NO SOY SAKURA! —gritó levantándose y apartándola. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

Ino sollozó bajamente y salió de allí mientras el remordimiento le carcomía fuertemente. No notó como Shizune que había estado escuchando todo fuera de la enfermería suspiró bajamente con desolación.

—Esto se está complicando seriamente —susurró la pelinegra con preocupación.

.

~o~

.

Hinata corrió entre lágrimas sin ver por dónde iba, los pasillos estaban desolados tal como había dicho Ino las clases ya habían terminado. La cabeza le daba vueltas nuevamente pero no le tomó importancia, siguió corriendo y corriendo mientras el dolor y la culpa se mezclaban en sus pensamientos. No quiso gritar algo así, no _quiso_ decir algo así, pero las palabras de Ino realmente le habían dolido, le habían hecho sentir tan mal que terminó estallando sin desearlo.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta de la azotea y subió de dos los escalones. Ni siquiera se paró a respirar tranquilamente cuando se encaramó sobre el muro con poco equilibrio. El aire le golpeó con fuerza y le hizo pestañear aturdida por la frescura de su alrededor.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —preguntó recordando las palabras de Ino, las palabras de la chica del baño —. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente calmarse y pensar con claridad?

—Soy una tonta —se dijo calmándose —. Tienen razón, t-tienen r-razón —se repitió bajando más hábilmente entre la escalera de sogas.

Esperaba encontrar un poco de paz allí hasta dejar de llorar y tranquilizarse más. No le importaba quedarse todo el día allí aunque llamasen a los mismísimos ANBUS, sino se tranquilizaba terminaría haciendo algo estúpido. La cuestión era que no había sido la mejor decisión, apenas había entrado al campo donde los chicos jugaban cuando vio a la persona que menos esperaba acostado en la hierba mirando las nubes con el ceño fruncido.

Él levantó la mirada al oír sus pasos y sus ojos se ensancharon con alarma al divisarla.

— ¿Hinata? —susurró levantándose.

—Naruto-kun —nombró bajamente deteniéndose en su lugar.

—Yo…—Naruto desvió la mirada —. ¿Qué...?...es tarde, creo que es mejor irme, ´ttebayo.

El chico se levantó del suelo completamente, sacudiéndose la ropa y moviéndose completamente incómodo.

— ¿Me odias? —preguntó con la voz fuerte. Naruto se quedó congelado en su lugar —. ¿Me odias?

—Hinata creo que debes irte, 'ttebayo. Es tarde —la voz de Naruto fue fría.

—No me voy a mover de aquí —dijo con firmeza. Su voz temblaba pero era suficiente, si él la odiaba no volvería a hablarle, cumpliría con Sakura a la distancia, no podía ofrecerles más. —. Quiero que me respondas. Sé p-perfectamente que lo que sucedió allá fue un error.

Naruto apretó los puños y la encaró.

—Fue un error —repitió asintiendo —. Fue un completo error.

— ¿Me odias? —repitió Hinata ignorando lo anterior.

— ¿Por qué tanto empeño con eso, 'ttebayo? —exigió Naruto desesperado. — ¡Solo te he visto dos veces en mi vida!

— ¡¿Me odias?!

— ¡No, maldita sea, no te odio! —gritó el rubio —. ¿Por qué te odiaría? ¡Fue mi culpa, 'ttebayo! Yo fui el estúpido que te besó. ¡Estaba cegado con mi propio dolor! Tu solo sonreíste y yo…ni siquiera sé porque lo hice.

Hinata sonrió.

—Yo no soy Sakura-chan —dijo.

Naruto parpadeó confundido.

—Por supuesto que no eres Sakura-chan —dijo sin entender porque había sacado el tema —. Sakura-chan y tú son demasiado diferentes, hay un abismo entre las dos, 'ttebayo.

Lo había escuchado decir a Tenten pero solo en los labios de Naruto fue que recién le alivió.

—Entonces volvamos a empezar —Hinata sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se le acercó extendiendo la mano —. Y-Yo no v-volveré a ser como ella, seré yo misma. Los recuerdos de Sakura-chan serán bellos recuerdos, es hora de dejarla ir.

El rubio le miró sin entender una sola palabra.

—Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto —se presentó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Pero ¿Qué estás…? —preguntó aturdido. Ella abrió los ojos y Naruto vio allí cordialidad y amabilidad, pero ya nada del rastro de conocimiento que había visto las dos veces que se encontraron. No había nada más que una chica común y corriente que no le conocía, entonces entendió su intención —. Naruto…Namikaze Naruto, 'ttebayo —susurró estrechándole la mano.

La Hyuga asintió.

—Estudio en el instituto de mujeres de Konoha y tengo diecisiete años —siguió diciendo —. Quisiera algún día poder ser una gran a-artista y poder encontrar aquí a-amigos.

—Estudio en el instituto de varones de Konoha y tengo diecisiete años —susurró Naruto sin saber porque le seguía la corriente —. Quisiera poder llegar a cambiar este país y esta sociedad y llegar a ser gobernador, ´ttebayo. —era un sueño que había abandonado hace tiempo.

Hinata le soltó la mano y retrocedió un paso.

—Es u-un gran sueño —asintió de forma educada —. Sé que lo conseguirá, Naruto-kun. Fue un gusto conocerle, me tengo que r-retirar.

Dio un gesto rápido de despedida y dio media vuelta agitando su melena azulada. Naruto abrió y cerró varias veces la boca como un pez fuera del agua, se tiró del cabello y finalmente gritó:

— ¡Eh, Hinata!

La chica volteó con una dulce sonrisa a pesar del rastro de lágrimas que ya habían secado en su rostro.

— ¿S-Sí?

— ¿Quieres salir mañana, 'ttebayo? —preguntó —. Te enseñaré Konoha, seguramente aun no has tenido oportunidad de conocer bien el estado.

—Es cierto —asintió agradecida —. A-Aun no conozco m-mucho.

— ¿A las once en Ichiraku Ramen?

—Estaré a-allí —prometió antes de irse.

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno se suponía que tenía que publicar en los días anteriores pero lamentablemente hubo un problema y me quede sin inter por tres días T.T, por eso recién subo esto._

_La primera parte del encuentro de Matsuri y Gaara es parecida a una de las escenas más importantes del primer libro: Delirium._

_(*) como siempre significara que cito frases originales de Delirium_

_Espero les guste. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_Besos_

_Bella._

_PD: ah, cierto, este capi marca el inicio de la relación de Naruto y Hinata y al mismo tiempo la independencia de los recuerdos de Sakura. ^-^_


	7. I:El precio de hacer lo correcto

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**El precio de hacer lo correcto**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Entró sigilosamente, casi encorvado entre las sombras que aún se mantenían tintineando en el largo y oscuro pasillo, no estaba muy seguro de la razón por la que hacia aquello, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para meditar puesto que sus pies se movían solos y hacer algún ruido fuera de lugar haría que lo descubrieran, eso no le convendría ni a él ni a ella. Y hablando de ella… tragó saliva sintiendo una inquietante y agria sensación extenderse en su cuerpo, la misma desde que le habían apartado de su lado cuando ella chillaba histérica._

_¿Tenía que sentir algo al respecto? _

_No estaba muy seguro, tal vez y solo tal vez por eso caminaba en ese momento hacia la habitación de Sakura, algo indeciso por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las noticias se habían extendido como pólvora y solo habían necesitado una hora desde que la descubrieran para que todos los estados se enteraran de que Haruno Sakura sería operada antes de tiempo por haberse contagiado con el delirio del amor. Por supuesto que no podía ser de otro modo, no siendo Sakura quien era, no solo por su apellido sino también por lo que representaba al ser la heredera de Tsunade._

—…—_apretó los dientes respirando bajamente y pasó entre la puerta ligeramente entreabierta, parecía que no había nadie vigilando y eso le extrañó. Los ANBUS habían estado acechando como carroñeros la casa Haruno todo el bendito día por eso había esperado esa hora, cuando solo faltaba poco para el amanecer._

_De todas maneras no le interesó donde estaban ellos, le interesaba lo que podría decir Sakura. En cuanto estuvo dentro del cuarto rosa sus ojos automáticamente se desviaron hacia la inmensa cama que ocupaba un lado de la habitación, pero no la encontró. Camino sorprendido pensando que tal vez le habían llevado para otro lugar cuando un bajo gemido le alertó, giró el rostro con el ceño fruncido buscando su fuente y cuando lo encontró se quedó estático en su sitio._

_Sakura estaba allí, dentro del cuarto, sí…pero no como pensó que la encontraría._

_Más que caminar corrió hacia ella, que atada de pies y manos a unas columnas de la habitación no se percató de su presencia. Estaba hecha un desastre, apenas le cubría el pijama algo rasgado, y unos moretones se extendían por su estómago liso. _

_¿Qué demonios le habían hecho?_

—…_ah…—Sakura parpadeó al sentirle allí, durante un momento le miró sin verle, con los ojos cristalizados y decaídos, luego alzó la cabeza bruscamente horrorizada —. ¡Sasuke-kun!_

— _¡Cállate! —siseó tapándole la boca con rapidez._

_Ella ensanchó los ojos con terror al percatarse de su error, aun así él no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la entereza que parecía estar llevando al no hacer alguna mueca por todas sus heridas. Frunció los labios, había estado escuchando chillidos y gritos…demasiadas cosas que le habían perturbado pero por ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que le hubiesen hecho algo, solo creyó que habían sido quejas y gritos de protesta._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sakura desesperada —. Tienes que irte, vete, Sasuke-kun, si te encuentran…_

—…—_le miró con furia —. Yo debería preguntar primero ¿Qué haces tú? _

—_Lo correcto —susurró Sakura desviando la mirada, parecía como si de un momento otro fuese a llorar nuevamente, pero no lo hizo, tal vez ya había gastado suficiente lágrimas durante esos días desde que le dijo que Uzumaki Karin era su prometida —. Este es precio que debo pagar, no hay más._

—_Hmp, eres patética —siseó con rencor —. ¿No ves que esto se ha complicado? _

—_Ciertamente. —concedió Sakura suspirando —. Pasé de un caso de delirio de amor a alta traición contra mi país…esto te lo debe demostrar —hizo un gesto hacia sus ataduras y magulladuras hechas en lugares estratégicos para que nadie se diera cuenta. —. Pero mantendrán todo en secreto, no quieren que nadie se entere de que todo se está saliendo de sus manos —la pelirosa mostró una sonrisita de suficiencia —. Y no importa, no importa nada, nunca me sacarán una palabra._

— _¡Hmp!_

—_Te lo dije, se lo dije a Ino-chan. —dijo Sakura respirando trabajosamente —. No diré nada sin importar cuanto me torturen, prefiero morir._

— _¿Es que eres estúpida? Solo dales lo que quieren, te dejarán libre._

_Los ojos de Sakura relampaguearon con fiereza._

— _¿Y luego que, Sasuke-kun? Me siento tranquila viendo como destruyen mi familia, ¿Viendo cómo destruyen mi mundo? ¿Qué clase de persona sería si lo hiciera? ¿No lo comprendes, verdad? Los amo, los amo más que a mi vida y si ese es el precio que hay que pagar lo haré…pero nunca, nunca los traicionaré…porque si hago eso…—Sakura sonrió tristemente —…dejaría de ser yo…si los traicionase no sería Sakura. _

_Sasuke enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos con fuerza y odio. ¿Cómo podía sonreír con todo eso? ¿Cómo podía preferir morir por los renegados a vivir sin amor?_

—…

—_Solo una cosa, Sasuke-kun. —murmuró bajamente, las primeras lágrimas deslizando por sus blancas y pálidas mejillas —. No se lo digas, no lo hagas…_

—…—_bajó la mira, el flequillo oscureciéndole los ojos._

—_No puedes…él no lo entendería…Naruto no…_

— _¿Tu lo entiendes? —preguntó deseando retroceder el tiempo. Rió agriamente al verle asentir —. De verdad has rebasado el límite de estupidez, Sakura._

_Ella le sonrió y cerró los ojos._

—_Somos personas diferentes, te lo dije hace unos días…Sasuke-kun…yo te amo…_

—_Deja de repetir eso._

—…_pero el amor no siempre es correspondido ¿Y sabes? La forma de pensar de las personas tampoco va por la misma línea. Yo pienso que el amor es bueno, tú que es malo, y esa es la realidad…eso es lo que nos diferencia en nuestras elecciones…entre nuestras decisiones…en lo que pensamos es bueno y malo…entre nuestra forma de hacer lo correcto._

_Gruñó sintiéndose miserable cada vez más._

—_Yo nunca te culparé._

—_Cállate._

—_Tampoco quiero que te sientas culpable._

—_Que te calles he dicho._

—_No tienes nada que ver, yo escojo esto…en realidad lo escogí hace tiempo, Sasuke-kun._

—_Cállate…cállate._

_Sakura le miró con tristeza y aspiró bajamente una bocanada de aire ante sus siguientes palabras._

—_No le digas nada a Naruto, él perdería la razón, se enojaría mucho, yo no quiero eso, no quiero que nada le pase. Ni a ti ni a él. Ustedes dos…no quiero que les pase nada, por favor, Sasuke-kun. Aún les quedan dos años, podrán tomar sus propias decisiones…sus elecciones…si le dices algo…si dejas que se entere…todo habrá terminado, por favor…_

—…

—_Nunca le digas…que tú me entregaste a los ANBUS…_

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado, mitad furioso, mitad aturdido mientras saltaba de la cama bañado en sudor y con el corazón palpitándole locamente, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Las manos le temblaron cuando las apoyó en la cama y trató de recuperarse del efecto nocivo que siempre causaban sus pesadillas…_recuerdos…_se corrigió con amarga ironía e hizo un gesto de desprecio por sí mismo cuando finalmente se calmó.

_Nunca le digas que tú me entregaste a los ANBUS…_

_NUNCA LE DIGAS…_

_NUNCA…_

_ANBUS…_

Las palabras siguieron repitiéndose en su mente como un eco mortal, siseando entre sus pensamientos, convirtiéndose de palabras suplicantes a gritos de rabia y de acusación, donde no había más que unos ojos jades mirándole con odio, con resentimiento y rencor, donde no había más que unos labios rosas torciéndose en una mueca burlona, fría, casi aniñada. Un retorcido eco que su mente había creado de Sakura.

Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a eso.

Se revolvió el cabello y aspiró una bocanada de aire, como si de algún modo desvaneciera aquella revolución de emociones que le dominaban en ese momento. Una maldición se escapó de su boca y con todas ganas pateó lo más cercano que tenía, una banda de libros apilados en un costado de su cama, libros sobre la cura, sobre cómo llevar una familia y lo correcto de toda la sociedad en la que vivían.

Por primera vez desde hace dos años quiso destruir algo, gritar y gritar sin más, pero él era un Uchiha, no se dejaba llevar por emociones, no hacia estupideces y menos haría algo que se calificaría como un berrinche. No, claro que no, era un Uchiha y siempre debía hacer lo correcto.

_¿Qué es esto? ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! ¡Quítenme las manos de encima he dicho!_

_Sakura Haruno, por la presente usted queda detenida por presunta traición al país y un caso altamente contagioso del delirio del amor._

_Así que…Sasuke-kun…al final lo hiciste…me delataste. _

Tiró de su cabello, _casi_ desesperado, _casi _rabioso sin poder librarse de los recuerdos que noche tras noche le atormentaban sin más.

¿Qué era lo que sentía al final después de todo lo sucedido?

¿Ira?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había tirado de ese tercer piso?_

¿Rabia?

_¡Fue una estúpida!_

¿Resentimiento?

_No había nada que hacer, ella era la vergüenza de la alta sociedad._

¿Felicidad?

_Te comprometerás con Uzumaki Karin._

¿Odio?

_Al final eres detestable, si fuiste capaz de entregarla a ella ¿De que no serías capaz?_

O… ¿Culpabilidad?

_La forma de pensar de las personas tampoco va por la misma línea….Yo nunca te culparé….No dejes de que Naruto se entere…_

¿POR QUÉ?

_Porque es mi forma de hacer lo correcto, Sasuke-kun._

Se sentó, más por hacer algo que por realmente desearlo. Crujió los puños, apretó los dientes y miró con infinito rencor, con odio y con _amor _hacia una sola dirección.

Al sol naciente que lanzaba sus primeros rayos, esos que se colaban por la ventana, señalando no solo un nuevo día sino también la curvatura de esos terrenos prohibidos que se extendían durante kilómetros y kilómetros: Los bosques.

La Libertad prohibida.

La Libertad de Sakura.

Y pensó una vez más en aquel día antes de que ella se lanzara desde ese tercer piso, pensó en sus acciones y en sus pecados.

Pensó en su propia forma de hacer lo correcto, en el precio que pagó.

_Sakura._

.

~o~

.

Ichiraku Ramen era un lugar bastante popular, oh, sí, no es que muchos fueran amantes del ramen como lo eran los Uzumaki (y si lo dudaban podían ver siempre una cabellera roja agitándose entre una pila de tazones), pero la cuestión era que estaba bien posicionado. Teuchi, el dueño junto a su hija Ayame se habían encargado personalmente de comprar un lugar precioso, con una hermosa vista y un ambiente fresco, lo suficientemente atractivo para las personas de por allí, al menos para los más jóvenes o sea los incurados que aún se emocionaban bastante con puestas del sol, el amanecer, o la vista esplendida al estado. Y es que estaban debajo del mirador de Konoha, en un local extenso, cuidado y abierto, listo para que cualquiera se sentase y al segundo siguiente estuviera comiendo tranquilamente.

Naruto era un cliente _casi_ habitual, si _casi_, desde lo sucedido dos años atrás el rubio había dejado muchos de sus gustos, entre ellos el ramen, al menos en comer fuera de casa. Por eso aquel día Teuchi se sorprendió bastante cuando lo vio entrar casi distraído, apartando ligeramente uno de los carteles que le impedían el paso.

Él alzó la mano y sonrió _casi _artificialmente. Teuchi no podía acabar de decidir si era una sonrisa verdadera o no, el tiempo en que podía distinguirlas ya había pasado para él, y ciertamente las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor casi no tenían importancia para su vida ordenada, era lo normal en un curado, así que el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo saludó y comenzó a preparar el pedido.

Pronto notó que el chico miraba de un lado a otro, la escena se le hizo _casi _conocida, si, otra vez _casi. _No lograba recordar porque.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Naruto —dijo mientras ponían un tazón de ramen delante suyo.

El chico parpadeó confundido por un momento y después rió, desordenándose el cabello.

—Sip, viejo —cogió los palillos y dio una última mirada hacia atrás.

Teuchi miró también neutramente hacia el exterior, algunas personas pasaban riendo, mirando el menú del ramen, otras directo hacia el mirador. ¿A quién estaría esperando el chico? Habían pasado dos años desde que Naruto esperó a alguien allí, empezado con Sakura y terminando con Sasuke, la primera estaba muerta y el segundo estaba muerto para Naruto.

Bueno, tampoco iba a perder el sueño por eso, así que Teuchi recogió algunos platos en las mesas (Naruto se había sentado en la barra) y comenzó a lavar, ese día su hija había salido de compras para abastecer el negocio y tenía que arreglárselas solo, afortunadamente el negocio por esas horas era más bien escaso y no tenía problemas con atender y limpiar al mismo tiempo, fuera de Naruto no se encontraba en el local más que otro joven, seguramente algo más mayor que Naruto, un curado como Teuchi pudo reconocer cuando el joven en cuestión le miró con ojos inexpresivos y una sonrisa falsa.

—Ramen de sal. —fue su pedido.

—Ahora mismo se lo traigo. —fue la respuesta igual de inexpresiva.

Limpió otro poco, acomodó de vez en cuando las cosas que encontraba fuera de lugar y siguió limpiando, necesitaba ocupar su excesivo tiempo en algo, había fases en las que permanecía en blanco, donde no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo y sin ningún tipo de pensamiento, así que lo único que se le ocurría era limpiar y ordenar, que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Teuchi estaba acomodando por tercera vez los platos en perfecto orden cuando el cartel fue apartado de nuevo (por una mano menuda y pequeña), anunciando a la tercer cliente, y efectivamente comprendió por la reacción de Naruto (sonreír y agitar la mano) que esa chica de extraña elegancia y sonrisa cordial era a quien esperaba. La evaluó un momento (no tenía nada más que hacer) y se sorprendió con lo que encontró. La chica además de tener el cabello bastante largo y oscuro, aparte del color extraño de sus ojos y la dulzura que parecía emanar, era alguien que parecía compenetrarse bastante bien con el chico. Lo sabía por la forma en la que Naruto rápidamente sonrió cuando ella dijo una que otra cosa, algo de que era la primera vez que comía en un local de ramen, de una familia conservadora y libertad reprimida. Lo supo cuando Naruto se puso a dar chillidos (ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo) y agitó las manos planteando alguna estúpida solución errónea.

También lo supo cuando la chica sonrió ligeramente, casi divertida, cogió los palillos y se puso a comer su tazón de ramen (el que él le preparó rápidamente) hablando algo sobre un gato arisco.

—…y me aruñó. —decía la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa —. No pareció h-hacerle g-gracia que le dejara.

—Maldito gato, ´ttebayo. —entonces reclamó Naruto.

Tuvo que abandonar su inspección cuando el otro cliente le llamó para darle la cuenta. Los dejó en medio de una plática sobre el ramen y lo delicioso que era.

—…es bastante divertido, te lo digo. —Teuchi dejó el papel con la cuenta sobre la mesa, dudando entre esperar o que el cliente mirara cuanto era. El chico le hizo un gesto para que aguardara mientras hablaba por celular —. Creo que tienes razón. —la sonrisa del chico se hizo tan peligrosa como el filo de un cuchillo, a Teuchi le recordó ligeramente a las aves de rapiña, siempre esperando el momento adecuado para dar el golpe —. Por el momento…tu plan me gusta —los ojos oscuros se posaron sobre todo el lugar, inspeccionando y por un momento el hombre contuvo un escalofrío cuando distinguió un pequeño emblema resaltar de color rojo entre la tira de tela blanca atada en su camisa azul. Ese joven no era una persona común, no si llevaba el símbolo de los ANBU y no ocultaba su identidad.

Un _cazador, _uno que incluso tenía más que autoridad que los propios ANBUS.

El hombre sin saber porque rápidamente dio un paso a un costado, intentando ocultar a Naruto, no es que fuese un crimen que los chicos de alta sociedad congeniasen o se encontrasen mientras no hubiera contacto físico, pero Teuchi no era estúpido, Naruto y esa chica parecían más alegres de lo que deberían, y él conocía a Naruto desde que era un bebé, de algún modo aunque estuviese curado había llegado a sentir un gran apego por el muchacho.

Los ojos oscuros se posaron sobre él, entrecerrados, casi fieros, casi crueles. Teuchi miró inexpresivamente.

—…estaría encantado de jugar con_ preciosa_…—dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras seguía su divertida conversación a juzgar por la sonrisa burlona. —, lo que tú digas. —y colgó.

Después de eso, pagó la cuenta, se puso unos lentes de sol y salió y durante un momento, solo uno, a Teuchi le pareció que sus ojos vagaron peligrosamente cerca de donde Naruto y compañía reían amenamente sin dejar de comer. Pero debió ser solo una suposición ya que se fue sin más con aparente desinterés. El próximo problema del que debió ocuparse fue que distinguió una cabellera roja y rubia en la distancia no muy lejos, como tenía una buena vista del exterior reconoció a Ino y Karin acercándose en una ligera charla sin ver todavía a Naruto.

Hubo otro momento, uno donde el joven que salía chocó con las dos y mientras se disculpaban y recogían las carteras que habían caído, Teuchi regresó a su sitio (la barra) y miró a Naruto mientras quitaba el décimo plato de ramen vacío.

— ¿También has quedado con tu prima? —preguntó apuntando ligeramente hacia el exterior —. Ya llegó.

La mirada de espanto de ellos dos le indició que obviamente no era así.

— ¿Karin, ´ttebayo? —chilló el rubio saltando de su sitio y mirando para comprobar —. ¡Ah, joder, me matará! ¡Vámonos Hinata! —cogió a la aturdida chica de la mano y salió más rápido que volando.

Cuando Karin e Ino entraron pareciendo divididas entre la exasperación y la irritación, Teuchi ya había quitado cualquier rastro de delito (léase los platos de ramen y la cartera que la chica había dejado).

—Es un gilipollas —afirmó la pelirroja con total simpleza, acomodándose las gafas y sentándose en una de las mesas cercanas al exterior.

—Fue un accidente —contestó la rubia mirando absorta su mano.

Karin bufó burlonamente.

— ¿_Amor_ a primera vista?

Teuchi fue a preparar los pedidos.

—Jódete Karin —fue la respuesta.

Sí que sería un largo día y apenas eran las doce y media.

.

~o~

.

Las cosas resultaron menos sencillas de lo que Naruto pensó. Había detallado durante la noche mientras miraba el techo sin poder dormir lo que haría y lo que no haría cuando mostrara a Hinata el estado, y ya de por si era extraño que él se molestara en elaborar un plan cuando en opinión de todos y de él mismo nunca pensaba antes de actuar, pero realmente no quería, no _deseaba _cometer otro error, uno que le costaría más de lo que podía pagar. Ya había cometido suficientes errores en su vida, amar a Sakura, confiar en Sasuke, besar a Hinata…otro error de esos le costaría bastante caro.

Había planteado algo bastante sencillo: comer ramen, subir al mirador y señalarle algunos sitios, hablarle de algo que recordara, bajar, comer ramen y después cada uno a su casa. Nada sucedió como lo predijo. En primer lugar llegó más temprano de lo que debía (Sakura muchas veces le había regañado por hacer esperar a las personas) y estuvo bastante nervioso mientras comía sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, fuera de eso mientras pataleaba con el ramen y sus pensamientos había notado las miradas de Teuchi ir y venir de un lado a otro, evaluando como siempre, y estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso, era consciente del tiempo ilimitado que tenían los curados y lo vacíos de sus pensamientos, pero por ese momento realmente le había incomodado algo. La llegada de Hinata ciertamente le había concedido una tregua mientras la chica le saludaba cordialmente, con su habitual tartamudeo y la elegancia que le caracterizaba. Por todo lo ocurrido entre ellos desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron, Naruto realmente no podía decir que la conocía muy bien del todo, solo estaba adecuado a las sonrisas tímidas y las miradas fugaces, sin embargo recibió con alivio el brillo neutro de sus ojos plata, no quería ser descortés ni grosero de nuevo, no había querido encontrar otra vez el reconocimiento ni la adoración que parecía irradiar cuando le miraba. No quería salir lastimado ni lastimarla con cosas que no entendía ni quería entender.

Todo había sido bastante fácil de sobrellevar mientras Hinata hablaba con normalidad, sin parecer saber más cosas de las que debía, sin que dijera cosas extrañas o le hiciera recordar algo que no estaba seguro donde vio antes.

La conversación había fluido rápidamente entre uno que otro comentario sobre las familias de renombre, sobre los deberes y lo estricto de todo lo que tenían que llevar en un futuro. Había sido aquellas simples palabras lo que de un momento a otro le habían irritado al ver la mirada resignada de la chica, y sin saber cómo ya se había puesto a dar chillidos, como antes cuando algo le enojaba. Hinata solo se había reído y había cambiado el tema.

Con eso todo pareció ir casi perfecto, aunque realmente nunca se planteó conversar sobre sus familias o el gato arisco que Hinata había recogido el día que se conocieron, pero a su modo todo iba bien, Hinata resultaba una compañía agradable aunque pareciera sonrojarse por cualquier comentario. Lo único que no esperó fue la llegada de su prima y de Ino.

Como Uzumaki que era Karin era tan impulsiva como él y su madre, dispuesta a armar alboroto por el menor comentario o hacer una batalla de la nada, y Naruto sabía lo que ella pensaría si le encontraba con Hinata. Oh, si, por alguna razón que no lograba entender y que su adorada madre no quería explicar no le querían cerca de Hinata, se lo habían explicado primero con palabras, luego con amenazas y él valoraba su vida lo suficiente para permitir que su madre o su prima descubrieran algo. Así que sin más remedio cogió a Hinata de la mano y la sacó a rastras del local, corriendo por las escaleras hacia el mirador, el lugar perfecto para escapar y esconderse si no había otro remedio.

—Eh…Naruto-kun… —llamó Hinata tímidamente, chocando sus índices entre sí.

El rubio se detuvo en mitad de sus disculpas y la miró.

—O-Olvide mi cartera. —comentó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa —. ¿P-Podemos regresar?

— ¡No, ´ttebayo! —chilló agitando las manos —. ¡Karin nos matará!

— ¿Karin-san? —Hinata miró hacia un costado mordiéndose el labio y suspiró sabiendo que era verdad. La pelirroja ya le había advertido sobre no acercarse a Naruto —. B-Bueno…está bien.

Y así fue como todo comenzó a estropearse, de un momento a otro lo "perfecto" de la situación pasó a ser completamente un desastre.

El ambiente casi agradable pasó a ser uno incomodo mientras entre tantas personas que subían y bajaban del mirador, los dos apenas se miraban. Naruto caminó casi por costumbre hacia el barandal, apoyándose y mirando todo sin interés, la chica le siguió solo por no saber que más hacer. Y después de eso no pasó nada memorable, las risas, las charlas o las palabras quedaron olvidadas mientras cada uno miraba sin ver la ciudad que se extendía bajo ellos, en todas direcciones sin pauta alguna.

_¿Alguna vez has visto una puesta de sol? Son bellísimas._

Hinata cerró los ojos algo aturdida mientras ligeros pensamientos rondaban su mente de nuevo, había hecho todo lo humano posible para no comportarse como Sakura, para ser ella misma y estaba segura de que finalmente lo había hecho bien, aunque hubo veces en que quiso decir otras cosas, hubo ocasiones donde quiso hacer otras, al final se había controlado y había sido ella misma, pero ya no estaba tan segura de haberlo logrado. Abrió los ojos y de reojo miró a Naruto, apoyado casi casualmente sobre el barandal, con sus oscuros ojos azules mirando sin ver nada, un velo de tristeza y recuerdos parecía haberle envuelto de nuevo, como pasaba casi siempre.

Ella suspiró, agotada. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían quedado en Ichiraku, serían más de las dos de la tarde seguro y ciertamente no tenía idea de que decir. La llegada de Ino y Karin había estropeado lo poco que había avanzado.

Miró de vuelta la ciudad extenderse debajo, Konoha era completamente diferente a Suna, en su antiguo estado el calor era insoportable y por el mismo ambiente las casas eran más rudimentarias y arenosas, la tecnología era poca y el aburrimiento y monotonía eran comunes. Allí en Konoha las casas en los distritos adinerados eran todo menos rudimentarios y la tecnología se extendía por todos lados, desde los buzones hasta los altos edificios que se imponían sobre las calles. Era un sitio muy bonito, además los árboles que rodeaban todo siempre mantenían el ambiente fresco y agradable, los mismos árboles que también eran la protección para los renegados de esa parte.

Hinata pensó detenidamente en eso, su mirada se clavó sobre los espesos árboles que se extendían en lo ancho y largo sin dejar ver nada, pensó en las personas que debían vivir allí, libres, sin temor al amor, pero con miedo al mismo tiempo de que algún día el mundo que habían creado allí se acabara, miedo a que perdieran la guerra silenciosa que se llevaba. Pensó en todo lo que tenían y lo que perdían.

— ¿Has visto alguna puesta del sol, ´ttebayo? —la voz de Naruto le sobresaltó.

Giró a verle con confusión. Él seguía mirando hacia el frente con aburrimiento, como si mirara otra cosa, luego de unos minutos le miró con una media sonrisa.

—Eres de Suna, ¿No? —preguntó —. He oído que hace mucho calor.

—Demasiado.

—Entonces seguramente nunca has tenido tiempo para disfrutar de una puesta del sol.

—N-Normalmente siempre estaba en casa —respondió con tristeza —. Padre decía que una señorita no debe preocuparse por tonterías.

— ¡No son tonterías, ´ttebayo! —chilló irritado —. Ah, y yo pensaba que el padre de Sasuke era un amargado.

Hinata rió, era la segunda vez que le escuchaba enfurruñarse por algo que resultaba tan natural en las familias adineradas, eso le hizo pensar de nuevo exactamente en qué tipo de familia Naruto se había criado, debía ser bastante afortunado si pensaba de esa forma.

—E-Es normal, soy la heredera de los Hyuga. Un día, probablemente cuando cumpla los dieciocho años seré como ellos, formaré parte de esta sociedad y tendré que estar lista para todo lo que eso conlleva, Naruto-kun.

—Tal vez, pero realmente es molesto, dattebayo.

—Esta es la vida que tenemos —murmuró suavemente y miró de nuevo los bosques, últimamente no entendía porque se encontraba absorta mirando en esa dirección como si pensara ir hacia allí, como si pudiera encontrar en esos bosques la libertad que tanto quería.

La cuestión era si realmente tendría el valor de cruzar todos los límites.

—Si…—Naruto suspiró igual de resignado —. Esta es nuestra vida.

—R-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, n-nunca he visto una p-puesta del sol —le sonrió brevemente —. Deben ser bonitas.

—Lo son, ´ttebayo —Naruto se mostró optimista y entusiasmado, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de emoción —. Hace…años que no veo una puesta del sol. ¿Quieres ver?

Hinata asintió.

—Será precioso, me quedaré a v-ver.

Él asintió alegre. Después de eso no tuvieron que preocuparse mucho sobre hablar o no hablar, las pocas palabras resultaron más reconfortantes que toda una charla sin sentido. Las horas transcurrieron casi lentamente, a veces más agradables que antes. No dijeron nada durante un largo tiempo, no cambiaron tampoco su posición ni nada. Seguían apoyados sobre el barandal separados por unos cuantos metros, cada uno mirando los lugares que más le interesaban. De vez en cuando Naruto señalaba algo en específico, normalmente un edificio que resaltaba por el color o su espacio. El parque, el hospital, la universidad, las casas, los barrios de condición media y baja. Incluso aquellos claros, esos pequeños espacios de bosque que se encontraban dentro del estado, aquellos que no eran ilegales. Le habló sobre risas y lágrimas, sobre tristezas y alegrías, sobre felicidad y dolor; le señaló entre sonrisas y gestos, entre un mar de nostalgia y miedo cosas demasiado perfectas, demasiado bonitas, como las puestas del sol, como el ayudar a los demás, cosas como ser feliz y amar. También le habló sobre días donde todo era saltar y reír, donde no había dolor, donde siempre había ramen, regaños y amistad.

Le habló de tantas cosas y Hinata sonrió entre lágrimas, escuchando sin detenerlo todo el dolor, toda la alegría que Naruto guardaba, lo que no dejaba salir casi nunca.

Había cosas bastantes extrañas en el mundo. Cosas como el amor o el odio, tan iguales y tan contradictorios. Cosas como lealtad y traición, cosas como seguridad y miedo, habían cosas tan opuestas y tan iguales al mismo tiempo. Cosas como lo bueno y lo malo, como la luz y la oscuridad que representaban el mundo entero, como representaron el mundo de Sakura encarnados en dos chicos, aquel a quien quiso como a un hermano y a quien quiso como a un hombre.

Y había cosas que no eran iguales para Hinata y que tal vez jamás lo serían y ella lo supo mientras Naruto habló y habló sin límite alguno, sin detenerse con nada, cuando desquitó y se desahogó de todas sus penas. Lo supo mientras descubría que Naruto no solo era sonrisas y felicidad, cuando también comprendió que él podía llorar o sentir rabia y un poco de resentimiento, lo supo cuando sus puños se apretaron y siseó entre dientes una que otra maldición, liberando un poco de odio. Naruto no era tal como le habían pintado, no era el príncipe que solo sabía sonreír y alegrar a los demás, también era el villano que podía y deseaba destruir a quienes les habían destruido, así como podía amar, podía odiar. Y ella aceptó en lo profundo de su alma todo lo que eso significaba, aceptó que Naruto no tenía solo que sonreír, también tenía que odiar y lastimar porque era humano y estaba en su naturaleza ser imperfecto.

Pero también comprendió un poquito, solo un poquito de los extraños sentimientos que él podía despertar, aquellos que revoloteaban en su pecho, que aceleraban su corazón o que pintaban sus mejillas de carmín, aquellos que también le podían hacer sentir tristeza o rabia. Comprendió solo un poco porque le había idealizado tanto.

Y es que así eran las cosas, Naruto fue una cosa para Sakura y sería otra cosa para ella. Para Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke fueron su mundo, para Hinata solo Naruto lo sería, y también Kiba y Shino. Proteger a Sasuke y Naruto no significaba intentar ser lo mismo para ellos que Sakura, protegerlos no significaba imponerse a los dos y solo de esa forma finalmente lo entendió, mientras Naruto descargaba su veneno Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer.

Estar con ellos cuando la necesitaran, solo cuando realmente la necesitaran, no más, no menos.

Eso era lo correcto.

Aún estaban tan lastimados.

Cuando la puesta del sol llegó, Naruto se limpió los ojos, las lágrimas que le traicionaron y se vertieron. Él sonrió, fue una sonrisa más alegre, más sincera, menos plástica y menos dolorosa, ya no sentía que se rompería solo por intentar poner felices a los demás. Ya no sentía ese desesperado agujero en su pecho absorber todo lo bueno, todo lo que quedaba de su antigua forma de ser. Ni siquiera supo porque le dijo todo eso, tal vez porque apenas la conocía, porque ella no sabía nada de todo lo sucedido, porque no parecía una persona que le señalaría con el dedo y le culparía por cosas que no podía controlar, tal vez porque no estaba marcada como él y como los demás en un tema que lamentablemente había hecho añicos su mundo entero. Tal vez solo porque ella parecía sentirse tan desesperada como él en ese mundo tan arisco y cínico. Quizá simplemente porque ella si parecía escucharle o por la empatía que parecía mostrar cuando lloró con él.

Naruto no estaba seguro de la razón exacta, solo sabía que Hinata era como un bálsamo y ya, eso era lo único claro que tenía desde que la conoció y en ese momento sin ninguna mirada extraña su compañía era reconfortante.

—Puedes…puedes verlo —susurró cuando el sol lanzó sus últimos rayos de luz, titilantes, feroces y asombrosos, haciendo añicos la oscuridad.

—Lo v-veo —respondió Hinata inclinándose hacia afuera, sin parpadear, completamente maravillada.

Los colores se fundieron unos con otros, rosas, dorados con un toque de anaranjado, se fusionaron, pelearon y finalmente acabaron estallando entre un sinfín de luces para que todo se oscureciera y diera paso a la noche.

Había sido una puesta del sol increíble, única y perfecta.

—Fue precioso —dijo Hinata aun encandilada. Sakura había tenido razón, eran bellísimas.

Naruto sonrió levemente.

—Solía venir aquí con los demás, hace tiempo dejamos de hacerlo, ´ttebayo.

—Podría venir todos los días y no cansarme nunca de verlo —susurró Hinata para sí misma, alzando los dedos y delineando en el aire el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ver.

El rubio le miró de reojo, sorprendido.

— ¿Todos los días?

—Sí, nunca me cansaría. —afirmó la Hyuga con una cálida sonrisa —. Gracias, Naruto-kun. Fue muy bonito.

—No fue nada, ´ttebayo.

El mirador estaba completamente vacío, hace tiempo que las personas ya se habían ido y ellos dos aun absortos en lo sucedido siguieron mirando el cielo oscuro, apenas teñido de una suave luz, el reflejo de los focos de la ciudad. Casi por inercia Hinata miró hacia los bosques, como esperando ver algo más.

—A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo será vivir allá? —ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había hablado.

—Debe ser estupendo, no reglas, no limites, solo vivir de verdad —dijo Naruto distraído.

—Vivir…—repitió Hinata asintiendo —…no simplemente sobrevivir, sino hallar una razón para despertar y sonreír, para pelear y levantarse sin importar las caídas.

—Seguramente, mientras exista una razón las caídas realmente no interesan, ´ttebayo. Lo único importante sería no rendirse nunca.

—Solo mirar el futuro. —Hinata le miró finalmente.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, ambos finalmente cayendo en cuenta del_ tema_ del que hablaban, se sobresaltaron ligeramente y se irguieron de sus posiciones. La chica se arregló el pelo y miró hacia abajo con confusión, nunca exponía sus pensamientos tan rápido, ni siquiera pensó hablar de eso con Naruto, tenía demasiado miedo aun.

—Ya es tarde, el toque de queda comenzara en una hora, ´ttebayo. Debemos bajar —comentó Naruto algo incómodo.

—S-Sí.

Pasaron por Ichiraku, recogieron la cartera que Teuchi había guardado y cada uno fue por su lado, Naruto pensando en la puesta del sol, en todo lo que había dicho y en el extraño tema que Hinata había sacado a colación, un tema que él siguió como si nada, hablando como si no fuera tabú. Hinata pensando en que debía controlar sus impulsos un poco más si no quería acabar mal y algo más aliviada consigo misma después de todo lo sucedido, había sido la primera vez que había hablado normalmente con Naruto, sin pensar en que lo amaba o no, solamente como compañeros, como amigos, y había descubierto algo.

Ser su amiga no era tan malo.

Por el momento era lo único que Naruto podía ofrecerle y era lo único que realmente quería reclamar, había descubierto cosas que no conocía con Naruto con tan solo unas horas de ser ella misma, aun no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantas cosas más le faltaba conocer de ese chico que idealizó con toda el alma, pero eran cosas que realmente necesitaba conocer para poder amar de verdad, no solo a una ilusión.

Tomarse las cosas con calma, sin importa el poco tiempo que tenían, eso era hacer lo correcto.

Era lo único cierto.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Primero pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que demore en subir el capi, el problema era que no podía subir antes porque estaba en las últimas semanas de la uni, ya saben exámenes, ensayos, trabajos, dormir poco o nada…no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para intentar escribir algo, no me daba la inspiración._

_Ahora finalmente llegaron mis vacaciones *-*, soy feliz, además la inspiración regreso y pude escribir esto. Realmente no sé si alcanzó las expectativas que tenían con la "cita", pero según mi punto de vista es lo mejor que pude hacer, una situación normal, para abrir una nueva amistad basada no solo en ilusiones._

_Poco a poco el NaruHina llegará, pero aun las cosas irán algo lentas. Y con respecto al tema de Sakura poco a poco irá desapareciendo la dependencia de Naruto y Hinata para con ella, además de que el tema respecto a su suicidio en realidad oculta más de lo que parecía en primer lugar, estén atentos :D_

_Eso es todo._

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, siempre me alegran el día ^-^_

_Besos_

_Bella._


	8. I:Un poquito de esperanza

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Un poquito de esperanza**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Hinata corrió desesperada por los pasillos atestados de jóvenes que caminaban y conversaban disfrutando del receso, ajenas a su desesperación latente. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo, había buscado por todos lados, incluso desordenado su habitación y parte de su casa para consternación y rabia de su madre pero no había encontrado el guardapelo de Sakura. ¡Lo había perdido! ¿Cómo era posible? Conteniendo las ganas de llorar amargamente siguió con su carrera sin detenerse a pesar de los golpes que se llevaba, ya había buscado también al entrar por todos lados posibles y solo quedaba un único lugar antes de ponerse a llorar de verdad. Habían pasado ya dos días desde la "cita" con Naruto y ahogada en su propia felicidad no había notado la ausencia del guardapelo hasta esa misma mañana que comenzaba la semana nuevamente.

¡Era su culpa! ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo? ¡Si se suponía que lo llevaba en el cuello! Perder uno de los recuerdos de Sakura era como un sacrilegio, eran lo único que tenía de su amiga, debía encontrarlo aunque tuviera que recorrer todo Konoha.

— ¡Eh, Hinata! —ni siquiera volteó para ver quien le llamaba, corrió por los últimos pasillos hasta que vio su lugar de destino.

Patinó bruscamente y frenó en seco ante la puerta de la enfermería, cabía la posibilidad de que en su última visita lo hubiese perdido allí. Apenas y alzó la mano para abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió súbitamente mostrando a la rubia enfermera ajustándose sus gafas de fondo de botella y mirándola fijamente.

—Ah, eres tú, iba a buscarte —Shiho buscó calmadamente en uno de sus bolsillos ante la mirada desesperada de la Hyuga. Sacó el guardapelo que momentos antes había sido motivo de la desesperación de la muchacha y se lo dio sin mirarla —. Lo encontré aquí cuando regresé, me informaron que Shizune-sama estuvo atendiéndote así que supongo que es tuyo.

—Sí, es mío —murmuró Hinata cerrando las manos sobre el guardapelo y empujándolo contra su pecho, acunándolo como si fuera algo sumamente valioso. Lágrimas de alivio se agolparon en sus ojos pero se las quitó con un gesto de la mano y sonrió agradecida a la inexpresiva enfermera. —. Muchas gracias, creí que no lo volvería a ver.

—No hay problemas, solo ten más cuidado —dijo antes de volver a su labor cerrando la puerta.

Hinata suspiró ante la puerta cerrada y dio media vuelta mientras se colocaba el guardapelo en su lugar, dejando que el mismo cayera sobre su pecho y quedara allí quieto. Se aseguraría a cada minuto de ser necesario que siguieran con ella. El anillo fue regalo de Sasuke y Naruto a Sakura, pero el guardapelo era regalo de Ino a Sakura, los dos objetos habían sido lo más valioso de su fallecida amiga, por aquella razón se había colado a casa de Sakura el mismo día de su entierro y lo había llevado consigo impidiendo de esa forma que fuera desechado junto a todas las otras cosas. Los padres de Sakura habían ordenado todo en cajas y luego habían mandado quemar hasta la última posesión de su hija con la esperanza de quemar también los malos recuerdos y habladurías que cargaron en si con la decisión de ella. Hinata no había tenido modo de llevarse nada más, para ese entonces el anillo ya había estado en su posesión, así que solo le quedó eso, nada más.

Con una triste mirada, recordando que en unos días se cumplirían oficialmente dos años de la muerte de Sakura, pasó sus dedos por el metal en un imperceptible gesto de cariño. No importaba nada, ni todos los tesoros del mundo o todo el dinero que poseía, el anillo y el guardapelo eran lo único que siempre atesoraría. Lo que le pertenecía y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía.

Pensando en comprar flores y en su próxima visita al cementerio Hinata levantó finalmente la mirada al tiempo que abría su chamarra para guardar el collar, y vio a Tenten que estaba a unos metros de ella, parada, mirándola –mirando el guardapelo –con una mezcla de conmoción y ¿dolor? en la mirada. Se olvidó de respirar, se olvidó de todo en realidad y sintió como la palidez se llevaba cualquier rastro de color de sus mejillas. Durante un eterno segundo en que la mirada de ambas se encontraron y captó un brillo extraño en los ojos castaños Hinata consideró seriamente el escapar, correr y correr para poder escapar de la mirada acusadora de Tenten y de toda la verdad que cargaba con sí misma, pero entonces comprendió que si escapaba en ese momento terminaría escapando siempre y siempre sin lograr nunca hallar un momento de verdad ni un lugar real para ella. Y ¿en qué le ayudaría eso? Tenía una promesa que cumplir y escapando no llegaría a ningún lado.

—Tenten-san…—dijo bajamente alegrándose de que al menos ese pasillo estuviera completamente vacío, en caso de que la castaña hiciera un escándalo nadie tendría porque ser testigo.

La observó dar unos pasos firmes y severos hacia ella así que bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior, de alguna manera no se sentía bien mirándola a los ojos, incluso aunque fuese una curada con el revoltijo de ¿emociones? que captó se había sentido culpable. El flequillo le ocultó los ojos y los cerró esperando algún reclamo, algún grito o algo que expresara la rabia de Tenten por todo lo que había ocultado y que esos dos collares que pendían de su cuello expresaban sin palabras. Lo único que sintió en cambio fue una leve palmadita en la cabeza, luego las manos de Tenten cogieron con firmeza el guardapelo abriéndolo sin más. Hinata que tenía la cabeza gacha ensanchó los ojos al observar por primera vez las dos fotografías que Sakura había puesto allí. Nunca se había sentido con el derecho de abrirlo, simplemente de cuidarlo bien.

Naruto y Sasuke cada uno en cada ventana del guardapelo, mucho más jóvenes de lo que eran, sonreían, si, _sonreían, _los dos. Naruto con su característica sonrisa zorruna, rebosando alegría y vitalidad, con los brazos alzados y la hiperactividad desprendiéndose por los poros. Sasuke mucho más serio y menos alborotador otorgaba una media sonrisa con una pose arrogante.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y con suma tristeza con un dedo recorrió la superficie de las dos pequeñas fotos. No debían tener más de catorce años cuando se la tomaron, casi al mismo tiempo en que le regalaron el anillo y se prometieron estar juntos y protegerse. Aquella promesa rota sin embargo los había matado, a los tres.

—Pensé que Mebuki y Kizashi se habían deshecho también de esto. —Hinata levantó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado menos a Tenten que habló en un tono sereno y llano, como siempre, como si los temas de los que se trataban fuesen algo tan simple como el cambio del tiempo. Hinata no supo si aquello era una buena o mala señal —. Lo buscamos mucho tiempo, incluso Ino se lastimó las manos cuando rebuscó y pateó las cajas que estaban siendo quemadas. Solo hubo tres cosas que quisimos recuperar de las pertenencias de Sakura antes de que fueran destruidas, solo encontramos una y tú has tenido los dos collares todo este tiempo.

Abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero las palabras no fluyeron y lentamente Hinata alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Tenten puestos en ella, no lloró, realmente no tenía caso y no pagaría esos dos años de incertidumbre en que no pudieron consolarse ni siquiera con esos recuerdos. Pensó en pedir perdón, pero Tenten no era la persona indicada para decirlo eso…habían tres personas a quien debía esas palabras pero no estaba preparada para afrontar ni a Naruto, Sasuke o Ino.

—Sakura-chan…ella me dio el anillo, y tuve que coger el guardapelo antes de que fuera destruido, ustedes…ustedes no llegaban y las cajas estaban a punto de ser destruidas… —intentó explicar con tono tembloroso, intentando hallar entendimiento.

—Si —reconoció Tenten y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su estoico rostro —, gracias por ello. —. Le revolvió el cabello y tras eso cerró el guardapelo.

Entonces notó algo que había pasado por alto antes, ciertamente el tono de Tenten carecía de algún tipo de emoción pues incluso aunque lo deseara ella realmente no podía sentir nada, peros sus ojos contaban otra historia, seguían siendo casi vidriosos como de costumbre, pero había un pequeño punto de calidez, de alivio nadando entre todo ese mar de frialdad que Hinata comprendió porque decían que los ojos eran los espejos del alma. Tal vez el tono de Tenten no mostrara nada, pero sus ojos revelaban a ciencia cierta cuan aliviada y agradecida estaba de que los tesoros de Sakura estuviesen a salvo, incluso en manos de una casi desconocida.

—Tenten-san, esto…—dijo adelantándose un paso para explicar toda la verdad que de seguro exigiría y a la que de todos modos tenía derecho.

La chica alzó una mano haciéndola callar.

—Kiba y Shino me mandaron buscarte, quieren que vayas a animarlos, hoy jugaran ellos —y esa vez fue ella quien se adelantó un paso y metió los collares dentro de su chamarra y le subió el cierre, revolviéndole otra vez el cabello —, vamos rápido, el receso no durará para siempre.

Volteó haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Hinata no entendió porque Tenten no pidió explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, pero algo aturdida, algo aliviada dio un paso y luego otro y después corrió tras la castaña en dirección a la azotea. Les costó pasar desapercibidas unos minutos para colarse a las escaleras, pero lo lograron y cuando bajaron por las escaleras de sogas la Hyuga notó otra cosa que también había pasado antes por alto, quizá se debía a que las veces que había bajado habían sido pocas y Tenten nunca le había acompañado, pero entrecerrando los ojos con cautela vio como la chica descendió con mucha elegancia y agilidad, aterrizando con una suavidad y precisión desconcertantes, para la situación en la que estaban y el terreno inestable Tenten había sido realmente muy buena y veloz. Hinata ya había dejado las artes marciales de lado y como ella misma sabía sus habilidades eran pobres a comparación con su primo y su hermana, si bien se defendía no sería rival para alguien que supiera de eso, pero sabía reconocer al menos a quien pudieran poseer habilidades parecidas, los movimientos se lo decían.

Tenten debía ser una experta de artes marciales, pues tenía elegancia, flexibilidad, agilidad y precisión.

—Vamos. —le instó la castaña al verla mirándola fijamente.

—Si —contestó siguiéndola.

Sintió un inquietante sentimiento en el pecho ante su nuevo descubrimiento, aun así siguió hacia donde Kiba le recibió con los brazos abiertos y algunos chillidos. El juego comenzó y terminó bastante rápido por el poco tiempo que tenían, el equipo de Kiba ganó y él se puso a celebrarlo alzándola en brazos. Rió un poco, feliz de poder tener algunos momentos de paz con personas a las que consideraba amigos, si bien aún causaba mucho recelo no la estaban mirando fijamente ni haciendo muecas. Ino y Karin le ignoraban. Shikamaru solo le dirigió una mirada rápida y siguió fumando, Chouji le sonrió y le ofreció papitas y las aceptó con todo el gusto que tenía.

El tiempo fue bueno y el recesó terminó poco después de que Kiba la dejara en el suelo. Cuando los chicos corrieron hacia su edificio y las chicas al suyo Hinata volteó al oír los familiares alaridos de Kiba mientras se peleaba quien-sabe-porque con Suigetsu. Los distinguió dándose golpes mientras subían, y al alzar la mirada un poco más arriba pudo ver otra silueta. Una recortada contra el cielo y el sol, apoyado en el muro de la azotea, mirándola.

Pensó primero que era Naruto, tal vez miraba por allí a veces, pero no fue así.

—Sasuke…—la sorprendida voz de Karin le hizo mirarla.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos un momento, ajustándose las gafas, le miró y miró la silueta que seguía allí, no podía ver claro, pero Hinata lo sabía, sabía que estaba mirándole y el escalofrío que le recorrió le hizo pensar que no le estaba dando la mejor de las miradas.

— ¡Hinata, vámonos! —gritó Tenten.

Corrió junto a Karin, subiendo más ágilmente que antes, pero aun así mientras intentaba poner el mayor espacio de escalones entre ambas pudo escucharla decir claramente.

— ¿Por qué estaba allí?

.

~o~

.

— ¿…un concierto? —preguntó Hinata dejando caer las flores al suelo y volteando a mirar a Tenten casi con hosquedad.

La chica se encogió de hombros y rodeó los tulipanes que se amontonaban en bonitos arreglos, no había menor interés mientras los repasaba y seguía con las otras flores para finalmente llegar a las de cerezo cuyos suaves y llamativos pétalos extendían el aroma que les caracterizaba. Tenten se detuvo allí, mirando sin ver en realidad, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda y balanceándose sobre las plantas de los pies. No parecía especialmente animada o desanimada, ni siquiera podía distinguir la usual indiferencia, había más una extraña inquietud cuando volteó a mirarla. Hinata frunció los labios suavemente, se inclinó, recogió las flores del suelo y las arregló en el montón en el que estaban antes de suspirar bajamente, no podía decir que estaba especialmente feliz, ese día no tenía control alguno sobre sus emociones así que podía pasar de la rabia a la desesperación en un instante.

—No veo porque no puedes ir. —dijo Tenten —. Te estoy invitando porque los demás no irán, no habrá problemas.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —habló la Hyuga encogiéndose de hombros sutilmente. Sus ojos tenían un velo de tristeza y dolor permanente mientras apretaba contra su pecho el ramo de flores que tenía —, es el día, ¿tiene que ser precisamente _hoy?_

Tenten dejó de balancearse sobre sus pies y la miró detenidamente.

—Sí, es importante.

Se mordió el labio inferior y abrió la boca para decir que definitivamente no iría pero no pudo hacerlo, al final solo asintió en silencio y volvió su atención a las flores de cerezo. Buscó el dinero en sus bolsillos para pagarlas e irse. Apenas habían salido del instituto había ido buscando una floristería, pero parecía que por todos lados el apellido "Yamanaka" relucía con éxito en ese campo, de no haber sido por Tenten que le llevó casi al otro extremo del estado no habría encontrado esa tienda que afortunadamente no tenía vínculo alguno con la familia de Ino. No quería levantar sospechas algunas y menos meterse en problemas, no tenía tiempo ni cabeza ese día para peleas ni nada. Y pensando en eso apenas podía creer que habían pasado ya tres días desde que Tenten descubrió su vínculo con Sakura, no había pedido explicación alguna en su momento y tampoco después así que Hinata ya se había hecho a la idea de que sin necesidad de palabras la chica había comprendido todo solo con ver los collares que ahora mantenía en su posesión. Eso no quitaba claro que no hubiese intentado decirle algo, no obstante apenas abría el tema Tenten lo evitaba, no parecía ansiosa por saber nada aún, pero Hinata sabía e intuía que si deseaba una respuesta solo que en otro momento, uno más ¿oportuno? Ni ella estaba segura.

En cualquier caso esos tres días Tenten se había vuelto más cercana a ella, a pesar de ser una curada raramente se quedaban sin tema, normalmente eran nimiedades, sobre ropa, comida o el clima, o las bromas que hacían los demás. Tenten no parecía disfrutar especialmente de algo en específico, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía satisfecha por ver bien a los demás. Eso le hacía preguntarse a menudo exactamente que había ocurrido con ella, podía recordar perfectamente las palabras de Shino sobre una historia dura, y tras pequeños gestos o palabras había descubierto cosas extrañas y sin explicaciones, tales como el hecho de a pesar de ser un año mayor seguía en su mismo año.

Y claro está, vio con claridad el día anterior como Tenten llevaba también un guardapelo oculto entre sus ropas, con un diseño parecido al que ella misma llevaba. La chica le había explicado que Ino había sido quien les regaló a cada una un guardapelo para guardar dos fotos de quienes quisieran. Era claro que Tenten también le había dado un uso y tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran sus personas preciadas, en general no parecía pegada exclusivamente a nadie.

—Sé que es difícil. Hoy estamos a 13 de Julio —comentó Tenten bajamente. —. Un día como hoy…

_El amor es lo más letal de todas las cosas letales…te mata cuando lo tienes y cuando no lo tienes._

—Sakura murió —decir las palabras en voz alta no ayudó a mejorar su ánimo decaído. Cuando ocurrió y no pudo hacer nada salvo gritar había perdido la razón, histérica y rabiosa había incluso gritado a sus padres intentando acudir a Konoha a pesar de haber visto el desenlace de su amiga por televisión. Muchos dolorosos meses transcurrieron para ella (y todos) antes de poder aceptar ese hecho sin alterarse, porque el dolor seguía allí, aguijoneando su pecho y picando en sus ojos.

La castaña asintió seriamente.

—Quieres ir al cementerio hoy…es suicidio.

Hinata le miró confundida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Están resguardándolo —Tenten sonrió agriamente —, el recuerdo de Sakura no es algo de lo que se han librado tan fácilmente, incluso aunque la hayan usado para convencer a muchos de que el amor es malo, hay otro que vieron su acción de forma distinta. Piensa en lo que significaría para personas que como tu creen en el amor.

— ¿Van a…verla?

—Lo intentaban de hecho —la castaña rió irónicamente y pagó también las flores que escogió —, por eso impiden la entrada hoy, los ANBUS hacen turnos todo el día, se relaja algo por la noche pero igual pueden descubrirte.

—Yo quiero verla hoy. —pidió Hinata.

— ¿Eres rápida? —inquirió Tenten escudriñándola con desconfianza —. Te he visto, aun eres demasiado lenta y torpe, si quieres ir en contra del gobierno tienes que cambiar eso.

—Yo…no…q-quiero ir en contra del gobierno —susurró Hinata agachando la mirada y pestañeando continuamente sin saber porque incluso para ella sus palabras sonaron falsas.

Tenten ni siquiera se molestó en negar sus palabras, caminó directo a la puerta para regresar a sus casas. Hinata le siguió al instante tropezándose justo en la puerta y casi cayendo de bruces, Tenten le sostuvo antes de caer y de paso suspiró ariscamente, como dándole la confirmación de sus anteriores palabras y era cierto. Podía encontrar los puntos débiles en el cuerpo humano para saber dónde golpear pero eso no le servía de nada si no era rápida, ágil o fuerte.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

La puerta se abrió suavemente y dejó entrar a un grupo de alegres jóvenes que conversaban entre si sobre algo en particular que no escuchó ni tuvo deseos de averiguar. Se irguió y se alisó los pliegues inexistentes de su chamarra para salir. Tenten empujó la puerta y esta se abrió otra vez dejando entrar los rayos del sol y de paso dando una perfecta vista del exterior. Al otro lado de la vereda un grupo de universitarios pasaban tranquilamente, conversando sobre algo aburrido seguramente, por la forma en la que marchaban y por el mismo hecho de estar en la universidad no había dudas de que eran curados, parecían ajenos al mundo, especialmente el chico de largo cabello castaño que volteó y la miró de reojo con indiferencia un momento y que luego volteó a mirarla de nuevo…

¡Neji!

Le tomó exactamente un segundo saltar en su sitio, poner sus flores en manos de Tenten y ocultarse entre los cientos de flores que habían mientras rogaba y rezaba porque no la hubiese reconocido.

Tenten miró un momento confundida las flores ajenas en sus manos, luego miró hacia atrás incrédula y sin entender nada mientras la puerta se cerraba en su cara, para que solo fuera abierta una milésima de segundo después y un apuesto chico de ojos perlas ingresara mirando con ojos entrecerrados a todos lados. La castaña alzó las cejas mirando con curiosidad al chico, que por el color de sus ojos no existía duda alguna sobre el parentesco que debía tener con Hinata, entonces comprendió porque la chica se había ocultado. Con tranquilidad retrocedió un paso pues la distancia entre ambas era poca y eso le incomodaba, pero hacer eso solo llamó su atención.

—Espera...—le llamó al instante fijando sus inexpresivos ojos en ella.

Tenten arqueó una ceja sin interés alguno.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó con tono plano.

Neji inspeccionó con formalidad la cicatriz de tres patas tras su oído izquierdo y pareció relajarse. Contacto así de la nada si no eran curados o de status alto era casi un delito.

— ¿Has visto a una joven de ojos claros?

—Hay muchas jóvenes —dijo Tenten mirando hacia el grupo de chicas (incuradas) que reían mientras escogían flores.

—Cabello azulado largo, tiene el mismo color de mis ojos, una Hyuga —explicó.

—No, no la he visto, lamento no poder ayudarte.

—Creí…que la había visto —Neji miró molesto —. Debían ser imaginaciones, es imposible, gracias. —tras eso salió y fue a paso tranquilo con el resto de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto Hinata se había encogido como podía entre unos grandes jarrones y espiado la conversación de su primo y Tenten, se sintió aliviada cuando lo vio salir, así que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo pataleando por escapar de su escondite cuando alguien le ayudó. El joven, que era evidente que le llevaba varios años (le calculaba unos 21) tenía una piel bastante pálida y una sonrisa falsa y extraña. Con un solo movimiento tiró de ella y le hizo levantarse al tiempo que con la otra mano se quitaba unos lentes de sol que ocultaban unos ojos tan oscuros la tinta negra. Le recordó vagamente a Sasuke.

—G-Gracias —dijo inclinándose respetuosamente.

—No es nada —terció con una sonrisa ladeada que tan cortante como una navaja —, intenta no volver a meterte en un espacio tan pequeño.

—N-No, no lo h-haré —dijo con las mejillas rojas.

El chico rió bajamente, hubo una sensación gélida en aquella acción y Hinata se estremeció bajamente cuando al girar distinguió con horrible claridad la cicatriz de tres patas que tanto odiaba.

Tenten llegó a ella al instante, entregándole sus flores.

— ¿Tu hermano?

—Mi primo en realidad —dijo abrazando las flores —, es como…mi guardián, siempre para vigilando cada movimiento que hago. Hubiese sospechado de algo si me hubiese encontrado, ahora yo ya no puedo confiar en él.

— ¿Ahora, eh? —Tenten comprendió —. Entonces si hubo un tiempo antes en que podías confiar en él.

—Sí —los ojos y la voz de Hinata se endurecieron —, fue antes de que lo mataran.

Tenten se mantuvo pensativa todo el camino de regreso y Hinata pensó que no diría nada más sobre el tema de antes, pero antes de despedirse la castaña le llamó.

—Hinata.

— ¿Si?

—Iremos al concierto, después de eso, a medianoche te llevaré al cementerio.

.

~o~

.

_La lluvia caía furiosamente, la tierra se había convertido en lodo y ambos se miraban desafiantes, ella no parecía querer ceder para nada, y joder él se había cansado. Estaba harto de sus patéticos discursos y sus estúpidos ideales ¿Es que no entendía que la iban a matar si seguía con eso?_

— _¿A dónde mierda crees que vas? —le recriminó sosteniéndola del codo con fuerza._

— _¡No te importa! ¡Nunca te ha importado, Sasuke, déjame en paz! —Sakura exclamó sollozando con rabia. La lluvia le resbalaba por la cara a modo de lágrimas y su largo cabello rosa estaba completamente enredado, eso junto a las marcadas ojeras le daban un aspecto bastante decaído._

_Él sabía exactamente qué pasaba y sabía cómo terminaría si no le ponían un alto. Solo tenía dieciséis años pero era necesario que se operara antes de tiempo._

—_No dejaré que sigas arruinando tu vida._

— _¡Yo no estoy arruinando mi vida, Sasuke-kun! —chilló ella histérica —. ¡Lucho por lo que creo es correcto!_

—_Hmp…eso no son más estupideces, eres ingenua y patética._

—_Lo sé, y sigue, vamos sigue con los insultos, ¡entre tú y Naruto van a terminar matándome! —gritó soltándose —. Ya he tenido suficiente ¿Sabes que me dijo? "Siempre es Sasuke. Eres malditamente egoísta" ¡Solo intento protegerlos!_

— _¿Protegernos? No seas ridícula ¿De qué nos vas a proteger tú?_

_Sakura apretó los puños con rabia y pateó el suelo salpicando agua y lodo a ambos. _

—_Me voy. —anunció dándole la espalda con firmeza._

—_No te vas a ningún lado. Te delataré si das un paso más._

— _¿Y qué? ¿Crees que eso me va a parar? ¿Es que no me conoces, Sasuke-kun? Soy egoísta y haré lo que me venga en gana —siguió impetuosamente haciendo ademan de comenzar a escalar el árbol más cercano, pero pareció pensarlo un momento y después volteó a mirarle._

_Había bastante desesperación y rabia en su mirada que se puso en guardia por si acaso, Sakura no era alguien a quien tomar a broma en una pelea, especialmente considerando su fuerza y experiencia. Sakura bajó los puños, alzó el rostro dejando que la lluvia le cayera al rostro y luego corrió hacia él. Sasuke alzó las manos listo para atraparla y dejarla fuera de combate cuando el ataque llegara, pero el ataque no llegó como esperaba._

_Sakura se dejó atrapar y en medio del extraño abrazo ella alzó las manos sujetando su rostro hacia abajo, se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y lo besó. El contacto fue suave, húmedo y muy extraño. Sus labios formaron apenas un tímido y agónico movimiento, ella abrió los labios y él le acompañó en el movimiento sin ni siquiera desearlo, saboreando lágrimas, el agua de la lluvia, su desesperación y despedida, sellado con aquel contacto tan íntimo y prohibido. _

—_Te amo —susurró al separarse, y él notó en medio de su aturdimiento que ella estaba llorando, tenía la mirada gacha pero su gesto lo decía todo, era el gesto de una persona derrotada, acabada y completamente perdida —. Y durante todos estos años…al despertar mi primer pensamiento eran ustedes dos…saber que estaban allí me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante…Te amo y nada va a cambiar eso, aunque sea mi condena. Te amo y ni siquiera tú puedes impedírmelo._

_Y ella volvió a besarle, y pudo sentir la misma desesperación, el mismo dolor mientras respondía inconscientemente, le sujetó de los hombros para apartarla y ella rozó suavemente por última vez sus labios dejándole el eco del beso…_

Sasuke despertó bruscamente del nuevo recuerdo, las ramas crujieron sobre su cabeza y unas gotitas recorrieron sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos y se sentó intranquilo mientras apartaba las gotas de agua que le habían caído en la cara, miró con desconfianza las nubes grises que anunciaban la próxima lluvia y se levantó irritado, no quería quedar empapado y al parecer una ligera llovizna ya había comenzado a juzgar por las gotas que le habían caído antes.

Los terrenos se extendían solitarios en su propiedad, había ido allí a buscar algo de tranquilidad que era bastante obvio nunca obtendría en su casa y menos ese día, que como siempre atraía los peores recuerdos de su vida, solo trayendo más culpabilidad a su mente, siempre que se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Sakura los recuerdos le golpeaban como rayos sin dejarle en paz. Especialmente ese recuerdo, el día anterior a que la entregara a los ANBUS, casi podía sentir el beso de esa noche lluviosa…

Con rabia apartó esas estupideces de su mente y se encaminó de nuevo a casa. A mitad del camino sin embargo su tortura personal le encontró.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No fue mi elección —Karin se ajustó las gafas y le dedicó una mirada fría —, créeme que este día es el que menos deseo ver tu despreciable cara.

—Estamos en las mismas condiciones entonces, lárgate —le gruñó siguiendo su camino.

—No —Karin le siguió sin problemas dirigiendo una mirada al cielo gris —, me mandaron con un mensaje y te lo daré aunque no lo merezcas.

Sasuke paró bruscamente y le miró con furia, si no fuera una chica ya le hubiese golpeado.

—Dilo y desaparece de mi vista.

—Irán al cementerio, hoy a medianoche —anunció Karin —, iremos de hecho. Quieren que vayas.

—No —la respuesta de Sasuke fue automática.

—Bien, mucho mejor. —Karin asintió con una sonrisa amarga —. No mereces ni remotamente acercarte otra vez a su tumba.

—Cállate.

—No me callo. Si te duele no me interesa, y de hecho tanto mejor —la pelirroja le observó con horrible resentimiento, cruzándose de brazos —. No tienes idea de cuánto desearía decirles la verdad…

Sasuke le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazante.

—Despreocúpate, mantendré la boca cerrada no por ti, es por mi primo. Naruto perdería la razón si se entera de que tú entregaste a Sakura.

El pelinegro se le acercó con una mirada siniestra, le sostuvo del brazo con brusquedad y acercó su rostro al de su prometida. Había un horrible sentimiento en sus ojos cuando la miró, pero la pelirroja ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas así que no se inmutó.

—Si dices una sola palabra te acabaré —y después la soltó con brusquedad y siguió su camino con las manos en los bolsillos.

Karin solo se rió burlonamente mientras él intentaba no recordar más.

.

~o~

.

Cuando echaron a los perros Hinata supo que estaba completamente perdida. El miedo le atenazó el cuerpo y le volvió más torpe de lo usual, se tropezó dos veces mientras la ladera se inclinaba cada vez más y más haciendo todo un torbellino de piedras, plantas y enredaderas. Probó el saber de la sangre y las lágrimas al pararse por décima vez e intentar escalar uno de los árboles que parecían tan lisos e inalcanzables como siempre había sido, las astillas se le clavaron en las manos y las uñas se le quebraron, las manos se mancharon de su sangre y aun así volvió a intentarlo. Cayó con estrepito al suelo y sollozó un poco al oír los fieros y horribles ladridos que distaban mucho de los alegres y cálidos que Akamaru emitía.

Pensar en cómo se había metido en esa situación solo le desesperaba más.

Tenten le había llevado al concierto donde sorprendida y maravillada había descubierto que aquella noche era un homenaje a Sakura por su sacrificio, por lo que representaba para los que creían en el amor. Lo había pasado bien y luego llegó el turno de visitar a Sakura, todo habría marchado bien si no hubiese sido por el grupo de ANBUS que había estado en la puerta vigilando todo, Tenten y ella habían encontrado otro lugar por el cual podían escalar y pasar tranquilamente para esperar su turno pues los demás ya estaban allí, en silencio y con cautela dejando flores a Sakura y contándole algunas cosas. Había quedado sola espiando a los demás cuando Tenten le indicó permanecer callada mientras ella atendía algunos asuntos. La cuestión era que le había dejado y para su mala suerte Akamaru que estaba junto a Kiba había reconocido su olor a juzgar por los ladridos y su intención de ir hacia la lápida donde estaba oculta.

Lo malo comenzó en ese momento, los ANBUS se pusieron en movimiento en cuanto escucharon los ladridos y los reclamos a propósito de que los hubiesen descubierto. Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones y ella sin saber qué hacer y no deseando quedarse allí mientras los ANBUS se acercaban corrió hacia el bosque que estaba a muchos metros detrás del cementerio. Si lograba entrar un buen tramo y encontrar un árbol para escalar estaría salva, claro que no contó con los perros.

Tenía las manos lastimadas y dudaba poder hacer algo, se quedó allí en el suelo completamente desesperada. Ahora no solo la iban a atrapar sino que sospecharían de ella y quien sabe que le harían.

—Pero si serás estúpida —abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Tenten aterrizaba en el suelo después de saltar de uno de los árboles.

Los ladridos se escucharon más cercanos. Tenten volteó apretando los dientes con furia.

—Esos malditos…

—Tenten-san, yo no puedo… ¡No puedo escalar! —exclamó alzando las manos ensangrentadas.

—No, no puedes —comprobó Tenten con cierto desdén —, ven aquí, yo te ayudaré.

Le empujó al árbol más cercano, no había muchos lugares de dónde agarrarse pero Tenten subió con tanta facilidad que Hinata comprendió porque estaba tan molesta, ella era bastante torpe e inútil en esas cosas. La castaña enganchó los pies en la rama más cercana al suelo y le ayudó a subir cogiéndole de los brazos. Se rasgó la ropa y bastantes cortes cruzaron su piel pero logró subir a tiempo, los perros siguieron corriendo pasando de lado el árbol. Hinata suspiró aliviada y apartó las lágrimas de su cara manchándose con sangre, pero para Tenten eso no había terminado, le sujetó del brazo y le empujó hacia arriba, a la rama más alta.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Solo hazlo —ordenó en un cuchicheo —, no son perros de los ANBUS por nada, tienes que subir lo más alto que puedas, el aire es más fuerte y esparcirá tu olor, se confundirán. Vamos, yo también tengo que hacerlo.

Tenía mucha razón pues los perros regresaron, oliendo los arboles más cercanos, un grupo de ANBUS se paró justo debajo de ellas. La respiración de Hinata se hizo más pesada y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por sus venas con fuerzas, si seguía así el corazón iba a estallarle. Tenten en cambio se mantenía toda cautelosa y fría, mirando e inspeccionando el lugar.

Hinata hizo ademan de hablar, Tenten le calló con una mirada.

— ¿Esos críos otra vez? —dijo uno de ellos con voz inexpresiva.

—Vienen cada año, creí que habían aprendido la lección, pero como desearía atraparlos. No podemos acusar sin pruebas.

—Ciertamente no —dijo el último, se notaba que era el más joven y por su tono de voz parecía hallar todo el asunto sumamente divertido —, no son los herederos de los grandes imperios por nada. Acusarlos sin pruebas sería una estupidez…

En ese momento se percibió un movimiento entre los copos de los arboles cercanos. Hinata miró completamente pálida pensando que Tenten se había movido o tal vez ella, pero no era así, había otra persona cerca, una chica cuyo perfil se recortó contra la luna, lo único que distinguió fue que tenía el cabello corto, ella rió y comenzó a pasar de una rama a otra alejándose cada vez más.

— ¡Es maldita otra vez! —rugió un ANBU.

— ¡Esta vez la atraparemos! Será comida de perros.

Tenten giró al instante, como si tuviese la idea de seguir a la chica, un solo nombre cruzó sus labios.

—Matsuri…

Los dos ANBUS siguieron el rastro de la chica junto a los perros. Tenten no apartó la mirada del lugar por donde habían desaparecido, pero Hinata la mantuvo sobre el único ANBU que siguió en su lugar, debajo de ellas, parecía completamente tranquilo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

.

~o~

.

Hinata subió las escaleras con pesadez, sintiendo como el cansancio se acumulaba más y más en su cuerpo, ya estaba casi amaneciendo y en lugar de ir a su casa como debía hacer había dado media vuelta he ido en silencio y con cautela por las oscuras calles, pasando de las patrullas para poder subir al mirador de Ichiraku. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, solo había sido un súbito impulso luego de que Tenten la dejara en un lugar seguro, para hacer quien sabe qué. Tenía la ropa rasgada y las zapatillas sucias, el pelo revuelto, las manos llenas de heridas y arañazos en los brazos, en fin, no estaba en su mejor día.

Aun así siguió subiendo tomándose su tiempo mientras pensaba con tristeza que al final no había podido dejar ni una flor a Sakura.

Además faltaban solo diez días para la operación de Sasuke ¿Qué se suponía que haría?

Subió otro escalón…

Debía seriamente pensar en hacer algo con su resistencia, no poder escalar ni un árbol era algo que jugaría en su contra pues si bien sus planes no eran ir en contra del gobierno tampoco lo eran quedarse tranquila.

Faltaban solo dos escalones más…

Y ese ANBU…no, no uno cualquiera, un cazador, el chico de la floristería de la mañana. ¿Por qué no le había delatado?

¿Y quién era Matsuri? Tenten había dicho ese nombre pero no le dio ninguna explicación.

Sentía como su vida daba vueltas y vueltas y de pronto su secreto y lo que llevaba consigo ya no parecía lo único oculto a lo demás, parecía haber cosas más grandes y más siniestras de lo que creyó.

Subió el último escalón y siguió caminando pesadamente. Rayos dorados, naranjas y amarillos brillaban como diamantes, con un suave resplandor.

— ¿Hinata? —miró a un costado mientras Naruto le miraba con incredulidad repasándole de pies a cabeza —. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

— ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió débilmente.

—Hoy es…—Naruto se detuvo y respiró bajamente —, siempre vengo aquí este día para ver el amanecer, ´ttebayo. Me quedé dormido esperando y desperté seguramente porque estabas haciendo bulla. ¿Por qué estás así?

—Un pequeño accidente —respondió suavemente tambaleándose y dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

Naruto avanzó hacia ella sentándose a su lado, arqueando una ceja.

—Debió ser más que un pequeño accidente, ´ttebayo. Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—No lo sé.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido.

—Eres rara —comentó directamente.

Hinata rió bajamente y alzó la mano para tocarle la mejilla. Naruto notó las heridas de sus dedos ensangrentados y frunció el ceño con preocupación, eso no era un pequeño accidente ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

—Me gusta este lugar —dijo con delicadeza, una bonita y aliviada sonrisa se formó en sus labios —, hace tiempo que un lugar no me da…tanta tranquilidad. Y-Yo supongo que…solo quería un poco de paz, fue el primer lugar en el que pensé.

—Es un buen lugar —concordó Naruto y de pronto sonrió zorrunamente —, y hay ramen.

Hinata no contestó, justo en ese momento amaneció y la concentración de ambos fue a parar a la combinación de colores y destellos que iluminaron el cielo y anunciaron el nuevo día con calidez. Todo parecía haber cambiado súbitamente, Hinata se dejó caer al suelo completamente agotada por todo el revoltijo de emociones que le habían abrumado desde el día anterior, física y psicológicamente no podía más. Naruto la miró un eterno minuto antes de imitarla por simpatía, el rubio extendió los brazos a sus anchas y miró el cielo en paz.

—Tienes que curarte esas heridas.

—Lo haré cuando llegue a casa —dijo Hinata con tranquilidad, se sentía sumamente adormilada.

— ¿Cómo piensas llegar en ese estado tan lamentable, ´ttebayo?

—No lo sé —Hinata se rió de la situación.

—Eres rara. —repitió el muchacho sonriendo esta vez.

—Lo sé.

—Vamos, yo te llevaré, rápido o si no nos descubrirán —Naruto hizo lo más sensato posible en esa situación, la llevó sobre su espalda, ella no parecía poder moverse para nada y en ese estado era un completo riesgo atravesar las calles para llegar a sus casas antes de que todos despertaran, pero también sería una estupidez no intentarlo porque si descubrían que no estaban en sus hogares se armaría un escándalo.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —llamó Hinata mientras bajaban los escalones.

— ¿Sí, `ttebayo?

—Me gusta aquí… ¿Puedo venir a ver las puestas del sol? —pidió con amabilidad.

—Es un sitio libre —comentó el rubio tranquilamente —, puedes venir si quieres, no tienes que pedir permiso.

—Pero es también…un lugar que debe significar mucho para ti si te has molestado en venir con todos los peligros en ese momento.

Naruto no contestó, miró al frente con decisión y una sonrisa triste.

—Puedes venir, vendré yo también todas las tardes, ´ttebayo.

— ¿Es una promesa? —murmuró Hinata cerrando los ojos, los sentía pesados.

El rubio rió bajamente al sentirla relajarse.

—Es una promesa —concordó.

.

* * *

_Y lalá….aquí estoy ^^U_

_Espero que les haya gustado, la aparición de cada personaje tiene su porque y poco a poco se sabrá la importancia que tienen. Muchas gracias como siempre por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar ^^_

_Besos._

_Bella._


	9. I:Lo fuerte de la amistad

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Lo fuerte de la amistad**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Rin dejó caer con fuerza el montón de archivos que llevaba en las manos sobre el pulcro escritorio donde un hombre se mantenía ocupado leyendo un libro e ignorándola. La castaña fijó sus opacos y fríos ojos sobre el hombre en cuestión que suspirando con resignación levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja con aspecto aburrido en su dirección, preguntando sin palabras el motivo de su visita. La mujer bufó bajamente y como siempre controló la rabia que automáticamente se activaba en su interior al ver a Kakashi o a Obito, no tenía por qué armar una escena sin motivo alguno, menos en el hospital, Tsunade se encontraba ese día y si escuchaba algún alboroto la echaría sin contemplaciones.

—Anko me mandó con esto. —gruñó desagradablemente —. Dijo que te los entregara y que revisaras todo para hoy en la tarde.

—Bien. —dijo Kakashi cogiendo uno de los archivos y hojeándolos sin interés.

—Dile que yo no soy tu mensajera, si quiere darte algo que lo haga ella misma o puedes ir tú a recogerlo. —pidió ella con sequedad —. Soy una doctora no vuestra empleada.

—Está bien, le daré tu mensaje. —Kakashi suspiró con resignación dándole una mirada de reojo e inspeccionándola como siempre, sin acabar de entender exactamente cuándo y en qué momento había terminado enamorándose de quien fue su mejor amiga, y quien en ese momento parecía más bien una desconocida. Sus pensamientos divagaron como siempre en la información que seguía buscando para resolver todo el misterio de la operación de sus amigos y sin dejar de mirarla se levantó e intentó apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros para preguntarle una vez más aquello.

Ella se apartó al instante claro está con una mirada recelosa y que destilaba el más puro rechazo.

—Agradecería también que mantuvieras las distancias, —su tono de voz carecía de algún tipo de emoción, era desapasionada y cortante —, no te soporto cerca y realmente puedo intentar entender tus acciones, pero ya tengo bastante con mi matrimonio arruinado ¿Entiendes? Obito y yo hemos intentando hacer las paces un poco, ya no peleamos tanto y lo único que puede arruinar mi temporal calma eres tú. La cuestión es bastante sencilla, Kakashi, no te quiero cerca y Obito tampoco te quiere cerca de mí así que en adelante limita tus acercamientos, somos colegas y nada más. —sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta ella dio vuelta y abrió la puerta.

La voz de Kakashi le detuvo un momento.

—Éramos amigos. —comentó bajamente.

—Éramos —concordó Rin —, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que eso tuvo alguna importancia para mí.

Sin medir sus palabras la castaña torció el gesto con desprecio y salió con pasos rápidos dejando la puerta abierta. Kakashi se apoyó sobre el escritorio y apretó los puños intentando que aquello no le doliera tanto como debía, tuvo que recordarse que _no era_ Rin, esa impostora que tenía su rostro no era su amiga, no era nada de él, Rin estaba muerta. Lamentablemente repetirse eso no ayudó mucho a su situación, pensar era una cosa pero sentir era otra y al final los sentimientos siempre terminaban traicionando y no podía negar que realmente le había dolido el desprecio de Rin.

Un leve toquecito en la puerta le hizo regresar su atención hacia allí, una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color le arqueaba una ceja con duda.

—Miku. —reconoció parándose al instante, la tomó del brazo haciéndola entrar y cerró la puerta echando el pestillo —. Esto es peligroso ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Informes. —respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros y torciendo el gesto con seriedad —. Esperé a que Rin se fuera, no me vio.

—Ya —Kakashi dijo con escepticismo —, porque el hecho de que vea a su empleada entrar a ver a su ex amigo definitivamente no es algo que ella esperaría.

—Definitivamente no. —concordó ella sin darle importancia al asunto. Se sentó en la única silla disponible frente al escritorio y rebuscó en su bolso los papeles guardados en el folder que llevaba. Los revisó cuidadosamente, teniendo en cuenta que estuviera todo allí se los pasó.

Kakashi recibió el folder y se sentó en su sitio, frente a ella, hojeando esta vez con toda la curiosidad del mundo. En las hojas se detallaba parte de la vida de Obito y Rin, sus hábitos y su rutina diaria, añadido también lo que hacían en su tiempo libre, la otra parte de la información trataba de las prisiones subterráneas y al menos Miku ya había obtenido gran parte de los nombres de los pobres miserables que olvidados por todos eran torturados y resguardados allí con la mejor bravura. No era un lugar acogedor, las prisiones dependiendo del grado del delito eran peores y descendían más, las personas que se consideraban más peligrosas se encontraban en las últimas que apenas eran visitadas para pasar comida una vez al día.

No se sorprendía que solo hubiese tres personas allí con vida, la mayoría no sobrevivía.

—Así que…siguen vivos —murmuró leyendo dos de los nombres —, después de todo este tiempo pensé que…

—No deberías subestimarlos —Miku habló con tono desafiante —, eran de los mejores.

—No es cuestión de subestimar a nadie —dijo Kakashi con calma y cerrando el folder —, pensé que se habían asegurado de matarlos para diezmar nuestra fuerza.

—Los quieren para algo más —la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos y dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana mirando con hosquedad el cielo azul que se veía a través del cristal. —, no se para que, he revisado todos los documentos de la casa y muchos de los que Obito guarda para sí mismo pero no dicen nada. Solo sé que traman algo grande.

—Lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano. —el hombre dejó el folder sobre su sitio y cogió el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que Rin entrara —. ¿Quién es la tercera persona?

—No lo sé. —reconoció la muchacha con disgusto —. Apenas y logré conseguir sus nombres pero el tercero es mucho más resguardado a pesar de que incluso se encuentra en el piso más bajo del subterráneo, sea lo que sea debe ser alguien demasiado peligroso incluso para intentar usarlo.

—…esto no me gusta.

—Seguiré intentando conseguir su nombre —prometió con determinación —, lograré revisar hasta el último documento de Obito, como sea.

Tras esas palabras Kakashi la miró a los ojos con curiosidad. Miku pudo adivinar fácilmente lo que deseaba saber, no es como si fuese algo especialmente difícil de entrever. Durante un momento sopesó la posibilidad de no decirle nada y dejarle ahí con la duda plantada pero después simplemente se resignó, Obito y Rin eran lo más preciado de Kakashi y después de todo ellos habían sido la razón por la que él había decidido aceptar la propuesta de Tsunade y no operarse para ayudar a la rebelión. Con un suspiro procedió a contar los detalles más generales en la relación que se había forjado entre los tres desde que entró a trabajar casi un mes atrás. Primeramente por su propio bien se había asegurado en estar más activa y rápida para poder cumplir cualquier capricho que tuvieran ellos dos y que de no ser cumplido solo desencadenaba otra pelea insoportable, eso afortunadamente había relajado el ambiente y la postura ofensiva que casi parecían poner cuando se enfrentaban el uno al otro durante las comidas. Hacer eso había significado muchos sacrificios de su parte, levantarse demasiado temprano, acostarse demasiado tarde, estar preparada para salir corriendo a comprar algo olvidado o estar ahí para recibirlos y ayudarles con sus cosas. Había pasado a ser más que una simple empleada, y por tal cosa ahora se ocupada incluso de cepillar el cabello de Rin como si ella fuera una niña mientras comentaban cualquier cosa o reían mientras charlaban y comían algún postre que preparaba antes de la cena. Con Obito solía demorarse ayudándole con el nudo de la corbata o arreglar cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar, no solían hablar mucho pero al menos ya no le gruñía ni le gritaba, eso había ayudado mucho para sacarle información, con toda la confianza que le estaban otorgando sería solo cuestión de unos meses más para tener todo en sus manos.

Eso también había causado que ellos dos hicieran las paces al ver sus esfuerzos para que las peleas no estallaran a cada momento, no dejaban de hacer muecas cuando hablaban entre ellos y parecían no concordar pero al menos no gritaban por eso. Y por supuesto como última consecuencia de todo había notado algo muy peculiar en la reacción que podían tener ellos entre sí y con otras personas.

—…es como si…—Miku se mordió el labio inferior tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para describir lo que sucedía entre ellos —…como sí…

—…—Kakashi la miró con ansiedad, aun le costaba creer que dentro de su casa, con Miku, Rin realmente fuera tan dulce como era antes de la operación.

—…tal vez creerás que estoy loca...—musitó bajamente, inclinándose en el escritorio para acercar su rostro al de Kakashi. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con frustración —…pero me da la sensación de que cuanto más amen a la persona con la que tratan más rechazo muestran. Ellos dos aún se aman y por eso se odian también.

Kakashi la miró sin entender.

—Al principio simplemente era una desconocida, Rin me trató demasiado bien, a Obito le dio igual, pero tras este tiempo Obito me ha aceptado y Rin muestra cierto recelo aunque no ha perdido la dulzura a veces se muestra más…fría —Miku se irguió y jugó con la tira de su bolso, aun absorta en sus pensamientos —. Si lo miras de algún modo tiene sentido, sino ¿Por qué se odiarían tanto? La operación quita el amor no lo transforma en odio…—sus palabras murieron cuando algo hizo click en su mente al recordar _eso_, alzó la cabeza bruscamente y halló en los ojos de Kakashi el mismo indicio de sospecha —…a menos que…haya sido un experimento…¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿Quién operó a Obito y a Rin?

Kakashi apoyó su mano sobre la máscara que cubría su rostro y bufó sonoramente.

—Orochimaru. —fue la única respuesta.

Miku saltó en su sitio con indignación.

— ¿Qué...?...Orochimaru… ¿Pero cómo…? ¡¿Cómo rayos sucedió eso?!

—No me lo preguntes a mí —terció el hombre con disgusto —, me he preguntado lo mismo de que lo averigüe. No es algo común, hace años Orochimaru fue descartado como científico por los experimentos a los que sometió a bastante gente, solo por las grandes influencias que tiene no se le hizo nada más que eso.

La mujer apretó los puños con rabia. ¿Orochimaru? Era el peor enemigo de Tsunade, el peor científico y doctor que podría haber existido, había usado cientos de personas como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos con la cura, la cual no consistía en quitar el amor sino en convertirlos más en una especie de esclavos, su máxima prioridad había sido intentar controlar los sentimientos, para poder decidir quién odiaba o amaba según lo que le convenía, todo el asunto fue tapado claro está con el simple hecho de que había fallado bastantes veces con sus pacientes que se había decidido que ya no operaria a nadie más. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba ¿Por qué había operado a Obito y a Rin si ya no tenía permiso? ¿A quién más había operado?...pero sobretodo ¿Qué demonios les había hecho?

—Perder la cabeza no nos ayudará en nada —le instó Kakashi con tranquilidad, aunque se podía ver su odio reflejarse en sus ojos —, lo hecho, hecho está y nada lo cambiará.

—Ese maldito…no me extraña entonces porque tienen esos cambios bruscos de personalidad. Está claro que ha logrado algo con sus experimentos…y no gusta nada que haya sido precisamente en Obito y Rin…dos Uchiha que él pueda controlar es un peligro.

—Los Uchiha tienden a ser excesivamente secos y arrogantes —la mirada de Kakashi se fijó en ella —, pero tienen demasiado poderío, está claro que desea mucho.

—Hablando de experimentos ¿Cómo van los de Tsunade? ¿Algún avance?

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada aún, ella se ha rendido un poco en encontrar una forma de eliminar la cura, parece que no hay remedio alguno.

—Si al menos pudiera ayudarla…—Miku torció el gesto —. Extraño los laboratorios y los bosques. Estar en una casa encerrada no es lo mío, siento que podrían descubrirme en cualquier momento.

—Tiene a Shizune, ambas hacen lo que pueden. —le consoló Kakashi.

—No solo necesita a Shizune…—la pelinegra bufó y miró el techo —…Sakura había hecho un gran avance. Si al menos ella…

—Ella ya no nos puede ayudar —murmuró Kakashi —, y hablando de eso se avecinan más problemas.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Creo que Chiyo-sama vendrá en el transcurso de los próximos meses —anunció el hombre de cabello plateado con algo de nerviosismo —, con su nieto, Sasori.

— ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de venir hasta aquí? —preguntó con sorpresa la mujer.

—Es bastante sencillo —suspiró Kakashi con resignación —, Sasori se quedó sin prometida, Tsunade se quedó sin heredera, la ciencia se quedó sin una nueva científica y la sociedad se quedó sin aquella unión tan deseada y todo se reduce a Sakura. Quieren un reemplazo.

Miku enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Nada más eso les faltaba. En aquella opresiva y arisca sociedad donde el amor era una enfermedad había dos mujeres cuyo poder era ilimitado y el respeto que inspiraban en todos era el suficiente para poder dominarlo todo. Tsunade y Chiyo eran aquellas mujeres, y sobre cualquier cosa ellas eran quienes prácticamente mandaban en todo, incluso dentro del gobierno que tomaban sus opiniones en cuenta para cualquier paso que dieran. Sus aportes habían hecho mucho por la ciencia y la cura, por eso mismo se había decidido tiempo atrás que tendrían que escoger herederos dignos de sus aportes que pudieran llevar sus títulos con bien, mientras Sakura fue la heredera de Tsunade todo fue de maravilla pues la muchacha tenía un talento innato y una gran inteligencia que había sido lo que despertó el interés de muchos científicos, con el calificativo de la "chica genio" todo pareció ir en orden. Chiyo por otro lado escogió a su propio nieto, el cual no tenía nada que envidiar a Sakura, pues del mismo modo que la Haruno, Sasori había tenido el calificativo de genio y había aportado bastantes cosas por el bien de la cura. Poco después del cumpleaños dieciséis de Sakura quedó establecido un pacto: Sakura se casaría con Sasori y de ese modo, ambos genios aportarían una unión que beneficiaría a todo el mundo.

Pero las cosas acabaron el 13 de Julio de hace dos años con la fatal decisión de Sakura.

Shizune había obtenido el puesto de la heredera de Tsunade nuevamente, pero en sí eso no sería del todo conveniente para el arreglo que se había dispuesto anteriormente. Chiyo-sama seguramente exigiría a alguien diferente, Shizune no estaba disponible para un futuro matrimonio, Tsunade había movido todas sus influencias para eso. El problema era que se quisiese o no, se tendría que dar una prometida a Sasori.

La pregunta a responder sería ¿Quién?

—Tsunade-sama tiene más talento que Chiyo-sama, pero la última tiene más experiencia y edad. Tsunade-sama tiene que cumplir con el acuerdo como sea.

—Todo esto se nos está saliendo de las manos. —musitó Miku resignada —. Y por si fuera poco no podemos dar ningún paso en concreto sin asegurarnos que esa chica haga algo.

—No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que Sakura dejó en sus manos, debemos darle tiempo —pidió Kakashi suavemente.

—Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos —Miku se levantó y arregló su bolso —, conforme pase el tiempo tenemos menos oportunidades. En los bosques somos libres pero no felices, todos los días debemos luchar, los niños deben dejar de jugar para manejar armas, las personas se mueren durante el invierno…y aun así, cada día tenemos una razón para luchar, para seguir adelante la cual no valdrá nada si al final no ganamos esta guerra. Ella debe hacer algo, ella debe ganarse su lugar, puede ser nuestra nueva esperanza pero no tendrá significado alguno si simplemente se queda de brazos cruzados.

Kakashi cerró los ojos sabiendo que lo que ella decía era cierto.

—Esto es demasiado cruel.

—La vida es cruel, todos nosotros hemos perdido lo que amábamos, eso nos impulsa a luchar. Mira nada más, solo faltan nueve días para la operación de Sasuke, si Hinata Hyuga no puede impedir eso, si no puede proteger a Naruto o Sasuke, ella no tiene nada que hacer en la rebelión.

— ¿Incluso aunque desconozca todo?

—Lo que más amaba Sakura, esa es la prueba de Hinata, no necesita conocer nada para saber que debe impedir que sean operados.

—Nosotros podemos…

—Podemos —concordó Miku mirando con desolación hacia la puerta —, pero no lo haremos. No es cuestión solo de crueldad, Kakashi, tú creciste aquí, en cambio la mayor parte de mi vida la pasé en los bosques…vi morir a mis padres sin que pudiera hacer nada, perdí a Obito, tuve que aprender a pelear y luchar desde pequeña, las personas alrededor de mi morían…todo a causa de esta sociedad que nos condena. Lo único que debe hacer esa chica es proteger a las personas más importantes de su mejor amiga.

—Shizune no nos ha dado muchas esperanzas en algún avance de ella. —confesó Kakashi.

—Tiene nueve días aún para demostrar que realmente puede luchar por amor. Tiene nueve días para demostrar su valía.

Y tras esas palabras Miku salió.

.

~o~

.

—Entonces la fecha de tu cura ya está programada —musitó Hinata bajamente dándole la espalda a Kiba y rascando las orejas de Akamaru.

Kiba detrás de ella suspiró y asintió aunque ella no podía verle. Las personas que caminaban alrededor del parque los miraban de vez en cuando con cierto recelo, pero seguían de largo. Apenas habían salido de clase tanto Shino como Kiba habían ofrecido a Hinata un paseo para despejar su mente, y aunque mantenían las distancias para impedir las habladurías la chica no podía evitar acercarse más de lo usual. Ella volteó levemente, mirando sobre el hombro justo cuando Shino se acercaba con tres helados, le tendió el suyo a ella y lo recibió con tristeza.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una breve mirada.

—Sigamos con el paseo. —pidió el Inuzuka alegremente —. Sube a Akamaru.

La chica obedeció en silencio haciendo gestos de dolor mientras las heridas de sus manos y sus brazos escocían por sus movimientos. Se había curado ese día al despertar la mayor parte de las heridas y puesto banditas, incluso una le cubría una raspadura en la mejilla, pero también estaba el dolor muscular por todo el ajetreo del día anterior al que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Su madre y su padre por supuesto le habían fulminado con la mirada cuando ella alegó que se había caído en la ducha pero fuera de eso no dieron más muestras de saber que su hija estaba herida. En el colegio Tenten simplemente había suspirado con resignación ante la cantidad de heridas que tenía pero no le había reclamado nada, e Ino y Karin se habían mostrado menos hoscas y más corteses solo por eso.

—Y entonces ¿Nos dirás que te pasó? —insistió el chico mientras seguían con el paseo rodeando el parque.

La chica acarició el lomo de Akamaru y suspiró, otra vez.

—Me caí por la escaleras…s-soy algo torpe y…

—A nosotros no nos engañas. —se quejó Kiba arqueando una ceja y cogiendo su mano para alzarla. —. Mira estas heridas, es obvio que te raspaste con algo, no es profundo pero no fue una caída de las escaleras.

—Y a juzgar por la continuidad de las heridas se puede decir que tú misma te forzaste a hacer lo que te lastimó —dijo Shino con su habitual calma.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente.

—B-Bueno…está bien…intenté…escalar los arboles de mi jardín —mintió sin mirarlos —, caí continuamente por eso y las astillas me hicieron todas las heridas en las manos.

— ¿Por qué escalarías los arboles de tu jardín? —preguntó Kiba estupefacto.

—Y-Yo…quería p-probar algo nuevo.

—Claro, y yo amo a los gatos —dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

—Está bien, si escalé arboles pero no por esa razón. —explicó la Hyuga soltándose del agarre de su amigo. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo y recordó a Tenten y su gran facilidad para subir y bajar de los árboles —. No p-puedo…d-decirles la verdad…por favor no…no me obliguen a m-mentirles.

Kiba abrió la boca para exigir algo más pero Shino alzó la mano para callarle. El chico asintió a las palabras de Hinata con tranquilidad.

—Si no deseas hablar de eso no preguntaremos más.

—Bueno, bueno está bien. —aceptó el chico de mala gana —. ¿Sabes? Por un momento me recordaste a Tenten, parece un mono cuando escala árboles. Hasta hace un año atrás no dejaba de hacerlo…hasta que la operaron —por el modo sombrío en que lo dijo Hinata intuyó que había algo más detrás de eso.

— ¿Es buena? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Buena? Después de Sakura es la mejor en eso de escalar, correr y pelear. —apuntó Kiba.

Hinata miró brevemente a Kiba con sorpresa, había visto a Sakura escalar árboles y hacer carreras durante tres años y según lo que sabía, Sakura estaba entre las mejores, mucho después de una chica importante entre los renegados. Para vivir en los bosques se necesita mucha resistencia y sobretodo una gran destreza y habilidad de combate para poder hacer algo o solo se sería un estorbo. Que Tenten estuviera tan bien calificada llamaba realmente su atención.

— ¿Tenten te llevó al concierto anoche? —preguntó Shino interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? ...ah…s-sí.

—Uhm… ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó mirándole.

—Fue muy bonito y…e-emotivo. —Hinata sonrió levemente —. Me gustó mucho.

—Hubiéramos ido contigo, pero teníamos asuntos. —dijo Kiba bajamente.

—No se preocupen, la pasé bien…—_hasta que los ANBUS me persiguieron pero no necesitan saberlo._

Afortunadamente el tema lo dejaron ahí y el resto de la tarde se la pasaron riendo bajamente para no llamar la atención, bueno al menos Kiba y ella porque Shino permanecía más callado y serio pero no por eso parecía disfrutar menos, para ser un curado era bastante extraño, como Tenten. Akamaru ladró alegremente y por un buen rato corrió y corrió entre las calles mientras ella se aferraba a él con algo de adrenalina y emoción. Todo eso le ayudó a despejar realmente su mente como había sido la intención de ellos y por primera vez desde que llegó se descubrió completamente feliz, no había el dolor o la tristeza que sentía cuando recordaba a Naruto, tampoco la melancolía con Sakura o el temor con Tenten…simplemente experimentó por primera vez una verdadera felicidad que no tenía nada que ver con amar a alguien de la forma en la que miraba a Naruto…era completamente diferente puesto que Kiba y Shino significaban otra cosa.

Kiba le sonrió salvajemente mientras intentaba mantenerse al paso de Akamaru, y Shino los siguió tranquilamente, como si los vigilara y protegiera de cualquier cosa.

Akamaru corrió dejando atrás a su dueño y se internó en un claro que empezaba al terminar una parte de la ciudad. Hinata alzó los brazos y dejó que el aire le alborotara el cabello y le diera en el rostro, limpiando sus pensamientos.

Cuando los otros dos llegaron y Kiba comenzó a jugar con Akamaru y le cogió de la mano para echar a correr, Hinata supo que realmente no había nada que hacer ni existía vuelta atrás.

Quedó al lado de Shino cuando Kiba subió al lomo de su mascota y comenzó a hacer piruetas que la hicieron reír.

Hubo algo en su pecho, una sensación que no había sentido antes…bueno al menos no con esa intensidad, pero tras pensarlo un buen rato comprendió que era lo que sentía. Era una fuerte sensación de protección, quería _protegerlos_, a los dos. Eso fue lo que experimentó Sakura, lo que ella eligió cuando le pidió protegerlos (a Naruto y Sasuke) en su lugar, pero simplemente había sido un sentimiento heredado, no algo tan arraigado ni fiero, pero en ese momento sentir por si misma eso, poder experimentarlo con tal fuerza le dio a Hinata la respuesta que estaba buscando.

—Shino-kun —llamó suavemente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

—La operación de Kiba-kun será en nueve días ¿No? Junto a Sasuke-san y Karin-san así como cualquier chico o chica que haya cumplido los dieciocho años desde Diciembre del año pasado hasta este mes.

—Sí. —respondió el chico prestándole atención.

—La operación… ¿Es lo que desea Kiba-kun? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar al chico que reía y jugaba.

Shino dudó un momento, mirando a su mejor amigo y luego volviendo la mirada a Hinata con algo de curiosidad, había algo nuevo en los ojos de la chica que le hizo pensar que dependiendo de su respuesta algo sucedería. Le recordó a la mirada de Tenten y Sakura, justo antes de lo que les sucedió a ambas, eso no fue exactamente un pensamiento reconfortante pero al final le dio su respuesta.

—Desde que comenzamos a reunirnos en secreto…hay muchas cosas que podemos desear o no, Hinata. Existen muchas cosas que podemos elegir o simplemente ignorar, pero la operación es lo único sobre lo que no tenemos derecho a opinar.

—Lo cual quiere decir que si tuvieran elección no lo elegirían. —murmuró la muchacha con una sonrisa cálida.

—No tenemos elección, al final cuando el último de nosotros sea operado nuestra rebelión acabará. —sentenció el muchacho con seriedad.

—No, claro que no. —dijo Hinata imbuyendo en su voz una firmeza que incluso le sorprendió a ella —. Esto apenas ha comenzado.

—No hay forma de elegir, todas las opciones apuntan a una dirección.

—Entonces yo les daré una nueva opción, marcaré otra dirección —aseguró aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer —, tal vez si hay una forma de elegir.

.

~o~

.

—Si se estropearan las máquinas puede que se retrasen las operaciones. —le dijo Tenten de forma distraída mientras miraba su reloj. Faltaba al menos una media hora para la puesta de sol y Hinata estaba algo impaciente mientras caminaban por la vereda en dirección hacia Ichiraku ramen. —. Pero no sería algo sencillo de hacer, son bastantes y están bien equipadas para cualquier contratiempo. Arruinarlas tomaría una eternidad si no se sabe cómo hacerlo.

La Hyuga se detuvo un momento en su debate mental y pestañeó confundida.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tenten torció el gesto.

—Hay cosas a las que simplemente no te puedo dar respuestas, esta es una de esas, así que cambia de pregunta.

—Está bien… ¿tú sabes hacerlo? ¿Me enseñarías?

—Sí y no. Sé hacerlo pero no podría enseñarte con palabras, no aprenderías nada. Y como te dije eres demasiado lenta y torpe, si deseas entrar en los laboratorios para arruinar sus máquinas debes ser sigilosa y ágil, Hinata no puedes escalar ni un árbol, no durarías nada dentro, te atraparían al instante.

—No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras matan a Kiba-kun y Sasuke-san.

—Dime la verdad —Tenten le miró con el ceño fruncido, parecía confundida —. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es por Sakura? Hasta hace unos días no encontraba en ti ninguna verdadera motivación para impedir eso, parecías ciertamente pensativa pero no te veía hacer absolutamente nada. Ahora solo faltan nueve días ¿Y quieres hacer algo?

Hinata suspiró bajamente.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, al principio pensé que simplemente debía hacerlo porque se lo prometí a Sakura-chan, no tenía otra motivación sin importar que de alguna forma me gustara Naruto-kun. Pero supongo que ahora comprendo exactamente cuál era el punto de Sakura-chan, si quiero hacer algo, si quiero proteger a alguien debo hacerlo por mí misma, debo sentirlo. Y hoy, me he parado frente a ellos dos, Shino-kun y Kiba-kun y me di cuenta de que si no hago algo nadie lo hará, me di cuenta de que quiero hacer algo, que no quiero que la alegría de Kiba-kun sea destruida. Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que puedo llamar amigo a alguien y no dejaré que me los quiten…no quiero perderlos y si tengo que arriesgar mi vida lo haré. Pondré todo lo que tengo en juego, solo dímelo, no me importa más, es preferible morir intentándolo que mirar sin hacer nada.

La Hyuga le miró con incertidumbre, esperando tal vez que Tenten le dijera algo negativo o simplemente le ignorara como tendía a hacerlo cuando creía que decía tonterías, pero la chica solo se le quedó mirando y podría jurar que había una chispa de impresión y exaltación en su mirada. Sin dejar de mirarla Tenten retomó el paso acomodando sus cosas, ella le siguió esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Luego de unos segundos la castaña sacudió la cabeza con un bufido incrédulo.

—Vale, está bien, ganas. Ella te enseñó bien.

— ¿Eh?

—No te puedo garantizar mucho pero lo intentaré.

— ¿En serio? ¡Tenten-san muchas gra…!

—No te emociones tanto —le detuvo con seriedad mirando a todos lados —, nosotras solas tampoco haremos mucho. Necesitamos ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda? P-Pero…n-nadie q-querrá…no e-entenderían…

—No hablo de Ino o Karin —Tenten rodó los ojos —, usa el sentido común, ellas aun no confían del todo en ti y por supuesto no tienen ni la menor idea de que yo sé más que ellas. Dame unos días para preparar todo, te avisaré, ahora me tengo que ir. —dijo eso lo más rápido posible y después corrió para seguir de largo sin esperarla.

Hinata ni siquiera hizo intento de detenerla, Tenten no le escucharía y ella tenía otra cosa por la que preocuparse. Kiba y Shino se habían retirado hacia sus casas apenas encontraron a Tenten, después de eso mientras comunicaba sus inexpertos planes la castaña le había acompañado hasta el lugar donde debía estar pronto. Ichiraku Ramen. Saludó con un gesto formal al dueño y a la joven que estaba allí antes de subir sumida en sus pensamientos. Aun no le había dicho nada a Tenten sobre el día anterior, sobre el ANBU que les había mirado con completa tranquilidad dejando que sus compañeros fueran tras la chica que había estado entre los árboles. No podía dejar de pensar en cuan peligroso era eso, el chico vestía como un simple ANBU con una máscara a un costado dejando ver su rostro por lo cual ella le reconoció, pero fuera de eso, la marca en su ropa le había delatado como un _cazador_. Lo primero que había hecho fue averiguar sobre él, sabía que lo había visto en otro lugar y no se equivocó, aquel chico se llamaba Sai Higurashi, y era el hijo adoptivo del líder de los cazadores.

En que problemas se meterían con eso…

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó apartar eso de su mente, no ganaría nada torturándose, sea lo que sea que planeaba ese tal Sai se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Cuando llegó a la cima miró a todos lados y descubrió que el mirador estaba vacío, lúgubre y decaído. No había ni un alma y eso le alivió, no le gustaba estar rodeada de tantas personas que podían hacer malas caras por verle con un chico.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se apoyó en el barandal, mirando con una sonrisa el panorama que se extendió frente a ella. Acomodó su barbilla sobre sus manos heridas y cerró los ojos recordando que ya cumplía un mes en esa ciudad.

Las cosas no habían sido nada sencillas pero finalmente comenzaba a hacer algo, ahora recién comprendía porque simplemente no podía por más que quería antes no hizo esfuerzo por nada. No tenía motivación alguna, nada suyo para poder pelear, ahora en cambio sí lo tenía.

Tenía un amigo al que proteger y un chico arisco al que salvar por Sakura.

Justo entonces los últimos rayos le golpearon el rostro, abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente ante la combinación de colores en el cielo que anunciaban el paso a la noche, tras ella podía escuchar un barullo y unas fuertes pisadas que subían a toda prisa. Volteó justo en el instante en que los colores se fundían en un única y delgada línea dorada y naranja para sumir todo en la oscuridad, a pesar de eso pudo reconocer la figura de Naruto jadeando en la cima de los escalones, con las manos en las rodillas y los ojos en el cielo. La mochila que cargaba cayó al suelo con estrepito y él también de rodillas.

Corrió a su lado con preocupación. No había dudado ni un segundo que él llegaría a tiempo pero al parecer se había excedido un poco. Intentó apartar los mechones rubios que le caían por el rostro lleno de sudor pero antes de lograrlo él le sostuvo la mano con extrema suavidad.

—Aun estás herida, ´ttebayo. Yo estoy bien. — aseguró otorgándole una gran sonrisa.

—Yo también, solo son unas raspaduras sin importancia. —dijo Hinata dejándose caer a su lado sin ningún patrón. —. Es la prueba de que debo esforzarme más.

— ¿Eh?

—Cosas m-mías.

—Como sea, llegué a tiempo, eh —Naruto sonrió y se apoyó en el suelo con las manos —, por un momento pensé que no lo lograría. Pero no es mi culpa, ese viejo se demora tanto con los pedidos.

— ¿Pedidos?

— ¡Sip! —todo animado el rubio señaló dos platos de ramen que estaban a su costado, cuya presencia había pasado desapercibida para la Hyuga. El humo aun salía de los tazones dando a entender que estaban recién preparados —. ¡Ramen! —celebró ofreciéndole un plato.

Lo cogió y agradeció por la comida, volteándose para poder ver el cielo ya oscuro plagado de estrellas brillantes y plateadas. El rubio imitó su acción y comenzó a engullir a velocidad luz su comida y en pocos minutos ya no quedó nada. Hinata rió discretamente mientras terminaban un bocado, después le tendió su plato sin palabra alguna.

—Pero, Hinata, esto te traje para ti…—dijo sin cogerlo.

—No tengo mucha hambre, Naruto-kun —insistió la chica moviendo los palillos en su dirección —, tía Misumi siempre dice que los hombres comen más así que vamos, come.

Sin pensarlo dos veces asintió feliz y acabó con el segundo plato en cuestión de otros pocos minutos. Hinata recogió los platos uno sobre el otro y dejó los palillos dentro mientras oía parlotear a Naruto sobre lo delicioso que era el ramen.

— ¿Por qué trajiste ramen? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¡El ramen es lo mejor, ´ttebayo!

—No, n-no me refiero a eso…sino ¿Por qué trajiste comida? Las puestas de sol no toman más que unos minutos.

Naruto pestañeó un momento como si no entendiera pero después saltó en su sitio feliz y rebuscó algo entre su mochila. Tras unos momentos sacó unas flores azules algo marchitas seguramente por haber estado aplastadas entre los cuadernos y libros, y se las tendió a si sin más, con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata miró sin comprender.

—A veces soy bastante lento, pero ha pasado un mes desde que nos conocimos ¿No? —explicó y en ese momento desvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa y un levísimo sonrojo en las mejillas —. …no es cualquier día y…dattebayo…pues cuando vi las flores me recordaron a ti…desprenden mucha tranquilidad y paz…tú me das paz…—explicó rascándose la nuca —…por eso te las regalo, son bonitas, como tú —explicó algo apenado por no estar acostumbrado a decir cosas así.

—Oh…—Hinata se sonrojó de golpe completamente al entender el propósito del ramen y las flores.

Cogió las flores con manos temblorosas, rozando las de Naruto y solo consiguiendo ponerse como un tomate. Con la mirada gacha por la vergüenza acunó las flores contra su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón aumentar que casi podía jurar que incluso Naruto podía escucharlo. El nerviosismo y la habitual torpeza que normalmente Naruto causaba en ella antes volvieron tan de golpe que acabó tirando los platos del ramen. Completamente apenada gritó y se levantó a recogerlos pero Naruto ya lo había hecho.

Los dos se miraron durante un eterno segundo y Hinata retrocedió un paso mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—…g-gracias, Naruto-kun —susurró avergonzada —, n-nadie…n-nunca…son m-muy bonitas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, dattebayo. —el rubio agitó una mano con despreocupación y con suavidad volvió a poner la bandita que se había despegado sobre la ruborizada mejilla de Hinata.

La chica exhaló un suave suspiro y sonrió con ternura.

—Queda un poco de tiempo más para el toque de queda —dijo Naruto sentándose en su lugar y dando unas palmaditas a su lado —, podemos estar un poco más de tiempo.

—S-Si —sonrojada Hinata acudió a su lado, con las flores fuertemente apretadas entre sus manos. Era la primera vez que alguien tenía un gesto así con ella, la primera vez que podía sentir con toda claridad una emoción burbujeante y cálida, una suave presión que hacía latir su corazón de ese modo, con más velocidad que antes, y ya no había dolor o tristeza, solo era felicidad, pura felicidad.

Hinata le miró y comprendió exactamente la magnitud del amor que ese chico podía despertar en ella.

_Ahora lo sé, realmente lo comprendo, no dejaré que les pase nada. Los protegeré, no solo por Sakura-chan, también por mí misma. _

.

~o~

.

Ino bajó las escaleras con la mirada vidriosa, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. El vestido elegante pero cómodo que había elegido se le ceñía a su figura con suavidad, marcando sus curvas; las sandalias de tacón estilizaron su figura, del mismo modo que el maquillaje y el peinado que había elegido por orden de su padre aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de la razón. Conforme descendía una sensación inquietante le atenazó el estómago y le hizo marearse, pero se mantuvo firme y con la barbilla en alta se puso a la altura de su padre que le esperaba al final de las escaleras.

—No me avergüences. —le dijo el hombre secamente dándole un papelito.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Hagan pasar a los invitados. —ordenó a la servidumbre que obediente siguieron las ordenes.

Siguió igual de confundida a su padre mientras este le conducía a la sala sin mirarla. Había dos hombres esperándolas allí, uno más joven que el otro, de pronto como si alguien la hubiese golpeado pudo comprender lo que sucedía. Con dedos temblorosos abrió el papelito que le habían ofrecido y la sensación de mareo aumentó cuando leyó lo que estaba ahí escrito.

Su futuro estaba entre sus manos.

Estudiaría Medicina y se casaría con…

—Es un gusto conocerlo señor Yamanaka. —el hombre mayor se adelantó, tenía una mirada severa y gélida, capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, algunas cicatrices cruzaban su rostro y un parche ocultaba uno de sus ojos.

Ino se quedó estática al reconocerlo, era uno de los hombres más influyentes que existían, el líder de los cazadores ANBU, Danzou. Y a su lado irguiéndose con postura segura y arrogante, con una sonrisa ladina y burlona en los finos labios un joven le miraba de los pies a la cabeza de una forma que le estremeció, y hubo una chispa, tal vez deseo, tal vez atracción pero Ino no pudo apartar los ojos de los de él.

Y lo sintió de nuevo, como la primera vez, su corazón agitarse y retumbar fuertemente.

_¿Él?_

Pudo oír en su mente repetirse las palabras de Karin, y recordar cuando lo vio cuando entraban en Ichiraku ramen, cuando él sin querer tiró sus bolsos y se disculpó, algo que su pelirroja amiga solo había tachado de falso e hipócrita por lo que le llamó "gilipollas".

_**¿Amor a primera vista?**_

Maldita Karin, no podía borrar esas palabras de su mente.

—Ella es Ino, mi hija —Inoichi le dio un empujoncito tomando su mano y adelantándose al mismo tiempo que el joven lo hacía. Pudo captar un halo de malicia y diversión desprenderse de él, algo que debía ser tan horrible como la cicatriz de tres patas que tenía detrás del oído izquierdo.

El joven ensanchó su sonrisa, debía tener veintiún años. Inoichi le tendió la mano de su hija y él la recibió gustoso, acariciando levemente sus dedos, enviándole una sensación de escalofríos y calor en el cuerpo.

—Ino, él es Sai Higurashi, tu prometido.

_**Quizá sí.**_

.

* * *

_Tantán… ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Pásenlo super bien y que el 2013 sea mejor que el año anterior :D_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo :D, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios._

_Besos._

_Bella._


	10. I:Verdades que lastiman

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Verdades que lastiman**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

—…y para finalizar mira hacia aquí —Shizune alzó un dedo a la altura del rostro de Sasuke y éste sin alguna muestra de emoción en el rostro obedeció, la mujer le apuntó a los ojos con una pequeña linterna terminado finalmente la última evaluación, dando por buena la prueba.

Apagó la linterna y con un gesto le indicó al muchacho que ya podía vestirse, el azabache caminó con paso airado hasta el pequeño cubículo cerrado con cortinas para un poco de intimidad ignorando todo a su paso. Shizune terminó de garabatear los últimos resultados y con todo el pesar del mundo selló el papel que tenía en sus manos, el documento que Sasuke portaría para indicar que todo estaba en orden y que contaba con todas las aptitudes para someterse a la operación. Ese día había sido la prueba final, simplemente la comprobación de rutina, y al mismo tiempo que ella, otra doctora estaría haciendo lo mismo con Uzumaki Karin, así como con cualquier chico o chica que se operaría el día siguiente.

Apenas podía creer que estaban a 22 de Julio.

_Sakura-chan…lo siento tanto._

Con incertidumbre repasó los resultados, leyendo sin prestar atención a nada, más centrada en recordar que el día finalmente había llegado y no podían impedir la operación de Sasuke Uchiha, era prácticamente imposible. Había insistido con Tsunade para pedir ayuda a los renegados que con toda seguridad portarían todo para destruir las máquinas, ya lo habían hecho una vez hace años, como una clara protesta, durante un año no se pudo operar a nadie por los destrozos y las reparaciones tomaron su debido tiempo, pero en ese momento su maestra se lo había impedido. _No es nuestra tarea, _había dicho compartiendo su pesar, mientras apretaba en sus manos un papel que llevaba un mensaje. Era cierto que por propia decisión todos habían aceptado que Hyuga Hinata sería el nuevo símbolo de la rebelión, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera entre los condenados que aceptara el hecho de que la muchacha no hiciese absolutamente nada. Proteger a Naruto y Sasuke era la tarea de Hinata, esa era su prueba.

Ellos no debían mover absolutamente un dedo, si Hinata les pedía ayuda podían otorgársela pero si ella ni siquiera lo hacía entonces simplemente no merecía cargar con todo el peso de su lucha, una lucha en la que todos estaban atrapados por deseos e ideales.

Y Hinata no había hecho nada.

— ¿Es todo? —Sasuke salió terminando se abotonar su camisa, arqueó una ceja con irritación hacia ella.

—Es todo. —asintió Shizune tendiéndole el papel —. Presenta esto mañana en los laboratorios, Sasuke y dentro de nada estarás curado.

—…—Sasuke tomó el papel y lo leyó apenas un segundo, solo mirando el sello que autorizaba la operación. —. Perfecto.

Salió dando un portazo. La pelinegra se sentó en su lugar y enterró la cabeza entre las manos mientras pensaba en todos los acontecimientos que seguirían los días siguientes, cuando ya no hubiese salvación para Sasuke (si es que la hubo) y los que se operarían, principalmente porque ya era el año en que la mayoría de los herederos de las grandes familias cumplían la mayoría de edad, tras eso al ser presentados en la sociedad con toda la formalidad necesaria y ostentosa, lo poco de la rebelión se iría abajo. Con la nueva generación se abriría un nuevo plan para erradicar a los renegados a toda costa. Aun no estaban completamente seguros de que era lo que pensaban hacer, pero Shizune sabía que un bombardeo sin duda era lo que más se rumoreaba, lo que sin duda sería efectivo.

Un bombardeo significaba el fin de todo.

Claro que ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

.

~o~

.

Hinata bajó apresuradamente el resto de las escaleras de un salto que le costó una herida en la pierna, añadiéndola al resto de las raspaduras que los últimos ocho días parecía haber estado coleccionando en todo su cuerpo. La muchacha rió nerviosamente al comprender que tenía que añadir otra bandita, últimamente se la pasaba cubierta de vendas y banditas que cualquiera pensaría que se pasaba el tiempo peleando (lo cual no estaba muy lejos de lo correcto), pero sin duda lo que le hizo estremecerse en su lugar desde el suelo fue la mirada de matar que le dio su madre justo cuando entraba en el recibidor al salir de la sala.

Hana Hyuga era una mujer sumamente hermosa y sofisticada, se mantenía bastante conservada para sus cuarenta y dos años puesto que el insólito parecido entre ella y su hija mayor aún seguía igual de increíble. Fuera de unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, Hinata y ella eran tan iguales que a lo lejos se las podía confundir. En este parecido sin embargo se podía excluir algunos detalles como el carácter o las miradas que ambas portaban, puesto que una de la otra no podían ser más diferentes. Hinata ya no era tan tímida como niña pero seguía manteniendo un carácter apacible y más dócil, su mirada siempre transmitía ternura, comprensión y algo de melancolía; el carácter de Hana por el contrario era brusco, gélido y terrible, y sus ojos no mandaban más que mensajes de frialdad y dureza capaz de estremecer a cualquier persona, como en ese momento sentía Hinata.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó yendo hacia su hija tirada en el suelo.

—T-Tropecé. —mintió automáticamente Hinata sin mirarla a los ojos, no le gustaba hacerlo. —. Yo ya me iba.

— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? —exigió cruzándose de brazos y fulminando con la mirada de arriba abajo. ¿Es que esa niña no podía dejar de ser un dolor de cabeza? ¿Por qué venia siempre tan llena de heridas y en la noche? Ese día por primera vez había regresado después de salir del instituto y al instante ya bajaba con un bolso cargado de ropa como podía ver por el cierre medio abierto. Le preocupaba que alguien fuera por allí mirándola y susurrando sobre lo patética que podía ser la heredera de los Hyuga, como le hubiese gustado que Hanabi hubiese sido la primogénita así no tuviese que preocuparse por el desastre de hija que le había tocado.

Sin duda sus pensamientos pudieron leerse en su rostro porque Hinata torció el gesto con dolor, pero mantuvo su serenidad en su lugar, no tenía tiempo para hundirse en su miseria habitual. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desprecios.

—A casa de Tenten…te lo dije cuando subí por mis cosas. —le recordó con una sonrisa tensa —. Tengo deberes que hacer y nos tomará toda la noche, dormiré allá y regresaré mañana luego de salir del instituto.

Hana arqueó una ceja ¿Se lo había mencionado? No lo recordaba, tampoco es como si le prestase atención a la sarta de tonterías que decía Hinata.

— ¿Deberes? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Muchos. —murmuró Hinata intentando no tartamudear, cuando lo hacía era símbolo de que estaba nerviosa y su madre podría sospechar.

—Muy bien, vete. Vuelve aquí mañana luego de salir del instituto o lo lamentarás. —amenazó siguiendo su camino.

Cuando ya no la vio Hinata cerró bien el bolso y salió disparada hacia el exterior, ni siquiera se paró a cerrar la puerta, simplemente corrió a toda velocidad mientras el aire le golpeaba el rostro y le invadía una sensación de bienestar, después de todos esos días entre un ir y venir de adrenalina y golpes se había acostumbrado a la libertad que respiraba allá en los bosques legales, el lugar donde Tenten le había llevado al día siguiente de prometerle ayudarle a destruir las máquinas de los laboratorios. Un lugar donde con heridas y sangre había comprendido un poco, solo un poquito la realidad dura de la vida, algo que iba más allá de todo ese conflicto.

Tomó como ruta las principales calles una vez que salió de la zona exclusiva donde estaba su casa y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al bolso mientras se convertía en un borrón interminable ante las personas que transitaban cerca y se hacían a un lado para no chocar. Si alguien le paraba de todas maneras iba con ropa de deporte y podía alegar que hacía una carrera, no iba en contra de ninguna norma. Sonrió para sí misma cuando notó que podía respirar con normalidad, y sus músculos no protestaban ante la velocidad usada, el primer día había quedado sin respiración después de correr solo unos metros, sin contar las exclusivas caídas que había tenido. Aun así, comparada con Tenten su velocidad era patética, pero serviría para esa noche, al menos eso quería creer, tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo para que su agilidad obtenida por las artes marciales le ayudara con las maniobras que tenía que realizar.

La casa de Tenten estaba ubicada exactamente al otro lado de la ciudad, también en otra zona exclusiva, pero en vez de tomar la ruta hacia allí, giró hacia el lado contrario, atravesando las matas que comenzaban a extenderse en dirección al bosque al terminar la parte de la ciudad.

—No falta mucho —murmuró corriendo e ignorando la picazón de las matas mientras las atravesaba.

En medio de toda la hierba se hallaba un único camino despejado, seguramente uno que era seguro y que no ocasionaría ninguna perdida y llevaría de regreso a la ciudad con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Hinata echó un vistazo al camino tranquilo y despejado que se perdía entre la parte del bosque más rala y cálida que podía ver, escuchaba el cantor de los pájaros y sin duda estar por allí sería una delicia. Sí, pero su destino no era por allá, así que dando la espalda al lugar más fácil, siguió internándose entre las matas y los arbustos espesos que cada vez le dificultaban más el avance. Habían de vez en cuando algunos espacios ligeros que Tenten había arrancado y despedazado sin piedad para señalar el camino, pero eran escasos y debía guiarse por la memoria, solo el primer día desde la salida del instituto hasta una hora antes del toque de queda había tenido que memorizarse el camino, se había perdido como cinco veces y quedó más agotada de cuando pasó lo del cementerio.

Paró tres veces a tomar un descanso sentándose en alguna piedra y bebiendo un poco de agua. Frotó sus heridas y limpió la sangre de los nuevos aruñazos y siguió con la frente en alto. El sudor la empapó una hora después cuando por fin vislumbró los comienzos de un camino de grava que siguió con un respiro de alivio y le condujo a una casita media derrumbada. Estaba completa, pero los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos y la puerta días antes había estado tirada arrancada de las bisagras. La pintura descascarada solo aumentaba el aspecto sombrío y lúgubre. Miró sobre el hombro todo el tropel de árboles gigantescos que los rodeaban como un círculo por lo que la luz de la tarde entraba e iluminaba la casita directamente.

Se quitó las zapatillas y las medias y entró descalza dentro. La madera estaba casi podrida, pero en su mayoría resultaba reconfortantemente fresco después de toda esa hora que había recorrido de la ciudad hasta allí. Era un lugar bien oculto, pero a juzgar por el desorden que aun habían y en como encontraron todo Hinata sabía que esa casita había sido descubierta antes, probablemente algún refugio de los renegados.

Casi podía repetir en su mente la primera impresión que tuvo. La chimenea rustica sin funcionar, el suelo de madera destrozado una parte, podrido otra, y la que estaba intacto lleno de sangre seca que por lo que pudo entrever no eran más que huellas de manos que habían peleado, aruñado con desesperación mientras arrastraban a su propietario por el suelo hacia fuera una vez que habían echado abajo la puerta.

Ese lugar bien podía ser un cementerio.

Recordó la expresión de Tenten, el ligerísimo espasmo que recorrió su cuerpo, la inconcebible impotencia que leyó en sus ojos mientras se esforzaba por sentir algo, lo que sea, incluso odio, o derramar alguna lágrima. La castaña había pasado los dedos (lastimados por todo el camino salvaje) por sus ojos, frustrada de no poder llorar.

Miró a todos lados esperando ver a Tenten en su lugar de siempre, sentada en el sofá roto leyendo algo y frunciéndole el ceño al darle instrucciones. Pero no había nadie, al parecer ese día era la primera. Dejó caer el bolso y caminó con lentitud por todo el lugar, sorteando los agujeros en el suelo e intentando adivinar exactamente lo que había ocurrido, mejor dicho a quien le había ocurrido aunque su mente le susurraba la respuesta lógica. Tenten normalmente no le dejaba mirar, la despachaba hacia afuera mientras la hacía correr con toda su fuerza a alrededor, o la llevaba atrás de la casa, donde había un claro bastante extenso y lleno de maleza baja donde le tiraba cualquier cosa, desde un pedazo de pan hasta una piedra, su trabajo siempre consistía en esquivarlo, no era muy buena tampoco.

Dios, no era buena en casi nada, salvar en correr quizá.

Los muebles de madera tenían todos casi la misma condición: rotos, resquebrajados, algunos quemados, pero no del todo. Aparte del sofá, solo había dos camas para una persona, un armario pequeño lleno de cajones y una silla. Trazó dibujos inexistentes sobre la quemada superficie del armario y abrió el primer cajón: no había nada. En el segundo y el tercero solo papeles chamuscados. El cuarto no quería abrir y el quinto solo tenía un delicado papelito traslucido que parecía que se iba a romper solo de mirarlo.

Agitó la melena con nerviosismo y miró atrás.

Habían tantas cosas a su alrededor, más secretos que el suyo y la curiosidad ganó. Cogió el papel y lo leyó, quedando durante un eterno segundo sorprendida.

_El trabajo duro, vence al talento natural, ya lo sabes Tenten-san, sigue entrenando. Volveremos a más tardar la próxima semana. _

—…ellos nunca volvieron —el susurro de Tenten la hizo saltar.

La castaña estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con el rostro sumamente inexpresivo, no había reproche o ira, no parecía ni siquiera completamente consciente de lo que Hinata había hecho. Hinata le miró con cautela depositando el papelito en su lugar y cerrando el cajón antes de mirarla con culpabilidad.

Tenten pestañeó súbitamente exaltada ante el sonido del cajón.

—No debiste hacerlo. —dijo en tono desinteresado.

—Lo siento. —susurró bajamente mirando sus manos heridas.

—Como sea, vamos, afuera. —ordenó mientras caminaba mecánicamente hacia el exterior.

Hinata dio una última mirada hacia atrás, deteniéndose en el montoncito de leña quemada mezclada con cenizas que había en la rustica chimenea y después la volvió al piso, con las huellas sangrientas que nunca se desvanecieran, siendo la única prueba y esa casa la única testigo de lo que hubiese ocurrido allí. Después siguió a Tenten.

La chica se estiró mirando el cielo con ojos inexpresivos. También llevaba ropa de deporte mucho más ligera que la suya y no parecía tan agotada. El cabello como de costumbre lo llevaba recogido en moñitos, y tras darle una mirada se quitó las zapatillas con un gesto molesto. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo una gran inquietud mientras la chica se posicionaba frente a ella con concentración.

Había estado bastante desesperada por detener la operación de Kiba y Sasuke que le pidió ayuda, fue algo espontaneo, ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que terminó diciéndole a Tenten todo. Tal vez fue porque descubrió su secreto y no dijo nada ni la acusó, o tal vez porque parecía guardar algo mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Su primera impresión de Tenten no fue más que el de una chica curada común y corriente: indiferente, tranquila, poco deseosa de meterse en problemas. Pero los días pasaban y Tenten era una caja de sorpresas, empezando con mantener silencio sobre el tema de Sakura y terminando con esa casa y lo que había planeado.

La cual era una idea absolutamente descabellada y suicida.

Pero tampoco es como si hubiese muchas opciones.

Tenten ladeó la cabeza haciendo un gesto. Ella se puso en posición de defensa con nerviosismo.

Solo que uno pensaría que hacer estallar las máquinas de los laboratorios sin duda era temerario.

Tenten corrió hacia ella alzando el puño, le esquivó a duras penas cayendo al suelo de sentón, y ni siquiera había alcanzado a terminar de levantarse cuando la patada que le dio le envió varios metros añadiendo más heridas. Se quejó levemente y saltó bruscamente hacia atrás antes de que Tenten terminara de golpearla. Aspiró aire y alzó los brazos mientras miraba como la castaña volvía a ponerse en posición otorgándole una mirada severa.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho?

"_¿Sabes pelear?"_

Dio un giro hacia atrás lastimándose el tobillo en el proceso. Siseó de dolor y se tiró al suelo antes de que otra patada le alcanzara.

"_S-Si"._

Tenten resopló y le alcanzó al instante.

"_Quiero decir ¿Sabes pelear bien?"_

La siguiente patada le quitó la respiración, sin embargo su adversaria no parecía tener la menor consideración, y rodó hacia un lado cuando el puño de Tenten se alzó hacia ella. La escuchó soltar un quejido mientras se levantaba.

"…_m-más o menos"_

Aunque claro eso no era suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate, por la misma operación, por la cura y la carencia de emociones o sentimientos los curados tendían a sentir menos dolor físico que los incurados. Y claro Tenten tenía una resistencia increíble.

"_Entonces escucha una cosa y apréndetelo bien. No sabes luchar, no tienes resistencia y eres torpe. ¿Qué puedes hacer si alguien te descubre?"_

Se limpió la sangre que le resbalaba de los labios y la enfrentó de nuevo. Todos esos días, esos interminables ocho días Tenten le había estado enseñando a pelear mucho mejor de lo que aprendió con su tutor, la obvia diferencia era que Tenten no tenía contemplación, con ella o se aprendía rápido o se moría, así de sencillo. Al principio no tuvo palabras cuando la trajo ahí por primera vez, no sabía que planeaba ni lo que encontraría, Tenten no explicó nada hasta llegar a la casa. Tenía que en esos ocho días encontrar la suficiente resistencia y rapidez para al menos no ser un estorbo cuando entraran en los laboratorios. Hinata ni siquiera podía intentar explicarse a sí misma como todo iba sucediendo sin pauta alguna y al mismo tiempo dejando entrever el fino hilo de una historia que tenía la seguridad se entrelazaba con la suya. Tampoco hizo preguntas sobre ese lugar o como Tenten lo conocía, solo obedeció y entrenó.

"_Correr. ¿Entiendes? Si alguien te persigue, corres. Si alguien te dispara, corres. Si alguien te golpea, corres. Correr y esquivar, solo eso es lo único que puedes hacer si quieres salir viva."_

El siguiente golpe fue directo a su cara pero en lugar de interceptarlo Hinata lo esquivó, saltó y retrocedió con un movimiento que le quitó el aliento. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y volvió a esquivar el siguiente ataque. Tenten le sonrió levemente, satisfecha.

Una hora después tirada en el suelo con los brazos abiertos y la respiración entrecortada Hinata miró fijamente el cielo. En esos días no había visto a Naruto casi nunca, incluso tuvo que pedir perdón por romper la promesa de ir cada atardecer al mirador de Ichiraku. El consuelo que tenía es que si todo salía bien esa noche finalmente podía volver con él con la misma frecuencia que antes.

—Estás siendo muy imprudente. —Tenten se acercó sentándose a su lado y pasándole una botella de agua.

Hinata se levantó del suelo a duras penas quejándose con cada movimiento y recibiendo el agua con una mirada agradecida. La castaña sacudió la cabeza y pasó la toalla que tenía sobre sus hombros por su frente, limpiándose el sudor.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Tenten-san? —preguntó después de tomar un trago de agua.

—Ir con Naruto, claro está. —la castaña le dirigió una mirada severa —. Reunirse entre nuestro status no es está prohibido, pero la frecuencia con la que ustedes se ven puede despertar muchas sospechas. Hinata, ustedes dos están marcados, un movimiento en falso y nadie dudaría en poner el honor de los Namikaze y los Hyuga por los suelos.

La chica miró al suelo levemente culpable.

—P-Pero t-tú me dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije —le cortó Tenten lacónicamente —, fue antes de saber quién eras. E incluso así no imagine que eligieran un sitio público para vuestros encuentros.

— ¿Saber quién soy? —repitió Hinata confundida ignorando lo otro —. ¿A…q-qué te refieres? Esto no cambia lo que soy —susurró señalando los dos collares que reposaban sobre su pecho.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

— ¿No cambia quién eres? Por supuesto que sí, aunque tú no tengas ni la menor idea. —señaló los dos collares con firmeza —. ¿Acaso crees que lo que vamos a hacer es un juego de niños? Si no fuera por esos collares Hinata no habría movido un dedo por ayudarte.

— ¿Por q-qué?

—Porque así son las cosas. —respondió ásperamente la muchacha —. Desde el momento en que recibiste esos collares dejaste de ser solo Hinata Hyuga… ¿Tu nombre significa un lugar soleado, no? Mira a tu alrededor, todo está lleno de sombras. Tú debes la luz que se necesita, del mismo modo que Sakura Haruno que significa "Campos de cerezos en flor" lo fue en su momento ¿No lo comprendes? Sakura no solo te dejó a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Hinata dejó la botella en el suelo y retrocedió un poco, alarmada.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que Sakura-chan pudo dejarme a mí? —preguntó inquieta —. Nunca pediste explicaciones.

—Porque no las necesito —contestó la otra calmadamente sin inmutarse por su inquietud —. Sé lo suficiente para imaginarme lo que te pidió.

— ¿Cómo…? —Inquirió Hinata con curiosidad —Tu nunca…

Tenten arqueó una ceja.

—No mientras Sakura vivió, pero desde su muerte han transcurrido dos años, muchas cosas sucedieron. —respondió sin especificar nada —. Y aunque en realidad no sé lo suficiente, puedes asegurar que conozco más cosas que tú.

—Nadie sabía de mí.

—Por supuesto que no —reconoció Tenten —. ¿Crees que Sakura es tonta? Nunca te mencionó.

— ¿Cómo entonces puedes "reconocerme"?

—Ya te lo dije —ella no le quitó la vista a los collares —. Ellos dijeron que Sakura dejó esos collares a la única persona a la que confiaba todo.

_¿Ellos?_

Entonces Tenten se levantó bruscamente mirando a fijamente entre las copas de los árboles. La pregunta de Hinata murió en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que una chica estaba ahí, mirándoles, sentada sobre una de las ramas más altas del árbol que estaba frente a ellas. Les miraba fijamente, lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir por la altura era que tenía el cabello corto de color castaño oscuro y parecía vestir lo que sin duda era un traje reglamentario, como el de los ANBUS pero al mismo tiempo diferente. La chica bajó dando saltitos armoniosos de rama en rama con un sonido tan suave que de no haberse concentrado Hinata no lo hubiese oído.

Cuando aterrizó en el suelo finalmente pudo verla con toda claridad. Era realmente bonita, aunque bajita y menuda, mucho más que ella misma, pero irradiaba una seguridad, un aire…persuasivo y autoritario, algo que le indicó que la chica era una líder nata, alguien que estaba acostumbrada a llevar sobre sus hombros la seguridad de cientos de personas. Su cabello como bien había visto era castaño oscuro y combinaba a la perfección con sus oscuros ojos negros que la miraron de hito en hito, mitad curiosidad, mitad recelo. Se cruzó de brazos y Hinata examinó de forma minuciosa su ropa. Llevaba un polo y una falda-short gris oscuro, al igual que unas medias que le llegaban hasta mitad de los muslos, justo unos centímetros debajo del short, las sandalias eran negras y cómodas; un chaleco anti-balas de color pardo le cubría el torso, y unos protectores de hierro le cubrían los brazos.

La chica dio unos pasos sin orden alguno, mirando la casita, luego a Tenten y después a ella.

Hinata desvió la mirada confundida.

—Matsuri. —dijo Tenten después de unos tensos minutos.

La otra le dirigió una mirada seca, cautelosa.

—Tenten. —saludó cortésmente aun lanzando miradas en su dirección.

Era claro que se conocían, Hinata sintió que sobraba, dio un paso hacia atrás pisando una ramita que se partió en dos y solo volvió más incómodo el intercambio de miradas. Las dos le observaron arqueando una ceja, y Hinata susurró una disculpa con las mejillas rojas, era claro que no podía moverse sin hacer ruido. La mirada de su amiga le detuvo sin embargo de querer hacer una huida rápida y ruidosa.

—No pensé que vendrías aquí. —Matsuri miró la casa con una extraña gama de emociones: desde la ira hasta la más pura tristeza —. No con lo que sucedió.

—No fue mi elección. —Tenten dijo con una nota de ira en la voz —. Nada de lo que sucedió fue mi elección.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera. —respondió automáticamente la otra con voz serena —. Estás viva, es lo único que importa.

—El precio fue demasiado caro. —susurró Tenten apretando los puños.

Matsuri entornó los ojos, fría.

—Los sacrificios siempre son necesarios. Solo querían que estuvieses bien, que siguieses tu vida, fue lo único que desearon antes de hacer el intercambio.

— ¿Mi vida? —Tenten soltó una carcajada aguda —. ¿Qué vida? No soy…no puedo sentir nada, ni siquiera odio, solo un poco de resentimiento. Todo es tan vacío. ¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí haciendo todo esto es por los recuerdos! ¡No por mí misma!

—Si —la desconocida torció el gesto y en un parpadeo estuvo frente a Hinata. La Hyuga respingó por la rapidez y agilidad con la que llegó a su lado. Matsuri no la miraba a ella, miraba los collares con una determinación y resignación que le confundió —. Lo veo. No es la elección de nadie, solo de ella. —Entonces la miró —…bueno más bien de las dos. Sakura lo decidió desde que la conoció, pero ella no ha hecho aún su elección.

La forma tan penetrante en que Matsuri la miraba solo logró poner más nerviosa a Hinata que ya toda liada por ese intercambio de palabras solo atinó a mirar a Tenten por encima del hombro de Matsuri. Y fue cuando lo vio. Una cicatriz delgada, pálida, extenderse suavemente por la piel de Matsuri dibujando con toda claridad tres puntas que daban la impresión de ser el número tres. La cicatriz de tres patas. _La cicatriz_, _esa_ cicatriz, la de un curado.

Saltó hacia atrás de la impresión.

—Es demasiado ruidosa. —resopló Matsuri mirándole con severidad.

—Y torpe. —repitió Tenten por milésima vez —. No se puede hacer nada por mejorar eso.

Hinata deseaba que dejaran de hablar como si no existiera y le dieran alguna explicación.

No parecía que eso fuese a suceder porque Matsuri se encogió de hombros y retrocedió.

—Sí, es ella, nuestra nueva esperanza —por el tono con el que lo dijo no parecía estar satisfecha —, pero no es Sakura.

—Ella está muerta, los sacrificios son necesarios —repitió Tenten lo que Matsuri dijo —. Para protegernos a todos tuvo que hacerlo, debemos seguir.

—Si —Matsuri le miró de reojo, como considerando seriamente si merecía la pena —. Pero ¿Sabes? Ahora eres una curada, Tenten, no importa como lo mires, no puedo confiar en ti.

La castaña le miró fríamente.

—Lo sé, lo he sabido desde que salí de esa maldita prisión. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me arrodille y te jure lealtad?

—Quizá si dejaras de ser tan cínica podría considerar el ayudarte —dijo la otra sin perder la calma —. De acuerdo, tenemos cosas de las que hablar —desvió la mirada hacia ella de nuevo — ¿Hinata, no? —al verle asentir siguió —. ¿Te importaría dejarnos solas?

—Ve a mí a casa, las empleadas te conocen. Date una ducha, cámbiate, cura tus heridas y has lo que desees, puedes ir con Naruto si quieres —Matsuri alzó las cejas claramente sorprendida por las palabras de Tenten —. Estés aquí a las once de la noche, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Te esperaremos al principio del bosque.

Hinata las miró insegura, asintió suavemente, fue por su bolso y después siguió el mismo camino por el que llegó, tan confundida, ansiosa e impactada que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que Matsuri era una _renegada._

.

~o~

.

Karin bebía. Oh, sí, no había otra forma de mitigar sus penas y olvidar que en menos de veinticuatro horas estaría muerta…bueno más bien operada que era lo mismo para ella y su grupo de amigos y compañeros. Mientras vaciaba el contenido de la botella (que ya estaba a menos de la mitad) en el vaso pensó con amargura que quizá si no se hubiese auto convencido que la cura era dañina nada de eso ocurriría. Hasta hace dos años todo iba bien, todo era perfecto, incluso con los extraños sentimientos que sentía, incluso cuando comprendió que estaba infectada, solo se mantuvo serena pensando que la cura acabaría con todo, que le haría _feliz_. Pero todo acabó, Sakura se mató pero se aseguró de arrastrarlos con ella en medio de un torbellino de culpa, miedo y nuevos ideales.

Frunció los labios y alzó de nuevo todo el vaso. El líquido le quemó la garganta y le hizo toser brevemente, el mareo aumentó pero lo ignoró.

No, no, no era culpa de Sakura. Ella no había tenido la culpa de infectarse, nadie la tenía, era algo imposible de detener, por eso era una enfermedad muy peligrosa.

Joder ¿Entonces a quien mierda culpaba?

Sacudió la cabeza, tiró el vaso a un lado y alzó la botella.

—Karin, basta. —Ino le detuvo con un gesto airado y triste antes de que terminara de embutirse la segunda botella.

El bar estaba silencioso y vacío, ni un alma aparte de ellas se encontraba allí. Le habían sobornado para que echara a todos y poder estar libremente a pesar de ser menores de edad, aunque bueno técnicamente Karin ya era mayor de edad.

—Tsk, rubia, déjame en paz. —le recriminó apartándola.

La mesa en la que estaban acomodadas estaba llena de botellas, una vacía, las otras llenas, esperando por la pelirroja. Ino se mordió los labios, jugó nerviosamente con su cartera y abriendo otra botella se sirvió la bebida en un vaso, no podía hacer nada por Karin, ni siquiera intentar detenerla porque no se dejaba, así que hizo lo único que podía: acompañarla. Bebió un poco y dejó el vaso en su lugar mirando distraídamente el líquido espumoso.

"_De ahora en adelante tú y Sai pasarán tiempo juntos, para conocerse"_

"_Encantando de conocerte…preciosa"_

—Preciosa —susurró para sí misma el apodo que Sai le había puesto al instante de conocerla. Un leve calorcillo se instaló en sus mejillas, ruborizándolas. Sacudió la cabeza y pasó su dedo pulgar por el borde del frío vaso, del mismo modo que él lo hizo sobre sus labios antes de despedirse de ella la noche anterior.

No podía quitarse el recuerdo de la cabeza, cuando estaba despierta o dormida acudía a ella, los recuerdos, sus sonrisas aunque cínicas y falsas le hacían descontrolarse. El estómago se le llenaba de mariposas y pasaba el día pensando en musarañas, apenas probaba bocado.

Solo empeoraba día con día.

El sonido de celular de Karin que vibraba sobre la mesa le distrajo afortunadamente de sus pensamientos. La pelirroja dejó la botella y revisó con un gesto de dolor.

—Suigetsu —susurró cortando la llamada y apagando el celular.

Con esa Ino ya contaba la décima llamada de Suigetsu, sin contar las otra siete de Juugo.

— ¿No estás pensando de verdad en no contestarles, cierto?

—Que te importa.

— ¡Karin! ¡Mañana nada será igual! ¿Ni siquiera te despedirás de ellos? —alegó desesperada.

Karin sollozó un poco y se enjuagó las lágrimas con rabia.

— ¿Para qué? Solo lo haré más difícil para ellos, aún les queda un año, que los disfruten tranquilos.

Ino dio un golpe a la mesa con rabia y abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero esa vez fue el sonido de su propio celular en que la hizo desistir. Frunciendo los labios y fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja miró el identificador para saber si contestar o no. La rabia dio paso al nerviosismo, la duda y el pavor cuando el nombre de su prometido apareció. No pudiendo rechazar su llamada inspiró profundamente y levantándose para dejar a Karin con su licor dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta y contestó.

— ¿Sí?

—_Preciosa. —_saludó Sai fría y cortésmente, con ese tonito de burla impregnada en suseductora voz —. _¿Dónde te encuentras?_

—Estoy en…con una amiga, ¿Qué sucede? —murmuró rogando porque no le interrogara más, no podía simplemente mandarlo al infierno.

—_Quiero que cenemos hoy, he reservado un lugar exquisito. Pasaré por ti para hacerte un regalo, tienes que estar hecha una belleza._

Ino tragó saliva con fuerza y miró sus pies con interés.

—… ¿Tiene que ser hoy?

—_Tiene que ser hoy._ —confirmó Sai plácidamente —. _Eso o puedes llamar a tu padre y explicarle los motivos por el que rechazas mi invitación._

La rubia maldijo bajamente.

Sai rió brevemente.

—_Compláceme._

—No tengo otra opción… —murmuró mirando con preocupación cómo Karin abría la tercera botella. Le dio las indicaciones para llegar al bar, cerró el celular y se sentó de nuevo junto a su borracha amiga.

¿Cómo la llevaría a casa en ese estado? Si se encontraba con reguladores o ANBUS estarían en problemas. Ella seguía siendo menor de edad y aunque Karin ya tenía los dieciocho aún no estaba operada. Y a todo eso ¿El alcohol no sería un problema para la intervención del día siguiente? Dudaba que cada persona que tuviera programada una operación se emborrara un día antes.

Suspiró y se dio un golpecito en la frente cuando Karin se derrumbó en la mesa incapaz de beber más.

—Te llevaré a casa. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Ajustó el bolso a su brazo y tiró de Karin, sin embargo la pelirroja no se movió. — ¡Que pesada estás, Karin, muévete de una vez!

— ¡Déjame en pshaz! —Gritoneó ella apartándola y ajustándose los lentes — ¡Esh mshi problema!

— ¡Y mío también si te dejo aquí! — Chilló Ino histérica — ¡Eres la única amiga que tengo a estas alturas y mañana habrás muerto!

— ¡Entonces déjame aquí y olvida todo! ¡Mañana serás solo una conocida más! ¡No significarás nada en mi vacía vida! —gritó bastante lúcida, estaba sonrojada por el alcohol pero fuera de eso parecía estar bastante bien para lo que parecía momentos atrás.

Ino apretó y bajó la cabeza, el flequillo ocultó sus ojos.

—Mientras quede tiempo no te dejaré. —susurró con la voz rota —. No otra vez, no dejaré a nadie más —dijo temblorosa y atormentada —. Y puede que en unos meses, cuando sea operada abra los ojos y recuerde esto nada más como un pesado y molesto sueño, como la marca de mi vergüenza o de lo peligroso que son el amor y la amistad. Cabe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera lo recuerde, tan metida en mi frivolidad y mi vida como estaré para ese entonces, pero aún…aún queda tiempo, aunque sean solo unas horas ¿Sabes? Ya perdí a Sakura, perdimos a Tenten, incluso perdimos a Naruto y Sasuke-kun ¿Qué más tenemos que perder para darnos cuenta de nuestro limitado tiempo?

Karin enterró el rostro entre sus brazos y echó a llorar en silencio, detestaba llorar, detestaba mostrar sus sentimientos con lo orgullosa que era prefería sufrir en silencio pero eso terminó desarmándola.

Ino la abrazó levemente, consolándola, el instinto maternal siempre había sido uno de sus fuertes y estaba acostumbrada a consolar a sus amigas.

—…antes de que lo olvide…—susurró Karin a su oído —…tengo algo que decir…

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Ino limpiándose las lágrimas.

—…Sakura…—dijo Karin aferrándose a Ino y mirándole fijamente. Lo había prometido, llevarse el secreto a la tumba, nunca decir nada porque solo desencadenaría una serie de hechos que los arrastraría nuevamente a todos al inicio, pero el alcohol no la dejaba pensar con claridad y después de todo ¿No iba a morir al día siguiente? Ino tenía el derecho de saberlo. —…Ino, escucha…

— ¿Qué sucede, Karin?

—Sakura…lo sucedido hace dos años…—murmuró inconexamente.

Ino quedó en blanco, miró a Karin sin comprender.

—…a ella no la encontraron de casualidad…—Karin sacudió la cabeza con la mirada nublada —…Sakura…traicionada… la entregó…él la entregó.

Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon y retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿De q-que estás hablando, Karin? Estás borracha, ya basta.

—No tshiene que sorprenderte —la pelirroja ahogó una risita histérica y lamentable —. ¿Tu estuviste a punto de hacerlo en una ocasión, no? Pero dudaste, él no lo hizo…no…claro que no…él no tiene corazón.

— ¡Cállate! —exclamó Ino furiosa —. ¡No importa lo que sucedió ninguno de nosotros le hubiese entregado!

— ¡Él lo hizo!

— ¿Él? ¡¿Quién es él?!

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

.

~o~

.

Hinata estiró los brazos vagamente y caminó sin rumbo alguno, aún faltaba una o dos horas antes de la puesta del sol y unas pocas más para el toque de queda. El baño había sido refrescante y había curado la mayor parte de sus heridas lo mejor que podía, aunque los golpes aun dolían y sus músculos aún quedaban algo resentidos por el constante ejercicio y esfuerzo a los que les exponía. Podía usar el escaso tiempo dando una vuelta o regresar a la solitaria casa de Tenten (los padres de su amiga no se encontraban), mirando entre las dos ninguna era la mejor opción, ese día tampoco había quedado en ir con Naruto y no se imaginaba llegar a su casa y pedir a los padres de él, verle. Como había dicho Tenten ya causaría suficiente recelo sus encuentros repetidos para encima visitarle como si fuera algo natural y bien visto.

—_Compláceme —_se detuvo cuando oyó esa voz a unos metros. Lo recordaría sin importar donde lo escuchara, sobre todo por el lugar donde lo oyó por segunda vez. Volteó lentamente, casi esperanzada en que fuera su imaginación pero no fue así. A unos metros, recostado contra un lujoso auto negro, un chico con ropa de civil pero con una cinta blanca atada a la camisa hablaba amenamente por celular con una torcida sonrisa en los labios.

Hinata entreabrió los labios al reconocerlo.

Ese era Sai Higurashi.

—Jugar con _Preciosa_…será divertido. —concluyó cuando cerró el celular y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados —. Hyuga Hinata —dijo paladeando su nombre de una forma que hizo que Hinata entrara en pánico. Quiso moverse, correr y correr y no enfrentarle aun, pero su sola mirada le clavó los pies en la tierra, un sudor gélido le recorrió y con sorpresa comprendió que respiraba entrecortadamente. Ese hombre tenía en sus manos la información para destruirla. Él le sonrió cruelmente, como si pudiese adivinar cuales eran sus pensamientos. Imitó una reverencia burlona, se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta del copiloto en una clara invitación. — Sube. —ordenó.

Hinata tembló pero tomando valor de donde no tenía obedeció.

Casi al instante Sai se acomodó en su sitio y arrancó el auto. Pasaron minutos sin que siquiera intercambiaran una palabra y aquello solo sirvió para que Hinata perdiera el dominio sobre sí misma, podía sentir la crueldad, toda la maldad que ese hombre desprendía con una sola mirada, desde el mismo momento en que él la vio en los bosques junto a Tenten y no la delató supo que algo así terminaría sucediendo. ¿Qué le haría? ¿Qué exigiría?

— ¿Q-Qué…es lo que quieres? —preguntó finalmente al no soportar el silencio.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Nada…por el momento. —añadió al instante con una sonrisa tan cortante como un cuchillo. —. Solo disfruto enormemente tu miedo.

Hinata le miró con algo de rabia.

— ¿L-Lo disfrutas? —chilló con la voz rota —. ¡Eres un monstruo!

—Ciertamente. —Sai sonrió falsamente y le miró con esos ojos que parecían ocultar algo, esos ojos que no revelaban nada y que al mismo tiempo se burlaban de su dolor, humillándola. —Pero créeme lo que te digo: solo dices eso porque aún no has conocido a alguien peor.

—N-No puede haber nadie peor.

—Lo hay. —Sai sonrió mientras giraba a otra calle menos transitada —. Y cuando conozcas a ese alguien comprenderás lo fácilmente que se puede destruir tu patético mundo. ¿Piensas que salvar a las personas de la cura será suficiente para que todo termine? —Hinata gritó espantada y se golpeó contra la puerta cuando él lo dijo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? —. No, solo falta un poco, unos meses, sea que hagas algo o no y todo el teatro llegará a su fin, entonces verás cómo tu sufrimiento es poco en comparación a lo que te aguarda.

— ¡D-Detente, detente! ¡Para el auto!

—Tú piensas que el amor te puede salvar, pero será tu amor lo que te termine hundiendo. Hinata Hyuga, hay cosas contra la que no puedes luchar.

— ¡C-Cállate! ¡No sabes n-nada! ¡N-No lo s-sabes!

—Veremos cómo terminará —Sai no perdió la tranquilidad mientras estacionaba el auto frente a un bar —. Es bastante simple, mientras más ames no podrás ganar esta guerra, y mientras más odies quizá tengas una oportunidad.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó —. ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Solo un observador. —contestó el pelinegro saboreando la desesperación de Hinata —. No importa como termine esto, soy un neutro y al final me uniré al mejor bando. Así que despreocúpate, no pienso hacer nada en contra de ti.

Tras eso bajó del auto y la sacó la fuerza para obligarla a entrar al bar. Sin fuerzas para debatirse Hinata se dejó llevar, apenas las puertas se cerraron tras ellos cuando el grito de Karin Uzumaki que estaba desparramada sobre una de las mesas llenas de licor llamó su atención.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

Vio a Ino Yamanaka caer de rodillas en ese instante con un grito histérico, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Sai le soltó, pero cuando parpadeó él se encontraba al lado de la rubia abrazándola y diciéndola algo al oído, aparentemente intentando calmarla. Hinata volvió su mirada hacia Karin a la cual su reciente aparición parecía haberla hecho recobrar la lucidez porque con otro grito ella se tapó la boca espantada y cayó al suelo con las botellas cayendo sobre ella.

— ¡Karin-san! —gritó yendo hacia ella.

La encontró bajo un mar de trozos de vidrio y sangre. Sin entender que hacían esas dos allí, ayudó a apartar los trozos de vidrio y levantó a Karin hasta ayudarla a sentarse, ella gimoteaba débilmente, sin sollozar ni quejarse de más, pero era claro por su mirada que había pasado algo de lo que estaba arrepentida. Hinata miró sobre su hombro como Ino temblaba y decía algo enterrándole las uñas en los brazos de Sai, parecía consternada, como si hubiera recibido una fuerte impresión. Frunció los labios y restregó la sangre de la frente y una de las mejillas de la pelirroja, afortunadamente al caer Karin había atinado a protegerse el rostro con los brazos y la peor parte de lo habían llevado sus manos.

Tanteó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pedazo de tela limpiando la sangre lo más que podía y al ser cortes pequeños le aplicó los curitas que cargaba consigo. Le ató la tela a la mano herida y se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo máximo que puedo h-hacer. —dijo suavemente —. No es tan grave, pero podemos ir al hospital.

—No —Karin dijo por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza y restregando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano menos lastimada. —. Me lo merezco.

—Me llevaré a Ino. —Sai interrumpió lo que sea que Hinata fuera a decir. La rubia estaba medio apoyada en el chico y no parecía ser consciente de lo que sucedía —. Quédate con ella, llévala a su casa —y salió dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Pero yo…—Hinata miró el lugar y los desastres que Karin hizo con su mesa. De hecho justo el cantinero salió de una puerta tras el bar y miró con severidad las botellas rotas y la mesa volcada —…no sé dónde está su casa.

—Déjame aquí. —dijo Karin sin mirarla —. No merezco que me ayudes.

—No diga tonterías, Karin-san —reprendió sacando su cartera y dejando algunos billetes sobre la mesa más cercana. —. Sé dónde te llevaré.

Su tiempo libre se había esfumado en un instante y sin saber cómo había pasado de estar con Sai Higurashi en una conversación tan extraña y horrible a llevar a Karin a un lugar seguro. Y si lo pensaba bien ¿Por qué había dejado que Sai se llevara a Ino? ¿De hecho porque Sai parecía conocer a Ino? El llegar a ese bar no fue una casualidad, seguramente era el lugar donde Sai se dirigía desde el principio a encontrarse con una de las dos y por lo sucedido no cabía dudas de que era a Ino a quien deseaba ver. No imaginaba la razón pero decidió que vigilaría sus movimientos lo más que podía. El tiempo era corto y las oportunidades casi nulas, no había razón para desistir de sus planes de esa noche, sin importar cuan egoísta sonara era su última oportunidad. Si Sai la delataba al menos no llevaría sobre su consciente el no haber hecho nada.

Una media hora después Hinata se detuvo frente a una puerta inmaculada y de color blanca que abría el espacio a una inmensa mansión, tal como la de cualquier persona rica.

Era realmente lo último que se vio haciendo pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Tomó aire, sujetó lo más que podía a la tambaleante Karin y tocó el timbre.

La mansión de los padres de Naruto era realmente preciosa y tenía un toque extraño y atrayente, algo que no distinguía en ningún otro lugar. ¿Se debía a las flores que crecían en perfecto orden? ¿A las cortinas relucientes que asomaban por las ventanas? ¿O tal vez a la mujer de larga cabellera roja y sonrisa radiante que abrió la puerta? Sumado quizá al hombre de cabello dorado, y expresión amable que acudió tras ella cuando la mujer que la miraba no respondió.

Todo había sucedido de improvisto que Hinata no comprendió en realidad nada. La mujer había abierto la puerta con una gran sonrisa y un salto entusiasmado, algo bastante extraño para un adulto, y con un alegre saludo abrió los ojos y le miró.

— ¡¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, ´ttebane?! —su chillido, incluso su voz y la hiperactividad que parecía desprender indicaba a las claras de donde había sacado Naruto ese lado.

Había querido responderle, sonreír quizá, de hecho lo hizo, una sonrisa tímida y dudosa, pero todo había terminado tan rápido como empezó. De pronto en cuanto los ojos de ambas se encontraron la expresión de la mujer cambió, sus ojos violáceos se ensancharon y oscurecieron, albergando un resentimiento que le estremeció, la sorpresa dejó pasó a la rabia y al desprecio, incluso en sus labios que dejaron de sonreír y se retrajeron como si le siseara. Había retrocedido un paso asustada por esa reacción.

— ¿Kushina? ¿Kushina? ¿Quién es? ¿Kushina? —allí había hecho su aparición el hombre de cabello dorado y ojos azules, tan parecido a Naruto pero con los rasgos que al mismo tiempo los diferenciaban. No era como su madre y ella misma que eran como dos gotas de agua.

No tuvo la misma reacción que la mujer pelirroja, pero algo bastante parecido se pintó en sus facciones.

Hinata tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, había algo que le decía que no era bueno que le miraran de esa forma. Ni siquiera encontró la voz.

—Tú. —Kushina siseó. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente como un torbellino dejando todo un caos.

—_Me estás haciendo daño, ´ttebane —dijo intentando soltarse —. Suelta, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos escapar rápido, dejé a Minato a una cuadra para irnos. Lo único que nos queda son los bosques._

—_Lo siento, Kushina-chan —dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa —, no iremos a ningún sitio._

— _¿Qué estás diciendo, ´ttebane? —preguntó sintiendo que algo iba mal. _

—_Lo siento. —repitió, la sonrisa fue dulcemente cruel, y los ojos brillaban expectativa y burla ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? —. Es necesario —dejó de abrazarla fuertemente y la empujó directo a los doctores y científicos que le esperaban con los brazos abiertos listos para someterla y llevarla a la sala de operaciones. —. Tu amor debe ser destruido._

—Hana. —gruñó Kushina con resentimiento.

Y Hinata comprendió que no la miraba a ella, solo miraba a su madre.

.

* * *

_Bueno, lamento haberme tardado tanto, estaba de viaje, apenas volví ^^U_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi, a decir verdad pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero mejor decidí que el resto lo pondría en el siguiente capi, que espero poder terminar pronto._

_Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar._

_Besos_

_Bella._


	11. I:El principio y el fin

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La saga Delirium pertenece a Lauren Oliver.**

* * *

**.**

_**Delirio y Condena**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**El principio y el fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_Corrió lo más rápido que podía, sus pasos resonando fuertemente entre el oscuro callejón sin salida, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. ¡Estaba perdido! ¡Todo estaba perdido! El sacrificio que había hecho el resto no había valido de nada, estaba atrapada. Sollozó y saltó unos cubos mientras unos pasos más ligeros le seguían casi el ritmo con facilidad, con humillante facilidad. _

— _¡Vete, déjame en paz!_

—_Oh, por favor, no seas tonta, Mikoto. —su perseguidora le sonrió levemente con crueldad y aumentó la velocidad —. ¿Cuánto correrás? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Un día o una semana? ¿Con quién vas a ir? Mira a tu alrededor, ya no te queda nadie._

_Y recordó con suma claridad la expresión horrorizada, incrédula, herida y traicionada que Kushina tenía mientras era lanzada hacia los científicos; recordó los gritos de Minato cuando también fue alcanzado, los gritos de ambos mientras eran arrastrados hacia la sala de operaciones. Había mirado todo escondida sin poder hacer nada, escondida mientras su última esperanza se desvanecía._

— _¿Por qué? ¡Dime ¿Por qué?! —gritó desesperada chocando contra la pared que le cerraba el paso. Pataleó y golpeó con los puños y resbaló hacia el suelo llorando._

—_Porque el amor debe ser destruido. —ella llegó a su lado y se inclinó con expresión petulante. Su largo cabello azulado destelló levemente, el vestido rasgado que le había visto por última vez mientras era arrastrada a la sala de operaciones había sido reemplazado por un nuevo. No había ninguna señal de violencia o tortura, parecía fresca como una lechuga mientras los traicionaba y entregaba uno por uno._

_Apretó los labios y miró la expresión burlona y fría que tenía, agitaba una mano con malicia mientras parecía saborear su desesperación. Y sus ojos, nunca había visto tanta maldad y resentimiento concentrado en esos ojos tan claros que ahora parecían hielo._

—_Déjame ir —suplicó por última vez agazapada en el suelo._

_Ella no titubeó._

—_No. —respondió tranquilamente —. Algún día me lo agradecerán, verán que sí. No pueden vivir con esa enfermedad, es contagiosa Mikoto. Eres tú la que no entiende, el amor debe ser destruido._

_Y con eso alzó la mano en su dirección con toda la intención de arrastrarla, de traicionarla como había hecho con los otros. Entonces se rebeló y le mordió la mano, arañándole también la parte de la cara que pudo alcanzarle antes de echar a correr. No hizo caso a sus alaridos ni reclamos mientras le perseguía, corrió mientras salía del callejón con un montón de científicos y doctores viniendo de todas las calles. Pateó a quien pudo y siguió corriendo hacia la única dirección que le quedaba. Era la única salida, si los demás ya no podían seguir ella debía hacerlo, por ellos, por todo lo que hicieron, no podía desperdiciar todo. Su corazón hecho pedazos latió dolorosamente mientras recordaba con cada segundo que transcurría un recuerdo tras otro, risas y alegrías antes de que todo se desvaneciera y se tiñera de rojo. _

_Estaba ya a unos diez metros de la verja electrificada cuando la pudo oír._

— _¡Mikoto-chan, espera! ¡Por favor, lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡No sé qué me pasó!—gritó ella con desesperación, su débil y suave voz rota y llorosa. — ¡No me dejes con ellos, por favor! ¡Me harán daño otra vez! ¡No sé qué me hicieron! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡No me dejes convertirme en una de ellos!_

_Apretó los puños y siguió corriendo, sabía que la verja había sido electrificada de nuevo sabiendo ellos perfectamente lo que iba a hacer pero confiaba en obtener algún tipo de ayuda, ellos lo prometieron. Siguió escuchando sus suplicas pero no podía permitirse dudar…ella había entregado a Minato y Kushina y también quería entregarla…no podía dudar… ¿o sí?...puede que ella tuviese razón, puede que no supiera lo que hacía…_

— _¡Mikoto-chan…! ¡ahhh! —se detuvo cuando la oyó gritar. Ella tropezó y cayó de bruces, tan torpe y delicada como era. Se dedicó a gimotear y la miró desde el suelo. Lágrimas teñían sus ojos perlas llenos de miedo, sus mejillas estaban rosas, un hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde su sien derecha._

_Y dudó. ¿Realmente era cierto? ¿Realmente aun no era una de ellos? ¿Qué tal si ella se estaba rebelando? _

—_Dijiste…d-dijiste…—su voz melodiosa y transparente rota por su llanto le conmovió, le hizo recordar todo los momentos que habían pasado felices. —…t-tú lo d-dijiste, Mikoto-chan…seríamos a-amigas por s-siempre…no me dejes morir, p-por favor._

_¿Cómo pudo haber dudado? Mikoto se reprendió y retrocedió sus pasos sin importarle por fin en el último segundo haber visto a los renegados al otro lado de la verja listos para ayudarla. Tenía que ir primero por ella, ayudarla, era bastante torpe y débil y necesitaría todo para poder escapar. _

— _¡Lo siento, Hana-chan! ¡Vámonos de aquí! —lloró abrazándola aliviada mientras su amiga aun gimoteaba débilmente —. No dejaré que te conviertas en una de ellos. Buscaremos algún modo de reparar todo lo que pasó. ¡No tienes la culpa!... ¡ahh! —un pinchazo en el brazo le detuvo bruscamente._

_El color huyó de su cara cuando Hana sacó la aguja de su brazo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se apartaba las falsas lágrimas. La cabeza le dio vueltas mientras intentaba procesar lo sucedido._

— _¿Q-Qué? —dijo débilmente._

— _¿Lo ves? —Hana se burló con una mueca, toda expresión débil y tierna desapareció. —. Eres débil, todos ustedes lo son. Solo lloriqueo un poco y me crees. Eres tonta e ingenua, Mikoto. —la Hyuga se levantó tirando la inyección vacía al suelo. Los doctores y científicos se acercaban por todos lados con lentitud._

—_Tú no…—murmuró Mikoto devastada comprendiendo que había caído en su trampa. Cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse despierta. Sacudió la cabeza y gateó hacia adelante, arrastrándose. _

—_Tsk —gruñó Hana —. Realmente me cansé de sus espectáculos. Ahora misma serás operada y no creas que me olvidé de los golpes que me diste, estúpida —tras eso pudo sentir con le cogió de los pies bruscamente tirando de ella y golpeándola sobre el suelo. Quedó boca arriba mientras todos se inclinaban a verla._

—_E…Eres…—murmuró con sus últimas fuerzas —…d-despreciable._

—_Sí. —le contestó con una sonrisa zalamera, apartándose el cabello con elegancia —. Vamos, Mikoto, hazlo. Desprecia, odia y maldice todo, cuando cierres los ojos será el fin de todo. El odio hace todo sumamente divertido…—ella giró mientras la luz dejaba entrever claramente una cicatriz de tres patas tras su oído izquierdo._

_La cicatriz de un curado. Hana estaba muerta, esa no era su amiga._

_Esa era su peor enemiga. Una curada. La persona que les traicionó._

_Y tomando aire gritó._

— ¿Madre? —Mikoto parpadeó confundida al ver que Itachi le miraba con preocupación. — ¿Estás bien? No contestabas.

Fugaku comía silenciosamente pero le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido esperando una respuesta, del mismo modo que Sasuke y Shisui que había sido invitado ese día a cenar. Se removió algo incomoda y hundió el tenedor en la carne, degustándola lentamente para tomarse unos minutos en contestar. Mientras se calmaba y el color regresaba a su cara pudo sentir como los latidos de su corazón se regularizaban, se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que su cuerpo había reaccionado inconscientemente.

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato con delicadeza.

—Lo siento, Itachi, estaba distraída. —contestó al fin sin interés —. No me sucede nada. Continua.

Él frunció el ceño sin parecer satisfecho por su respuesta pero lo dejó pasar.

—Como decía, mañana será la operación de Sasuke y Madara-sama ha insistido en que organicemos una fiesta. —Itachi explicó sin emoción intercambiando una mirada sombría con Shisui —. No…me ha parecido lo más adecuado en estos momentos…pero dado que Karin-san también será operada podemos organizar una fiesta con los Uzumaki. Los herederos finalmente han alcanzado la mayoría de edad, están listos para conllevar sus tareas.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo hundió el tenedor sobre su comida con más fuerza de la necesaria, sus nudillos tornándose blancos por la fuerza que empleaba. Fugaku hizo como si no hubiese visto eso y asintió a las palabras de su hijo mayor.

—Es una idea excelente. —comentó sin preocupación —. Podemos invitar a las familias de renombre, eso nos garantizaría excelentes contactos. Por ejemplo ahora que los Hyuga han regresado…

—No. —el hombre miró sin expresión a Mikoto que le había interrumpido. Ella se mantenía tranquila, sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción en su bello y estoico rostro, aun así sus ojos parecían arder de rabia —. No invitaremos a nadie que lleve ese apellido.

Shisui decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir y calmar la hostilidad que parecía comenzar a emanar de los padres de sus primos, pero Fugaku le calló.

—Sería una completa descortesía no invitarles. —dijo firmemente, mirando con reprobación a su mujer —. Son la segunda familia más influyente después de nosotros y…

—Si van ellos yo no iré. —Mikoto se levantó con furia —. Perdí el apetito, me voy.

—Ve con tu madre. —ordenó Fugaku a Itachi sin mirarle una vez que Mikoto había abandonado el comedor. —. Convéncele.

—Sí, padre. —asintió el muchacho con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba.

Shisui se encogió de hombros cuando Itachi le hizo un gesto y se fue. El chico se volvió hacia su tío y le alcanzó una lista.

—Itachi y yo hemos estado añadiendo algunos nombres —explicó —, son familias influyentes e importantes, puede revisarlo y añadir otros, tío.

—Bien.

Sasuke que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo bufó bajamente mientras oía como su padre leía los nombres en voz alta, por supuesto la familia de Naruto, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru y todos los demás estaban entre los primeros, siendo junto a los Uchiha y los Hyuga las familias más prestigiosas al menos de Konoha. Existían otras como la Sabaku No o la Akasuna No, y muchas más pero de otros estados y nadie les garantizaba que pudiesen ir. Mientras su padre intercambiaba algunas palabras con su primo Sasuke se desconectó de la conversación y siguió comiendo sin prestar atención a nadie.

Al día siguiente finalmente seria su operación, después de ese día ya no tendría tormentos ni pesadillas, ya no habría nadie que le visitara por las noches mientras le torturaba con acusaciones, no recordaría esos ojos jades o sus suplicas o reproches. De hecho ni siquiera recordaría a los demás completamente, no habría culpa, remordimiento ni nada, simplemente estaría tranquilo con la vida que tendría de ahora en adelante, la vida que otros habían construido para él. Incluso Karin podía ser agradable una vez que la operación tuviese éxito.

Sería el fin de su tortura, de esa vida miserable y sería el comienzo de su vida correcta.

Era lo único a lo que debía prestar atención.

—…y por supuesto los Haruno…—musitó Shisui haciéndole prestar atención.

¿Qué?

— ¿Los Haruno? —repitió su padre incrédulo —. Después de lo sucedido hace dos años ellos han…

—Cayeron demasiado bajo, sí —dijo Shisui lentamente mirándole de reojo, dándose cuenta de su reacción —. Pero parece que han recobrado parte de su status y de su honor, han adoptado a una niña que según lo que he oído es todo un ejemplo y parece tener un gran futuro…

—Sakura fue todo un ejemplo y tuvo todo un futuro prometedor en sus manos. —dijo Fugaku secamente —. Lo tiró todo por la borda por una tontería, nadie dice que eso no puede volver a repetirse.

—Tsunade ha interferido en favor de ellos. —entonces dijo Shisui suspirando —. Si lo ha hecho no podemos simplemente ignorarlos.

Fugaku bufó irritado.

—Muy bien, entonces invítalos.

Después de eso Sasuke se levantó alegando cansancio y entró a su habitación dando un portazo. ¿Por qué demonios Shisui tenía que mencionar a la familia de Sakura en ese momento? Lo último que oyó fue que habían empezado un viaje alrededor de los estados sin quedarse en ningún sitio mucho tiempo por la mala fama que tenían, y había sido excelente que desaparecieran sin más. Él había sido cruel con Sakura, pero sus padres fueron mucho peor, incluso mucho peor de lo que podía ser su padre cuando perdía los estribos.

Bufó para sí mismo y se sentó en su cama mirando por la ventana el cielo oscuro (ese día no había luna), solo unas horas más y todo acabaría, incluso la molestia que sentía en ese momento, la rabia y la culpa que se mezclaban dentro de él.

Detestaba irritarse o perder el dominio de sí mismo.

Solo unas horas más…

Las ramas fuera crujieron, se levantó, abrió la ventana y miró al exterior. El árbol que crecía junto a su ventana seguía igual que siempre, las ramas se extendían hacia su dirección, siempre les encontró utilidad cuando de escapar de casa se trataba, cuando iba a los conciertos. Ese día había uno, los demás no irían, todos estaban cautelosos por las operaciones múltiples que se realizarían al día siguiente, sería una noche perfecta para ir sin tener que toparse con esos inútiles.

Esperaría a que su familia durmiera y se iría, le daba igual que hubiera más posibilidades de que le descubrieran esa noche. Necesitaba distraerse y ese sitio era el mejor lugar.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando un destello entre las copas de los arboles llamó su atención, durante un segundo pensó una tontería pero cuando vio fijamente no eran más que las hojas demasiados claras. Entonces tomando una decisión entró y rebuscó en sus cajones hasta que sacó un largo listón de color rojo, según Sakura fue el primer regalo que le hizo Ino, el símbolo de su amistad, había sido lo único que lograron rescatar de entre las cosas de la Haruno antes de que fueran destruidas por sus padres.

Ese lazo era lo solo un recuerdo, el mismo recuerdo que finalmente tendría que borrarse de su mente.

Así que intentando no pensar en lo que hacía sacó la mano por la ventana, el listón revoloteó fuertemente por el aire enredándose en sus dedos. Solo fueron unos segundos de vacilación y finalmente abrió la mano, el listón le acarició los dedos por última vez y después voló en dirección al árbol donde se enredó en las ramas altas y flameó como una bandera.

Los ojos fríos de Sasuke solo lo contemplaron un instante, sabía que al día siguiente ya no estaría.

El viento se lo llevaría de la misma forma que la operación finalmente acabaría con sus recuerdos.

Y eso era solo el principio de todo.

.

~o~

.

—Simplemente he de suponer que la encontraste de casualidad entonces —dijo Kushina fríamente.

—S-Sí. —Hinata miró de reojo como Karin dormía plácidamente en la cama que la pelirroja le había preparado una vez que todo el alboroto por su llegada ocasionó. Karin había colapsado justo cuando Naruto bajaba las escaleras al no escuchar a sus padres. La sorpresa que le mantuvo en su sitio solo se rompió cuando Karin quedó inconsciente y casi se cayó con el peso que no podía soportar. En favor de Karin, Hinata solo podía decir que al menos había roto parte de la tensión que se podía respirar en el ambiente, desde que la madre de Naruto le miró con resentimiento hasta la insulsa explicación que dio sin atreverse a decir que encontró a Karin en un bar.

Siempre había pensado que por los pensamientos que Naruto parecía tener y sus reproches hacia ciertas formas de hacer las cosas que sus padres eran mucho más tolerantes que cualquier otro, pensamiento que se solidificó cuando la mujer pelirroja abrió la puerta con su sonrisa radiante, o cuando el hombre rubio de expresión amable le acompañó. Pero solo había sido cuestión de segundos para que sus ideas se contrariaran, Minato y Kushina Namikaze no parecían ser diferentes a sus padres o los padres de sus compañeros, parecían irradiar una indiferencia, un resentimiento y reproche con una mirada o con palabras.

Y no faltaba decir que el hecho de que Naruto hubiese estado inusualmente callado no ayudaba mucho tampoco en su nerviosismo.

—Supongamos que te creo. —siguió Kushina con su tono de voz cortante —. ¿Por qué la trajiste?

— ¿P-Por qué?...no podía dejarla —murmuró Hinata confundida.

—Sí, podías. —le contrarió la pelirroja sonriendo sin gracia —. Según lo que me contó Karin no eres de su agrado así que dudo que tuvieses alguna obligación. No eres su amiga, no tenías que hacerlo.

—No podía dejarla —insistió Hinata sin mirarla.

— ¿Cómo conoces esta casa? —entonces preguntó Kushina intentando no pensar en otra persona que al igual que Hinata parecía demasiado noble para dejar atrás incluso a sus enemigos. Claro que al final esa persona noble les había traicionado —. Karin no tiene lucidez suficiente para darte instrucciones.

—Pregunté. —mintió Hinata alegrándose internamente de que sus mentiras mejoraran. Suponía que era cuestión de práctica después de estar haciendo lo mismo toda esa semana —. Es imposible que alguien no conozca la casa Namikaze.

—Podías preguntar por la casa Uzumaki entonces. —dijo Kushina astutamente —. Así podías llegar con mi hermano en vez de venir con nosotros. Digo, Karin al menos es conocida tuya, ¿Por qué venir a esta casa? Pienso que no conoces a Naruto ¿cierto?

Hinata supo que estaba acorralada, las manos le sudaban bastante y el tono de la madre de Naruto había ido haciendo más cortante y desagradable con cada pregunta. Preguntas que parecían no tener otro objetivo que humillarla como podía comprender, aunque no tenía idea de que había hecho para recibir tal trato. Miró de reojo como aguardaba su respuesta y se consoló diciéndose de que no importaba su respuesta, al fin y al cabo incluso aunque supiera que mentía Kushina Namikaze no podía obligarla a decir la verdad.

—No. —su tono fue débil pero firme —. No conozco a Naruto-san más que de reojo. Ino-san tuvo la cortesía de enseñarme Konoha los primeros días en que me instalé aquí y de casualidad lo encontramos. Después de eso…_no lo he visto más_. —después de lo que le dijo Tenten tenía claro cuan peligroso podía ser que se supiera de sus encuentros con Naruto. Lo mejor era callar.

Kushina le miró sin sonreír. Sabía que mentía.

—Bien, aguarda aquí. Traeré algo de café para Karin. Despiértala, llamaré a mi hermano para decirle que se quedará aquí pero tiene que oírla. —ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas cuando la puerta se cerró, respiró con dificultad y enterró el rostro entre sus manos sin entender a que había venido todo eso. ¿Por qué toda su vida parecía empeorar día con día? Solo quería desenredar todo el misterio que estaba a su alrededor y poder hacer las cosas más fáciles, el destino sin embargo parecía jugar en su contra pues cada vez que pensaba que las cosas mejoraban se topara con algo más tormentoso.

Sai que sabía de ella y de la rebelión.

Kushina y Minato Namikaze que parecían aborrecerla.

Se mordió los labios ¿Bajo qué mala estrella había nacido?

Decidió despertar a Karin para ahorrarse el contestar su propia pregunta. La pelirroja solo se quejó y dando vueltas entre la cama y las sabanas volvió a cerrar los ojos. Hinata se sentó a su lado, hundiendo el suave colchón y concentró su atención en el celular de Karin que parecía vibrar, la pelirroja lo había prendido mientras le traía a la casa de Naruto. Lo cogió y miró el identificador de llamadas.

Había bastantes llamadas perdidas de Suigetsu y Juugo.

Recordó que Tenten dijo que ellos dos eran los mejores amigos de Karin.

—Karin-san. —insistió con el celular en una mano y dándole palmaditas en las mejillas de la chica —. Karin-san, le llaman.

Ella le ignoró.

Volvió a intentarlo.

—Karin-san, son Suigetsu y Juugo.

Esta vez sí hubo respuesta, la pelirroja saltó en su sitio tambaleándose ligeramente y le arrebató el celular de su mano, apagándolo nuevamente. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque lo hizo cuando Kushina entró con una taza de café en una mano y el teléfono en la otra.

—Tómatelo, te sentará bien. —dijo a Karin con suavidad —. Llamaré a tu padre, intenta no sonar demasiado ebria.

—Tsk —. Karin se colocó las gafas que le pasó Hinata y le dio un sorbo al café haciendo muecas. Parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Después de que terminara de hablar con su padre, Karin se dejó caer sobre la cama, miró a su tía y a Hinata que parecía bastante incómoda parada a un costado y suspiró levemente recordando apenas todo lo sucedido. Le debía una a la Hyuga y una bastante buena después de haberse tomado la molestia de no abandonarla.

—Déjame a solas con ella, por favor tía —pidió con voz rasposa.

Kushina le dio una mirada sombría pero salió sin decir más.

—No tenías que hacerlo, ya sabes. —susurró más inconsciente que consciente.

—Tenía —replicó Hinata mirando a su reloj. Eran ya las siete de la noche. Faltaban dos horas para el toque de queda. —. Yo…e-espero que te mejores, Karin-san.

—Bueno, mañana todo habrá acabado. —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa sin vida —. Tal vez sea más agradable.

—Suigetsu-san y Juugo-san parecen muy preocupados. —dijo entonces mirándola —. C-Creo que deberías contestar.

Karin no respondió.

—Q-Quiero decir… ¿Son tus amigos, no? Es normal que se preocupen, no debes…i-ignorarlos.

—Les queda un año aún, si se aferran a mí no podrán vivir. —murmuró Karin lúgubremente.

—D-Depende de cómo veas la vida —susurró Hinata melancólicamente —. En esta sociedad aferrarte a los demás es lo único que te mantiene a flote, no desperdicies lo que los demás desearían tener. Llámalos, al menos para decirles que te dejen en paz, así sabrán que estás bien.

Karin le dio una mira extraña.

—No me gustas ¿Lo sabes no? —soltó con naturalidad —. Me recuerdas demasiado a ella…de hecho creo que todos piensan lo mismo, pero has cambiado, piensas de esa forma tan extraña pero ya no como si fueses su reflejo. Es un buen cambio, al menos ya no tengo que ver en ti a un fantasma.

Hinata frunció los labios.

—Yo soy yo.

—Ahora sí. —le concedió —. Antes no. Sea lo que sea, gracias por el consejo. Lo tomaré en cuenta…será mi última acción buena para ellos, mi última rebelión para esta yo, mañana seré otra.

Hinata tomó aire. Karin sufría, lo podía sentir completamente, sufría por lo que le aguardaba tal como sufrían y sufrirían todos los que creyeran en el amor y no pelearan, solo se resignasen a su destino, tal como dijo Shino, aquellos que no peleaban simplemente desaparecían, quedaban vacíos. Karin tenía una razón para pelear aunque no sabía cómo utilizarlo a su favor.

—Tal vez…—dijo con cautela —, aun tengas más tiempo.

—Ya no queda más.

—Quizá —dijo Hinata con una triste sonrisa —. Esto es solo el principio. —añadió acercándose y dándole un breve abrazo, algo bastante extraño pues incluso el contacto entre personas del mismo sexo era casi nula, para Karin en embargo no fue tan extraño como hubiese sido para personas de otro estado que habría quedado ofendidas por un gesto así. Karin y los demás estaban acostumbrados —. Tengo que irme, pronto será el toque de queda. Descansa.

—Gracias —susurró la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

Cuando salió Kushina le esperaba a un lado, apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados. No le quedó duda de que había escuchado todo.

—Naruto insiste en que te quedes a cenar —dijo con un tono menos hostil que antes, pero sus ojos seguían destilando desconfianza —. No creo que Hana…—pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo por no perder el control — tenga problemas con que cenes aquí ¿O sí?

—Dudo que le importe —contestó con tristeza —. De todas maneras me estoy quedando en casa de una amiga por esta noche así que no hay problema. Muchas gracias, Kushina-san.

La cena transcurrió lenta y tortuosamente, pues aunque su primer pensamiento fue negarse recordó que Naruto aún estaba allí y aunque sea tenerlo cerca y al mismo tiempo lejos le daba valor para lo que haría esa noche. La cena fue ramen, no fue algo que le sorprendiera y notó mientras los minutos transcurrían que la familia de Naruto parecía gustar en grandes cantidades de eso. Sonrió tiernamente cuando Naruto chilló por otro plato, pareciendo casi un niño mientras peleaba con su madre sobre que ración era más grande o porque tenía que servirse él mismo.

Fue el primer momento en que pareció una cena familiar normal.

El padre de Naruto era el único que parecía calmarlos con palabras tranquilizadoras mientras reía de sus peleas. Y entonces con una sonrisa se dio cuenta que la tensión parecía desvanecerse entre los chillidos de madre e hijo desde la cocina hasta que volvieron a sentarse.

—…no es justo, ´ttebayo. ¡Ya te digo, ¿Verdad, Hinata?! —preguntó Naruto saltando en su sitio y señalando acusadoramente a su madre —. ¡Su plato es más grande!

— ¡Soy mayor, el estómago de los adultos es más grande, mocoso!

— ¡Y yo estoy en edad de crecimiento, ´ttebayo!

— ¡Pues para lo que creces mejor me lo como yo, ´ttebane!

— ¡La familia de papá es alta, culpa a tus genes, ´ttebayo!

— ¡Culparé a mis genes cuando hagas algo inteligente, ´ttebane!

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, ´ttebayo?

— ¡Y yo que sé, usa la cabeza, ´ttebane!

La risa de Hinata cortó de lleno la pelea que parecía no terminar nunca. Los dos la miraron fijamente y ella se sonrojó adorablemente, al menos fue el pensamiento de Naruto mientras se tranquilizaba y se rascaba la cabeza abochornado porque tuviera que presenciar algo así.

—L-Lo siento, es que…son muy graciosos —dijo Hinata tímidamente.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto riendo —. Pensé que hacíamos el ridículo.

—No. —Hinata le miró fijamente, con dulzura —. Son…muy unidos. Nunca había visto algo así.

Minato se atragantó con el ramen y mientras Kushina que miraba Hinata con confusión le daba palmaditas en la espalda, comprendió que estaban siendo demasiado explícitos. Aunque se dijo para sí mismo al tomar un vaso de agua, resultaba muy raro que Naruto y Kushina se sintieran en suficiente confianza con una desconocida para comportarse de esa forma. Normalmente ambos cuidaban su carácter cuando estaban con otras personas, de hecho hasta hace unos momentos atrás Kushina no podía actuar más fría y siniestra con Hinata, pero desde que bajó con ella parecía un poco menos hostil. Se preguntó si algo había pasado.

Por el pasado que compartían con la familia de Hinata y de Sasuke, la relación que actualmente llevaban con los Hyuga no era la mejor, por aquella razón el gobierno prefirió alejarlos mandando a la familia de Hiashi a Suna. Y aunque Hinata no fuera Hana, aunque no fuera esa persona su rostro era suficiente para hacerles recordar todo lo vivido, para que el rencor no muriera.

Su rostro era la traición de la que fueron blancos veinticuatro años atrás.

Era algo que nunca olvidarían.

—Bueno —dijo Naruto sin inmutarse y dándole una sonrisa zorruna —. Somos así, ´ttebayo. ¿No te molesta, verdad Hinata?

—Por supuesto que no. —contestó ella con las mejillas rosas y los ojos brillantes —. El mundo sería mejor si todos fueran así, Naruto-kun.

Kushina entrecerró los ojos. Al igual que Minato comenzaba notar algo que no tomó en cuenta antes, era cierto que Naruto parecía haberse calmado bastante y era menos seco que antes, pero en ese momento estaba siendo el mismo de antes, todo sonrisas e hiperactividad, sin ningún pensamiento que le molestase. Era un cambio bastante dramático para el indiferente chico que había sido meses antes, incluso si se recordaban con claridad podían darse cuenta que ese cambio había ido transcurriendo en ese mes sin que lo notaron conscientemente.

Aborrecía la cara de Hinata, sus sonrisas y sus ojos porque eran la copia de Hana antes de la operación, con sus sonrojos o su lealtad y sus ideales. Era la tierna cara de quien fue su mejor amiga, la chica tímida y delicada que parecía irradiar una luz que cualquier quería proteger. La chica que ahora era una mujer de oscuridad, la que sonreía con maldad o no titubeaba para burlarse de los demás.

Pero sus palabras, sus pensamientos parecían mucho más arraigados que los de Hana, no parecía tener duda como comprobó cuando escuchó su conversación con Karin. Aun así Kushina no quería creer completamente en ella o aceptarla. Hana había demostrado ser una chica adorable y de un corazón de oro, valiosa y dulce como no había, pero solo había bastado la operación para que ella se transformarse en su peor pesadilla.

No podía perdonar a Hana porque existían muchas personas que se rebelaran contra la cura.

No podía perdonarla porque usó a su otra yo para embaucarla.

No podía perdonarle haber entregado a Minato.

Jamás podría perdonarle el haber ideado todo para destruirles cuando ningún curado por voluntad propia haría todo eso. No podría perdonarle que aun pudiera sentir, no podría perdonarle que solo supiera odiar.

Ver a Hinata sonreír con las mejillas rosas no hacía más que recordar a Hana y entonces el resentimiento crecía, y Kushina quería ser cruel y desagradable, desquitarse de todo lo sucedido. Quería que la chica dejase de sonreír y de contagiar a Naruto, eso le alarmaba más que ninguna cosa. Tal vez ellos no lo notaran pero sus comportamientos parecían acoplarse con una palabra o una sonrisa, Minato y ella podían sentirlo, como verse a sí mismos o ver a otras personas. Era Hinata quien cambiaba a Naruto y era Naruto quien fortalecía a Hinata.

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso?

Los dos parecían perdidos en los ojos del otro, riendo, conversando, murmurando con complicidad. No parecían existir los demás.

¿Qué podía salir de todo eso?

Minato le apretó la mano bajo la mesa con suavidad, sacudiendo la cabeza. Podían detestar a Hana o la nueva Hana y llorar el recuerdo de la amiga que habían perdido, podían detestar a Hinata por tener su rostro, pero nunca, jamás (lo sabían por experiencia propia) podrían retroceder lo que sucedía entre Naruto y Hinata. Podían intentarlo (en vano) separarlos, prohibirles muchas cosas, incluso amenazarlos y lo único que lograrían era que todo fuese más rápido, más veloz y más determinado así como más arriesgado.

Lo último que querían era que el gobierno se les echara encima.

Pero tampoco querían ver a Naruto con el corazón roto otra vez y Hinata tenía todos los medios para lograrlo.

Esa chica de sonrisas y sonrojos podía convertirse en un monstruo.

—Creo que ya debo irme. —tiempo después Hinata se levantó agradeciendo la cena y la hospitalidad —. Falta poco para el toque de queda.

—Te acompaño a la puerta, ´ttebayo —dijo Naruto al instante ignorando a sus padres.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa dulce.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Naruto le sonrió nerviosamente.

—Siento el recibimiento que tuviste. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza —. Normalmente son más agradables.

—Lo pude ver en la cena. —asintió Hinata sonriendo para calmarlo —. No tiene importancia, Naruto-kun. Soy una desconocida, era normal que no fueran amables.

—Ellos fueron menos que amables. —se quejó Naruto con reprobación —. Por un momento pensé que mamá iba a chillarte.

Hinata intentó no estremecerse ante el recuerdo, pero sabía que era cierto.

—F-Fue tu imaginación. De todas maneras fue bastante agradable cenar aquí, gracias.

—El ramen es delicioso, ´ttebayo. —dijo Naruto como si eso fuese la razón de lo agradable de la cena —. A decir verdad no esperaba que vinieses.

—Yo tampoco, pero Karin-san…bueno no podía dejarla en su estado.

—Ella no lo tomó nada bien. —dijo el rubio resignado sin mirarla —. Gracias por traerla, con la borrachera que se puso será un milagro que se encuentre completamente bien mañana.

—Espero que mejore. —contestó mirando hacia atrás —. Igual no creo que tenga que preocuparse por mañana, puede dormir todo el día.

Naruto le miró con extrañeza.

—No, no puede. Su operación está programada para las nueve.

—Lo sé —contestó abriendo la puerta y agitando la mano —. Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana, Naruto-kun para ver la puesta del sol.

El rubio le miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya puedes, ´ttebayo?

—Sí.

Naruto agitó la mano y la miró caminar hasta que su delicada figura se perdió entre las penumbras de la noche. Durante un rato se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía. Había sido una agradable sorpresa el haberla visto ese día, tenía a ponerse ansioso cuando llegaba la hora de verla, ya se había hecho una costumbre bastante arraigada aunque solo tuviesen poco tiempo encontrándose.

Ella era la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo, con tranquilidad y sin temor.

Entonces recordó que aunque empezara a necesitar a Hinata de una forma nada normal, habría otra persona por la que debía preocuparse de ahora en adelante.

Tanteó el papelito que llevaba en su bolsillo.

Las notas de sus exámenes y la decisión que sobre sus carreras o futuros compromisos llegaban sin orden alguno, el suyo finalmente había llegado en la mañana.

Sus padres habían decidido no escoger a su prometida así que la elección quedó a manos de los científicos.

Estudiaría Administración de Empresas para seguir el negocio familiar y de ahora en adelante hasta que terminara su carrera estaría comprometido con la hermana menor de Suigetsu que vivía en Kiri.

Shion Hozuki.

.

~o~

.

Hinata llegó al bosque y escaló el primer árbol hasta la rama más alta que pudo. Ya pasaban de las nueve y las patrullas se movilizaban para vigilar que nadie menor de edad estuviera fuera de casa, si te pillaban entonces habría problemas. Solo le quedaba esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que Tenten y Matsuri llegaran allí.

Agitó las piernas nerviosamente y se mordió el labio inferior esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido. Recordando todo lo sucedido al final la visita a la casa de Naruto no había sido tan mala eliminado el interrogatorio de Kushina y las primeras miradas hostiles de los padres de Naruto, fuera de eso, en general todo pareció ir bien. En cuanto parecieron verle menos peligrosa habían mostrado ser realmente como pensó que eran, bastante agradables y extrañamente amables. No muchos adultos se conservaban así, bueno más bien ningún adulto que ella conociera.

Tal vez simplemente eran su forma de ser.

Cada uno de ellos tenía los rasgos que mezclados en Naruto le hacía una persona alegre y radiante. El verle ese día le había hecho bien, le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir con la acción suicida, su sonrisa le alejaba de las tinieblas de sus dudas y le hacía recordar que debía proteger esa sonrisa y a su dueño a como dé lugar.

Las dos horas pasaron rápido y cuando se dio cuenta a las once en punto Matsuri y Tenten la encontraron. Haciéndole señas para que bajara y fuera hacia un lugar más espeso obedeció mirando con curiosidad la ropa negra que llevaban. Se camuflaba perfectamente con la noche y aun así estaban bien protegidas con chalecos antibalas y protectores de hierro en brazos y piernas. Llevaban el cabello recogido en moños altos.

—Ponte esto. —Matsuri le lanzó un pantalón y una blusa de color negro —. Rápido.

Ella obedeció dándose vuelta para tener un poco de intimidad. Mientras se quitaba la blusa de color azul las dos castañas cuchichearon bajamente detrás de ella.

—Es bastante imprescindible que sepas lo que haremos —le dijo Matsuri desde su sitio —. ¿Sabes perfectamente lo que nos aguarda si nos descubren, cierto?

—Sí.

— ¿Estás preparada para afrontar esas consecuencias de suceder?

—Lo estoy. —dijo sin dudar quitándose el jean y tiritando de frío —. Solo quiero un poco más de tiempo.

—Entonces te daremos un poco más de tiempo. —dijo la chica en un suspiro —. Has de saber que no importa cuántas veces malogremos las máquinas, tarde o temprano volverán nuevas y la operación tendrá que realizarse. Solo contarás hasta Diciembre de este año, después de eso las máquinas estarán reemplazadas y todos serán operados, incluyendo a Namikaze Naruto y a ti misma.

Hinata terminó de cerrar el pantalón oscuro y al instante Tenten le tendió un chaleco, ayudándole a ponérselo pues era todo un lío. Cuando Matsuri terminó de decir eso Hinata la miró con temor, había pensado mucho tiempo en eso durante las noches que no podía dormir, incluso mientras entrenaba con Tenten o reía con Naruto. Sea como sea, lo único que hacía en ese momento era ganar tiempo, no importaba lo que sucediese, mientras estuvieran allí o en cualquier otro estado terminarían siendo operados de un modo u otro, era el único destino que les aguardaba en territorios legales.

Comprendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras. Si quería una vida, una vida de verdad y comenzar una guerra para defender sus pensamientos y ayudar a todos los que luchaban día con día, si quería escapar de la operación y poder vivir sin temor allí nunca tendría lugar.

Debía ir a los bosques, pero no iría sola, debía convencer a los otros.

—Tienes que tomar una decisión —. Matsuri se le acercó terminando de ajustar las cintas del chaleco y dándole un pequeño estuche de color blanco. Miró sorprendida sabiendo que era —. Tarde o temprano debes decidir si tu vida está aquí o cumplirás con lo que Sakura quería que continuaras.

—Sakura-chan quería que yo…—murmuró sorprendida recordando las desesperadas palabras de Sakura cuando le llamó antes de que llevaran a la sala de operaciones.

_¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Confío en ti! ¡Lo hice desde que nos conocimos! ¡Tú eres nuestra última esperanza!_

Matsuri asintió con seriedad.

—Tal vez no lo comprendiste con claridad. Ella no solo quiso que protegieras a Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha, ella también deseó que tomaras su lugar como símbolo de la rebelión. Deseó que tú nos lideraras…y te lo puedo decir concretamente, Hinata Hyuga, te hemos esperado estos dos años, tú eres nuestra última esperanza.

Sus palabras sonaron sinceras y pulcras, sin dudas ni vacilaciones, completamente arrolladoras mientras le transmitía un mensaje que llevaba el peso y la esperanza de cientos de personas que luchaban, que vivían y morían por amor. No encontró palabras para responder algo así, ser el símbolo de la rebelión era algo demasiado importante, conllevaba demasiado responsabilidad, demasiada experiencia y no estaba preparada para aquello, no si ni siquiera podía cumplir a totalidad una promesa. Sacudió la cabeza, algo herida sin saber porque y retrocedió unos pasos mientras asimilaba las palabras.

Tenten a su lado suspiró.

—Sakura dijo: Protégelos por favor, tú eres nuestra esperanza, o al menos algo así debió decir. Es bastante claro lo que te dejó, solo debes decidir.

—Yo no…—Hinata sacudió la cabeza incrédula —. E-Este no es…

—Este es exactamente el momento. —le contradijo Matsuri mirándole con comprensión. Ya no parecía la misma chica fría de la tarde —. Si das este paso estarás aceptando ser una de nosotras.

— ¿U-Una de ustedes? —cuestionó.

—Yo soy una renegada, mi hogar son los bosques —dijo Matsuri tranquilamente ante la sorpresa de la Hyuga — mi lucha es día a día, pues aunque seamos libres no podemos tener una felicidad al completo. No creo que comprendas todo, día con día las personas mueren. Los bosques no tienen piedad con nadie, es vivir o morir. Y todos hemos perdido tantas personas importantes. ¿Sabes porque Sakura fue elegida como nuestro símbolo? ¿Por qué tomó sobre sus hombros toda nuestra pelea?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Sakura Haruno, la chica genio, la preferida de Tsunade, la futura científica que revolucionaría la ciencia, la prometida de Sasori. —enumeró la castaña sin perder tiempo —. Ella lo tenía todo para vivir tranquila y "feliz" acá, podía tener el mundo en sus manos si hubiese elegido la vida que construyeron para ella. Pero no fue así ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella podía amar —fue Tenten la que respondió cuando Hinata no lo hizo —. Sakura podía amar, sabía hacerlo aunque había crecido en esta sociedad, amaba y era correspondida, tal vez no de la forma que quería, pero era correspondida. Solo una persona que ama y que es amada puede luchar por nosotros.

—Aunque nos tachen de llevar la enfermedad latente —siguió Matsuri sonriendo amargamente —, no todos los que vivimos en el bosque amamos o podemos disfrutar de eso, algunos ni siquiera encuentran el amor, la mayoría lo pierde. Estamos incompletos, solo luchamos por una esperanza de poder llenar ese vacío. Luchamos por lo que perdimos, ella luchó por lo que tenía.

—Lo que debes entender —dijo Tenten en voz baja —, es que es cierto que Sakura se suicidó por amor, pero no por la razón por la que todos interpretan. A los ojos de todos Sakura prefirió morir a dejar amar a Sasuke.

Hinata los miró confundida.

— ¿N-No fue e-esa la razón? —preguntó entendiendo cada vez menos.

Matsuri sacudió la cabeza y la miró con compasión.

—Sakura era nuestra esperanza, Sakura llevaba sobre si un peso más grande que cualquier otro. Haber dejado que la operaran habría significado el fin de todos nosotros. Operada y sin sentimientos ella nos hubiera entregado sin contemplación. Tal vez puedas comprender esto, solo alguien que ama de verdad puede odiar de verdad, la operación tiene un modo bastante peculiar de reaccionar en personas que aman demasiado, o bien no funciona o bien transforman el amor en odio.

—Ella no podía arriesgarse a averiguarlo en una sala de operaciones. —dijo Tenten sin sentimiento —. Podía no funcionar o podía ponerla en contra nuestro, así que eligió la única y desesperada opción que le quedaba.

—Se l-lanzó desde ese tercer piso —susurró Hinata devastada. —…yo…s-siempre p-pensé que prefería morir a vivir sin amor…y no… ¡No la comprendí completamente! —exclamó exaltada sintiéndose culpable.

—Fue su elección —dijo Matsuri —, así como ahora tú debes decidir. Salvarlos en este momento implica aceptar que de ahora en adelante serás una de las nuestros hasta que puedas ir con nosotros.

Las dos le miraron fijamente esperando su respuesta, pero la cabeza de Hinata era un caos, apenas procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir, la verdad oculta tras una acción que pareció en su momento ser la realidad. Sakura había renunciado a su vida a favor de cientos, miles de personas que allá en los bosques luchaban e intentan derrocar ese corrupto gobierno. ¿Sería ella capaz de dar lo mismo? ¿Sería capaz de dar su vida en un determinado momento para que su silencio comprara la vida cientos de personas desconocidas? ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a Naruto? Sakura pudo renunciar a Sasuke porque él no le correspondió, pero ella aún tenía una ligera esperanza de ganarse el corazón de Naruto, pero ¿Ganarse el corazón de Naruto significaría algo si no habría un lugar donde poder disfrutar de la vida?

La respuesta salió de sus labios casi al instante de preguntarse eso: No, si quería una vida debía luchar por ella.

—Entonces…si ese fue el deseo de Sakura-chan, si de esa forma yo puedo ayudar y protegerlos acepto —dijo apretando la mano que Matsuri le había dado —. Yo seré el símbolo de la rebelión.

Matsuri sonrió radiante.

—Puedes entenderlo. Solo tú puedes serlo, puedes amar, aprendiste a hacerlo y solo una persona que ama y puede ser correspondida puede ser nuestra esperanza. Amar a Naruto será lo que te de las fuerzas para ganar esta guerra.

_Es bastante simple, mientras más ames no podrás ganar esta guerra y mientras más odies quizá tengas una oportunidad._

Sacudió la cabeza como si de esa forma pudiera eliminar las palabras de Sai de sus pensamientos.

—Entonces no hay vuelta atrás. —dijo Hinata con firmeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando el cielo oscuro —. Hoy es el fin y el principio.

—Vámonos.

.

~o~

.

Los laboratorios eran los edificios más resguardados de cualquier estado, el cambio de ronda se ejercía cada cuatro horas, pero en ningún momento las patrullas o determinados ANBUS dejaban de vigilar. Eran cuatro pulcros y blancos edificios que variaban desde uno que solo tenían tres pisos y otro que tenía ocho, intentó que su mirada no se concentrara mucho en el último pues había sido en ese lugar donde Sakura decidió su muerte, de todas maneras el edificio central (de cinco pisos) es donde se guardaban las máquina, allí deben concentrarse. Los cubos de basura interpuestos en perfecta fila y arrimados contra una baja pared era lo único que ocultaba a las tres chicas. Matsuri parecía hacer cuentas mientras sus ojos se dirigían con rapidez mortal contando cada guardia que veía, o más bien reconociendo si estaban todos como se suponía estarían.

Tenten en cambio se mantenía serena e indiferente, como si no estuviesen a punto de cometer una acción sumamente peligrosa.

Le habían dejado muy claro su acción, se dedicaría a ir tras ellas y vigilar las puertas de las habitaciones que tendrían todas las máquinas, si alguien se acercaba debía hacer alguna seña y guardar el mayor silencio posible. Las bombas se encargarían de ponerlas ellas y de activarlas también, las tenían en las mochilas que portaban.

Hinata intentó no pensar mucho en las frías armas que las dos cargaban, pistolas. Debía haber supuesto que los renegados tendrían algo así. No le habían dado una porque lo más probable era que se disparara a sí misma, lo cual agradecía. No estaba preparada para intentar quitarle la vida a nadie, ni siquiera para herir.

—Escucha bien. —le susurró Matsuri mirando con los ojos entrecerrados en dirección a las puertas principales que estaban siendo resguardadas por dos ANBUS —. Cambiarán de turno en cinco minutos, en cuanto ellos salgan de ahí contaremos exactamente con dos minutos para entrar furtivamente, nos esconderemos en la primera oficina que hay a la derecha, está abierta, me aseguré de aquí así fuera.

— ¿Y después? —preguntó Hinata.

—Después ya veremos. —contestó Matsuri sin mirarla —. Solo por favor, no hagas ruido.

—No lo haré.

—No tropieces.

—No tropezaré.

—Y pase lo que pase, no grites si te golpeas o pierdas la cabeza si alguien te descubre.

—Y-Yo…lo recordaré —dijo Hinata débilmente.

Tenten le dio unas leves palmaditas en la espalda para darle valor. En cuanto los ANBUS salieron de su posición Matsuri salió disparada hacia la puertas con cautela y les hizo señas Tenten le cogió de la mano y la arrastró, fue cuestión de segundos antes de que las tres abrieran la puerta de la oficina situada la derecha que pareciera estar en desuso y entraran. A los segundos siguientes escucharon apenas un susurro que pareció ser causado por el viento pero Hinata supo que no era más que el anuncio de los otros ANBUS. Ellos eran sumamente silenciosos, tal como lo era Matsuri, que no pareciera hacer ruido ni para correr, algo a lo que debía haberse adaptado viviendo oculta entre los bosques.

A través de un sucio y roto espejo entre los estantes empolvados Hinata distinguió su reflejo. Sus ojos ahora mantenían un fuerte color marrón y su cabello atado a un cola corta era de un color castaño. Matsuri había dicho que necesitaba cambiar su aspecto si de casualidad alguien le veía, el color de ojos de una Hyuga resaltaba mucho en la noche y eran inconfundibles. Las lentillas y la peluca le ayudarían a camuflarse, de haber sido una renegada Hinata sabía que habría sido obligada a cortarse el cabello y pintárselo porque existían menos riesgos, pero viviendo allí un cambio de aspecto de un día para otro levantaría sospechas.

—Las máquinas están guardadas todas juntas en la sala de evaluaciones. —comentó Matsuri mientras presionaba un aparatito que se parecía mucho a una calculadora pero que marcaba minutos. —. Debe haber a lo mucho unas veinte, y otras veinte en el sótano, además según Shizune mantienen ocultas tras una puerta secreta diez por algún contratiempo.

— ¿Dónde está esa puerta secreta? —cuestionó Hinata con sorpresa.

—No lo sé. —reconoció Matsuri —. Tenten las buscará. Los sitios donde pueden estar son la oficina de Tsunade, de Shizune o la sala de mantenimiento. Ve —ordenó a la chica.

Tenten asintió y salió al instante cerrando la puerta en silencio, Hinata no escuchó ningún paso pero supo que se había ido.

—Los ANBUS no son especialistas por cualquier cosa —dijo la castaña sombríamente —. Tendremos al menos media hora antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí.

— ¿Solo eso? —murmuró Hinata decaída.

—Solo eso, el tiempo es oro —Matsuri le sujetó la mano y le miró a los ojos —. No pierdas la confianza, Tenten ha hecho esto un montón de veces. Seguro lo has adivinado ¿No? Fue una condenada.

Hinata no se sorprendió por eso, ya lo intuía por su forma de actuar y por la casita en el bosque.

— ¿Por qué no le hicieron nada?

—Digamos que hubo un intercambio. —Matsuri siguió tecleando con cuidado el aparatito, sus ojos eran insondables —. Al gobierno le convenía más obtener a otras personas que a una simple chica que no decía nada sin importar cuanto fue torturada…no hablaré más y debemos irnos ya.

Abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros y fue una suerte que fueran delgadas o no habrían podido salir sin llamar la atención. Los ANBUS les daban la espalda, parados con las manos tras la espalda y la barbilla en alto, mirando hacia afuera. Un escalofrío le recorrió mientras con el mayor sigilo posible ambas caminaron pegadas a la pared hasta que lograron cruzar el primer pasillo. Luego de eso Matsuri no se preocupó más, corrió y sorteó varias puertas, forzándolas con un alambre y revisando algunos archivos, si bien Hinata no sabía porque no la cuestionó. Tras eso le llevó hacia la sala de evaluaciones que estaba siendo vigilada por dos reguladores comunes y corrientes que parecían estar medio dormidos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más? —replicó uno irritadamente —. Ya me duermo.

—Solo una hora más y cambiaremos de turno. —le dijo el otro tomando una taza de café y bostezando descaradamente.

Hinata reguló su respiración y se mantuvo quieta protegida por la pared del pasillo. Matsuri chasqueó la lengua con irritación. Parecían ser un problema.

—Que fastidio, deberían poner ANBUS también aquí ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

—No cuestiones las órdenes de Tsunade-sama, solo vigila.

Matsuri pareció sonreír cuando les escuchó decir eso. Le apretó la mano una vez dándole la señal de mantenerse quieta y después salió enfrentándose a los dos tipos, Hinata observó dividida entre el temor y la fascinación como se deshizo de ellos en dos segundos con unos cuantos movimientos y dos certeros golpes en la nuca. Tuvo bien cuidado de que no hicieran ruidos al caer y los dejó en el suelo junta a las tazas de café igualmente intactas, cualquier ruido fuera de lugar atraería ANBUS.

El candado no pareció ser un obstáculo para Matsuri que lo abrió fácilmente. En cuanto entraron Hinata vio veinte camillas puestas en orden y tapadas con plástico transparentes, a cada lado de las camillas parecía haber un pequeño taburete de metal con muchos instrumentos desconocidos para ella. Las mismas camillas parecían tener un sistema único e indescifrable y tenían cinturones y aparatos incorporados.

Allí estaban las veinte máquinas.

Matsuri abrió su mochila y extrajo con cuidado las bombas, bombas caseras, bombas reales y destellantes, todas apiladas. Le tomó una tiempo instalarlas, en cinco de las veinte camillas intercaladas para asegurarse de su destrucción, después colocó otras en las paredes que rodeaban todo, en las columnas y el suelo. Parecía dispuesta a no dejar rastro de ese lugar. Cuando salieron hicieron lo mismo con las paredes cercanas, instaló una o dos, y después arrastró a Hinata hacia el sótano donde yacían otros dos guardias completamente dormidos por un somnífero puesto en el café, razón por la cual los que vigilaban la sala da evaluaciones estaban tan débiles y lentos. Eso hizo todo relativamente más sencillo.

Cuando está todo instalado Matsuri observó su obra con un asentimiento y al salir encuentraron a Tenten diciendo que ya todo estaba listo. Parecía que había ido excelente, todo pareció estar bien, a excepción de que ya habían transcurrido los treinta minutos.

Y como pronosticó Matsuri, los ANBUS han comprendido que había intrusos. Matsuri solo soltó una maldición baja y siseó mientras las obligó a correr, Hinata obedeció al instante, ya no tenía caso intentar ocultarse, aun así intentan hacer el menos ruido posible mientras iban en dirección desconocida. Ellas dos parecen saber bien por donde escapar pues cuando se da cuenta ya habían pasado de un edificio a otro a través de las ventanas que estaban casi juntas. Ni siquiera hay ruido que anuncie a los ANBUS pero pueden sentirles venir de todos lados.

—Vayan ustedes, salgan. En cinco minutos activa todo o esto será en vano —le ordenó Matsuri a Tenten tirándole el aparatito que controlaba las bombas —. ¡Ahora! —exclamó mientras sacaba su pistola y corría hacia la dirección opuesta.

Al principio Hinata se negó a dar un paso, pero después de que Tenten le chillara unas cuantas cosas obedeció sin más. El viento le dio en la cara cuando finalmente salieron. Todos los ANBUS deambulaban dentro de los laboratorios, no había nadie fuera, y Hinata se estremeció cuando Tenten alzó su propia pistola al aire y dio dos balazos hacia el cielo, seguramente una distracción o una señal porque otros dos disparos le respondieron desde dentro.

El sonido fue bajo, gélido y mortal. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando Tenten con una mirada decidida comenzó a maniobrar el aparatito.

— ¿Qué harás? —chilló.

—Retrocede, la explosión será demasiado fuerte.

— ¡No! ¡Ella está dentro aun! —Hinata saltó sobre Tenten intentando que no presionara ningún botón —. ¡Y los ANBUS! ¡Las personas que están dentro! ¿Qué será de ellos?

Tenten le miró sin expresión.

—Morirán.

— ¡Eso no nos hará mejor que ellos!

— ¡Pero si nos dará tiempo! —Tenten le hizo a un lado.

Sabiendo que no podía convencerle corrió hacia el interior, escuchó el grito histérico de Tenten por su acción y se lanzó a por los pasillos, tropezando de llano con un ANBU a la que tiró al piso. La chica se quejó apartándole con rapidez y apuntándole.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —dijo con voz cortante mirándola a través de los agujeros de la máscara de gato que portaba.

Durante un segundo Hinata estaba segura que conocía su voz, que le había escuchado en algún lugar y que al mismo tiempo no, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando vio un dije de un abanico rojo y blanco colgar de un collar que ella tenía. Una Uchiha. Se levantó al instante y retrocedió.

—Este lugar va a explotar, tienen que salir todos. —exclamó —. ¡Salgan!

—Quédate quieta. —la chica parecía mirarle de hito en hito con fiereza —. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

— ¡Sal de aquí! —gritó alzando el puño en su dirección.

La chica le esquivó con ridícula facilidad y de un golpe la tiró al suelo, la pistola quedó a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Solo dame una razón y tiraré del gatillo, niña —dijo secamente —. Ahora mismo nos…—se interrumpió justo a tiempo para soltarla y apartarse en el momento exacto en que Matsuri atravesaba ese pasillo y se le lanzaba encima.

Hinata esquivó a Matsuri a las justas y con alivio vio que se encontraba bien.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —le increpó con rabia —. ¡Fuera! ¡VETE!

— ¡NO! ¡No puedo dejarles morir!

— ¡Ellos no tiene piedad!

— ¡Y tú tampoco! —le chilló furiosa. Había estado segura que una vez que instalaran las bombas harían salir a todos de alguna forma, para que nadie tuviera que morir en vano. Era obvio que eso solo había sido algo dentro de su mente.

Con una mirada rabiosa y llorosa corrió hacia delante pasando de ella, Matsuri rugió y estuvo a punto de golpearle y arrastrarle al piso de no ser porque la ANBU ya recuperada se le puso en frente para detenerla, lanzando una señal a todos sus compañeros. Hinata no tomó en cuenta eso, corrió hasta el final del pasillo ignorando los otros que se abrían en otras direcciones y sin detenerse a pensarlo estrelló su mano contra el vidrio que cubría la alarma de incendios, siseó de dolor mientras la sangre brotaba a borbotones y los vidrios le caían encima, aun así activó la alarma.

Al menos los ANBUS comprenderían lo que sucedía.

Por otro lado Matsuri estaba recibiendo una buena golpiza pues la ANBU parecía saber exactamente que movimientos haría y hacia donde se movería, ni siquiera podía sacar su arma sin ser barrida hacia el suelo. Hinata hizo lo menos sensato en esa situación, pero debían salir, ya había avisado a los demás, la culpa no le perseguiría. Con un salto se lanzó hacia la espalda de la ANBU logrando desviarla un poco, pero ambas se estrellaron contra la pared y el golpe le quitó el aliento. En cuanto pudo pararse empujó a Matsuri que se quejaba en el piso tosiendo sangre, pero apenas la rozó cuando la ANBU le sujetó de los pies y la lanzó con crudeza al piso.

Gritó de dolor y gateó hacia atrás.

Si solo una ANBU les estaba haciendo eso no quería ni imaginar lo que harían los demás.

La chica flexionó las manos y fue a por ella justo cuando divisó la pistola tirada a un lado. Se lanzó hacia un costado esquivando el puño, pero el cuerpo de la chica igual arremetió contra el suyo.

Le encajó las uñas de forma desesperada en el brazo hasta sacarle sangre y se tiró sobre el arma, no sabía cómo utilizarla así que solo la alzó hacia el techo y tiró del gatillo dos veces esperando que funcionara. El sonido volvió a estremecerla. No sabía qué clase de señal era exactamente la que Tenten y Matsuri habían señalado con eso, pero sabía que contaba con unos segundos si quería seguir con vida. La ANBU pareció comprender que realmente todo estallaría porque gritó algo por un intercomunicador que tenía en la muñeca y dándole una mirada de muerte se lanzó sobre ella. Le esquivó y fue por Matsuri que estaba levantándose no sin fulminarle con la mirada.

Al mismo tiempo las tres corrieron.

Matsuri abrió de una patada las puertas y Hinata y la ANBU salieron justo cuando Tenten al verla presionó el botón.

Y todo estalló.

.

* * *

_Ok, ok, no soy muy buena describiendo acción de ese tipo, espero que me haya salido aceptable (¿?) -.-_

_Gracias por leer y vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
